Into the Shadows
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When JJ attracts the attention of an unwanted admirer, things escalate quickly. I'm thinking this might be my next epic. Chapter 37 & 85 are Mature in nature. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds. AU JJ/Rossi & Morgan/Garcia Co-written with Tonnie COMPLEE
1. Chapter 1

Feeling her breath catch in her throat, JJ gazed down at the pictures on her desk. Snapshots of her, taken over the last several weeks. The most recent of which had been captured just last night as she'd gotten ready for bed.

Swallowing as she felt that bitter taste rise in her mouth, she shook her head. First, the roses. Then, the late night phone calls. Now, this. Tightening her small hands into fists in an effort to stop the trembling, she took a deep breath. As much as she hated to admit it, she was out of her league. How had they gotten some of these photographs? And what else had this pervert watched?

Grabbing the pictures and stuffing them back into the envelope they'd been found in, stuffed under her office door, she determinedly walked from her office. Obviously whoever had delivered the envelope had attained access to the Federal Building. Every corner of her life had now been invaded. Battling that overwhelming feeling of helplessness, she chastised herself. You're a trained federal agent, JJ. You can handle this.

The problem was, she had no idea where to start. Depressing the button on the elevator for the parking garage, she impatiently waited for the doors to open. She needed some air. A nice drive to help her clear her muddled thoughts and formulate a plan for coping with this newest curveball. She could do it, she thought, stepping inside the elevator.

Moments later, as the doors swished open and she stepped into the cool parking garage, she was no closer to an answer. Her only thoughts were to escape the oppressive atmosphere that now even the safe haven of the BAU was. Walking toward her car, she never heard the footsteps behind her. Reaching her car door, she'd turned briefly to look behind her just as a gloved hand reached to cover her mouth.

Dropping her hand automatically to her side to reach for her firearm, she felt it surrounded in a bone crushing grip and wrenched behind her. As her attacker slammed her into her car, she bit at his hand, causing him to momentarily drop it away. Screaming as loudly as she could as she heard the elevator doors open again, she closed her eyes in relief as she heard Emily Prentiss yelling her name.

Feeling the masked man tighten his hands around her neck painfully, he leaned forward for the barest of seconds, whispering, "I'll be seeing you soon, Angel. Soon," before all went black as his hand connected with the side of her head.

Emily, vision obstructed by the cars between the elevator car and JJ, rushed forward. "JJ!" she yelled as she got closer, gun drawn. "Oh my God! JJ!" she yelled again as she saw the petite blonde woman slumped on the ground beside her vehicle. Quickly finding the other woman's pulse, she flipped open her cell phone. "Garcia, get everybody down to parking level 1A now! It's JJ! She's been attacked. Get us an ambulance!" she ordered, staring down at the blonde media analysis's unconscious face. "Hurry, Garcia!" As she tossed the phone aside, Emily whispered, "Come on, JJ. Open your eyes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sighing, David Rossi shoved the last of the loose files on his desk into his briefcase. Another day at the Federal Bureau of Investigation had bitten the proverbial dust, thank God! He truly loved his job, really he did. He'd never have returned to the fray eight months ago if he hadn't. But, damn, he was ready for a break. For the last month, he and the rest of the team had gone virtually nonstop. And the strain was beginning to take its toll on all of them. For the past week, they'd all had to split up. He and Morgan had been doing prison interviews throughout the country. And as much as he respected the younger profiler, there was only so much rap music he could stand. He doubted the younger man had ever heard Sinatra. Could have been worse though. He could have been forced to travel with Reid again.

"Rossi! Hotch!" he heard Morgan yell in a loud frantic tone he'd never heard the other man use before. Rushing toward the door, he hit the landing simultaneously with their Unit Chief.

Looking up from the bullpen, Morgan grabbed his gun from his desk drawer as he yelled, "JJ's been attacked. Parking level 1A. Em's with her."

Rushing down the stairs, Hotch on his heels, both men headed toward the elevator as Morgan rushed after them.

Moments later, Emily Prentiss looked up as the elevator opened again and saw three angry men hurrying toward them. "He's long gone," she called as she noticed three sets of eyes darting to and fro. As Morgan kneeled beside her, he whispered, "How is she?"

"I have no idea," Em murmured. "Garcia has already called the medics."

Watching as JJ stirred, Morgan placed a hand on her arm. "Don't move, Jayje," he ordered softly.

"What the hell happened down here?" Rossi asked angrily, his stomach clenching as he kneeled at JJ's other side.

"I don't know. I heard her screaming as I came off the elevator and I saw a man dart through the garage but he had on a ski mask. My priority was getting to her and assessing the damage. I wasn't really worried about pursuing the attacker."

Nodding, Dave stared down at the pale woman on the ground as she began to struggle to sit up.

"Stay still, JJ," Rossi commanded.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," JJ replied weakly.

"You need to stay still, JJ. We don't know what kind of internal damage you may have," Morgan told her, gently pushing her back down.

"The only damage is to my ego," JJ bit out. "I'm fine. Let me up."

"Stay still and do what we're telling you, Jen. The paramedics will be here soon," Rossi said quietly, putting his hand on her other shoulder to keep her still.

"JJ, do you have any idea who did this?" Hotch asked quietly.

Grimacing as she shook her head, JJ murmured, "No idea. He came up behind me."

Halted from asking more questions as the ambulance arrived, the team moved to the side as the two men in blue uniforms did their job. As they prepped her for transport, JJ rallied. "I don't need to go to the hospital."

Stepping forward, Hotch said in his patented authoritative tone, "You don't get a choice, JJ. You know the drill. The rules say you go."

"Not to mention common sense," Rossi muttered through clenched teeth, the sight of a bloody Jennifer Jaureau doing nothing for his racing heart.

Looking at Em with worried eyes, JJ quietly asked, "Em? You'll ride with me, won't you?"

Following JJ as they rolled her gurney toward the ambulance, Emily nodded. Turning her head toward Hotch, she asked, "You guys are coming, right?"

"We'll be right behind you," Dave responded grimly for him as Hotch answered his ringing cell.

Watching the ambulance pull away, Dave forced himself to unclench his hands as he listened to Hotch's end of the phone call.

"Yes, Garcia…she's headed to the hospital now. No…What'll help her more than anything is if you pull the video from the parking garage….Yes, Garcia, think all the negative thoughts you want to about the SOB that did this to her. I know, Garcia…We'll catch him," Hotch said, finally flipping shut the phone.

"This took balls," Rossi murmured to Hotch. "He came at her in the open, Hotch."

Nodding, Hotch and Rossi watched where Morgan stood issuing commands to secure the crime scene to two security guards and the small group of agents that had gotten his earlier phone call.

As Dave opened his mouth to hurry Morgan along, he was interrupted by a third security guard. "Agent Rossi, sir…these might be worth looking at," the guard said uneasily, handing a stack of photographs to him. "Evidently, they were dropped in her tousle with the attacker, sir."

Scanning the photo's in his hand, Dave took a quickly indrawn breath. Eyes meeting Hotch's, Dave growled, "Looks like JJ's picked up a fan."

Nodding, Hotch took the photo's from his hand. Watching as their Unit Chief flipped open his phone again, Morgan joined them asking, "Who's he calling now?"

"Unless I miss my guess, our Unit Chief is calling Erin Strauss. Somebody's hunting our favorite blonde and we need to find them before he finds her. We're gonna need a little bit of help with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fisting his hand in the pocket of his grey slacks and clenching the paper cup of coffee in his other, Dave glared as yet another nurse bustled out of the swinging doors leading into the main body of George Washington Hospital's ER. "Dammit, if somebody had better get out here with some fucking details soon!" Rossi growled.

"Hold tight, Chief," Morgan murmured. "You heard Emily just like we did. They're running some precautionary X-rays. We couldn't go back there now even if they invited us."

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it," Rossi spat back, beginning to pace again. "Christ, I hate waiting!" Looking at Hotch, Dave bit out, "How the fuck did he get in, Hotch? How does somebody breeze past FBI security without somebody seeing you and knowing why you're there, man? It's not possible."

"That's why Garcia and Reid are currently pouring over security tapes and logs, Dave," Hotch said patiently. "We both know that if anybody can find the needle in the haystack, it's one of those two. Be patient. They've only been at it an hour."

"An hour too long," Rossi grumbled. "How damn long does it take to shoot a couple of films?"

Opening his mouth to assure Dave that JJ was receiving the best possible care, he stopped as he saw Erin Strauss and two other agents step off the elevator. Catching Rossi's eye, Hotch nodded to the older woman.

"How is Agent Jareau?" Strauss asked, confidently striding forward.

"We're still waiting on a status report but, she was conscious and talking before she arrived at the emergency room," Aaron informed his boss tersely.

"Was she able to give a statement?" Strauss asked.

"What do you think, Erin? The woman had just had her head smashed in. I hardly think she was in any shape to be deposed, do you?" Rossi snarled.

"Agent Jareau is a highly trained agent within the FBI, Agent Rossi. I have every faith she would have been capable of stringing a few words together. After all, she does deal with you on a daily basis."

Stepping between the two combatants, Hotch quickly explained, "While JJ has not given an official statement yet, she did manage to inform us that she didn't see anything. The attack came from behind and the man was wearing a mask. Our technical analyst and Dr. Reid are both currently working to identify the attacker from security footage."

"Anything else?" Strauss asked.

Meeting Dave's eyes across the room and seeing his imperceptible nod, Hotch nodded. "Evidence indicates that Agent Jareau may have had an unwanted admirer. Photos were found out the scene that implied as much."

"And Agent Jareau didn't inform any of her superiors of this information?" Strauss asked coldly.

Stepping forward, Rossi battled his temper. "Listen, Erin, if you think you're going to come in here and start with the implication that…" Dave broke off as Emily slid through the swinging doors. "How is she, Em?" Dave asked, stepping around Strauss.

Nodding formally to Strauss, Em said quietly, "Ma'am."

"Agent Prentiss," Strauss returned.

"Enough with the formality crap! How is she!?"

"Agent Jareau appears to have suffered a mild concussion, a few contusions and scrapes and a very prominent black eye. Otherwise, there appears to be no permanent damage."

"Thank God," Morgan murmured.

"The doctor's wanted her to stay overnight but, JJ has already declined. She says all she wants is her own bed in her own house. She's determined to get out of here."

"Who could blame her?" Morgan shuddered. "I hate hospitals…the noise, the smell," he added, wrinkling his nose.

"She's not going anywhere without protection," Rossi growled.

"I agree," Hotch said quietly. "Ma'am," he said, looking at their Section Chief, "I think that it's important that we place Agent Jareau in protective custody until we have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"Good luck. I don't think JJ is going to take kindly to having us on her tail," Emily sighed.

"I don't give a damn what she likes," Rossi spat. "As long as she's in danger, one of us stays with her." Turning to address Hotch, Rossi ground out, "I'm going back there to talk some sense into the hardheaded woman."

"Dave, we need some answers," Hotch reminded the older man. "Before the pain medications begin dulling her memories."

"I'll get 'em," Dave growled, never turning around as he passed through the swinging doors leading to JJ's cubicle. "Erin, if I were you, I'd concentrate on how the hell this son of a bitch managed to circumvent the Federal Building's security to damn near kill our agent!"

"Perhaps if Agent Jareau had seen fit to follow the rules and notify her superiors of the current situation, we could have prevented this very event!" Strauss called angrily after him.

As Rossi lifted his middle finger, Hotch stepped quickly forward. "I think we can all agree right now that the focus need to be on protecting Agent Jareau and finding the person responsible for her attack rather than assigning blame."

"I agree. Without everyone's cooperation, finding this perpetrator will be infinitely harder," Strauss nodded.

Watching Rossi advance down the hallway, Emily murmured, "We're going to have to protect her regardless of what she wants. Hope Rossi can convince her. God knows, I didn't have any luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As David Rossi strode through the chilly hospital hallway, he struggled to bring his emotions under control. She was alright. Emily had said so. Frowning at the unfamiliar feelings flooding his system, he shook his head. Since the moment he'd met Jennifer Jareau, he'd been captivated. Despite her cool reserve and control, the woman had managed to somehow worm her way under his skin. The idea of someone deliberately harming her enough to put her anywhere near a hospital made him homicidal.

Pushing aside the curtains surrounding her hospital bed, Dave stared at the small blond woman lying facing the wall. Watching as she turned to look at him, he saw her face tighten almost imperceptibly, apprehension lighting her eyes. "It's just me, JJ," he said quietly. "How're you feeling?"

Grimacing as she struggled to get into an upright position, she felt him ease her back down to the pillows, his hand gentle on her arm. "Like my head met concrete," she groaned.

"Looks like the concrete might have taken that round," Rossi grinned. "Good thing you've got a hard head."

"Ha! Ha!" JJ grumbled.

Propping a hip against the side of her bed, Dave crossed his arms across his chest. "Jokes aside, how are you?"

"I'll be fine, Dave. It's just a bump on the head," JJ told him quietly.

"It's a concussion," Dave corrected grimly.

"Well, if you know, why did you ask?" JJ snapped testily.

"Seeing how forthcoming you'd be," Rossi shrugged.

"Your assessment?" JJ asked.

"Not very," Rossi retorted. "And it's how you came by that bump on the head that's got us worried, Jen."

"I told Emily, I didn't see him," JJ muttered. "He came up behind me."

"Did you hear anything?" Dave asked softly. "Footsteps, maybe?"

Toying with the sheet in her small hands, JJ stared into space. "His footsteps were heavy, but I didn't here them until he was right on me," JJ whispered nervously.

Pulling her cool hand into his, Dave squeezed gently. "Did he say anything, Jen? Anything that would make you think that you knew him?"

Glancing up at him sharply, JJ replied, "You think I know this person? That someone I've met before did this to me?"

Staring back at her, Dave tightened his hand around hers. Softly, but firmly, Rossi confessed, "I've seen the pictures, JJ. They were scattered on the ground. You need to tell me everything."

Swallowing, JJ turned away, focusing on the window. "I don't want to talk about it," JJ whispered, unconsciously shivering.

"That's not an option," Dave said quietly. "We need information."

Biting her lip and trying to pull her hand from his grip, JJ shook her head. "I thought it was nothing," she replied.

"It's definitely something, JJ. We wouldn't be at the hospital if it wasn't. How long have you known someone was stalking you?" Dave asked, holding her hand firmly.

Closing her eyes, JJ sighed. "It started with flowers. About a month ago. I received flowers at work with no card attached. Twice in a week. I thought, maybe, they were from someone wanting to ask me out and was just working up the courage."

"Did you mention it to anybody?"

"It was flowers, Dave! Flowers! I didn't think it was necessary to make a case out of it," JJ defended.

Taking a deep breath, Dave asked, "But, it didn't stop there. What came next? What came after the flowers?"

Pressing her other hand against her head, JJ growled, "Why does there have to be anything else?"

" I don't know. But, there was, wasn't there?" Dave asked, striving for patience.

"Late night phone calls. Hang ups mostly," JJ muttered.

"He never spoke?" Dave asked.

"Not when he called. Tonight though…tonight he did," JJ admitted.

"What did he say, JJ?" Dave pressed.

Pulling in a shuddery breath, JJ whispered, "He said, "I'll see you soon, Angel. Soon." Then he hit me and it all went black."

Stopped from responding by the shifting curtains of her cubicle, Dave watched as a doctor entered the cubicle. Looking between Rossi and JJ, the doctor held up a sheath of papers. "I have your release papers here, Agent Jareau but, I'd again strongly urge you to at least allow yourself to be admitted overnight for observation."

Automatically shaking her head and grimacing at the sudden shards of pain that penetrated her skull, JJ ground out, "Not necessary, Doctor. I want to go home. I'll rest easier there."

"Do you have anyone to stay with you, Agent Jareau? Concussions are not something we take lightly. Between the head wound and the pain medication you'll be on, you may experience some lingering effects."

"She'll be taken care of, Doctor. I'll make sure of it. Trust me, she's not going to be alone," Dave murmured, staring hard at the small blonde in the bed.

Nodding, the doctor sighed. "In that case, lets get you out of here, Ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pulling the curtain closed as Emily helped JJ from the bed to dress, Dave sighed. Walking back into the waiting room, he found Hotch in deep discussion with his nemesis, Erin Strauss.

Glancing up, Hotch quickly rose. "How is she? Are they releasing her."

"Yeah, against medical advice, I might add. But, she's determined to go home. So, what have we worked out? How are we going to protect her?"

Motioning for Morgan who stood quietly in the corner talking on his cell phone, Hotch quietly told Dave, "He's talking to Garcia."

Joining the group a second later, Morgan gave a low whistle. "God help this son of a bitch if Garcia gets her hands on him. She's planned a form of punishment that I'm sure is illegal in all fifty states."

"Let's try to keep Penelope from vigilante justice if we can then. Did you find anything out Dave?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Well, it started with flowers," Dave sighed.

"Doesn't it always?" Morgan asked, tongue in cheek.

"Funny. Anyway, he started about a month ago by sending her anonymous flowers…moved on to phone calls…hang ups mostly. She received the pictures this morning. He assaulted her this afternoon. The bastard is escalating. Fast. Today's attack proved that. I don't think any of us need to discuss what usually happens next."

Nodding, Hotch stated, "We've already agreed that Agent Jareau needs to be placed in protective custody."

"Excuse me?" JJ said, stepping into the waiting room in time to hear Hotch's last words.

"JJ-," Hotch began.

"No way, Hotch. Not happening. I am not going into hiding. I've got a job to do and I intend on doing it," JJ said resolutely.

"Agent Jareau, if you'd done your job, you'd have informed your superiors of this situation and perhaps, we could have prevented your incident this afternoon," Strauss bit out.

Stepping in front of JJ, Dave said sharply, "Enough, Erin. I don't think you want to second guess anybody else's judgment calls right now." Turning to face JJ, Dave said, "But you ARE going to have to let us help you. We all know the chances of this escalating again, Jen. It's going to happen. You have to be proactive."

"Fine, you can help me," JJ sighed. "Somebody can help get me home. Who's driving?"

"Not exactly what we meant, Jayje," Emily whispered.

"I know what you meant. Right now, however, I need to sit down and rest. Can we please do this at my house?"

"Keep me in the loop," Strauss ordered. "Agent Jareau, listen to your co-workers. Consider it an order."

Watching the older woman walk away, JJ muttered, "You people just HAD to call the ice queen, didn't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rolling her eyes as David Rossi pulled the seatbelt across her lap, she grumbled, "You know, I am capable of fastening my own seatbelt, right? When he hit my head, he didn't give me a lobotomy."

Clicking her seatbelt into place, Rossi nodded. "Call it chivalry, if you want. Don't particularly care. My mother would roll in her grave if she thought I was letting an injured woman fend for herself."

Watching him jog around the SUV to open the driver's side door, JJ retorted, "I doubt your mother would have encouraged you to treat a grown woman like a child.

Grinning slightly, David murmured, "You never knew my mother, Jen. The woman had her own particular views on women's liberation."

Unwilling to argue, JJ leaned her head back against the leather headrest. "You usually ride with Hotch everywhere. What are you doing driving?" JJ asked tiredly.

Turning his head to study her for a moment, Dave noted the dark circles under her eyes. Shrugging, he said casually, "Morgan thought I might want my own vehicle."

"You already had this all planned out, didn't you?" JJ said suspiciously. "Did I even really have a choice earlier?"

Looking at her again as he stopped at a red light, Dave said evenly, "Think what you want, JJ. You will anyway. But, I'm telling you now, I, and the rest of the team, are going to do whatever necessary to ensure your safety."

"Dave-," JJ moaned.

"Forget arguing. It won't do anything but burn up energy that you can't stand to spare, babe. We're going to protect you. We're going to find who did this to you. That much I can promise you."

"And if I refuse?" JJ snapped.

"You aren't that stupid," Dave snarled. "You need help. You work with a team of highly trained individuals, specifically skilled at tracking psychopaths. Do you really think any of us are just gonna let this go?"

"No," JJ admitted, albeit grudgingly.

"Why do you have so much damn trouble accepting help?" Dave asked calmly.

"I like to handle my own personal issues. I don't think there is anything wrong with being a private person."

"I guess not, considering you've made it an art form," Dave muttered. "But, I hate to tell you, but you're gonna have to let us in."

"I know, Dave!" JJ shouted, grabbing her head as the noise echoed in the vehicle. "Do you have to be such a bully?" she growled.

"It's my nature, Jen. And here's a little extra information for you. When someone I care about is threatened, I tend to get a hell of a lot worse."

"Oh, goody!" JJ replied sarcastically. "Something for me to look forward to," she sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Dave pulled into the driveway of JJ's condo, he watched as she reached for her door. Stilling her movement, Dave shook his head at her. "Hold it, JJ. Just wait for me to come around and get you."

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, Dave," JJ retorted. Been doing it since I was eleven months old."

"That may be true, but you've had a blow to your head and a couple of shots of morphine if I heard that doctor correctly. Not a great combination for walking a straight line, now is it?"

"Do you always have to be so smug?" JJ asked, flopping back against the seat.

"No, sometimes I'm an arrogant bastard," Rossi replied thoughtfully, opening the door and coming around to open hers.

Helping her slide down from the vehicle, Dave placed a steadying hand on her hip. "Okay, just stand there a second and get your balance," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain," JJ said with a saucy salute.

Squeezing her hip, Dave fought a grin as he asked, "Now who's the smartass?"

"Takes one to know one," JJ retorted.

"And we've evolved into juvenile argument," Dave noted, taking her arm and slowly walking toward the steps of her house.

"I'm steady, Dave," JJ complained. "You can let me go now."

"Just humor me, woman," Dave growled, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist. In spite of her words, he felt her lean more heavily against him as they progressed up the steps to her door. Reaching for the door as he watched her face for signs of pain, he didn't immediately notice the fact that it was partially open.

"Key, JJ," he requested, before glancing at the lock and seeing the splintered wood. Automatically pulling her behind him, he drew his gun.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked, confused.

"Your door's been jimmied. That lock's busted," Dave whispered, nodding to the door. "Stay behind me."

"Dave-" JJ murmured, pulling her own gun with trembling fingers.

"Don't argue, Jen! For once, just do what the hell I tell you!" Dave hissed, nudging open the door with the barrel of his gun. "You wait here!"

Gasping as he moved inside the dimly lit room, her eyes took in the destruction that was her living room. Furniture overturned, pictures smashed, her potted plants tossed about the room, it looked like a bomb had detonated.

"You stay here while I clear the rest of the house," Dave ordered in a hushed tone. "I mean it, Jennifer. You don't move a step until I come back. Understand?"

Nodding wordlessly as her eyes scanned the room, JJ listened as Dave moved from room to room.

Returning moments later, she met his eyes. "Is the rest of the house this bad?" she whispered in a shocked voice.

"I'm afraid so," Dave nodded gravely. "We need to get you out of here."

"No! I want to see what he did to my home!" JJ said, trying to move past him.

"Jen, whoever did this wasn't trying to be subtle, honey. It's….disturbing. Wait until tomorrow," Dave urged, grabbing her arm to steady her as she weaved.

"I'm going to look at my house! It's my home, Dave!" JJ said, her chest tightening painfully.

"Okay, JJ," Dave said quietly, following her to the bedroom.

As JJ surveyed the damage that was her bedroom, Dave flipped open his phone to call Hotch. "Hey, Hotch. You need to get a forensics team to JJ's condo. He's been here, Hotch."

"Christ! I'll order it and we're on our way," Hotch sighed. "How bad?"

"Bad, Hotch," Dave said, watching JJ roam the room.

"We're on our way," Hotch said, disconnecting.

Looking around the room, JJ said softly, "He destroyed everything. My clothes, my makeup….anything I touched, he annihilated." Walking into the bathroom, she caught her breath as she looked at the cracked mirror to the medicine cabinet. Written in broken red letters, the word "SOON". "Oh God!"

Grabbing her arm gently to pull her out of the small room, Dave said steadily, "Jen, you've got to stay calm. Objective."

Focusing wild eyes on the man in front of her, JJ said through a tightly constricted throat, "How? He want's to destroy me! Look around! What do you think he would have done to me if I'd been here, Rossi! Look at my nightgowns and underwear," she screamed, nodding to the bed where the clothes had been viciously shredded. Glancing behind her, JJ yelled, "What do you think his little message means, Dave?"

Deciding he'd much prefer angry JJ to this nearly hysterical woman before him, Dave decided to push a few buttons. Scratching his face, Dave shrugged. "I guess it means we need to figure out just exactly who you've pissed off now, honey."

Eyes widening, JJ spat, "Me! You…you…" Slapping at his chest, she raged, "You're asking me what I could have done to piss off some deranged whack-a-doodle!? How DARE you?"

"Whack-a-doodle? Is that your technical term for our unsub, JJ? I think we're allowing you to spend way too much time in Garcia's company."

"Oh, I could share a few other words with you right now, Dave! And none of them fit Garcie's PG rating. Let's try asshole! Or maybe jackass!" JJ glared at him. "

"Now, there's the JJ we all know and love," Dave grinned, relieved to see some of the color returning to her face.

"Kiss my ass," JJ spat.

"Now, JJ, don't issue orders that you really don't want me to follow," Dave winked.

"Go to hell," JJ growled. "Follow that one!" Looking around the room, JJ groaned. "How the hell did this happen to me?"

"We're going to get ahead of him, Jen. We'll catch him."

"There's no way I can stay here tonight. I need to call Em or Garcia and see if I can stay with them tonight," JJ murmured, beginning to fish around her handbag for her cell phone.

Rossi shook his head quickly, "Wrong answer. We need to get you to a location that can be easily secured. Look around you, JJ. He's escalating. A lot faster than he should be."

"I can't change that, Rossi," JJ said, exhaustion beginning to creep into her voice.

"No, you can't. But you can keep yourself safe," Dave argued, pausing as he saw the frantic look enter JJ's eyes as they heard noise at the front door.

"Hey, you guy's here?" they both heard Morgan call.

"We're here," Dave called back, before staring back down at JJ. "You're coming home with me, Jen. I can keep you safe at Little Creek."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the remainder of their team walked into her bedroom moments later, they found JJ and Rossi stand toe to toe.

"Read my lips! I am not going to Little Creek. I'm no safer there than if I just stayed here!" JJ said firmly.

"My home is a veritable fortress compared to this crackerjack box that you call a house, Jen! That miserable excuse for a front door couldn't stop a determined mouse, let alone a psychotic maniac! For a woman purported to be an excellent agent, you evidently don't know beans about self-protection!" Dave shouted back.

"I am more than capable of protecting myself, thank you very much! I don't need your help!" JJ yelled at him. Looking at Morgan, JJ ground out, "Derek, would you mind calling Penelope and tell her that I'll need to stay with her tonight?"

"Like hell you will," Dave snarled.

Ignoring him, JJ faced Hotch. "Would you mind telling Agent Rossi that his ever so gracious offer won't be required at this time?"

Clearing his throat, Aaron Hotchner looked between his two seething employees. "JJ, he has a valid point. Little Creek is secluded and easily monitored. It's Friday. There's no way you can go without protection for an entire weekend. While Garcia is formidable enough with her computer, I really don't think she'd be a match for our unsub, do you?"

"I'll be working the entire weekend, so the accommodations would only be for tonight. I can get a cleaning team in here tomorrow. I'd already planned on being at the office most of the weekend. With all of our time on the road this month, I'm behind on the new media package."

"And you can work on it just as well at Little Creek as anywhere else," Rossi snapped. "Running back and forth between locations just makes you more of a target. You need to stay in one secured area."

"He's right, JJ," Hotch agreed softly. "Our primary focus is keeping you safe while we find this unsub. Strauss has agreed to place the team on stand-down until we can resolve the situation. We're going to need to examine your life and determine if anyone in it could be a suspect."

Crossing her arms over her chest, JJ said firmly, "Then we can do it at the office."

"Dammit, Jennifer! Use your head! You were attacked in our office at the very secure Federal Building. If you think I'm just gonna let you throw yourself back into danger…" Rossi yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me ANYTHING that I can or can't do," JJ snapped.

"I am when it comes to matters of your safety," Rossi snarled.

"I hate to interrupt," Emily said, stepping between the two and holding up her phone, "but, that was Garcia. They've located the security footage with the unsub on it and are trying to run the facial recognition program, but she said it's unlikely that they'll get any hits. He kept his face averted from the camera and he had on the mask."

Eyes widening as JJ recalled those moments that she'd looked in her attacker's eyes, JJ gasped. "He was wearing a hoodie, too."

"Why do you say that, Jen?" Dave asked quickly, stepping around Emily.

Pressing a hand against her stomach and breathing more quickly, she answered vacantly. "He pressed his head against mine. Against my face. I felt it. It felt heavy. Warm. I think it was a jersey."

"Tell me about his eyes, JJ," Dave ordered quietly.

"Cold. Blue," JJ answered automatically. "How could I have forgotten to tell you that?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because you were the victim this time, Jen. Not the investigator. You HAVE to let us do our jobs now and allow us to protect you, honey," Dave said softly.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" JJ murmured.

"Not this time," Dave replied, shaking his head.

Looking around her living room, JJ shook her head sadly. "It's not like I can stay here. Not after he's been here. Hell, he's been at the office, too."

"He hasn't been at the cabin, honey," Dave assured her calmly. "He's not the one in control here, JJ, in spite of how it may feel now."

"JJ," Hotch said, "we need to sit down and start the process. The sooner the better. And we need to do that in a secure location."

Hesitating a moment, JJ met Dave's eyes as she sighed. "Then I guess it looks like you're about to have an unexpected houseguest, Dave."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dave pulled into his gravel driveway just as JJ flipped her phone shut. Looking in the rearview mirror, Dave saw that the black SUV trailing them had stopped at the end of his lane. Satisfied that the two agents Strauss had assigned the team to assist in protection detail were in place, he looked at Jennifer. "So Garcia find anything yet? I could tell by the way her voice kept meeting the sound barrier that she was less than thrilled with something." he asked.

Rubbing her ear, JJ shook her head as she slipped her phone back inside her bag. "She was just the tiniest bit upset that she wasn't consulted about the change of plans."

"What change in plans?" Rossi asked, furrowing a brow.

Waving a hand around, JJ muttered, "This. Me…staying here."

"She objects to you staying at a safe, secure location protected from a stalker?" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! And I quote, "Angelfish, you'll be safer than a bug rolled up in a rug because Agent Rossi WILL make sure that happens or I will personally decimate his wide fortune!" end quote. She also threatened to annihilate you and any future progeny you may or may not have planned if one hair on my head was harmed."

Raising a brow and biting back a grin, Rossi replied, "So, in short, my ass is on the line here. Correct?"

Shrugging, JJ sighed. "You might say that."

"Well, in the interest of my future children, just sit there a second until I open your door. I'd hate for you to stub your toe on the way out," Rossi remarked, opening his door.

Rolling her eyes, JJ grabbed her bag from the floorboard and swung her door open. Grabbing her arm as her foot hit the ground, JJ nailed Rossi with a warning look. "Okay, Rossi, you may have won the battle to get me out here, but we need to set up some ground rules. You will not issue orders and expect me to jump at your every command."

"I intend to keep you alive, JJ, and use any means necessary to accomplish that goal. If you don't like my methods, lodge a complaint," Dave replied, urging her toward the door.

Stomping into his kitchen as he deactivated the alarm, JJ huffed, "I KNEW you'd be like this!"

"Like WHAT, woman? Concerned? Protective?"

"Dictatorial," JJ supplied. "A tyrant. You listen to me," JJ said, her words rapping out like bullets as she jabbed her finger into his strong chest, "I will NOT be treated like a child! You can play the part of the big bad wolf all you want! Huff and puff all over the damn place if it suits you! Just don't expect me to play along!"

Encasing her hand gently, Dave shook his head at her, smiling grimly. "Oh, you'll play along, Jen. You'll do whatever I goddamn well say if it means the difference between keeping you alive or attending you fucking funeral! In case you missed it, you've got a whole team of people who normally roam the country chasing serial killers putting everything on hold to help you catch the psycho who managed to find you! You WILL listen to me."

Jerking out of his grasp, JJ took a step back and narrowed her eyes, "You've got a hell of a nerve!"

Shaking his head angrily, Dave stalked toward her. Backing her into the counter, he asked in a low voice, "Have you taken a look in the mirror yet, Jen? Those bruises on your face and that lump on your head should tell you that this man, whoever he is, isn't fucking around! He wants to hurt you. And you're in a hell of a lot more danger than I initially thought if you're not willing to admit that!"

Fighting tears at his full frontal attack, JJ bit out, "Well, since I was the one who got assaulted and I was the one who spent the afternoon in the hospital and I was the one whose home was violated by this psycho, I'd say I have a pretty fucking good grasp of the entire situation! I'm not burying my head in the sand here, Rossi. I'm well aware of the friggin' score! "

Feeling like a prize bastard as he watched her clear blue eyes fill with unshed tears, Dave shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jen. I really am," he whispered, pulling her shivering body into his arms.

"I knew I should have come to somebody," JJ whispered brokenly, "but, I honestly didn't think it was anything to worry about! I swear, I didn't!"

Smoothing a hand down her shuddering back, Dave whispered, "Just let it out, JJ. Nobody's here to see. You've been strong all day, just let it out."

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, JJ allowed the harsh sobs to come. After the emotional storm had passed and JJ leaned weakly against the strong body holding her up, she heard Dave whisper, "Feel better?"

Nodding against his chest as his hands made soothing passes against her pack, JJ nodded. "I got you all wet," she remarked in a small voice.

"I'll dry," he said calmly, holding her to him.

Closing her eyes for a moment, JJ allowed herself to be comforted by the steady beat of his heart. Hearing the crunch of gravel in the drive, Dave held her with one arm as he pulled aside the curtain to peer out the window.

"Team's here," he said in a steady sure voice.

Swallowing, JJ pulled away. "Let the interrogation begin," she sighed, wiping her eyes.

"It won't be that bad, honey," Dave promised. "We just need to find out who's managed to insinuate themselves in your life without you or us realizing it. Go rinse your face. I'll hold off the wolves for a few minutes while you get yourself together."

"Thanks," JJ whispered.

As she shut the bathroom door, JJ stared into the mirror. How the hell had it all come to this in a few short hours. Her body battered and home destroyed. And, now, in the same house as the man who'd consumed her dreams for months. Damn! And she'd broken in front of him! She didn't break - at least not in front of witnesses. No, she kept her pain and fears to herself. Letting people in had never been something she'd excelled at. It's how she coped. She kept them all at a distance. Now, sharing space with a man as formidable and intuitive as David Rossi, how would she ever manage to maintain that distance?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hearing JJ's footsteps on the wooden staircase, Dave released the breath he'd been holding. God, he hated the reason he'd had to hold her in his arms. But the feel of her! He knew he'd relive the feeling of having those soft curves pressed against him many times. Yep! His future would be holding quite a few cold showers.

Mentally shaking himself, he walked across the room to pull open the door as Hotch and Emily climbed the steps of the wooden deck. "Lose Morgan along the way?" Dave asked.

"He'll be along shortly. He's bringing Reid and Garcia as soon as they get her equipment loaded," Hotch replied.

"Yeah," Emily laughed, "Evidently, Garcia wasn't particularly receptive to the idea of working back at the office. She was quite adamant-"

"And vocal," Hotch added. "Don't forget vocal."

"-about joining us tonight," Emily concluded.

Grinning, Rossi said, "I've already been on the receiving end of her temper via JJ."

"Count yourself lucky then. She's been calling me every twenty minutes like clockwork yelling," Hotch sighed. "Apparently, our security system sucks. Her words, not mine."

"Yeah, Garcia can certainly be eloquent," Rossi laughed, eyes meeting JJ's as she walked back into the room.

"Hey, JJ," Emily greeted, "Doing any better?"

"I'm fine. Did the technicians find anything at my house?" JJ asked quickly.

"They're still working the scene," Hotch answered. "It's going to take some time to sort through the prints and eliminate yours and anyone else that should have been there."

"Has anyone other than you been at the house over the last month?" Rossi asked JJ, gently pushing her into a recliner.

Collapsing against the soft cushions, JJ pulled out her blackberry. "I've been with at least one of you guys most of the past month. We haven't been home that much," JJ noted, pressing buttons on the screen.

"But we have been here some," Emily reminded her. "What about those days?"

"Does anyone have access to your home while you're away? Maintenance? A neighbor, perhaps?"

"No. Nobody like that," JJ replied. "I didn't even get back to the condo until Tuesday of this week. Last week we were in Houston and nobody was in my home that I know of. When we got home, all I wanted to do was collapse on the couch."

"With a pint of ice cream and the remote, right? I know that feeling well," Emily smiled.

"That was the plan," JJ offered with a weak smile.

"Did the plan change?" Rossi asked, noting JJ's thoughtful faraway look.

Looking up quickly, she met his eyes. "I'd forgotten," she murmured.

"Forgotten what, JJ?" Hotch asked.

"I was sorting the mail. It had piled up. I think that's when I got the first one…"

"First what, Jen?"

"It was a postcard and it had a picture of the Lincoln Memorial on it," JJ recalled.

"Did it say anything, JJ?" Emily asked.

"I think it said something like, "You'll never forget your first time". It was typed and I remember thinking that was a weird promotional device. I threw it away. I thought it was junk mail."

Slamming his hand down on the table, Dave yelled, "Dammit, JJ! You didn't think it was anything to worry about?"

Glaring at him, JJ ground out, "I just said that I thought it was junk mail, Dave! Do you keep every piece of junk mail you get?"

Holding up a hand, Hotch guided them back on track. "Okay, let's focus here. Was that the only one, JJ?"

"No, I got one or two more. Each was along the same lines and each was on a postcard for a Washington landmark. Each with the same type of statement…something about first times."

"Always typed?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, that's why I assumed they were junk mail."

"No handwriting analysis," Rossi noted gruffly. "He doesn't want us to be able to profile him that easily. But he screwed up tonight. He wrote on her bathroom mirror."

"When did you receive the photographs, Jayje?" Emily asked.

"This morning. They were shoved under my office door when I came in," JJ replied.

"So anyone who had access to our floor could have shoved them under there," Rossi growled. "Or had them delivered. The unsub wouldn't have even had to be there. We need to have your mail intercepted."

"What do I need to do to make that happen?" JJ asked, staring at him.

"Nothing. We'll take care of it, JJ." Emily replied as Hotch's answered his ringing cell phone. "Strauss has given us carte blanche to do anything we need to do in order to catch this bastard."

Eyes turning to Hotch as he hung up his phone with a tight face, Rossi asked, "What's wrong, Aaron."

"That was Penelope. Garcia tapped into her email account," Hotch explained.

"She didn't have to do that. She has all my passwords…it just seemed easier to give her everything since I'm away so much," JJ replied.

"She was trying to see how easy it would be for an outsider to do," Hotch explained. "It seems JJ had received a new email. A photograph."

"Of?" Rossi asked evenly.

"The two of you. Leaving the condo with bulls eyes over you," Hotch added.

"Any message?" Rossi asked calmly.

"It read, "You can run, but you can't hide," Hotch told them quietly.

Clenching her fists tightly in her lap, JJ felt Dave's hand cover hers. "So, whoever did this to me, he was still there. Watching," JJ said tightly.

"The bastard wanted to watch the show, Hotch," Dave growled. "He's daring us."

"How do we know that he didn't follow us here? That he's not watching me right now…waiting for the opportunity to catch me alone again?"

"He won't, Jen. And there's no way we're going to let some rat that hides in the shadows win," Dave told her firmly.

"And how do you expect to stop him?"

"We're going to set a trap and wait for him to take the bait," Hotch said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dave loaded the coffeepot as he watched Emily and JJ quietly talking at the breakfast nook. They'd been working on a written timeline of the unsub's taunts and actions over the past month. Sighing deeply, he saw as Hotch catch his eye and motion him outside on the deck.

Quickly following his technical boss outside, Dave met the other man's eyes. "What are you thinking, Aaron?" Dave asked.

"Dave, are you sure it's a good idea for JJ to stay here? We could still get her a safe house."

Grimacing, Dave ran a hand down his face. "I'd like nothing better than to put her in protective custody surrounded by nine hundred guards and two or three nuclear bombs at her disposal, Hotch, but we're damn lucky we got her to agree to stay here! You heard her! I heard her! Hell, the Aborigines in the Outback of Australia heard her! She flat out refuses to be put into a safe house. I'm honestly surprised she agreed to stay here."

"I think your threat of tying her up and sticking her in the cellar might have done the trick," Hotch replied, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. It wasn't often that he got to enjoy the sight of his two favorite people going head to head, toe to toe. They'd certainly provided entertainment to he and Emily. Watching Dave stare out over the grassy fields surrounding his house, Hotch murmured, "You sure this isn't gonna be personal for you, Dave? Maybe you need to step back from this case."

Glancing at the younger man, Dave snarled, "Your damn right it's personal! It's personal for all of us, isn't it?"

Answering carefully, Hotch said, "Yeah, Dave, it is. But we both know, even if the others don't, that it's different for you."

"Leave it alone, Aaron," Dave warned. "My only goal right now is to get her through this alive."

"And after we do that? Then what?" Hotch asked.

Tightening his hands on the wooden railing, Rossi shook his head. "I don't know," he replied quietly.

"Do me a favor and figure it out before somebody gets hurt, okay?" Hotch said softly before turning to go back inside.

Damn, now his time one-time protégée had figured out his problem. If that wasn't enough, he was going to be sharing his space with the tiny woman who'd taken over his dreams over the last several months! Hell! Why couldn't he have just fallen for one of the numerous groupies that threw themselves into his path? Why did it have to be the aloof media analyst with the unreadable beautiful blue eyes.

Sighing, Dave made his way back inside the house as Hotch's cell phone rang.

"What was that?" Dave said, nodding to the phone in Hotch's hand.

"That was Morgan. They're pulling down the lane now."

Hearing a crash and an irate squeal from outside, Emily murmured, "I think they're here!"

Opening the door as Morgan trudged up the wooden steps, Dave heard him gripe, "Damn, woman! Did you have to bring the entire office with us? Seriously, Baby Girl, four laptops SEEMS excessive!"

"And the monitor, Morgan! Don't forget the 21 inch monitor she just insisted she had to have," Reid added, following Morgan into the room. "Now that was just overkill!"

Rolling her eyes at both of them, Garcia retorted, "Now really, my little super agents, do you really want your poor little techie princess to have to strain her eyes as I review this horrible video footage?" Looking at Rossi, Garcia smiled, "Hello, Agent Rossi! I'm officially commandeering your kitchen!" Nodding to Morgan and Reid, she ordered, "Set those machines up on the kitchen table, my little love bugs!" Dropping her bag to the floor on Dave's foot, she ignored his loud expletive as she turned to face their Unit Chief. Hands landing on her ample hips, Garcia looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You and I need to have a little pow wow, Boss Man! Did the FBI contract to the lowest possible bidder for those security camera's of ours? Because, I gotta tell ya, I've seen better systems used in daycares! Jeepers! A nanny cam would have been better than what we have hanging in our parking garage!"

"Tell us how you really feel, Garcia," Emily laughed.

"I'm willing to bet our girl managed some kind of worthwhile piece of information from the crappy camera's though, right?" JJ asked, looking at her best friend.

"Well, thanks to my creative genius, I may have been able to enhance some of the images for us to pick up a clue or two," Pen grinned. Glaring at Hotch, she growled, "You'll be getting my bill, Boss Man." Sniffing the air, Garcia asked, "Is that coffee that I smell?"

"I was just about to offer a cup to anyone who wants it," Rossi replied, lifting the pot. Glancing at his watch, he continued, "And I guess we need to start thinking about dinner." Looking at JJ, he said, "You need to eat. Those pain pills of yours and an empty stomach won't mix well."

Rolling her eyes at him, JJ replied, "Just because you got me to agree to stay here does not give you the right to boss me around, Rossi."

"Great, now I'm bossy because I point out the obvious. Somebody just pull there firearm and shoot me!" Dave growled, throwing his hands in the air.

"If we're voting on this, I want to suggest Thai food," Garcia laughed, looking between Rossi and JJ with dancing eyes.

"Thai food? Out here in the boondocks? Good luck, Baby Girl!" Morgan snorted.

"Hey! I'm not in Outer Mongolia. I'll have you know that civilization does extend past the GW bridge, Morgan and it includes pizza delivery."

Grinning and slapping his hands together, Morgan nodded. "Now that's more like it! Okay, I'm counting seven. That's what seven or eight deep dish?"

Groaning, Hotch asked, "Do you think we're moving in here, Morgan?"

"Oh, hell no! There's no way in hell I'm putting up with all of you whack doodles for the weekend!"

As everyone turned to look at him curiously, Reid squawked, "Whack a what? What does that mean?"

Flicking his eyes toward a blushing JJ, Rossi reiterated, "Whackadoodle. And I just learned the word myself today. JJ, would you like to share the origin of that particular gem?"

"What I think is that we need to let Garcia get started. The sooner we find this…" JJ said, turning back to the bank of computers.

"Whackadoodle?" Rossi supplied helpfully.

"UNSUB," JJ stressed, throwing a glare over her shoulder, "Then the sooner I can get out of here and regain my life."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Half an hour later, the entire team sat gathered around Penelope Garcia's bank of computers. They'd screened the entire two minute segment of video footage countless times.

Sighing as Garcia restarted the video for the thirteenth time, Rossi growled, "Hell, we're not seeing a damn thing! Absolutely nothing!"

"The unsub conveniently keeps his head turned away from all the cameras the entire time," Reid mused, squinting at the screen. "Even with the ski mask on, we might have gotten something off the facial recognition program, but we never get a clear shot."

Nodding to the screen, Hotch murmured, "A little too convenient. He knew where the surveillance cameras were."

"I steadfastly refuse to allow you to refer to these things," Penelope huffed, picking up a video camera, "as surveillance equipment!"

"Sorry, Garcia," Hotch murmured. Meeting Dave's eyes, Hotch mouthed, "Inside job."

Glancing up, Garcia asked, "Okay, crime fighters, why are you all staring at each other in horror? What have you all figured out that I haven't?"

"It means," JJ said quietly, still staring at the screen, "he's a member of the FBI. He's one of us."

"Not necessarily," Emily said, her long dark hair swinging against her shoulders as she shook her head. "He could easily be a contractor or affiliated in some other way to the Bureau. We can't assume anything."

Placing a warm hand on JJ's shoulder, Dave bent to whisper in her ear, "Look at me, Jen." Waiting for her to gaze up at him, Dave whispered again, "He doesn't have full access here. Nobody does but us and we're on your side. You're safe here."

"I thought I'd be safe in my own home, too! Look what happened there!" JJ rasped, her eyes dilating with fear.

"But you weren't there. He KNEW you wouldn't be there. This son of a bitch hasn't made another move against you since this morning," Dave reminded her.

"Yet," JJ bit out.

"Not at all, JJ. He won't get the chance. You've got an entire protective detail at your disposal," Rossi told her with a firm shake of his head.

"Wait a minute," Hotch breathed, still watching the footage that Garcia had conveniently placed on a loop. "Garcia, pause the video," Hotch ordered, studying the screen.

As the entire team stared at the screens, Morgan asked, "Man, what are we looking for?"

"There! I see it!" Reid yelled excitedly, jumping from his seat.

"Magnify it, Garcia," Hotch commanded.

As the picture pixels enlarged for a moment, JJ held her breath, staring at the screen. As the image began to clear, JJ gasped, "I see it!" Jabbing her finger at the screen, JJ yelled again, "I see it!"

Easing JJ's hand away from her precious monitor, Garcia groaned, "Don't hit my babies, Angelfish!"

"Sorry," JJ said absently as she felt Dave bend over her shoulder to peer at the computer screen. "I'll be damned! How the hell did we not catch this."

Shrugging, Hotch replied, "That's why we look at these things a thousand times. Makes it worth it when we catch a break."

"Son of a Bitch, Hotch, if that's his car speeding out of the garage, you'd think he would have covered his license plate," Dave growled.

"He didn't plan on getting caught. Em screwed up whatever plans he had," Morgan noted.

"Run his plate, Garcia," Dave ordered.

"First, we've got to figure out the numbers," Reid muttered. "The first one looks like an 8. The second is a 2. That's all we can get clearly."

"Run every possible permeation, Penelope. Start with Maryland and Virginia," Hotch ordered.

"Don't forget to run the DC area and government vehicles, too," Rossi added.

As the doorbell suddenly rang, all six agents in the room automatically reached for their guns.

"Seriously, people, I doubt JJ's stalker is going to have the good manners to ring a doorbell, do you?" Penelope asked sarcastically.

Handing Morgan a handful of bills, Rossi jerked his head toward the door. "Get the food, will ya?"

"And try not to eat everything before you bring it back," Em called after him.

"Funny, Em. You get the one with dead fish on it!" Morgan called back.

Still staring at the laptop containing the image of her lying motionless on the ground, JJ frowned. Turning, she found Rossi's worried eyes fixed on her. Of all the times she'd dreamed that he would look at her, just for a moment, this was never how she'd envisioned it happening. Offering a shaky smile, she whispered, "I think I need a break for a moment." Passing Morgan in the doorway, JJ quickly rounded the corner as confusion reigned in the kitchen as everyone dug in.

Following JJ out of the room a moment later, Dave found her on the bottom step of the stairs. Sitting down next to her, he stared at her clutched hands as he asked, "You gonna let this throw you?"

"You mean, am I gonna collapse under the pressure?" JJ asked tiredly.

"Something like that," Dave answered.

"No. I'm no fragile flower, Dave."

"Good thing. I don't handle fragile real well."

"Yeah, you do have a certain bull in the china shop quality," JJ said with a slight smile.

"Hey, finesse was never my strong suit," Rossi returned unapologetically. "And you need to keep your head in the game or this bastard really will win, JJ."

"Hey, guys," Reid said, sticking his head around the corner, "The pizza is getting cold and Morgan's giving your slices that hungry look," he warned.

"Back the hell away from my pizza, Derek," JJ called, rising and following Reid back into the kitchen.

Grinning, Dave sighed. JJ had spirit, that was a given. And he was damn sure going to make sure that she lived to fight another day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Watching the last SUV carrying the team drive away from the house, JJ turned as she heard footsteps behind her.

"It's just me, Jen. No need to jump," Dave rumbled from behind her.

Shutting the door, JJ muttered, "I didn't jump."

"Could have fooled me," Dave grinned.

Jerking around, JJ glared at him. "You know, you really aren't helping, Rossi."

"Oh, but I am. I am your designated body guard for the night," Dave retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

Snorting, JJ headed for the stairs. "I can guard my own body just fine, damn it!"

Following her, David grinned, "Well, I'm not facing Garcia on charges of dereliction of duty. You know, I'm supposed to keep the protectee in sight at all times. It's in the manual. I'm sure you've read it."

Standing above him on the first step of the stairs, JJ stared down at him. Jabbing a finger into his shoulder, she growled, "Well, take a real close look, Dave. This is the last one you're getting of me tonight."

"Not exactly true, Jen," Dave said, shaking his head. Pointing a finger at her, he ordered, "You don't leave the upper floor unless I know about it."

"You said this place was safe, Rossi. I assume that means both levels of the house…the ENTIRE property. Or are you only capable of keeping me safe on a room by room basis?"

Moving up a step so that he towered above her, Dave settled his hands on either side of the banister behind her, effectively caging her in. Lowering his voice as he growled in her ear, "Don't be flip, Little Girl. I'm trying to set some ground rules so that one of us doesn't shoot the other sometime in the middle of the night. Unless you just want to throw caution to the wind and sleep in my bed."

Landing a hand against his solid chest, JJ shoved him back. "I don't think so, Rossi," she hissed with narrowed eyes. Taking a deep breath, JJ sighed. "Look, it's after eleven at night and we just stuck out on the great license plate search. I thought Garcia was going to cry because she couldn't find a match. I've gotten beat up and had my house trashed in one day. All I want to do is close my eyes and try to forget everything for three minutes put together! So, if you'll just get out of my way, I'm going to trudge up these stairs, find that sunken tub in your guest room and try to resist letting myself just drown! Good night, Rossi!" she yelled stomping up the steps.

Leaning against the banister, Rossi called, "Just sing out if you need help washing your back, honey. I believe in providing my guests with full service care."

Hearing the bathroom door slam, he laughed. She might be angry, but at least he'd gotten the fear to fade from her eyes. And that was definitely something.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stifling a scream hours later, JJ sat straight up in the comfortable bed in David Rossi's guestroom several hours later. Panting, she quickly scanned her surroundings trying to remember where she was and why she was there. As she caught her breath, the events of the previous day flooded back. Closing her eyes, she again saw her attackers brutal eyes staring at her as his hands wrapped solidly around her neck. Shaking her head in an effort to clear the horrifying images in her mind, she winced. Reaching a hand up to cradle the side of her head, she stilled. Damn! Now on top of a racing heart, she had a stunner of a headache. Opening her eyes again, she looked around the room, dimly illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. Listening closely, she heard only soft snores coming from across the hallway. Oddly comforted by the sound, JJ threw her feet over the side of bed, mentally giving her overprotective co-worker kudos for his choice of deep pile carpeting on the floor. Frowning as she realized how secure the sound of the man across the hallway made her feel, she decided it was best not to analyze those particular feelings at three in the morning. It would be easy to say that anyone would make her feel better right now. Unfortunately, she doubted it was true though. Padding softly across the room, she carefully made her way into the bathroom. Absently grabbing the bottle of pain pills the doctor had prescribed from the double vanity, she quickly popped two into her mouth and dry swallowed them before slowly making her way back to bed.

David Rossi's eyes flashed open the moment he heard her bed creak. Frowning as he heard the harsh breathing coming from the other room, he threw the covers back. He knew he should have expected the nightmares. They were a body's natural reaction to a traumatic event and God knew, he'd had enough of them over the years. It had taken years to overcome his and he prayed that her recovery would be faster. It would if he had anything to do with it. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he strained his ears and didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. He waited another few moments, wanting to allow her a small measure of privacy to regain her bearings. If he'd learned one thing in the last several months, it was that Jennifer Jareau needed her control. Hearing her shift in the bed restlessly again, he stood and wondered if she was in pain. Crossing the hall quietly, he saw her, a huddled bundle of nervous energy.

Catching her breath as she stepped out of the attached bathroom, JJ saw a shadow move across the room. Hand automatically lifting to strike out, she felt her fist solidly connect with flesh.

Grabbing his jaw, Dave shouted, "Dammit, Woman! It's me!"

Though she drew back reflexively, JJ automatically recognized the voice echoing in the otherwise quiet room. "What the hell are you doing in here, Dave! It's after three in the morning, for God's sake!"

Rubbing his jaw, Dave groaned, "Thanks for the news bulletin! Damn, Jen, do you always have to hit what you're aiming at?"

Stomping past him across the room, JJ yelled, "You're damn lucky all I had was my fist and not my gun, Dave! A bullet would have hurt a hell of a lot more and you'd have deserved it - lurking around in the middle of the night!"

"I wasn't lurking, Jen! I was checking on you! I heard you moving around in here and I got worried. Sue me!" he snapped back, leaning against the dresser still massaging his cheek.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine." Pulling the covers back over her, she informed him primly, "Now, if you don't mind, remove yourself back to your side of the house. There's nothing to worry about in here."

Watching her closely as the moonlight flashed across her face, Dave saw the fatigue in her eyes. But there was something more. She had that pained look she'd worn earlier at the hospital. "You're in pain, aren't you, Jen?" he asked sharply, eyes narrowing on her face.

Shaking her head, JJ ground out, "Nothing to concern yourself with, Rossi."

"I'll decide what I need to concern myself with, Jennifer," he told her, determination in his tone. "You need to take those pills the doctor gave you. Quit being a stubborn ass and just swallow them," he ordered.

"If I need a nursemaid, I'll call my mother, David. I'm entirely capable of deciding when I need my medication. Go to bed."

"Jesus, are you this ornery with everybody or am I special?" Dave growled.

"Ornery? Me! YOU are the most infuriating dictator I've ever had the misfortune to meet! I'll have you know that I ALREADY took TWO of those little pills and I didn't need your helpful reminders to do it! Now, go away!! You're making my headache worse!" she accused, jerking upright in the bed.

Grinning, Dave retorted, "Well, why the hell didn't you just say so? I swear to God, you do it to be contrary, don't you?"

Letting out a low growl, JJ flopped back against the down pillows. Covering her face with her hands, JJ muttered, "Get out. Get out. Get out! Would you just get out! Morning's gonna be here soon enough!"

"Yeah, it will," Rossi smiled. "But daylights not nearly as entertaining as what happens when the lights go out, honey."

Grabbing a throw pillow from beside her, JJ through it at his head.

Laughing, Dave stepped out of the room, secure in the knowledge that he'd managed to distract her once again.

As JJ laid back again against the soft pillows, she sighed as she heard his bed creak across the hall as he got settled. Listening, JJ smiled. It was so different here in this house. Only the sounds of crickets and katydids permeated the air. None of those big city sounds that invaded her condo. Closing her eyes, JJ allowed the calming sounds to lull her to sleep. Fortunately, this time her dreams were much more pleasant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Jennifer walked through the swinging kitchen door the next morning, she sniffed appreciatively.

Hearing her footsteps, Dave turned in just enough time to see the fleeting smile cross her lips. "Well, will wonders never cease! Sleeping Beauty rises!"

"Very funny, Rossi. If I recall correctly, you were the one last night screaming that I needed to take my pain pills," JJ replied.

"You needed them," Dave shrugged, turning back to the pan he'd been washing. "You needed the sleep, too, for that matter."

Ignoring him, JJ asked, peering at the plate full of cinnamon rolls before her, "Do you always cook breakfast?"

"You call that cooking?" Rossi snorted, nodding at the plate. "THAT is NOT cooking. That's defrosting and baking. My mother would have laughed herself silly at the notion that that could be called cooking."

Sliding onto a bar stool, JJ reached for the cup of coffee he'd put in front of her. "Anymore, that does qualify as cooking to me."

Watching as she reached for a bun, he replied, "Well, I thought that since you made it through the night in my company, you deserved to be fed. Garcia might have had something to say if you fainted from hunger."

Swallowing a bite of the cinnamon roll, JJ grinned. "I never thought I'd see a day where the great David Rossi was intimidated by a lowly little tech."

Shaking his head, Dave assumed a seat across from her and reached for a bun. "I'm not a stupid man, Jen. It only took about a half day to see that you do not discount the powers of a technological genius. That woman could instill fear in a mafia don."

Opening her mouth to comment, JJ stopped abruptly as her Blackberry vibrated. Licking her fingers as she reached into her pocket to withdraw her phone, she looked at the display quizzically.

""What?" Dave asked at her frown.

"Not sure," she muttered absently, pushing a button to retrieve the incoming video message. "I've got an incoming message."

Eyes never leaving her face as he watched her color blanch, Dave quickly grabbed her hand as she swayed in her seat.

"Oh, God! No," JJ moaned, shaking her head.

Rising to quickly walk around the kitchen island to her side, Dave asked, "What is it?" Reaching her side, he plucked the phone from her shaking hands. "Jen, stay with me," he ordered, heart accelerating as he watched her begin to tremble. Looking down at the screen of her phone, Dave's face tightened as a video feed showing he and JJ leaving her condo last night played.

"We need to trace it," JJ said faintly, allowing herself to lean against his strong body.

"Oh, we will," Dave bit out. "Do you know that number?" Dave asked, keeping one hand on her as he showed her the phone again.

"No," JJ said, struggling to make her mind work. "He was there last night…just watching…waiting…He has to know where I am?" she said, her words coming quickly, her tone verging on hysterical.

"Hey!" Dave said, physically pulling her around to face him. "Look at me, Jen. Look at me," he said, waiting for her wild eyes to rise to his. "No, he doesn't know where you are," Dave told her calmly, "For all he knows, you're in a safe house somewhere. We made sure that we weren't followed last night."

"Why, Dave? Why me? What is so great about me that some nut job out there felt the need to focus on me?" JJ asked, her voice high and agitated.

Wrapping his hands around her shoulders, he shook her gently. "Hell, woman, we both know a stalker doesn't need a reason to fixate. For whatever reason, he's creating an alternate reality for himself. His reasoning doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that you're safe."

Grabbing her coffee mug from the table, Dave ordered, "Now, drink more coffee and get that caffeine flowing through you. You're gonna need it." Grabbing his phone, Dave quickly dialed their Unit Chief.

"Who are you calling?" JJ asked, raising her mug with shaking fingers to her mouth.

"Hotch. We need to get a trace on your phone so that if he sends you another message, we're ready."

Glaring at her Blackberry, JJ mumbled, "Never thought I'd be afraid to answer my own phone."

"He didn't call you. He sent you a message. He won't risk letting you hear his voice again," Dave explained, holding up a finger as he heard their boss pick up. Pressing the side button to put the call on speaker, Dave informed Hotch of the newest turn of events.

"We'll start the trace immediately," Hotch said shortly.

"Hotch, you'd better have Garcia check my emails, too," JJ added.

"She's already on it. Forward her the video message, too. We need to start analyzing it," Hotch requested.

"Examine it from every angle, Hotch. Let's at least try to get a fix on where the bastard was last night," Dave interjected.

"I'll have Garcia start uploading the images. We'll be back out before lunch. Hopefully, we'll have a few more leads by then," Hotch returned.

Hearing as Rossi ended the phone call, JJ turned her head to stare at him. "So, I'm stuck here while everybody else is at the office trying to find this freak?"

"Is it so bad to be stuck here with me?" Dave asked with a wink, glad to see some color returning to her pale face.

Looking around, JJ shrugged. "I'm not used to having free time, Dave."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something to do to keep ourselves occupied," Dave said suggestively.

"I don't think our ideas of "occupied" exactly mesh, Rossi," JJ retorted as her phone rang. Jumping, JJ's stricken eyes met Dave's. Grabbing her phone an instant before her hand reached it, she watched Rossi shake his head.

Glancing at the display, Rossi answered quickly, grinning as Garcia's loud screeches carried across the airwaves.

"Where's my Angelfish, Agent Rossi? I just saw this newest video. Is she okay? Why are you answering my little Gumdrop's phone? Is something wrong with her?" Garcia fired off her questions in rapid succession, each word rising in volume.

"Garcia, if you'd let me get a word in edgewise, I'd tell you that JJ is perfectly fine and sitting here beside me. I'm answering her calls as a precaution."

"Oh! Well, I guess that answers my questions, huh? Can I talk to her?" Garcia replied.

"She's right here," Dave said, handing JJ the phone with an eye roll. "It's for you, dear."

"Yeah, I figured that, Captain Obvious! It's my phone," JJ said sarcastically.

Grabbing her hand before she could press the phone to her ear, Dave ordered quietly, "Don't answer a waiting call, Jen. Bring the phone to me first."

Trying to snatch her hand away, she glared at him.

"Not letting go until you agree, JJ," Dave said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Thank you," he said softly as he watched her press the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Garcia," JJ sighed. "Sorry, that was just another altercation with Mr. Overprotective."

Smiling, Dave walked to the sink to rinse his cup, openly eavesdropping on JJ's conversation with Garcia. He could tell by the one word answers JJ was giving that she was aware of what he was doing. Laughing to himself, he looked around at JJ sitting on the kitchen stool, laughing at something the colorful woman on the other end of the phone was saying. Damn! He felt almost domesticated and he hadn't felt that way in a hell of a long time. Even stranger, he was enjoying it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Looking up from his laptop two hours later, he watched as JJ made her fortieth lap around his living room. "Woman, would you sit down! Not only are you making me dizzy, put if you don't stop, I'm gonna have to replace the carpet in here by the time you leave!"

"You can afford it!" JJ tossed over her shoulder, continuing to pace.

"Not the point and you know it," Dave said, shaking his head at her. "Sit!"

"Nope. I need SOMETHING to do! You sure as hell aren't entertaining me," JJ huffed.

"Oh, I could entertain you…but, you didn't seem particularly interested in my talents last night," Rossi replied evenly.

"I'm still not interested in those particular talents," JJ lied in what she prayed was a convincing tone.

"Wonder how hard I'd have to work to change your mind," Dave mused, staring at her as she paced back to the window and stared out.

"Don't try," JJ advised. "I'd hate for you to have to replace the carpet AND the sofa."

"The sofa?" Rossi asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yep. The blood spatter will leave a nasty stain when I pull out my gun and shoot you with it," JJ replied absently.

When he could control his laughter again, he begged, "Jen, just sit, okay?" Waiting until she'd flopped back into one of his recliners, he looked at her, asking, "What is it you want to do, JJ?"

"I WANT to be at my office catching up on the three boxes of case files just sitting there waiting for me. I WANT to be at my condo sorting through the destruction that constitutes my life! I don't even know if my insurance covers psychotic stalker attacks. My clothes alone are going to cost a fortune to replace. And if the crime scene people ever get done, it's going to take DAYS to do the cleaning!" JJ groaned.

Waiting until her rant seemed to run out of steam, Rossi replied, "You don't know? Forensics finished with your place last night."

"And you didn't tell me!" JJ yelled.

"I figured Garcia had told you. She told me. And it's not like you can rush right over there right now. You're being protected," Dave told her evenly.

"Truly spoken like someone that hasn't had the privilege of having their life turned upside down," JJ snapped.

"Beg to differ. You're in my house right now, remember? Trust me, honey, I never saw this one coming," Dave retorted.

Rising quickly, JJ said hopefully, "I could leave."

"Sit your ass down," Dave snorted. "As for your house, stop worrying about it. I handled it," he replied, staring back down at his laptop.

Eyeing him suspiciously, JJ asked, "What have you done, Dave?"

"I did what I'm good at. I handled the problem," he said, without looking up. Raising his head, he said thoughtfully, "Well, I half fixed it. I don't shop for women's clothes. But the house is being cleaned as we speak and the furniture will be repaired by mid-week. And, yes, your insurance had a clause for break-ins…You should have a check within ten days."

Mouth dropping open, JJ stared at him with widened eyes. "What?…How?" she stuttered.

Shrugging, Dave murmured, "I know the right people. And they like my money. A lot."

"I don't know what to say," JJ said breathlessly.

"That's a first," Dave quipped. "How long can it last?" he said wistfully.

"Bite me," JJ snapped.

"Ah, that long, huh? It was nice while it lasted."

Throwing a pillow at him, JJ growled, "You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you?"

Smiling, Dave winked at her, "You really wouldn't want me any other way."

"Dave," JJ said thoughtfully, "seriously, as much as I appreciate it, I can't let you do this for me."

"It's already done, Jen."

"You realize that you didn't take me to raise, right?" JJ asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, honey, I have no desire whatsoever to raise you. My plans are much less noble." Dave winked.

"Keep dreamin', Old Man," JJ retorted.

Shutting his laptop, Dave stared at JJ. "Seriously though, Jen, you've got to learn to accept some help every now and again. I know this is hard for you but, you're going to have to check those control freak tendencies of yours at the door for a while. Let me and team help you and trust us to do our jobs and find this guy before he manages to get any closer to you. Next time it could be a hell of a lot worse than being pushed to the ground and hit upside the head, honey."

Interrupted by his ringing cell, he answered with a terse, "Rossi."

Hearing his end of the conversation, JJ could tell from the tightening of his jaw and his tone of voice that he wasn't pleased with whatever the person on the other end of the call was saying. Unfortunately, the man across from her was extremely adept at guarding his words when he chose to. As soon as he flipped the cell phone closed, she pounced. "What's going on, Dave?"

Hesitating a moment, he chose his words carefully. "That was Hotch, Jen."

"Tell me something that I couldn't figure out for myself! Tell me what's happening!" JJ ordered.

"Look, we not sure how this fits in with the case and we're not absolutely positive that it's even related," he began uneasily.

"Stop procrastinating, Rossi. Just rip the band-aid off already," JJ ground out.

"Garcia flagged a police report from DCPD. It appears that a woman in your neighborhood is missing."

"What do you mean by missing?"

"I mean, she didn't show up for work today," Rossi returned slowly.

"That doesn't necessarily mean she's missing. Maybe she got her schedule confused or something. And, what does this have to do with me?"

Shaking his head, Rossi continued, "Her boyfriend said she was supposed to meet him last night and never showed up. When he went over to her house, he found the door busted and signs of a struggle. The woman, Jen, is approximately 5'6", 120 pound long haired blonde."

"You're still not saying anything that indicates that this ties to me, Dave," JJ replied, shaking her head and feeling a chill work up her spine at the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Jen," he said quietly, "the mirror in her bathroom had been shattered. In broken red lipstick the word "SOON" was written. This time, he added your name beneath it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"No," JJ gasped, shaking her head frantically. "This isn't happening! This has got to be some kind of bad dream!"

"I'm sorry, honey," Dave said softly, "I wish it were, but it really isn't."

"Why! Why would he go after somebody else?" JJ asked, raising dilated eyes to his. "Is he a serial and not a stalker?" JJ asked urgently. "Have I made him into this?"

"Jen, we have no way to know that. Not yet, at any rate," Dave answered honestly. Grabbing her arm gently and pulling her down to the couch beside him, he kept his arm wrapped around her, partly to keep her still and partly because he couldn't get the image of JJ's being kidnapped by that monster from his mind. "You know you didn't make this bastard DO anything, JJ. The rational side of you knows that. Think like a profiler, Jen, instead of a victim."

"I'm NOT a profiler! I'm a media coordinator for a bunch of profilers," JJ retorted angrily.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Jen," Dave replied angrily, tightening his arm around her when she would have bolted. "You know more about human nature than most seasoned veterans learn their entire careers, honey! How else would you be able to choose the most pressing cases for us to take a look at." Shaking her slightly to snap her back to him, he asked, "What do you see here, Jen? If it were happening to anybody else, what would you say?"

Biting her lip, JJ whispered, "He made a snap decision."

"That's right," Dave nodded. "He took the next available woman, Jen. He's substituting."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Dave?" JJ asked quietly. "He's got an innocent woman because he couldn't get to me. Is that what I go tell her family? That because I hid, he got their loved one?"

"YOU were an innocent woman, too, Jen," Dave stressed. "You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart."

Seeing her shake her head, he knew he was going to have to be tough on her to snap her out of the guilt. He understood it…but he hated it with a passion. "Come down off the cross, Jennifer," he said in a hard tone. "Your guilt complex isn't gonna save this girl and while you make a lovely martyr, we really don't have time for it. You didn't make this guy do anything. Besides, we don't know that he actually has her."

"I'd say the message on the mirror was clear enough, wouldn't you?" JJ snapped angrily.

"It means he's probably been in her house," Dave said flatly.

"We know she's missing," JJ replied.

"We think she is," Dave nodded. "But, we can't declare it part of this case for another few hours. You know that."

Popping up, JJ began to pace again. "So, we're supposed to just sit here, completely useless, while that woman, who just happens to look like me, is out there somewhere very possibly being tortured by some deranged psycho? Lovely plan, you all have!" JJ yelled.

"No, we're not," Dave murmured patiently, looking down at his buzzing phone. "We're going to look at this photograph that Hotch just sent me and you're going to tell me if you know her," Dave said, walking across the room to her and extending his phone.

Grabbing the phone out of his hand, JJ gasped as she gazed at the picture filling the small screen. "It's Becky," JJ said tearfully. "Becky Simmons."

"You know her?" Dave asked, stepping closer.

Nodding wordlessly, JJ handed the phone back and turned to stare out the window. "Not well, but yeah, I know her. She's been in the neighborhood about a year. She rents the house across the street from mine. We met while we were jogging one evening."

"Did she jog every evening?" Dave probed gently.

Nodding again, JJ replied, "She seemed to. I usually saw her between six and seven. I think that's when she got home from work."

"That's about the time we left your house last night, Jen," Rossi returned carefully.

Turning to look at him, JJ whispered, "That's when he took her, isn't it? That's what you think."

"It's possible," he nodded. "And it fits. The unsub was enraged that he couldn't get to you so he took the next best thing at the moment. He could have waited for her to come back or he could have forced his way in when she was leaving. Either way, it seems to fit the timeline."

"He's escalating," JJ said softly.

"Yeah, honey, I'm afraid he is. And he's not just a stalker anymore."

"No, now he's added kidnapping to his resume….and God only knows what else," JJ breathed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two hours later, Dave opened his back door to what was becoming a too familiar sight. As Morgan, Hotch and Reid strode through the door, arms laden with all manner of computer device, Rossi shook his head. "Garcia," he asked, the bubbly blonde as she passed through, "is it entirely necessary to bring the entire set of War Games every time you come?"

"Careful, Rossi," Morgan warned, "She gets real protective of her babies. Ever seen a mama when she feels like one of her children's been insulted? It's nothing compared to our Penelope."

"Tell me about it," Reid offered. "I asked earlier if we could just get away with bringing to laptops and she asked which one of her babies she should abandon!"

"You people have no appreciation for the finer points of technology!" Garcia sighed, glaring around the room. You expect me to do my job on the road and save my little love bug with a measly fifteen inch screen?" she asked in horror. "I'm a miracle worker, it's true…but I still gotta have my bag of tricks!"

"Where's JJ?" Emily asked, looking around the room.

As the men began to get Garcia set back up on the kitchen table, Dave replied, "She's in the study, talking to her brother on the phone."

"Are we sure that's wise, Dave?" Hotch asked carefully.

"You wanna go tell her to hang up, man. Be my guest," Rossi dared him. "We talked about what she was going to say and agreed that she'd simply tell her brother she was away from home on an unexpected case and would be hard to reach for a few days. It's not like that's unusual for us."

"True," Hotch nodded. "As long as she doesn't give him anything that could be used to find her."

"She's not some newbie agent, Hotch. Give her some space," Dave advised.

Looking up as the swinging door swished open, Garcia jumped up, smacking Reid in the head as she did. "Gumdrop!" she said, running across the room to enfold JJ in a bone crushing hug. "You're okay, aren't you?"

"Considering you just saw me last night, I'd say not much has changed other than our whack-a-doodle is venting his frustrations on another innocent woman," JJ said, patting Garcia's back.

"That was a whole twelve hours ago," Garcia replied, still hugging JJ.

"Come on, mama. Let's get these precious babies of yours going," Morgan said, pulling Garcia away. "You're gonna crush something JJ might need at a later date if you don't."

"It's nice to know I've been missed, Garcie," JJ smiled.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started," Hotch announced, calling his team to order. "Let's review the pieces of this puzzle. JJ, tell us what you and Becky Simmons have in common."

"Not much," JJ murmured, Dave's presence behind her chair a small comfort. "We barely saw each other. Entirely different fields of work. She's a travel agent at the mall, I think. We might have spent a minute or two chatting if we happened to be jogging at the same time, but that's about it."

"What was your path when you jogged, JJ? Was it the same as Simmons?" Reid asked.

Nodding, JJ replied, "For the most part, I think."

Listening as JJ described her jogging route, Dave murmured, "You had a pattern. Did you ever mix it up? Vary from the norm?"

"Not usually," JJ admitted. "I know that isn't the smartest thing on earth, but usually, by the time I got home and changed clothes, I just wanted to go for my run and shut my mind down for awhile. My feet knew the path, I didn't even have to think about it."

"We're all guilty of that, Jayje. I'm willing to bet that Ms. Simmons did the same thing. It's an easy thing to do," Emily consoled.

"Easy, but stupid," Dave muttered, angry that JJ had taken such risks with her safety.

Turning to glare at the man behind her, JJ snapped, "So sue me, Dave! It was my home in my neighborhood. Everyone knows each other to some degree and none of us had ever had a problem before. I already admitted it wasn't the brightest thing to do. Would you like me to get you the salt so that you can grind it into the wound?"

"Damn it, woman! Becky Simmons probably would say the same thing and we both see what happened to her," Dave rebuked. Seeing her face redden, he knew he was pushing too hard. .. saying things he probably shouldn't, but damn it, it could have been her.

Holding up a hand, Hotch urged, "Okay, people, back on track here. If we allow our emotions to interfere, we're not going to be able to focus on the necessary details."

"If Becky Simmons was an opportunistic kidnapping, then we know JJ is still a target.," Emily said firmly.

Snapping her fingers for attention, Garcia said loudly, "Alrighty, Mighty Crime Fighters, we're up and running. I'm gonna map JJ and Becky's jogging path and try to cross check it with the angle of the video he sent her earlier."

"If we can find where the two points intersect, we might be able to find where the unsub was hiding during filming," Reid said, moving closer to the screen.

"Have we canvassed my neighborhood to see if anyone saw or heard anything unusual?" JJ asked.

"DC patrols did a preliminary sweep. According to them, nobody witnessed anything. Morgan, you and Emily go back to JJ's neighborhood. Let's ask our own questions. Strauss has given us seven extra agents to use at our discretion. Take them with you."

"It's a Saturday afternoon on a pretty day," Emily said, shaking her head regretfully. "I just wonder how many people we'll actually find around."

"Get who you can. Maybe we'll get lucky," Hotch replied. "At least people aren't at work today."

"Yeah, right, Boss. Where exactly are we?" Morgan laughed.

As the other two agents left, Dave watched JJ focus on the computer screen, helping Garcia map her path. Frowning, he wondered what measures he was gonna have to use tonight to erase that haunted look from her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As JJ perched on the high kitchen stool, calmly drinking her juice, her heartbeat still slowing from the most recent nightmare to invade her sleep, she jerked her head around as she heard Dave enter the room.

"Do you have built-in radar or something, Rossi?" JJ asked irritably.

"Let's just say that I'm becoming an expert at predicting your movements. Nightmares, again?" he asked, pulling a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water.

"I'm fine," she bit out, tightening her fingers against the cut glass. How in the world did this man always seem to know everything about her. More importantly, how could he so often be right! It was disconcerting. And exciting. It knocked her off balance and that was a feeling she'd never enjoyed.

"Would you just give it up?" Dave sighed, moving around the kitchen island toward her. "It's one thirty in the morning. I doubt you just decided that you'd enjoy sitting in the dark sipping orange juice."

"I have two words for you, Rossi. Back. Off," JJ ground out.

"If only I'd make it that easy for you, huh, JJ? Tell me, do you ever lose that tightly held control of yours? Ever? Do you think the world will come crashing to a stop if you do?" Dave asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Not if I can help it," JJ replied evenly.

"You must make it hell for a man in bed, honey," Dave grinned.

"That's the wonderful thing about a vibrator," JJ returned, her tongue made much looser by the vodka she'd found in the cupboard and added to her orange juice. "It's always dependable, knows how to be faithful and can almost always be relied on to get me where I want to go with a minimum of fuss unlike any man that's ever taken me to bed."

"Babe," Dave said, bracing his hands on either side of her, "You've been going around with the wrong men."

"I haven't been going around with ANY men for a long time, thank you very much. And I'm quite satisfied all the same. I don't plan on adding a nuisance to my life any time soon," JJ reported with a shrug.

"You know what they say about the best laid plans, Jennifer," Dave murmured, staring down at her. "Doomed to failure. Give me ten minutes to change that mind of yours. I dare you."

"You dare me?" JJ laughed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't accept juvenile dares, that's why," JJ replied pertly. "Besides, I have no desire to help you add another notch to your bedpost, Rossi."

"Scared you might just enjoy yourself in my arms, Jen? Afraid I might be able to steal some of that tightly held composure of yours?" Dave pressed, ignoring her earlier comment about his bedpost. If the tiny woman in front of him ever knew just how empty his bed had been since the day he'd met her, she'd be shocked.

Heart beating faster as she felt desire pool low in her belly, JJ shook her head in denial. "Not scared at all, Dave. Just smart enough to know you would not be good for me. And I have no problems giving up my composure, as you put it, as I just described to you. The vibrator, remember," she said, leaning forward and whispering conspiratorially.

As she moved to leave, Dave surrounded her arm in a gentle grip. Pulling her flush against his aroused body, he let her feel exactly what she'd done to him. "Now, Jen, can a battery operated piece of plastic do this?" he asked, ghosting his lips along the side of her swan-like neck. Gasping as his lips came to rest at her ear and his hands trailed up and down her slender sides, his hot breath sent chills up her spine as he asked, "Can it make you gasp like that? Admit it, sweetheart. You're afraid to take my dare."

Raising her eyes to his, JJ shook her head. "Unlike you, when I go to bed with someone, it means something. It isn't some kind of game."

"Is that what you think this is? A game? You think I'd consider YOU a game, JJ? Honey, you've received the wrong message entirely if you do," Dave told her in a husky voice.

Shaking her head, JJ replied, "Your track record indicates otherwise, Rossi. And I don't think I'm in the mood to talk about this tonight. All I want to do is forget all of this for a while and close my eyes and not see an innocent woman being kidnapped in my place."

Sighing, Dave tightened his hands on her hips for a moment before saying, "Jennifer, listen to me."

Hearing the change in his voice, JJ lifted her eyes to his again.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself, sweetheart," he said gently.

"Yeah, well my dreams disagree with you, Dave," JJ informed him tensely.

"You need to get your mind off things for awhile," Dave replied, still staring into her eyes.

Rolling her eyes, JJ snapped, "I believe we just had this conversation and I'm pretty sure that I shot you down. I have no desire to be the latest in the long line of David Rossi's one night stands."

Pulling her by the hand into the den, David replied, "Number One: Who said you would be? Number Two: I have not had a one night stand in years. And, Number Three: I do have another idea for keeping you occupied. It isn't nearly as enjoyable but, it'll fill the time until you can fall asleep."

Dragging her into the room, he stopped in front of the entertainment center. She watched as he pulled open a door. Grinning in spite of herself, she watched as he pulled out a movie. "You're kidding, right?" she asked, biting back a laugh at his choice. "The Wizard of Oz, seriously? You?" she laughed.

"Hey, my niece left it here," Rossi defended.

"Sure she did. You just keep practicing that excuse. You'll need it when I tell Morgan about this tomorrow," she giggled.

Grinning as he loaded the DVD, he muttered darkly, "Oh, I think we can reach a compromise. You promise not to share my DVD collection with Morgan and I promise not to tell Garcia that you aren't sleeping."

"Not fair, Dave," she griped as he pulled her to the sofa and pushed her down on one end. "Garcia's punishments are a hell of a lot harsher."

"I know," Rossi smiled confidently. "Now, shut up and watch the movie," he told her, moving to the other end of the couch.

Narrowing an eye at him, JJ asked suspiciously, "You promise not to try anything?"

Settling into his seat, Dave shrugged. "Hey, I'm way down here, sweetheart. If anybody makes a move, it's gonna have to be you."

Heart beating faster at the wicked grin on his face, JJ shook her head. Smiling sweetly, she replied, "And there will be snowflakes falling in hell before that happens."

"So you say," Rossi muttered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

David Rossi blinked open bleary eyes two hours later to grimace at the blaring music of "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" and feel a soft breath and pleasant weight against his chest. Stretching his neck, he glanced down to see long blonde hair fanned against his chest and a sleeping Jennifer Jareau's face nestled against his neck. Smiling softly to himself, Dave tightened the arm he'd thrown around her in sleep.

Leaning his head back against the couch, he pulled her body closer against him as she sighed in her sleep, absently rubbing her warm cheek against the skin of his neck. Brushing a kiss against her soft hair, he rested his chin on her head and wished for a moment that the woman in his arms would be this malleable in her waking hours. He knew he should be thanking his lucky stars that she was sleeping at all…the sleepless nights were beginning to take their toll on her, dark circles beginning to shadow her bright blue eyes. At the moment, however, he couldn't get past the fact that she was in his arms, ostensibly of her own free will.

Eyes drifting closed at that satisfying revelation, he relaxed against the cushions. In the still of the night, it was easy to hear the sound echo through the air. Flashing his eyes open, automatically on alert, Dave looked around the room. He knew every sound in his house, his observant nature a hazard of the job he did. Reaching for the remote control, Dave slowly reduced the volume. Listening closely, he'd almost decided he'd imagined it. Until it happened again a few seconds later, that is. Tilting his head, he listened closely. A faint scraping sound that seemed to be coming from the back of the house.

Glancing around the room, Dave noted the drawn blinds and drapes covering the window. Easing JJ gently away from him, he gently propped her against the side of the couch, covering her with the throw from the recliner. Touching her face gently, he prayed she stayed asleep while he investigated. She'd been through enough without being needlessly spooked. Crouching, he opened the door of the small end table beside the couch and pulled the Baretta he kept there. Popping the clip quickly and flashing a look at Jen's face to assure himself that she slept soundly, he quietly moved into the hallway. He couldn't here the sound anymore, but there was no way he was taking any chances with Jennifer in the house.

Doing a quick walk through the lower level of the house, Dave shook his head. It wasn't like him to imagine things. Standing in the hallway, he paused to listen closely again. Chiding himself for being alarmed, he turned to head back to the den, running headlong into JJ in the process.

Yelling at the same time, JJ took a step back as her eyes widened at the gun pointed at her and gasped, "What the hell are you pointing that thing at me for?"

Quickly lowering the gun, Dave shouted back, "Do you ever just stay where you're left? Dammit, woman! Do you know how close you just came to getting yourself shot?!"

"Which leads to my question, Dave! Why do you have your gun out? What's wrong and what aren't you telling me?"

Snagging her arm, Dave drew her back into the den, shoving her toward the couch. Jerking her arm from his grasp, JJ hissed, "What do you think you're doing, Rossi?"

Flipping on the side lamp, Dave growled, "I was trying to keep you from getting spooked over nothing, Jen. Unfortunately, you've already crossed that line and taken me with you for the ride though!"

Crossing her arms defiantly over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently, JJ muttered, "Still waiting for explanations over here, Dave. I wake up alone on the couch and hear somebody walking around the house and you think I'm just gonna stay here like a sitting duck in the living room?"

"You honestly think I'd just leave you down here unprotected, Jen? Have the past day and a half taught you anything?" Dave growled.

"You're avoiding my questions, Dave! What happened?" JJ asked harshly.

Shaking his head, Dave sighed. "Nothing was wrong, JJ. I heard a strange noise and went to check it out. It was nothing. Just a limb brushing up against the house, I guess," he shrugged.

"A limb doesn't have you taking out your weapon," JJ denied.

"It does when I don't recognize the sound immediately. I'm not taking any chances right now, Jen," Dave said easily.

Wrapping her arms around herself as her adrenaline rush began to fade, JJ eyed him warily. "You're sure it was just a branch?"

Staring into her fatigued eyes, Dave nodded. "I'm positive, Jen. We've got security posted on either end of my property. Just to be on the safe side, I radioed in and made sure they'd not seen anything. They haven't." Pulling her gently down beside him on the sofa, he softly ordered, "Now, sit down before you fall down." Pleased that she didn't pull away and retreat to the other end of the couch, he pointed to the television. "Look, you caused me to miss the best part. The wicked witch is dead already. What more could you ask for tonight?"

Yawning, JJ shook her head as she leaned back against the cushions. "Not like you didn't know how it ended. It was pretty much a foregone conclusion, wasn't' it?" Watching as Judy Garland clicked those red heels, JJ felt Dave's eyes on her.

"You okay, Jen?"

"I just wish it could be as simple as that. Clicking my heels and a few words and everything would right itself again. I'd be home in my house…an innocent woman would be safe again. Unfortunately, a tornado's been through my life, too and I'm fairly certain that there's no Auntie Em waiting on me."

Wrapping a warm hand around the nape of her neck, Dave smiled when she didn't pull away. Rubbing lightly, as he calmly said, "A tornado's damage can be fixed, Jen. If you paid attention, Dorothy let her friends guide her through Oz. She didn't travel that stupid Yellow Brick Road alone."

"Never took you for an optimist, Pollyanna," JJ snorted, fighting laughter.

"Bite me, Blondie. It's after three in the morning. I'm not gonna be spouting platitudes of sunshine and light any time soon. What I am telling you is that you aren't alone here. I'm not leaving you and no amount of tornadoes, wicked witches, or flying monkeys are gonna keep me form keeping you safe."

Leaning her head wearily against his shoulder, JJ muttered, "Good. I hate monkeys."

Burying his hand in her long hair, Dave absently stroked her scalp as he felt her become heavier against him. Settling her more heavily against his side, Dave thought for a brief moment of carrying her to bed. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, unwilling to give up the unguarded moment. With this woman, he had a feeling he'd need to take 'em where he could fine 'em.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Opening his eyes the next morning, he squinted as the shaft on sunlight from the crack in the curtains pierced his eyes. It was as he was stretching his legs out, that he noticed the familiar heavy weight against his chest was missing. Suddenly realizing he was alone on the couch, he ordered himself not to panic. Cursing violently as he pushed off the couch, Dave stalked into the hallway. Stopping suddenly, he realized he easily recognized the sound of running water.

Stomping up the stairs, Dave frowned at the closed door to her bedroom. Son of a Bitch! Did that woman not listen to a word that he said! Hearing the water stop, Dave violently slammed open the bedroom door, the idea of knocking in his own house was laughable at this point. Coming face to face with a startled, damp Jennifer Jareau, Dave narrowed his eyes. "You do this shit on purpose, don't you?! You actually enjoy taking years off my damn life, don't you?" he accused angrily.

"What are you talking about?" JJ sputtered, self-consciously tightening her robe. "And who the hell do you think you are bursting in here like that!" JJ yelled, gathering the steam of righteous anger behind her. "This may be your house, David Rossi, but you have no right to invade my privacy like this!"

Eyes snapping with fury, Dave grabbed JJ's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You're worried about privacy? Seriously? There's a psycho after you, Little Girl! You don't GET any privacy anymore! Not until that bastard's in custody! I wake up alone on the couch, realize you're gone…GONE, JENNIFER! And you want to stand there and yell at me about your privacy!" Holding her firmly as she tried to take a step away from him, he shook his head angrily. "Let me be clear here! I don't give a shit about your precious boundaries! Understand? The only thing I care about is keeping you alive WITHOUT giving myself a heart attack!"

Angrily slamming a hand over his rapidly beating heart, JJ raged, "Well, here I am, Agent Rossi. You found me! Alive and well. Believe it or not, I managed to make it up here all by myself. I was even capable of taking my own shower. As hard as it may be for you to believe, I'm a fully grown up girl here!"

"Too fucking grown up for your own girl, if you ask me! How the hell am I supposed to protect you when I've got no idea where in the hell you are!"

Pulling away from him, JJ hissed, "YOU told me this house was safe, damn you! Either that's true or it isn't! I'll be damned if I take a shadow to the shower with me!" Attempting to walk away from him, JJ felt as his hand closed around her arm again as his body slammed against hers. Automatically grabbing his shoulders to steady herself, JJ ordered, "Let me go, Rossi!"

"Not any time fucking soon, Jareau," Dave ground out with a furious shake of his dark head. "You can count on that," he hissed, leaning forward to claim her tempting lips. Feeling her shocked gasp against his mouth, he pursued his advantage, sweeping his tongue inside. Perhaps, if nothing else would shut her up, this would, he thought with satisfaction as his tongue found hers.

As his tongue slid sensuously around hers, JJ's mind and body fought a vicious battle. As his lips caressed hers and his tongue explored the warm confines of her mouth, JJ's mind screamed that this was a mistake. This man was an experienced connoisseur of women…God knew, according to his reputation, he'd sampled enough of them. But, her traitorous body argued that nothing and no one had ever made her feel this good….this aroused. Shuddering as she felt his strong body back her against the wall and his hands bury themselves in her hair as the towel slipped to the floor, she couldn't help lifting her arms around his neck to thread through the soft hair at his nape. Unconsciously pressing her body closer to his as his mouth laid siege to hers, it was his groan as she sucked at his tongue that broke the spell, her mind finally calling a halt to her body.

Dropping her small hands to his chest and pushing gently, JJ turned her head away. "Dave, we have to stop," she ordered breathlessly as his hands tightened on her hips and he settled his groin more firmly against her soft body.

Shaking his head as he pressed a gentle kiss to her exposed neck, he felt her shudder. "No, I assure you, we don't. It's just us here, JJ, and I've waited long enough for this, babe."

"Now what do you mean by that? I've only been here two days and you made your first move about twenty-four hours ago," JJ denied, shoving at his shoulders as his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

Laughing harshly as he framed her delicate face in his hands, Dave shook his head. "You really have no idea, do you? Jen, I've been waiting for months to get you to stand still. Months, woman! Ever since that day in Hotch's office. You really don't see things that are right under your nose, do you?"

"Bullshit," JJ declared flatly, pushing him away. "God, a guy really will say anything to get laid, won't he?" she snorted, disgusted. "I'm just convenient for you right now, Dave," she said, shaking her head wildly.

"The hell you are! Anything but!" David ground out, stilling her movements. "I'm not just looking for some playmate for the weekend, Jen! I've had my fill of those over the past few years."

Stepping out of his arms, JJ shook her head again. "That's crap. You're David Rossi! The king of the players and don't think I'm not aware of it and as I've already informed you, I'm not interesting in becoming the next notch on your bedpost!"

"Damn it, JJ!" Dave exploded, frowning as he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him across the hall.

Reaching the doorway of his bedroom, JJ balked furiously, "You've GOT to be kidding me here! Is your hearing going in your old age? I just told you that I wasn't interested in going to bed with you!"

"And your body just told me a different story, Jennifer! But that isn't why I dragged you in here," he growled, shoving her body in front of his. "Take a good long look at the bed, honey. You see any etchings on any of the four posters of my so-called numerous conquests?" he asked, jabbing a finger around her at the bed.

Rolling her eyes at his theatrics, JJ huffed, "That was a figure of speech and you know it!"

"Yeah, I do, JJ," Dave shouted. "Wanna know what else I know? I know that I haven't had another woman in there in more time than I care to admit! And there won't be one in there until you make up your mind to have a little faith in me and crawl your ass up in it! I'm serious about this, damn it! I'm serious about YOU!"

Gulping as she suddenly realized just exactly how serious the older man was, JJ shook her head. "No. Nuh- uh," she said, backing away from him. "This isn't happening! Not now," she whispered. "I can barely handle what's happening that I can't control right now! I will not let you make it worse," she whispered. "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than a kiss and an object lesson to convince me, Rossi!" JJ said over her shoulder as she scrambled back into her room, slamming the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Stealing a covert look at the woman sitting across from him, Dave mentally winced. He'd miscalculated this morning and pushed her too far, too fast. Watching her pick at the eggs and toast he'd hastily prepared for breakfast and fiddle with the edge of the newspaper she pretended to read, he sighed. She'd scared him. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but she had. And he'd reacted, desperate to assure himself that she was real and unharmed. She'd studiously avoided meeting his eyes and they'd kept their conversation generic throughout the morning. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her when she was this fragile. Jennifer valued control above all else and if he was truthful, he had to confess that he'd been determined to wrestle it from her nimble fingers this morning. She'd pushed him and he'd shoved back. The only benefit he could see to this morning was that at least he knew she wasn't immune to him now. She'd returned that kiss and he was man enough to be certain she'd enjoyed it…at least until her mind had caught up to her body.

Jennifer tried to casually reach for her orange juice, glancing at him as she did. She knew he was watching her. But, for the life of her, she didn't trust herself to try and speak yet. Trying to make since out of how she felt right now was a lost cause. She knew it was going to take more than a few hours to come to grips with his declaration earlier. Nothing made since anymore, least of all the man whose house she currently shared. It was like he was two people. The man who'd held her last night while she'd watched The Wizard of Oz was nothing like the man that she'd spent years hearing about…the legendary David Rossi…brilliant profiler and ruthless womanizer. Smiling at the memory of how he'd profiled each character in the movie, she jerked as she heard his voice talking to her.

"I'm sorry…what did you say?" she asked, looking up at him quickly.

"I asked which one of those articles tickled you. You were smiling," he noted, nodding to the newspaper spread before her.

"Oh, nothing. Something just crossed my mind, that's all," JJ said unconvincingly, shaking her head.

"And what would that something be?" Dave asked.

"If you must know, I was just imagining Morgan's response when I share the contents of your DVD collection with him," JJ replied.

"Careful, there. You might want to rethink making that particular revelation. I was serious about sharing your little sleeping problem with Garcia and I do not put it past that woman to show up out here every night with milk and cookies and tuck you in herself. I've heard her singing voice, Jen. If she decides to sing you a lullaby, you'll never be the same again."

Shuddering at the notion, JJ shook her head. "Don't even joke about that! God only knows what she'd decide to sing. Her version of Rockabye Baby would probably be X-rated."

"I believe I just proved my point," David said with a satisfied grin. "I'll keep your secret and you keep mine."

Nodding, JJ murmured, "I suppose."

"I believe we've reached our compromise just in the nick of time," David replied, peering out the window as they both heard the crunch of gravel and slamming car doors. "It appears we're going to have company."

Carrying her plate to the sink, JJ sighed. "Do you really think that it's a good idea for the team to keep coming out here? I don't want to put anybody in any more danger, Dave."

"They'll be fine, Jen," David said, walking toward the door. "Hotch has everybody taking extra precautions. Besides, honey, this bastard wants YOU. I'm more concerned about them leading somebody to you than anything else."

As he opened the door to admit Hotch and Morgan, JJ asked, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Propping a hip against the kitchen counter, Hotch replied, "Back at the office. Emily and Reid are going to canvas the last portion of your neighborhood this morning. Emily sent you a couple of suitcases…some of the things that could be salvaged from your apartment and some of her own things."

Smiling, JJ nodded, "I call her later to thank her." Turning toward Morgan, JJ asked, "Did you and Em have any luck with any of my neighbors yesterday?"

Shaking his head as he accepted the cup of coffee Dave handed him, he took a swallow before replying. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Jayje. But, on the upside, Garcia did manage to pinpoint the probable location where the unsub was filming."

"She must have stayed up all night," JJ groaned.

"According to the thousand word email she shot me at four in the morning, she's decided that the FBI is woefully unprepared for the twentieth century, let alone the year 2009. She creatively and innovatively found ways to criticize everything from our surveillance capabilities to our protective measures. I believe their was even a veiled threat to my continued well-being if I couldn't find a way to bring this problem to a swift and effective conclusion."

"Sounds like Garcia might have overdosed on the caffeine again," Rossi laughed.

"Don't laugh. There were definitive threats to your safety if you allowed anything to happen to our fellow agent over here," Hotch retorted, nodding at JJ.

"Somebody really needs to monitor that woman's caffeine intake," Dave grumbled even as he winked at JJ.

"You try keeping her away from it, Rossi," Morgan groaned. "I almost lost a finger last night when I tried to shut the coffeepot in her office off. I'm surprised she hasn't found a way to mainline the stuff."

Looking at Hotch, Dave snorted, "So, you got something to share or did you and Morgan just decide to take a drive out in the country to spend some quality time together?"

"Right now, we're still analyzing all the pieces of the puzzle," Hotch stated evenly. "Garcia intercepted two questionable emails from JJ's account but they turned out to be legit. Just spam."

"Par for the course," JJ snorted. "I've been barraged with spam ever since I switched over to the cable account."

"Well, at any rate, Garcia is filtering it," Hotch added.

"So another night has passed and we've got jackshit!" Dave snapped.

"We've got everything locked down. House, communications…hell even her press contacts, we've got a gag on them," Morgan replied.

Looking at JJ, Hotch said, "What I'd like you to do today, JJ, is make a timeline for us of everything you've done for the last sixty days. No matter how inconsequential it seems, put it on the timeline. This guy had to find you somewhere."

"Hotch, he could have seen me on a damn newscast," JJ muttered.

"I know, JJ, but we've got to start somewhere. I'm gonna have Morgan bring Garcia back out later this afternoon. Between the four of you, I need you to map every move you've made. I don't care what it was. If you remember it, we want to know about it."

Nodding, JJ sighed. "I'm gonna need a few things to make that happen, Hotch."

"Whatever you need can be brought here," Dave said firmly.

"Yes, Warden Rossi. God forbid I step out of your clearly marked line and have a thought on my own," JJ growled.

Looking from JJ to Dave, Hotch murmured, "Something going on here that I need to know about?"

"Just experiencing a few growing pains," Dave replied easily with a glare at JJ.

"Yes," JJ smiled, "I'm still getting adjusted to the boundaries the good agent has established. If you want me to do this, Hotch, I'm going to need Garcia to download my master calendar from my laptop. It's still in my office. I also need my small black organizer from my house. It WAS on my bedside table. God knows where it is now. It had some of my personal notes in it. I think between that, my calendar from work and my PDA, I can reconstruct the last two months."

"You want anything else from your office, JJ. It looks like you could be here a while, Little Sister," Morgan said with a sympathetic look in her direction.

As JJ began listing off the various files she wanted, Hotch jerked his head toward the back door.

"We're gonna go get those suitcases," Rossi said, following Hotch out the back door.

Waiting until Dave had closed the back door behind him, Hotch asked, "You two okay out here together, Dave? Things seemed a little tense in there."

"Hell, Hotch," Dave snorted. "It's been a while since I shared my space with ANYBODY, let alone a woman. We're still getting accustomed to each other and JJ's still learning the difference between being a protector versus allowing herself to be a protectee."

Nodding, Hotch replied, "Look, if it gets too rough on either of you, we can start rotating shifts. Hell, we could start tonight."

"We're not moving her, Hotch," Dave said, shaking his head quickly. "I won't risk it. She's fine."

"Dave, sooner or later, somebody is gonna put it together that you're both missing from the team. And, we both know that if this whacko is on the inside, that's gonna happen a lot quicker than we'd like," Hotch reminded the other man softly.

"Then I'd advise us to all start moving a lot fucking faster," Dave snarled. "Damn it, Hotch, we aren't gonna upset her again unless we have to. She's already having nightmares and blaming herself over Simpson's disappearance. We aren't going to move her into another foreign environment on top of everything else. At least here, she has some small measure of normalcy."

"Those are normal victim responses, Dave. You know that. Hell, you've written books about it," Hotch snorted.

"It doesn't make it any easier to watch," Dave growled.

"Especially to someone you care about," Hotch added.

Opening his mouth to retort, Dave stopped abruptly as Morgan stuck his head out the door. "Hey guys, JJ said she wants her damn suitcases. It appears that she's a little tired of living out of her go bag."

"Tell her I'll get them. Just keep her in the house," Rossi ordered.

"I'll tell her but I'm not gonna be responsible for the damage she does if you don't get 'em in here soon. She didn't take kindly to my telling her not to open the back door."

"That's why you're telling her and not me. Man up, son, and get back in there with her. She can't kill you if you keep moving."

Laughing as they walked to the SUV, Hotch said, "Voice of experience there, Dave?"

"I'll give the woman credit. She's got good aim. We make a hell of a pair," Dave grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Collapsing against the kitchen chair she sat in, JJ shook her head tiredly. "How? How in the hell did I do all of this in the last sixty days?"

"Gumdrop, these were light months for you if you think about it," Garcia said, popping her gum as she tapped at her keyboard. "The only thing I can't believe is that you haven't gone out on one date in all this time."

Nodding at the screen, JJ grumbled, "I defy you to find time to schedule a date somewhere in there."

Laughing, Pen shook her head. "Good point. But we all know you guys go ninety miles an hour when you're on cases."

Leaning over her, Dave refilled there coffee cups. "You're doing fine, JJ. Half the battle was getting your information sorted."

Taking a sip of the brown brew, Garcia made a face. "What is this crap?" she asked, sticking out her tongue.

"Decaf," Dave said calmly.

"Blasphemy!" Garcia yelled, setting the mug quickly away from her and shooting him a dirty look. "You've been talking to Morgan, haven't you?"

"No, I've just gotten dizzy watching you bounce in that seat for the past two hours," Rossi replied evenly.

"Gumdrop, do something! Or I'm gonna be forced to harm your bodyguard," Garcia growled.

"Give her the real thing, Dave," JJ murmured without looking up. "I've really gotta find a way to organize my stuff better," JJ muttered.

Wisely replacing Garcia's mug with the genuine nectar of the gods, Morgan replied, "Well, it's not like you could have expected some psycho to rip your planner to shreds and toss it all over your bedroom, Jayje."

"Convenient that that nice little cleaning crew picked up the pieces for you, isn't it?" Rossi smirked.

"Bite me, Rossi," JJ glared over her shoulder.

Looking between them, Pen asked with an arched brow, "Something going on between you two chickadees that you wanna share with the class?"

Shrugging, JJ waved a negligent hand. "Oh, nothing to worry about, Mr. Pushy back there just hired some crew without my knowledge to clean my house."

"Not just cleaned. Organized, sanitized, prioritized-" Rossi added.

"We get it, Dave. You hired Super Crew," JJ said shortly.

"And this was a problem, why?" Penelope asked confused.

"Thank you, Garcia. I personally thought it was an exceptionally thoughtful thing to do myself," Rossi said smugly.

Turning her head to let loose with a diatribe about what he could do with his thoughtful expressions, JJ suddenly bit her tongue and took a deep breath. "It was thoughtful, Dave. Thank you," she admitted softly.

Grinning down at her, Dave murmured, "Now, that didn't hurt a bit did it?"

"Don't push it," JJ ground through clenched teeth.

"Are you two done with the Oprah moment yet? Cause I gotta tell ya, I need sleep. And so do you, Sweetness," Morgan said firmly, looking at Garcia.

"Puhhhleeasse! The bewitching hour doesn't exist for me and you know it," Garcia grunted.

"Unfortunately, this I have learned," Morgan groaned.

"There is no hour either too late or too early in my techno world, my big manly lug," Garcia said, continuing to tap at her keyboard.

Dropping his head to the table, Morgan banged it softly. "Sleep, sleep, sleep…"

Laughing, Rossi slapped Morgan's back. "Cheer up! Think about it this way…they get this done and maybe you won't have to make a trip to the boonies tomorrow."

Raising his head, Morgan looked at Garcia hopefully. "That's true!"

"Eureka!" Garcia yelled, bouncing in her seat. "Crimefighters, we just caught a break!" she hollered, pointing at the screen.

Staring at the computer screen, JJ squinted. "I'm not seeing a blessed thing." Looking over her shoulder at Dave, JJ asked, "Are you seeing anything, cause I'm not seeing anything."

"Maybe only rabid techno pagans can see it," Rossi said, shaking his head and leaning forward.

Shooting them all looks that spoke volumes, Garcia tapped more keys and said, "Amateurs…I found an intersection!"

Placing a hand on JJ's shoulder, Dave looked at the screen. "Details, Garcia. In English, this time. Not all of us speak that techno crap that you're fluent in."

"Only for you, my little multi-millionaire. Thirty seven days ago, JJ, you changed your cable package. You added a cable modem and another phone line. We found that by going over your online bills, remember?"

Nodding, JJ recalled, "I needed a fax line at home and one line just wasn't cutting it so I added another."

"And did you let in the repairman to do that?" Garcia asked.

Stilling, JJ shook her head. "Yeah, except I didn't do it. We got called out on a case. My neighbor, Mrs. Kardis did it for me. I gave her a key to my house years ago for emergencies."

"Did Mrs. Kardis mention anything unusual when you returned, JJ?" Dave prodded, tightening his hand on her shoulder.

"Or did you see anything off, Jayje? Was anything out of place? Anything missing?" Morgan asked.

"Mrs. Kardis is eighty years old if she's a day. She's half blind and three quarters deaf…she wouldn't have known if WWIII went through my house. I don't remember anything being out of place. Everything was normal…an inch of dust covering everything and- Oh, God," JJ gasped, covering her mouth and eyes flashing wide.

Pulling JJ around to face him, Dave knelt in front of her. "Tell me, honey. What did you remember?" he asked, gently rubbing her cool arm.

"It was the dust. There was no dust on parts of the mantle. I have pictures everywhere. I wouldn't notice if he'd taken one, Dave," JJ whispered frantically.

"Easy, honey," Dave said, noticing her rapid breathing. "Just think. Was there anything else?"

Shaking here head, JJ asked, "Is it really important to know which pictures he took?"

"It would help," Morgan murmured.

"But it isn't entirely necessary," Dave said calmly, shooting Morgan a threatening look. "Close your eyes, babe," Dave said quietly, waiting for her to obey him. "Can you see anything missing?"

"No…wait….the one with my brother…It was gone," JJ said, her voice a thin thread of sound.

"Good, Jen. That's good. Garcia, see if you can get into the cable provider's database and get us a name," Dave ordered.

Eyes glued to the computer screen, Garcia snorted. "Already ahead of you, SuperAgent. These folks have their information locked up tighter than a stone fortress. How is it that I can hack Interpol for information but I can't get past the seven layer security settings of this pathetic little cable company," she growled.

Sighing, Morgan patted her back. "You can do it legally in the morning, Mama. We'll get a warrant from legal first thing in the am."

"Do you honestly think it's as simple as a cable repairman gone bad? It sounds like a bad Lifetime movie of the week," JJ whispered, looking at Dave.

"Maybe so, but even if it is the repairman, he's definitely moved beyond anything fit for primetime viewing. That's a promise," Dave replied, patting her leg.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Standing in front of David Rossi's wall of bookcases, JJ stared at a picture of two happy looking toddlers as she listened to Dave give Morgan parting orders and lock the back door. Tightening her arms around her body as she heard him walk into the den, she felt his warm breath gusting across the nape of her neck as he gestured at the picture and said, "My nieces."

"How old are they now?" she asked in lieu of something more interesting to say.

"Marina is eight and Isabella is ten now. If my brother-in-law has anything to say in the matter, they'll shortly find themselves cloistered in a small convent somewhere," Dave grinned.

"From what I've heard about your sister, she might have a small problem with that," JJ said, smiling as she remembered the petite, dark headed fireball she'd briefly met a few months ago.

"Nuh uh," Dave laughed with a shake of his dark head. "She's all for it now. Evidently, Mama has been telling her stories of how a child is always twice as bad as the parent. Last I heard, she was investigating the benefits of the nunneries in Alaska. Teenage years are right around the corner."

Nodding as JJ prowled across the room, David watched the diminutive woman closely. He hated seeing her tense posturing and he understood she was clinging to her tightly held control for all she was worth. Tilting his head and propping a hip against his desk, he finally spoke, saying, "Okay, Jen. Tell me what's going on in that overly active mind of yours. It's obvious that it's shifted into hyper drive."

Staring out the window at the darkening skies, JJ murmured, "I missed it. It was right in front of me and I totally missed it."

Though her voice was barely a whisper, Dave heard her words and they confused him. "Missed what, honey? You're gonna have to elaborate for me. I haven't completely mastered your language yet."

Turning to frown at him, JJ shook her head. Waving a hand in the air, JJ replied, "I missed something that was right in front of my face, Dave. A clue right there in my own house and I missed it. How could I not have recognized something that was right underneath my nose, damn it!"

Shaking his head and walking toward her, David took a moment before he answered. "Jen," he began carefully, "this is one of the biggest hazards of our occupation. We spend so much time analyzing other people, day in and day out, that when we go home, it's our safety zone. We have to shut off our minds before they overload and we tell ourselves that it's okay to do that in our own homes. And usually, it is."

"But that's just it, Dave! My home wasn't safe! And I didn't even realize it. I work for the freaking FBI. I help apprehend criminals for a living and I couldn't even keep myself safe in my own home. I'm supposed to be skilled at anticipating a threat and a STRANGER got into my home…he invaded my life!" JJ yelled, slapping at the back of the couch.

"JJ, ask me where I was forty-five days ago," Rossi demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" JJ asked, cocking her head and furrowing her brows.

"I said, ask me where I was forty-five days ago," Dave repeated impatiently.

"Fine," JJ sighed, "Where were you forty-five days ago, Dave?"

"Who the hell knows! It was a month and a half ago, Jen and I've slept many, MANY times since then!" Dave shrugged.

"Do you have some kind of point here, David?" JJ asked irritably.

"Yeah, Jen, I do," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the couch beside him. Keeping her small hand firmly encased in his, he continued, "The point is that none of us, no matter how professional we are, can automatically recount to you our movements for the past two months. Hell, I don't even remember what city I was sleeping in last week, honey. And I haven't had some sick bastard stalking me and been placed under a protective detail. Any member of our team…me, Hotch, Em…any of us…would be hard pressed to tell you what we were doing last week, let alone last month."

JJ knew he was right, but she couldn't help the feeling of failure that overwhelmed her. Dropping her head back against the cushions, she tried to ignore how good it felt to have him holding her hand…how secure she felt feeling his body heat from where she sat against him seeping into her body.

Thumb idly stroking the palm of her hand, Dave said softly, "Listen, nothing is going to feel like it makes much sense right now, honey. You're tired…mentally, physically and emotionally. Any way you cut the pie, the last few days have taken a toll on you. We had a breakthrough tonight, though. And tomorrow, we have a new lead to chase."

"What else have I missed though, Dave? What else have I ignored?" JJ worried aloud.

Dropping a protective arm around her shoulders, Dave pulled her to him. "You've got to quit thinking about it like that, JJ. Cut yourself some slack here. As you said earlier, the last couple of months have been hellish. Your mind has been devoted to our cases, babe. You can't expect yourself to be Superwoman. You're good, baby. But you don't have superpowers."

Permitting herself the luxury of resting her head against his chest for a moment, JJ sighed. "It's gonna be another long night."

Tilting her face up to his with a gentle finger under her chin, he whispered, "It doesn't have to be," before dipping his head to claim her lips in a gentle kiss. Coaxing her lips apart with a tender determination, Dave took possession of the warm wet confines of her mouth. Sliding his tongue against hers, David explored her mouth, taking immeasurable pleasure when he felt her tongue tentatively stroke his. Cupping the nape of her neck in his warm hand, he gently massaged her flesh as their tongues danced. Lifting a hand to stroke her soft cheek as he carefully pulled her lower lip into his mouth, he was gratified to hear her low moan. Finally pulling back to stare into her beautifully dazed blue eyes, he whispered, "I told you this morning that we could find a mutually satisfying way to pass these nights together, Jen."

"I don't think so, Dave," JJ said softly. "My answer is remaining the same," she continued, pulling away. "You're a rounder and-"

"I'll admit that there was a time when I played fast and loose, Jennifer. I was a selfish bastard that liked to do what he wanted, when he wanted. In my defense, I was always upfront regarding who I was and what I wanted from the women I was with. I've been a lot of things in my life. But, I've never been a liar. I'm telling you those days are over and have been for a long time. Eventually, I'll convince you of that."

"You mean you think you can wear me down," JJ said shortly.

"No, Jen. I meant exactly what I said. I'll convince you that I'm not simply playing around here. You're letting my past influence your decisions. I can't even say that I blame you. But, I'm also determined to make you see that I've changed."

"We'll see," JJ murmured. "But until then, you'll go to your own bedroom and I'll go to mine and we'll declare a DMZ down the center of the hallway," she said, rising and stretching. "I'm going upstairs. You coming or are you going to permit me to walk unaccompanied to another floor all by my unprotected lonesome?" she asked as she reached the doorway.

Rising to follow her, Dave grinned. "Unprotected, my ass! Anybody that took you would bring you back within thirty seconds," he snorted, following her up the stairs.

"You've lasted longer than that, Dave," JJ retorted. "Do you think you're special?"

"Maybe I'm just immune to the sarcastic little barbs you hurl at me," Dave shot back. Watching as she made her way up the staircase, Dave suddenly realized that if the truth were known, he was anything BUT immune to the beautiful woman in front of him. Just the opposite. He was very quickly becoming addicted to everything about her….her touch, her scent, her voice, and most definitely her taste. And he knew with a bone deep certainty that it was an addiction that he never wanted to give up.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Pacing David Rossi's kitchen restlessly, JJ huffed as she spoke into the phone, "Garcia, for the tenth time in as many minutes, there is nothing going on between Dave and I." Even as the words escaped her mouth, JJ knew it was a lie. There WAS definitely going on between herself and the older man…she just couldn't figure out what that something was. A couple of kisses did not a relationship make, but damn, he was good. She was also secure in the knowledge that for the sake of her sanity, she had to keep his talented mouth away from hers.

"You're lying, Gumdrop. The only thing I'm not sure about is whether you're just lying to me or you're lying to yourself, as well."

Pressing a finger to her throbbing temple, JJ hissed, "What even made you ask this question, Pen? Have you been sniffing at the printer ink? Hard drive blown up on you and given you radiation poisoning? What!"

"Your knowledge of the internal workings of my babies is pitiful, my sweet little love bug. But, you aren't gonna be able to distract me. I was there, remember? I saw the way he looked at you. More importantly, I saw the way you looked at HIM. Like a big hot fudge sundae that you wanted to lick up! You coulda cut the sexual tension in that house with a butter knife! Now, spill!"

"There's nothing to spill," JJ whined, wondering when she'd allowed her tightly held together control slip around the other woman. "Come on, Garcie! It's David Rossi!"

"Oh, I'm well aware of just WHO he is, Angelfish. It's the legendary brooding profiler that you've had a super secret crush on since the day he returned to the BAU. And if I know you, probably long before then. And now you have him there, all at your wonderful little mercy. So talk! You've been avoiding talking about this very secret for months and now you can't ignore it…or HIM!"

"I have no idea what in the name of Dell Computers you are talking about," JJ said firmly, clutching the phone to her ear in a white-knuckled grip. Had she really been that obvious. Please God, don't let that arrogant man she was living with have noticed!

"Oh, puhleasse," Pen snorted. "Do you think you're talking to some mere mortal girl here. I know all, see all and OBSERVE ALL, my friend. Including the things that you try desperately to ignore…like your growing feelings for a certain bestselling author and legendary profiler. It's in your eyes. Don't worry, it's not like any of those so-called geniuses we work with have figured it out. Just little ole me," Pen laughed.

Well, almost no one else had figured it out. Unfortunately, JJ had a suspicion that Dave was well on his way to outing her little secret. "Garcia, you're making a mountain out of a molehill. I mean, sure, I'm impressed by Dave's various skills. Who wouldn't be? But so is everybody else!"

"Well he doesn't look at everyone else with a whole lot of serious heat in his eyes," Penelope noted easily. "That, he reserves only for you, Sweetums."

"No, he doesn't," JJ said, shaking her head vigorously.

"'Fraid so, my dense little friend. Just keep sticking that pretty head of yours in the sand. Eventually you're gonna break and I'll find out anything I want to know," Garcia snickered.

"Okay, that's it! You are officially sleep deprived and it's affecting your brain. I'm not going to be responsible when Morgan commits you to the nearest psychiatric institution for evaluation."

"Ha!" Penelope retorted. "Like my chocolate love bunny would ever do that! Besides, he'd have to catch me first and I'm a wily little bugger when I need to be."

Glancing up as she heard the kitchen door swing open, JJ saw an especially sexy looking David Rossi walk into his kitchen. Swallowing as she watched him grab his coffee cup from the sink and move to fill it, she took in his jean clad long legs and blue button down shirt, unfastened at the throat. Clearing her throat, JJ focused on the caller in her hand. "I was hoping the reason you'd called was to tell me that you had something new on the cable company," JJ said hopefully.

"Oh, he's there now, isn't he," Garcia whispered gleefully into the phone.

"Yes, Pen, I know you're working very hard on things," JJ said meaningfully into the mouthpiece as Dave turned penetrating eyes in her direction.

"He IS there," Pen giggled joyfully.

"Ask her if she found the tech's identity that was in your house, Jen," Dave ordered, taking a sip of coffee. "In fact, just put her on speaker phone."

"Oh, yes, put me on speaker! Put me on speaker!" Penelope laughed, overhearing Rossi.

"Behave yourself," JJ hissed, turning toward the window so her words would be muffled and clicking the button on the side of the phone to enable the speaker capabilities.

Casting a look in JJ's direction at her look of fury, Dave warned, "Talk fast, Garcia. For some reason, JJ looks like she's going to pop a vein in her forehead. She appears to be reaching the end of her rope fast."

"Oh," Garcia asked sweetly, "Did my two favorite agents in the world have a long, hard night?"

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter, Garcia?" JJ snapped harshly.

Grinning, Dave asked, "Did I miss an important part of this conversation. Because I gotta feeling I'm missing some valuable information here." Looking at Jen and winking, he asked, "Wanna enlighten me, Garcia?"

"Well now that you asked me-," Pen began.

Cutting in quickly, JJ snapped, "There's nothing new to report to you. You've got all the facts you need. Right, Garcia?"

"Spoilsport," Garcie muttered, recognizing the clear warning in her voice. "You never let me have any fun." Tapping her keyboard, she continued more professionally, "We've got a bit of a problem over here, I'm afraid. Sorry about that, my friendly crime fighters, but Hotch has already dispatched our cohorts, Morgan and Emily to the cable company with all manner of warrants and other useless pieces of paper."

"So what's the problem, Garcia?" Dave asked, concern edging into his tone as he moved unconsciously closer to where JJ leaned against the counter.

"The tech listed on JJ's service order evidently no longer works for Potomac Cable, Agent Rossi, and I haven't tracked our little troublesome maggot to another company yet."

"Does he look legit, Garcia?" Dave asked.

"Yep, he seems to be. Has all the requisite schooling and licensing. Name is Samuel Simmons," Penelope informed them, tapping more keys, "and his work history is fairly consistent since graduation. No complaints or notes in any of his employment history files. I'm emailing his picture to you now."

Looking over at Jennifer and seeing her pale face, Dave looked at the phone on the counter. "Thanks, Garcia. Keep trying to track him and keep us in the loop, okay?"

"Will do, sir. You just keep our little blonde safe and sound, 'kay? I'll call when I have more to report."

"I will," Dave murmured, flipping the phone shut and disconnecting the call before turning to face the shivering woman beside him. Placing a hand over where hers where braced on the counter, Dave murmured, "Just breathe, JJ. We'll find him. He can't stay underground forever…eventually Garcia will sniff him out of whatever rock he's hiding under."

Shaking her head and trying to pull her chaotic thoughts together, JJ muttered, "You're right. I know you're right. We need to look at that picture and see if I recognize this monster."

Pulling her by the hand behind him, Dave tugged her toward the den, pleasantly surprised when she didn't try to pull away from him. "My laptop's on the desk."

Grabbing his computer from the desk, they settled on the comfortable sofa, side by side. As he brought his email account up he heard JJ ask hesitantly, "Do you think it would be okay if I checked my own account while you're logged in? My brother was supposed to email me pictures from my nephew's and niece's birthday party."

Pausing to look briefly into her tight face, Dave nodded. "I don't see any problem with that. One birthday party?"

"They're fraternal twins. Although you'd never know it to see them together. My niece is all Jareau…blonde hair, blue eyes. My nephew takes after his mother's family, dark hair and complexion," JJ said, smiling fondly as he pulled up the latest email from Garcia containing the photograph of their potential unsub.

"You ready?" Dave asked, watching JJ's face closely.

"To see a potential monster?" JJ muttered. "I guess so."

Pulling up the picture quickly, Dave looked at the woman beside him. "Recognize him, honey?"

Staring at the grainy photograph, JJ shook her head. "No. He looks so normal."

"They all do, but we both know that evil comes in a variety of packages," Dave replied gently.

"I was hoping this would be simple," JJ murmured, still staring at the picture. "We need to get this photo over to Mrs. Kardis. She might be half deaf, but her mind is still sharp. If this is the man that was in my house, she'll remember."

"That's a good idea, but you aren't going anywhere. Hotch can have one of the others pay a visit to her and see if she remembers anything."

"Dave, she's an old woman and she considers me a granddaughter. She's not gonna open up to some stranger about anything to do with me," JJ explained.

Sighing, Dave placed his laptop in her lap and dropped his arm around her. "Dammit, Jen! I can't just traipse you over there back to the crime scene. Your neighbor is too close to your house and if our unsub is watching, we're just shoving you into his path. Not happening!"

Holding up a hand, JJ muttered, "Fine! Okay! Don't start breathing fire at me! It was just a thought."

Wrapping a warm hand around the nape of her neck, Dave shook his head as he seriously said, "I'm not going to allow you to place yourself in a situation that could harm you no matter how sound your reasoning is. I can't risk it." More softly he added ,"I won't risk you."

"Believe it or not, Dave, I'm in no great hurry to get myself killed either! But sitting around doing nothing isn't accomplishing a whole lot for my nerves either," JJ said, snapping the computer closed.

"Thought you wanted to look at your pictures?" he asked, watching her.

"He hasn't gotten around to sending them yet," JJ muttered. "And you're ignoring my earlier statement."

"I know, I know, you're tired of sitting on your hands. But, you're the party being protected here, Jen." Lapsing into silence for a moment, Dave slowly grinned. "You could explain what I walked into earlier when you and Garcia were talking."

"Forget it," JJ snorted. "Garcia had a harebrained idea but I straightened her out."

"Really?" Dave smirked.

"Yes, really," JJ said tersely.

"Do you ever relax, Jen? Ever?" Dave laughed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Just not when crazy loons are stalking my every move. Not when I'm trapped in houses with a frisky former playboy….at least according to you!"

"I've been described a lot of different ways, honey," Dave laughed, "but never with such colorful terminology."

"Oh, shut up! Don't you have something useful you could be doing?" JJ retorted.

Dave's reply was abruptly cut off by the ringing phone. "You just got lucky, babe," Dave mumbled as he rose to answer the phone.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Watching Dave as he answered the ringing phone, JJ heard him greet Hotch. Deciding to give him a few moments of privacy, JJ set the laptop she was holding to the side and stood.

"I'm just gonna go grab a bottle of water from the kitchen," JJ whispered. Seeing his nod as he listened to the other end of the conversation, she'd only made it three steps away before she heard his harsh voice grate, "Son of a bitch!" and felt herself unceremoniously hauled against his chest, a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"What the hell!" JJ exclaimed, turning in his arms.

Shaking his head at her, Dave spoke into the phone, "Hotch, hang on a minute." Holding the phone to his shoulder, Dave said steadily, "Becky Simmons was just found."

Eyes brightening, JJ says, "Well, that's good news! How is she?"

"JJ, she was found in Rockford Park, babe. According to preliminary examination, she's been dead six to eight hours."

"How?" JJ asked, fighting to draw air into her lungs.

"It looks like multiple stab wounds. We're not sure of exact COD yet, honey," Dave said calmly.

Slamming a hand against her mouth, JJ fought a wave of nausea. Shaking her head, JJ said in a trembling voice, "No! No, David! Somebody is wrong! There's been a mistake!"

Tightening his arm around her, Dave shook his head gravely. Pushing the phone back to his ear, Dave ordered, "Hotch, have the protection around our perimeter reinforced and you guys get out here as soon as you can." Closing the phone and dropping it on the desk, Dave looked at JJ again, noting how her eyes had dimmed and her mouth had slackened. Pulling her tightly against him, Dave ran a soothing hand up her back, absently noticing that she was barely breathing. Tilting her chin up to look down into her shocked face, Dave ordered, "Jen, honey, you need to breathe." Her vacant eyes never blinking, Dave pulled her down to the couch beside him, pushing her head between her knees quickly, he ordered again, "Breathe, damn it!" Finally feeling his heart unclench as she drew a raspy breath into her lungs, he felt her clench his hand tightly.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," JJ gasped.

"Yeah, tell me another lie, Jen," Dave murmured, rubbing her back

Rising back to a sitting position, Dave slowly eased her back against the cushions, worried by her ghostly complexion. "Slowly, babe. No quick moves."

"I said I was fine," JJ said faintly, trying to stand up.

"Less than two minutes ago, you looked like you were going to pass out, Jennifer," Dave said sternly, pulling her back to him.

"Less than two minutes ago, you told me an innocent woman was viciously murdered in my place, Rossi! Sorry if I needed a few moments to get myself together," JJ snapped.

"But it wasn't you, Jen," Dave reminded her firmly. "He didn't get to you and he won't!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" JJ yelled, fighting tears. "You want me to be comforted by the fact that an innocent woman that hadn't done anything wrong sacrificed her life in my place? Just because she had the misfortune to look a bit like me and live across the street from his intended victim! Damn, what was I thinking!" JJ hissed, trying to jerk from his arms.

Catching her arm as she turned to flee, Dave pulled her roughly around to face him. "You want to know how it makes me feel, Jen? Do you? Sorry, honey, think what you want about things, but if it comes down to a choice between some woman I don't know and the woman in front of me, guess what? I'm gonna choose YOU every single goddamn time. I'll choose you, alive and safe, here in front of me every time, damn it!"

Struggling against him, JJ shook her head. "Let me go, Dave! You have no idea what you're saying!"

Pulling her shaking body closer to him, Dave replied, "I'll find this bastard, JJ and I'll make him pay for what he did to Becky Simmons. I'm sorry an innocent victim got caught in this psycho's crosshairs. I am. But I'll be damned if I stand here and lie and say that I'm not grateful that it wasn't you. I don't want to think about my life without you here yelling at me."

"Just stop!" JJ said, slapping at his chest.

Trapping her flailing arms between them, Dave said through clenched teeth, "Damn it! I'm being honest with you, Jennifer. I'm sorry if you can't handle the truth about how I feel about you but-"

"Enough!" JJ yelled cutting him off. "You want me in your bed, Dave! I get it! Don't you have any of your little groupies to fill that need for you?" she asked hatefully.

Shaking her gently, Dave growled, "I don't want another woman! Have you not paid any attention at all in the last forty-eight hours? Have you ever seen me take another woman into my home…my life…and protect her? Is this something that you've watched me do on a regular basis, Jen?"

"So, you felt sorry for me!" JJ snapped.

"Goddamn, you're hardheaded!" Dave exploded. "You still haven't heard a word I've said! Maybe this will get your attention," he yelled, jerking her back against his solid body and covering her mouth with his.

Possessive instincts shifting into high gear, Dave didn't ask for an invitation into the warm confines of her sweet mouth. He simply barged his way in…and for the first time, JJ allowed herself to be consumed….permitted herself to be burned by the scorching heat of his insistent tongue stroking against hers own. And, dear God, the power radiating from the man holding her was shocking. His sheer dominance as his tongue pillaged her mouth stole her breath. It was only when she felt his talented fingers slide up her sides to stroke her aroused breasts, that she tore her mouth from his, her widened eyes horrified by what she was doing. Jerking away from him, JJ shook her head. "We can't do this! A woman is dead because of me! Becky's dead and I'm standing here letting you….God! What kind of person does that make me?! What the hell is wrong with me?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hey!" Dave admonished a panicked JJ as he cupped her cheeks gently in his hands. "Look at me, honey. You aren't a monster, sweetheart and there's not a single damn thing wrong with you. Eventually, I'm going to get that through your thick skull. But first, you've GOT to start trusting me here, Jen."

"I DO trust you," JJ replied shortly. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Brushing the hair back away from her face, Dave nodded slowly. "And I don't take that lightly, JJ. But I still want more."

"What the hell else is there, Dave?" JJ asked, closing her eyes briefly.

"Your heart, Jennifer. I want your heart, too, honey and I can assure you that I'll guard it as carefully as your beautiful body," Dave whispered.

"No, Dave. No. I already told you that I don't want to be another one of your conquests. I couldn't _handle_ being one of your conquests!"

"I'm not looking to conquer you, Jennifer," Dave said firmly, tightening his hand around her face when she would have looked away. "It's not a game, Jen. There isn't a winner and loser."

"Not now, Dave," JJ whispered. "We'll talk about this later, I promise, but please, _not now! I can't do this now! I can barely wrap my mind around what's already happened."_

"_Okay, honey. Okay," Dave said softly, dropping his hands to pull her into his arms. "But, I'm going to hold you to that promise. You aren't alone here. And, if you'll just let me have my way, I'll make sure you're never alone again."_

_Nodding against his chest, JJ leaned against him. "What else did Hotch say?" JJ finally asked quietly._

_Gazing down at the top of her bent blonde head, Dave murmured, "You know as much as I do, Jen." Wrapping an arm around her waist, Dave guided her toward the kitchen. "Hotch is gonna bring the team out in a little while and we need to get ready for 'em."_

"_Garcia's gonna want to commandeer your kitchen table again," JJ sniffed._

"_Damn cords running everywhere," Dave grumbled._

"_Which one of her little babies would you dare suggest she leave behind?" JJ laughed._

"_None, did you see her almost take my finger off for trying to give her decaf?" Dave laughed. "I can't imagine what she'd do to me if I suggested she leave one of her "children" behind."_

"_And you don't want to," JJ nodded sagely. "I've seen it happen before. The fallout was not what you would define as pretty."_

"_Anyhow," Dave continued, "Hotch has Prentiss and Morgan going to the scene._

_Staring out the kitchen window as Dave moved around the kitchen table, gathering placemats, JJ said in a small hopeless voice, "None of this is turning out the way I'd hoped."_

_Grimacing at the lost note in her voice, Dave sighed, "I know, Jen. Believe me, I know." Moving to the freezer, he began pulling out packages._

_Sitting on the stool at the kitchen island, JJ watched him for a moment, finally asking, "What are you doing over there?"_

"_Babe, we have a crew of perpetually hungry FBI agents that are gonna show up on our doorstep…around lunch time, no less."_

"_Can't we just order pizza again?" JJ asked, dropping her head into her hands._

"_No. You need to get some real food down your throat," Dave said with a shake of his dark head as he opened the refrigerator door. "Besides, I can do a hell of a lot better than that wannabe Italian crap that passes for food."_

_Rolling her eyes, JJ muttered, "Yeah, right."_

_Grinning as Dave saw the woman across from him was beginning to focus on something other than the traumatic blow she'd just taken, he reached into the fridge to pull out fresh vegetables. Putting them on the counter, Dave narrowed an eye at her as she snagged a baby carrot. "You doubt me?" Grabbing her hand as she reached for another carrot, he pulled her around the island toward him._

"_What are you doing, Dave?" JJ asked as he pulled her body in front of his._

_Handing her a knife, Dave replied, "I'm about to prove to you that I know what I'm doing."_

"_Ha! By making me do the dirty work?" JJ snarked, accepting the knife._

_Putting a fresh bundle of spinach in front of her he swatted her bottom. "Chop," he ordered. "And, no smartass, I'm not making you do the dirty work," he mimicked. "I'm teaching you what I know…or rather what Mama Rossi spent years drilling into all her kids…the fine art of Italian cooking."_

"_And if everybody refuses to eat your exquisite cuisine?" JJ said with an eye roll, even as she began cutting._

_Affronted, Dave mock glared at her. "Refuse my food? Bite your tongue! It'll never happen. Now get chopping. I'm betting Morgan's first words are "What's for lunch?"."_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Two hours later, JJ felt Dave's hot breath in her ear as the rest of the team polished off the remnants of the homemade lasagna in front of them. "I'd really hate to say I told you so, Jen. But if you recall, I might have mentioned something about hungry profilers before."

"Know it all," JJ muttered.

Sliding an arm over the back of her chair, Dave grinned. "You just can't concede gracefully, can you?"

Dave asked softly.

"Something you two over there want to share with the rest of the class?" Garcia asked as she forked the last biteful of spinach lasagna on her plate into her mouth.

Frowning at Rossi, JJ shook her head. "Nothing of any consequence. Dave is just inordinately pleased that you all seem to be enjoying the meal so much."

"YOU made this?" Emily asked Dave with rounded eyes.

"Where did you think it came from, Prentiss? Dominoes?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"I don't think their menu extends to much beyond the basic pizzas and sandwiches," Reid said around a mouthful of salad.

"You'd know, Genius Boy. What are they? Fourth on your speed dial?"

"Sixth," Reid retorted petulantly.

"Okay, you two," Hotch interrupted, "We don't have time for another one of your little debates." Looking around, Hotch asked, "Everybody about done?"

"I sincerely hope so," JJ replied, "I think we're out of food," she said, looking around the table.

"What about dessert? What?" he said when Penelope slapped his arm.

"Listen, my little underfed Lovemuffin, I don't think you've been deprived today. Wasn't that YOU I saw in the break room this morning shoveling blueberry muffins into his mouth?"

"THAT'S why I didn't get a muffin," Emily huffed, glaring accusingly at Morgan across the table.

Shrugging, Derek picked up a piece of discarded bread from Garcia's plate as he said, "Hey, you snooze, you lose, Prentiss."

"I'm trapped in a room filled with kindergarteners," Hotch mumbled, rubbing his temple. More loudly, he called, "Again, people, we need to focus! Morgan, did you and Prentiss pick up anything worthwhile from the crime scene?"

Shaking his bald head, Morgan replied, "No dice, Boss. By the time we got there, DC PD had already done their thing. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do period. The scene had been pretty thoroughly compromised."

"The body was found by the GW University's track team during practice. They weren't exactly concerned with preserving evidence as they tromped on through. There's not gonna be any way to determine footprints or ground disturbance," Emily added.

Seeing JJ stiffening beside him, David dropped his fingers to her neck, easily sliding them beneath her long hair. Pleasantly surprised as she shifted toward him slightly, he whispered, "You still with me, Jen?"

JJ nodded as she watched the discussion of their teammates around the table continue.

Tightening his fingers, Dave knew the rest of the team couldn't see him massaging her neck and truthfully, he didn't particularly care if they did. The important thing was keeping the woman beside him calm. "Does our medical examiner have control now?"

Nodding, Hotch looked at Rossi. "That was my first demand. Since we had an open case related to this, nobody offered any objections. I flagged the case with the medical examiner and he's gonna do the post mortem this afternoon."

Clearing her throat, JJ asked slowly as the entire team looked at her, "Do you know anymore, Hotch? David told me that she was…that Becky was stabbed, but -"

Shaking his head, Hotch replied, "We don't know anything yet, JJ. We're gonna have to wait on the ME."

"There has to be a reason that the unsub chose this location to drop the body," Reid mused.

"She wasn't killed there, so Reid's right," Emily continued. "He had to be holding the victim somewhere during the past day. There has to be some sort of clue as to where that was."

"All victims give clues in their own way. I'm sure this one won't be any different," Reid theorized.

Slamming an angry hand to the table, JJ said angrily through a tight face, "Her name was Rebecca Simmons!"

As a confused Reid visibly jumped in his seat, Morgan looked steadily at JJ and said calmly, "Yeah, Jayje, we know her name."

"Then use it!" JJ ordered shortly. Rising, JJ yelled, "It's not "she" or "the victim"! She had a name and it was Becky! Up until half a day ago, she was a living, breathing person with hopes and dreams…"

Grabbing her arm, Dave rose from his seat. "Yes, Jen," he interrupted, "she was." Turning her body toward him, he continued quietly, "But now, Becky is our victim and we're taking care of her in the best way we can. By finding her killer."

"This is wrong," JJ said, shaking her head. Stepping away from the table, she shook her head again. "I can't do this right now. I need a break."

"Inside the house, JJ," Dave returned calmly. He watched as she went around the corner and heard her footsteps on the stairs. Sighing, Dave returned to his seat as he looked around the table. He saw the shock on Garcia's face…the confusion on Reid's and the silent understanding written on the rest of the team.

Glancing at the doorway, Hotch asked quietly, "How bad, Dave? How bad is she?"

"As well as she can be expected to be given the current situation, Aaron. None of us would be handling it any better if it were us," Dave replied evenly.

"JJ yelled," Garcia said in a small voice. "I've known her six years and I've never heard her yell."

"Gotta admire the lungs on her though," Morgan snorted. "I think you're gonna have to replace some glass in here, Rossi."

"Oh, please! That was mild. You people ought to see her when she really gets started. She's been letting her displeasure over the state of affairs be known for two days. You got off easy," Dave retorted.

"Okay, let's keep going then and help JJ in the only way we can," Hotch announced, drawing his employee's minds back to the task at hand.

"Wait!" Garcia interrupted. "Is Gumdrop gonna be okay up there by herself?"

Nodding, Dave began gathering the empty plates. "She needs some time to process, Garcia. She hasn't had all that much and her mind needs to digest what's happened."

"The human mind is capable of sorting multiple pieces of data when-," Reid began analytically.

Holding up a hand, Morgan announced, "Let's just say that Baby Sister needs a chance to chill and leave it at that."

"As I said, let's focus on the case. It's gonna be a long day today and I'd like for some of us," Hotch said with a pointed look at Garcia, "to get to bed before midnight if possible."

Dave listened to the conversation going on around him with half an ear. The other part of his mind stayed with the woman upstairs and he wondered if his Jennifer had finally reached her breaking point.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Closing her laptop an hour and a half later, Penelope tossed a look over her shoulder at Morgan. "Well, Stud, looks like you're my wheels out of this joint. I do believe everyone else has flown the proverbial coop. If Reid had moved out of here any quicker, I'd have sworn this little mansion was on fire!"

"He was scared JJ'd come gunning for him again. Our boy may be a genius, but bravery in the face of Jennifer Jareau's wrath is not one of his many strengths. And we all know Hotch and Emily would rather face a firing squad than an emotional woman," Morgan shrugged.

"And you two are any different? Morgan, you've been tapping your foot and staring over my shoulder with something distinctly similar to fear in your eyes for the last thirty minutes. And, Garcia, there, has been alternating between wanting to bound up the stairs and jump out the back door for just as long," Dave said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, no, SuperAgent Rossi, our little JJ is all yours tonight," Penelope said, wagging a finger at him. Popping her gum, she rose, hands landing on her hips. "And I expect you to spend this evening treating her like the fragile flower she professes NOT to be. Do we understand each other? Toppling your little literary empire would be as simple as a few little keystrokes."

Raising both his hands in submission, Dave soberly vowed, "Garcia, you have my solemn oath, that I'm not going to do anything to upset her any further. But, I do need to check on her. I don't entirely put it past her to tie the sheets together and try to escape out the window."

Pulling Garcia by the arm gently toward the door, Morgan nodded. "I believe that's our cue, Mama. Come on. Rossi, I'll be back bright and early. I'm your point man tomorrow."

Nodding, Dave murmured, "Drive safely. I don't relish the idea of delivering the woman upstairs any more bad news. So, I suggest everybody be extra careful."

Finally closing and locking the back door behind the duo, Dave sighed. Now, he could check on the little blonde tornado as he'd been itching to do for the past hour. Taking the stairs two at a time, Dave quickly made his way to JJ's closed bedroom door. Not wanting to disturb her, he eased it open to find a darkened room. Looking at the bed, Dave tried to breathe normally as he found it open. Glancing across the room at the open, empty bathroom, he felt his chest tighten.

Silently reminding himself to remain calm, he quickly decided to check the other guest bedrooms. Walking back down the hallway, he noticed his closed bedroom door. Knowing he never closed his door unless he was in the room, he quickly opened the door. Releasing a relieved breathe as his eyes found Jennifer curled in the middle of the bed, her head resting on his pillow, her back to the door. Closing the bedroom door softly, Dave slowly lowered his body to sit on the edge of the bed.

JJ had known it was him the moment she heard the bedroom door open. Rapidly brushing her cheeks to brush away any lingering tears, she turned to look at him as he reached for the bedside lamp. "Is everybody gone?" she whispered.

Startled by her soft words, Dave jerked his eyes to hers, jaw clenching at the swollen eyelids and tear tracks on her cheeks. "Yeah, they're gone. You scared the shit out of me again, by the way," he told her softly.

"Why?" JJ replied, confused. "What did I do this time?"

Throwing his feet up on the bed, Dave replied, "Your bed was empty. This isn't exactly where I expected to find you."

"Sorry," JJ said guiltily. "I started out in my room, but I could still hear everything you were all saying through the vents and I just couldn't handle listening to it anymore. So, I took refuge in here."

"Trust me, Goldilocks, I'm more than happy to find you sleeping in my bed. Was the mattress just right?" Dave grinned.

Slapping his chest, JJ retorted, "As long as you aren't gonna try being Papa Bear and scare me out of the forest, we all get along just fine."

Shrugging, Dave winked. "I always thought I traveled more along the lines of the Big Bad Wolfe myself." Pulling her hand into his, Dave softly asked, "You feeling any better?"

Shifting her legs, JJ began to sit up, propping against the headboard beside him. "I guess so. I just needed some time to pull myself together without a dozen eyes on me. I just couldn't stay in that kitchen and listen to Becky being referred to as just another nameless victim." Hesitating, JJ bit her lip. "They all think I've lost it, don't they?"

"The entire team recognizes how much stress you're under, honey. We've lived through Garcia's shooting, remember? We know what it's like when it's one of us."

"Garcia had an excuse to act that way. She wasn't an agent. She wasn't trained for this. I was. I ought to be able to handle this better."

Dropping an arm around her, Dave pulled her against him, saying, "I don't think there is a right or wrong way to handle this, Jen. All you can do is try to get through it the best way you can. A woman you knew was allegedly murdered by the same man trying to get to you. No matter how you look at it, it's gonna have an affect on you…on all of us."

Laying against him in silence for a moment, JJ wondered when the man whose heart beat in her ear had become a source of strength for her. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind to deal with later, she decided that, for now, it was better not to question it. Whether she liked it or not, she needed him…and not just for the protection he was providing her with. She needed him. "What did the team decide to do?" JJ finally asked.

"Well, starting tomorrow morning, we're going to have some company. Hotch and I decided to keep an additional agent in the house with us at all times."

"Why?" JJ asked, jerking her face up to stare at him. "What else happened that I don't know about?"

"Nothing, Jen. Absolutely nothing," Dave soothed, rubbing her back. "We're just erring on the side of caution. Until we get a better feel for this asshole, I need to know that you're completely protected."

Stretching her legs, JJ shifted beside him. Finally looking up at him, she tried desperately to keep the tremor from her voice as she asked, "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

Running a finger down her cheek, tracing the trail one of her many tears had taken, Dave shook his head. "Jen, you don't even need to ask. No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be harder to get rid of than you think."

Smiling weakly, JJ looked away. "Lucky me," she said faintly. Leaning back and staring at the ceiling, she sighed. "Another long afternoon and evening ahead of us. The team hasn't got anything new?"

Shaking his head, Dave murmured, "Garcia said she'd email me the autopsy results as soon as they became available and Hotch is sending me the police reports from DCPD." Watching her yawn, Dave noticed her heavy lids. "Jen, you aren't sleeping much at night. Why don't you try and close your eyes for awhile?" he suggested.

"I'm fine," JJ replied, trying to suppress another yawn. Waving a hand at the window, JJ continued, "It's daylight outside."

"Yeah, honey, I can see the big flaming ball in the sky. Do me a favor, just for once, don't argue. Close your eyes and get some rest," he said softly, dropping a hand to her hip as he pulled her more closely against him.

Yawning again, JJ repeated, "I'm fine."

"You're just proving my point here, Jen," Dave muttered, watching the indecision in her eyes.

"Okay, you win. But this doesn't mean anything. I still need time to deal with everything," JJ sighed as she settled her face against his chest.

"Jen, the only thing I want right now is for you to get some rest. The only bonus is that I have you here where I can see you…I don't have to worry about you from across a hallway."

"Glad I could make your job easier," JJ said sleepily.

Grinning, Dave murmured against her hair, "Just sleep, JJ. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours and we'll look over the police report." Glancing down, he realized his words had fallen on deaf ears. His beautiful charge was already asleep. Sighing, he, too, closed his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Opening his eyes to a strange noise two hours later, Dave quickly looked around the room. Taking a moment to get his bearings, his arm tightened unconsciously around the woman he was holding as he absently noticed the setting sun through the window across the room. Hearing the annoying buzzing sound again, Dave realized it was the cell phone he'd shoved in his pocket earlier. Cursing softly, Dave shifted his body slowly, careful not to awaken a sleeping JJ as he pulled the phone from his pants.

Glancing at the display, Rossi answered the phone in a whisper. Looking down as he listened to Hotch, Dave gazed at JJ, her cheek pressed to his chest.

"Dave," Hotch said, "we've got those autopsy results."

"Yeah. And?" Dave murmured quietly.

"Ultimate cause of death was a stab wound to her femoral artery. Most of the other wounds were inflicted post mortem. Severe sexual assault. Dave, this son of a bitch tortured this woman in ways I don't even want to think about. I'm emailing you the report…but if I were you, I'd definitely give JJ the abbreviated version."

Grimacing as he heard Hotch's words, his arms involuntarily tightened around Jennifer. There was no question of whether or not he would be sharing the details. Under no circumstance should she ever have to be aware of what had been done to that innocent woman. There was simply no point. "I got it, Hotch. Call if you get anything else," he muttered, shutting the phone and reaching an arm out to put it on the nightstand. Glancing down again, he was surprised to find clear blue eyes staring back at him.

Smiling gently, Dave gently brushed her hair from her cheek, saying, "You sleep okay?"

"Better than I have in the past three days," JJ nodded against his chest. "It almost seems like it was all a dream."

"Didn't I tell you that you'd feel better after a couple of hours sleep?"

Dave watched as JJ nodded against him again and stretched her legs. Catching his breath as he watched her arch her back, he tried to ignore the way her breasts thrust against her blouse.

"What did Hotch have to say?" JJ asked, settling again.

"Not very much," Dave lied easily. "Gonna send me the results as soon as the autopsy comes in."

Eyes darkening at the word "autopsy", JJ sighed. "So much for it all being a dream."

Cupping her cheek in a gentle hand, Dave murmured, "It's okay to turn it off for awhile, Jen. Stop beating yourself up, babe."

Sliding a hand over where hers rested against her face, JJ shook her head. "We can't just stay in bed while I hide, Dave."

"Who says?" Dave retorted, pulling her closer. "You wanna hide? I'll stand guard. Nothing matters except what you want, right now."

Meeting his eyes, JJ whispered, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, I'm glad I'm here, Dave."

"Here in my house or here in my arms?" Dave replied, narrowing an eye at her.

"I believe I'll reserve the right to answer that question later," JJ answered pertly with a smile.

"Coward," Dave growled.

"Nope, just cautious. You tend to let things go to your head," JJ replied.

"Ha! I've got more control in my little finger than you do in your whole body, angel," Dave denied.

"You do not!" JJ argued.

"Let's just put your little argument to rest," Dave murmured, covering her mouth with his.

Sighing as Dave rolled to half cover her body as his lips coaxed hers apart to slip inside, she felt his warm hand trailing up her side.

Nipping at her lower lip, Dave felt her small hands creep slowly around his neck as he steadily deepened his possession of her sweet mouth. He skimmed one hand up her toned side while the other buried itself in her long blond hair, tilting her head to allow him a more intimate touch.

Losing herself in sensation, JJ allowed herself to slip away and just feel. Catching her breath against his mouth as his thumbs ghosted her puckered nipples, she couldn't help arching against him. Moaning as he broke away from her lips to trail them wetly down her neck, she felt goose bumps rising over her skin.

Trailing his tongue around the rapidly beating pulse in her neck, Dave didn't think as his fingers quickly worked the buttons of her fitted shirt. Pressing a soft kiss over her heart, he unfastened the front clasp of her bra without conscious thought as he felt her pliant body press against his. Pausing only long enough to gaze down at her flushed perfectly formed breasts, he bent his head to surround one sweet peak with his mouth, his tongue lavishing attention on it's puckered nipple as he rubbed rhythmic circles against the taut peak of her other breast. Smiling against her skin as he felt her hips buck against his thigh and her fingers bury in his hair, he slowly brushed his fingers down her soft skin. Releasing her breast to cover her mouth again, he deftly unfastened her jeans and slid a hand past her satin underwear to caress her slick wet folds.

Groaning against his mouth as his touch electrified, JJ arched her neck against the pillow behind her head as he slowly kissed her exposed neck, his fingers stroking over her sensitized flesh..

"Dave," she gasped.

"Hmmm," he muttered against her as his tongue slowly trailed the shell of her ear, her taste addicting and his fingers slowly circled the moist bud of her desire.

"We shouldn't-," she moaned, closing her eyes as pleasure assailed her, gasping again as his fingers gently stroked her clit and his mouth pulled the lobe of her ear.

"Shhhh, sweetheart," he breathed hotly against her neck. "Just relax. You need this," he murmured, slowly penetrating her wet depths with a single finger as his thumb rubbed erotic circles against that small bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves singing through her body.

Grinding against his hand, JJ moaned again as she heard Dave whisper, his breath hot against her breast, "You're so wet, honey. Just let go," he ordered gently, massaging her clit with his thumb as two of his fingers continued plunging into her heat.

"Oh, God! Dave," JJ groaned, lifting her hips against his touch, seeking more.

"That's it, babe," Dave whispered, lifting his head to stare into her glazed eyes. "Let it happen. Let me see how beautiful you are when you come for me," he ordered softly, giving her a firmer touch against her clit, plunging his fingers deeper.

Jerking her hips in time with the thrust of his fingers, JJ screamed as release found her. Eyes drifting closed as her body seemed to come apart, she felt his mouth cover hers again and she parted her lips readily to receive his deep kiss. Moaning against his mouth, she felt his hands slowly soothe her, rubbing a trail from her ass to her neck as he twined his tongue with hers.

One kiss bled into another as she finally came back to herself. Drawing away, JJ stared at the man above her with dazed eyes. "You didn't-".

"Be quiet, sweetheart. You're gonna ruin the afterglow," Dave laughed quietly against her neck. Pressing a kiss against her temple, he murmured, "This wasn't about what I could get, Jen."

"What was it about then?" JJ asked, her voice barely audible.

"You, Jennifer. This was about you and what you needed," Dave replied with quiet honesty.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

An hour later, Jennifer sat curled in the corner of David Rossi's comfortable couch with his laptop in her lap as he poured over reports at his desk. "None of this makes any sense," JJ said, squinting at the report displayed on his laptop. "This guy is clean…the employment form he filled out is an employer's dream. I'd bet this guy even had a reference from his third grade teacher! Someone his squeaky clean does _not_ fit your profile."

Cocking his head, Dave stared across the room at the woman currently chewing her lower lip. "It can happen, Jen. Supposedly normal family man has the perfect life on the outside…he'll design it that way. Then he reaches a breaking point…usually some precipitating factor occurs and he'll become a totally different individual."

Shaking her head, JJ looked closer at the screen. "David, come here. See if you can see what this says," she said tapping the screen.

Pushing away from his desk, he moved next to her on the sofa. Looking at the screen, Dave shook his head, "I can't read it either."

Plucking his reading glasses from his nose and putting them on, JJ looked at the computer again. "Damn it!" she growled, leaning forward.

"Okay, Grandma Moses, how old are you exactly? Do we need to have you outfitted for your own pair of reading glasses?" Dave asked, laughing as he reached for the computer mouse.

Glaring at him, JJ pinched his arm. "If you'd like to see the sequel to what happened this afternoon happen between us, I'd suggest you keep those sweet little comments of yours to yourself, Rossi."

Clicking the mouse, Dave grinned. "Oh, trust me, babe. I plan on finishing that particular story. Don't you worry about that. The only thing I'm uncertain about is when it'll happen."

Looking at the now enlarged image on the screen, JJ ignored his comment as she read, "Employee reprimanded for unapproved substitution." Looking up at Dave, she asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Shrugging, Dave shook his head. "I'm not exactly literate in the ins and outs of cable related jargon, honey. But, I'm sure Garcia is on it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Penelope has already reduced their servers to piles of smoking goo. She was still pissed that she couldn't just hack their system the last time I talked to her," JJ said, yawning slightly as she stretched.

Staring down at her, Dave winked. "Somebody seems to still be a little tired."

"Not me," JJ said with a shake of her long blonde hair. "I'm just getting my second wind."

"Glad to here it, babe," Dave murmured, burying a hand in her hair.

JJ drew a breath as she turned to look up into his face. "Dave…this thing between us…you realize that it could just be a psychological emotional response. We really don't know…" JJ stammered, only to be stopped when Dave pressed a firm finger to her moving lips.

"Stop, Jennifer, before you say something that's liable to make me angry. Listen closely when I tell you that this isn't a new feeling for me. I know what I want. I've _known_ what I want for quite a while. Well before this trouble began, at any rate. I'm not looking for somebody just to fill my bed for a few weeks. I'm interested in the long term, babe. And, I want it with you."

"But-"

"There aren't any buts in there, Jen. That's what I want," Dave said firmly.

"And you always get what you want, huh?" JJ asked.

"Usually," Dave murmured. "The only question that really matters is what do you want?" he asked quietly.

Swallowing, JJ looked up into his darkly intent eyes. "I want to try…I'd like to see where this…where we could go. But, you have to understand, I never imagined being in this position. I've never had to completely rely on anybody for anything before, Dave. I know that I'm physically safe here with you but, emotionally…"

Cutting her off with a gently persuasive kiss, Dave whispered against her lips, "I won't let anything happen to you, Jen. Not on any level."

Allowing his lips to cover hers again, JJ sighed, only to draw back as the laptop on her lap beeped.

"Hell!" Dave growled, pulling back. "I swear to God, if Garcia has installed some kind of spy cam on this thing and interrupted us, I'll find one hell of a creative way to make her pay!"

Slapping his chest as she laughed, JJ shook her head. "Don't blame Garcie. That's my email alert. I set it earlier to beep when my brother finally emailed me those pictures. Is it okay if I check it?"

Cupping the back of her head, Dave pressed another gentle kiss to her lips. "Babe, you don't need to ask for permission every time you want to use the damn computer. Garcia's filtering your mail, so everything should be safe. I'm gonna go make some coffee while you look at your mail, okay?"

Nodding, JJ watched him walk from the room as the attachment opened. Talking to herself, she muttered as she waited, "We're really going to have to upgrade this if I'm gonna be here much longer. It shouldn't take this long to load a simple picture." Finally seeing the image begin to form, JJ could only stare in openmouthed horror as the picture crystallized.

He'd barely made it to the kitchen when he heard her agonized scream. Turning sharply, he rushed back through the house, yelling, "Jen! What is it? Answer me, damn it!" Reaching the den, he found her huddled into the corner of the couch, his laptop thrown to the floor. Striding across the room, he reached to haul her shaking body back into his arms. "JJ, tell me what happened, babe," he ordered as she buried her face in his chest.

"The picture! Oh, God, no!" she sobbed.

Keeping her face tightly against his chest, Dave reached to pull the laptop to him. Cursing as he stared at the image on the screen, he railed, "Son of a Goddamn Bitch! How the hell did he get through?" Snapping the laptop closed, he rocked JJ in his arms. "Shhh, honey. You're okay, babe. It's gonna be okay," he soothed.

"That's what he did to her," JJ cried brokenly. "That's what he did because he couldn't get to me….he tortured her because he couldn't get me!"

Drawing back just enough to tilt her face to his, Dave said calmly, "Listen to me, Jen. Come on, breathe for me. Just a few deep breaths, babe."

Shaking her head wildly, JJ closed her eyes. "That's what he did while he had her. He had Becky long enough to make her wish she was dead before he actually killed her. The look on her face, Dave! My God…that's her death mask," JJ screamed.

Clenching his jaw, Dave knew what he was going to have to do. Wrapping firm hands around JJ's arms, he pulled her up straight and said sharply, "Jennifer, she's dead! She's not there anymore and the only way that you're going to be able to help her is to keep yourself together. If you can't keep your head in the game, then you'll fail her."

Eyes widening, JJ drew away from him. "You bastard!" she whispered. "You think I don't want to help her…to give her justice?"

Shaking his head, Dave responded evenly "I never said that, babe. But, I'm never gonna just be able to stand around while you fall apart. I'm here with you and I'll help you keep it together any way I have to. But once you let this psycho into your head, he wins, Jen."

"He's _not_ going to win, David," JJ said, releasing the deep breath she'd been holding. "I _refuse_ to let him win. I want to see him living in a cage, or better yet, strapped to a table with a needle in his arm."

Pulling her back into his arms, Dave dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Now, there's the woman I know," Dave murmured, relieved.

"How did he get that picture through, Dave?" JJ asked. "Garcia is flagging my mail. She wouldn't have let that pass."

Grabbing his phone, Dave muttered, "We're about to find out, babe, and I can promise you, it'll _never happen again!"_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Closing her eyes as she tried to force the violent images she'd seen from her mind, JJ heard Dave angrily yelling into the phone.

"Damn it, Garcia, you're so-called impenetrable fortress was compromised. Those barriers of yours were penetrated, woman and by God, you WILL figure out a way for it never to happen again," JJ heard Rossi barking.

Sighing, JJ knew this wasn't Garcia's fault. And, she knew, that deep down, so did Rossi. She wanted to force her mouth open to intervene of Garcia's behalf, but she just couldn't seem to find the words…her mind still reeling with unwanted visions of what she'd seen.

The sound of David's voice calling to her finally drew her from the hold her mind had on her body as she his words finally penetrated the dense fog.

"Jen, sweetheart, look at me! Damn it, babe, stop looking through me!" she heard him saying.

Forcing her eyes to focus on him, JJ whispered, "I'm okay, Dave." Seeing the deeply concerned look in his dark eyes, JJ shook her head. "Don't look at me like that," she ordered hoarsely. "I'm fine."

"No, Jen, you aren't fine. Your breathing too quickly, your eyes are dilated and you're shaking. What you "are" is going into shock, baby. So, I need you to focus and stay with me," he ordered, kneeling in front of her and chafing her arms.

"I'm cold," JJ said faintly.

Grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch and wrapping her in it, Dave moved to sit beside her on the couch and pulled her into his arms. "JJ, you can't torture yourself with "might have beens" and "should haves". It won't accomplish anything productive," he said softly, rubbing her back quickly, trying desperately to get her blood circulating.

"Easier said than done," JJ mumbled, dropping her head to her chest.

Nodding, Dave murmured, "I can understand that, Jen. You're stronger than you think you are though. You have to be. This sadistic son of a bitch is trying to get inside your head and the second you let him, he wins."

"He's using our own tools against us, Dave," JJ said quietly.

"I know, babe. So, here's the new deal. You don't open anything on the computer. You don't read a simple email. You don't answer a so-called known phone call. I screen absolutely everything first."

"It's happened. I've officially become a prisoner within my own life," JJ said faintly.

"No," David said sharply. "You can't afford to look at it that way, Jennifer. There's a difference between willingly ceding control for your own safety and having it stolen from you. My only goal here is to keep you safe, Jen. You have to know that," Dave finished quietly.

Sighing, JJ pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "You think I'm losing it, don't you?" she asked in a small voice.

"No more so than any other victim of a senseless crime," Dave replied honestly. "You're gonna make it, honey. I'm going to make sure you do." Pulling her into his arms, David felt her mold her body to his.

"This isn't what I thought we'd be dealing with this afternoon," JJ mumbled against his chest, comforted by his woodsy scent. "I didn't think…hell, it doesn't matter what I thought."

"You're safe here, babe. As far as I'm concerned, we're not leaving here, come hell or high water," Dave said against her hair.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Grimacing as he remembered his words of a couple of hours earlier, Dave looked at the petite blonde sitting in his truck beside him. "Explain to me again, Jen, how I let you talk me into this bullshit. Tell me how you talked me into agreeing to take you back to your house when there's a homicidal maniac with a yen for your blood out there?" Dave asked, agitated.

"I cried," JJ said simply. "And my irrepressible charm."

"And the friggin' temper tantrum you threw. Damn, you've got good aim," Dave growled, rubbing his head where the remote control had found its target.

Turning, JJ wagged a finger at him. "Haven't you learned in any of your marriages to never stop moving. It makes you an easy target. I would have thought you'd have the duck and weave mastered by now." Shrugging, JJ continued, "Besides, we aren't going to my house, as I've reminded you for the eighteenth time. We're going to Mrs. Kardis' house. My sweet little old neighbor has made it clear that she isn't going to talk to anybody but me. We have to show her the picture and see if she recognizes the cable repairman."

Shaking his head in disgust, Dave snarled, "Morgan and Emily are perfectly well-trained agents in the areas of victim analysis and witness statements. How the hell is it that they couldn't get a little old lady to look at a fucking picture?"

"Dave, the little old lady in question threatened to bean Morgan over the head with her iron skillet if he took one more step into her house and she told Emily that a nice girl like her should be baking cookies for her family, not out terrorizing defenseless old ladies. I think Mrs. Kardis is what we refer to as a special case," JJ smirked.

"You're enjoying this," Dave said, looking over at her. "You enjoy seeing your teammates cursed within an inch of their life in not one, but two languages by your sweet little old lady neighbors. Emily said the woman got even more creative when she switched over to Greek."

"Well, that IS her native tongue," JJ giggled. "I told you she wasn't going to deal with anybody but me. It's not my fault that none of you listened."

"This is an extremely stupid idea, babe," Dave ground out. "I need to have my head examined for even thinking about it!"

"Maybe I knocked a screw loose with the remote," JJ remarked, tongue in cheek.

"You aren't funny," Dave spat. "All we're doing here is putting you into a dangerous situation that could be avoided!"

"You have three agents providing protection, Dave. You sent a sweep team into my neighborhood. For all I know, you have helicopters patrolling the airspace!"

"What's your point?" Dave yelled.

"My point is that I'm not disregarding the threat," JJ informed him calmly. "I'm not. I know better than anybody what the risks are. And, I still believe the benefits outweigh the risk. You TOLD me that I couldn't let that bastard scare me!"

"I did not say that you should go for an evening gallivant in your neighborhood taunting him," Dave said tightly.

"And you know that's not what I'm doing. I can get Mrs. Kardis to open up. I told you that woman has a mind like a steel trap. She'll talk to me, Dave. If she saw this man at all, she'll tell me. She'll remember it and she'll tell me. Then, we can start narrowing the field."

Shaking his head as he made the left onto JJ's street. "I'm going to say this once more, Jen. I don't like this. Nothing you say will change that. This bastard is too dangerous not to take dead serious."

"I get that, Dave. But he has no idea that I'd come back here. It's almost dark and no one would expect me to make this trip."

"Fuck," Rossi said, violently jerking the car into park. Reaching out a hand and hauling JJ against him, he bent to stare with glittering eyes to say, "No matter what, you don't leave my sight. I don't care if that old lady wants to serve tea and crumpets and show you pictures of her grandchildren on the patio, you will stay glued to my side or I swear to God-"

"I know the rules, Rossi," JJ snapped back, looking up at him with flashing eyes of her own. "I get it, damn it! I have no intention of leaving your side for any reason. I know you've got a job to do."

"This is a hell of a lot more than a job to me and you damn well know it," Dave grumbled. "God help me for agreeing to this asinine plan. Remember what I said, babe. I have no problem at this point with the idea of blistering you ass within an inch of your life if you test me on this," he threatened.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dave pulled JJ close to him as they walked up the sidewalk to the front door of Mrs. Kardis' home, his eyes constantly scanning their surroundings. "I mean it, Jen. We're in and we're out of here in less than five minutes."

"You will not be rude to this woman, David Rossi," JJ hissed back. "This woman has been a great help to me in the past. You will be nice. You will be charming. Or I swear, the next missile that hits your head will do a hell of a lot more damage than a television remote. I'm not going to be unmannered in the face of her hospitality and you will not be either!"

"Her hospitality takes second place to your safety, JJ and I think even your Mrs. Kardis will agree with that, don't you?" he said as they climbed the steps to the house.

Reaching the door JJ knocked loudly and they waited. "We have to give her time to get to the door. She's probably back in the kitchen."

Nodding, Rossi scanned the area anxiously.

"How many agents do you have stationed around the house?" JJ whispered. "Or do I even want to ask?"

"Not answering that question. But I will say that I heeded your warning and didn't have any of them approach this house. No one's been here since Morgan and Emily spoke to her last night."

"Good," JJ murmured, "Maybe she won't shoot you on sight then."

"Jen, something doesn't feel right," Dave said, breathing deeply. "We've made a dangerous trip into the middle of a known crime scene for nothing. She's not answering."

Knocking again, JJ shook her head. "She's almost deaf, Rossi." Waiting a few seconds more, JJ sighed, "Let me just try the door. She usually leaves it unlocked. This used to be a safe neighborhood."

Turning the knob, JJ felt the door open easily. Flashing a smile over her shoulder, JJ murmured, "See…told you." Pushing the door completely open, JJ called, "Mrs. Kardis!"

Feeling his spine begin to crawl, Dave grabbed JJ's arm in a restraining hold, jerking her back against his chest as the metallic smell of spilled blood assaulted his nostrils. "Jen! Stand still!" he whispered violently against her ear as he pulled his weapon.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Jerking her behind him, Dave growled, "Don't you move a muscle."

Stopping in her tracks, JJ felt his back press her against the wall as the unmistakable odor of death met her nose too. "Oh, God!" she gasped. "Not again." Clamping her lips together to fight the scream rising in the back of her throat, she watched as Dave snatched his cell phone from his pocket. "JJ, check your weapon. Now," he ordered calmly while pushing a button on the phone.

Pulling her own gun with trembling fingers, JJ quickly checked the clip as she heard him say quietly into the phone, "This is Rossi. Get your asses in there now! And call Hotch and tell him to get a team out here."

Rossi listened to the other end of the phone call, finally cutting off the other person with a terse, "I said now, damn it!" Keeping JJ pressed against the wall as he closed the phone, he murmured, "Just a few more seconds, honey and we'll have backup."

Nodding against his back, JJ's mind reeled as she pressed her gun against her leg.

"Tell me what I need to know, babe," Dave commanded quietly.

Forcing her mind to focus, JJ whispered, "The kitchen's on the left, back door leading outside. Door on the right leads down to the cellar. Living room and dining room are the only other downstairs room. No exits to the outside."

Shifting his eyes to the staircase ahead, Dave asked, "How many rooms upstairs?"

"Five, I think. Three bedrooms, a bath and a storage room," she replied shakily.

Jerking at the sound of a turning door knob, both shifted their bodies closer against the wall, Dave's body shielding her own. Taking aim, Dave saw a golden FBI badge dangled in front of his face and he released a relieved breath.

"FBI," Dave growled, "Two agents entering." As they both entered the front door with guns drawn, Rossi said quietly to the two agents , "Break right and left," Rossi ordered them. "Clear the downstairs first. Kitchen's in the back. Two possible exits."

Seeing Morgan and Prentiss enter quietly with guns drawn, JJ whispered, "How did they get here so fast?"

"We were already on our way to meet the two of you," Morgan replied softly, scanning the area. "Hotch called as we were pulling in."

"Take the upstairs," Rossi ordered. "Five rooms, no exit points."

"I assume by the smell…" Emily said, her voice trailing off.

"Somebody's dead," Rossi said flatly. "We need to clear the house."

"You need to get JJ out of here," Morgan whispered back.

"I'm not leaving until I know what happened to Mrs. Kardis," JJ snapped.

"I'm not comfortable moving her into the open yet," Rossi added. "We don't know if he's watching. Damn it! I knew this was a goddamn idiotic move!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Starting as JJ heard Morgan's voice call from upstairs, "We've gotta body."

Feeling JJ stiffen beside him, Dave wrapped her cold hand in his. "Hold still, Jen."

As the four other agents returned to the entryway, Dave heard the tall, lanky one say, "We're clear on the bottom floor, sir."

"The cellar?" Rossi questioned sharply.

"Clear also, sir," one of the other agents responded.

"And?"

"No sign of any foul play, sir," the tall one responded again.

"Well, I'm willing to bet from the body upstairs, there was definitely some foul play," Dave growled, tightening his hand on the tiny blonde beside him.

"We're clear upstairs," Emily called, appearing on the landing.

"Is she…" JJ said shakily.

Nodding grimly, Emily replied softly, "Temple shot to the head, Jayje. She went fast. She didn't suffer. It looks like he found her when she was sleeping."

Shaking her head numbly, JJ whispered, "Now, there are two. All because of me. All because he couldn't find me."

Walking down the stairs, Morgan murmured something to the other four agents as Dave wrapped his arms around a shuddering JJ. Dave watched as the other agents dispersed quickly, averting their eyes.

"Her only crime was doing me a favor," JJ said in a trembling voice.

"We don't know the details yet, baby," Dave whispered against her ear. "Just keep it together a little bit longer, JJ."

Catching Rossi's eye, Morgan said quietly, "Rossi, man, you need to see the upstairs bathroom."

Looking up, JJ looked at Morgan with wild eyes. "Why, Morgan? What did he do?" JJ asked, starting for the stairs.

"No, Jen," Dave said, catching her arm to pull her back to him. "You aren't putting yourself through that. There isn't any point."

Moving down the stairs, Emily shook her head sadly. "He's right, JJ. It's just the same as before."

Pulling JJ more closely to his side when she would have darted up the stairs again, Rossi said roughly, "Start a perimeter search. But first, we're getting Jen out of here."

"Why would he do this? She was just an innocent old woman? What the hell was the point?" JJ moaned. "This doesn't fit his pattern."

Falling into step beside on Morgan's other side as they exited the house, Emily said quietly, "He's eliminating any witnesses, JJ. Attacking and destroying any people associated with you."

"Enough!" Rossi said with a dark glare in Emily's direction. "Right now, our immediate focus is to remove JJ from here as quickly and safely as possible."

As sirens sounded in the distance, Morgan said, "That'll be DCPD. We called them for backup."

Looking up, Dave saw Hotch walking toward them.

"Casualties?" Hotch asked, drawing closer.

"One. Upstairs. Different MO, same message," Emily said briefly.

"And we're not hanging around here for a repeat of the same information," Rossi growled, shepherding JJ toward the vehicle. "I'm getting Jennifer out of here now! The sooner she's back at Little Creek, the better off she'll be."

"Same precautions, everyone. Diversionary vehicles and multiple routes."

Glancing behind her at Mrs. Kardis' house, JJ heard Dave whisper, "Come on, Jen. One foot in front of the other. It's over for her. She's not in any pain anymore."

Nodding as Dave bundled her into the car, JJ fought tears as Morgan blocked any shot to her while Dave climbed in the driver's seat.

JJ kept her eyes on the lit up house as Dave started the engine. Glancing up, she noticed how much darker the sky looked than it had just a few minutes prior. Biting her lip as Dave sped past her small condo, she pressed a hand to her mouth.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Dave checked the rearview mirror, assuring the other vehicles were in position. Hazarding a glance in JJ's direction, Dave saw her shivering…pulling into herself. Leaning forward to turn up the heat, Dave captured one of her small hands in his. "Jen, honey, you're gonna have to stay with me."

"I'm here," JJ said faintly. "We have to stop him, David. This has to stop."

"We will, Jen," Dave soothed.

"When, David?" JJ asked angrily. "Will it be before he takes another innocent life? She was an old lady that never harmed anyone! But she was inconvenient to him, so he…he…"

"He's escalating, Jen," Dave said calmly. "He's compensating and removing any complications that he perceives. He wants his final showdown."

"He can't have it!" JJ yelled, finally letting the tears slip. "He's not getting it! We're going to find him before he hurts anybody else!"

"Yes, we will. But we have to be smarter than him. We have to find the clues and we have to interpret them," Dave replied evenly.

Leaning tiredly against the seat, JJ looked at Dave as she wiped her eyes. "You have to take me to a safe house. I need to take the team out of the line of fire. And that includes you. Especially you."

"Like hell," Dave snapped, flashing a look at her. "Which part of "I'm in this for the long haul" did you not understand?"

"You just said it. He's going after anyone he perceives as a threat! What do you think you are to him? You're putting yourself at unnecessary risk. You're a walking target, damn it!"

Tightening his hand on her chilled fingers, Dave shook his head. "Listen up, babe. It's you and me. That's the end of the story. If you think I'd leave you now, then you're as deranged as our unsub. So just get those thoughts from your mind."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"David, I can't allow you to be compromised," JJ said, trying to control her shaking voice.

"Look, Jen, right now, this is the emotion talking. That's the only reason I'm not yelling at the top of my lungs. So, I'm going to do us both a favor and ignore you. But, keep going and you aren't gonna be so lucky," Dave replied, tightening his hand on her.

Opening her mouth to argue again, Dave cut her off. "I mean it, Jen. One more word about me leaving you and neither of us is gonna be real happy."

Sighing, JJ dropped her head back against the seat as she stared out the window. "Are you sure we haven't been followed?" she asked, realizing they were almost back at Little Creek.

"I guarantee it, JJ. I've got two sets of agents trailing us to be sure there aren't any problems," Dave assured her steadily. Feeling her tighten her hand around his as she shuddered again, he soothed, "Almost there, babe. Just hang in there a few more minutes."

As Dave pulled into his driveway, he didn't bother garaging the vehicle. He simply pulled it to the deck steps. Turning off the engine, he briefly looked at JJ. "Don't move, honey. You know the drill."

Seconds later, Dave had JJ bundled into the house and had deftly deactivated the alarm system. Turning to face her again, he found her standing in the center of the kitchen, arms wrapped protectively around herself, staring distantly into space.

"Honey," Dave murmured, chafing her frigid arms, "You're freezing. Let's get you upstairs in bed."

Shaking her head violently, JJ shivered. "No," she said, her teeth chattering, "Not the bed!"

Tilting her chin up so that he could stare into her vacant eyes, he ordered, "Babe, look at me. Focus, Jen. Look at me."

Trying to pull away from him, JJ shook her head again. "Let me go, Dave."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. You're stuck with me. Jennifer, you are not going to stay up all night again. It won't accomplish anything and you're gonna need your strength."

"How can you expect me to go crawl into bed and sleep when I got another innocent woman killed? Because she had the awful misfortune of knowing me! How, Dave?" JJ said, her voice a high pitched keen.

Shaking her gently as he watched the panicked wild look enter her eye, Dave demanded, "Jennifer, stop it! We're not going through this again, damn it! You are not responsible for how some psychotic killer chooses his victims. I will not allow you to do this to yourself again, baby!"

Dropping her forehead heavily against his shoulder, JJ whispered, "How can you say that? She's dead because of me…because she did me a favor, Dave! She never have died if-".

Shaking his head, Rossi interrupted firmly, "Yeah, she would have, Jen. Eventually, this kind, sweet woman you knew would have died of something. Honey, life is a terminal condition. It's gonna end for all of us sometime."

"But it shouldn't have ended that way for her! She didn't deserve that! Not that way!" JJ sobbed.

"You're right, Jen," Dave murmured. "She deserved better. But you aren't God. Yes, these deaths are connected. And, yes, you were involved. But you didn't have any control over what happened. You're as much a victim as they are. Now, I suggest you come down off the cross, honey. Somebody somewhere needs the wood."

"It's not that easy, Dave," JJ sniffled. "You're not in my shoes here!"

"And I don't want to be. I want you out of them and tucked into bed," Dave sighed, feeling her shake her head against his neck. "Look, babe, you're swaying on your feet and your hands are like ice." Feeling her lean more heavily against him, he forced her face up to his with a gentle hand under her chin and saw the glazed eyes and shattered expression covering her face. Realizing that she was slipping away from him he said sharply, "Jen, stay with me, damn it! Focus, sweetheart!" Seeing her finally nod slightly, he said, "Okay, honey, up the stairs!" Swinging her easily into his arms, he climbed the steps quickly, alarmed that she barely moved in his arms.

Not even pausing, he strode through his bedroom to the adjoining bathroom, stopping briefly to sit her on the closed commode. Turning to turn on the jets to the sunken bathtub, he quickly adjusted the temperature to as hot as would be bearable. As the tub filled, he turned back to the distant blonde beauty. "Jen, we need to get you out of your clothes." Seeing no response on her face, Dave shook his head as he bent to slip her shoes off. That done, he glanced up into her eyes again. Still seeing no recognition to what was happening, he thought briefly of calling for help. But he didn't want to move her again if he could help it so he deftly began unfastening the buttons on her shirt. Slipping it off her narrow shoulders, he unhooked the clasp of her bra, determined to keep his mind focused at the task at hand. "Jen, baby, you need to lift your hips so that I can get your pants off." Frowning as she mindlessly obeyed him, he quickly lifted her nude body back in his arms and placed her in the swirling water.

Hearing her soft sigh as she sank into the water, he heard her faintly whisper, " Better."

"Anything would be better than where you were for a few moments there," Dave murmured. "Don't scare me like that again," he ordered as he watched her eyes drift closed. Bending to press a gentle kiss against her forehead, he murmured, "I'm gonna go grab a robe for you, honey. Just sit still for a few minutes."

Clutching his forearm with a brutal grip, JJ snapped open her eyes. "No!"

"Babe, you'll need it. You don't need to get any colder than you've already been."

Shaking her head violently, JJ argued, "No! You can't leave!"

"Baby, I'm not leaving," Dave whispered, smoothing her hair back. "You aren't gonna be alone, honey."

Seeing her shakily nod her belief, Dave said firmly, "Now, I want you to lie back there and let the warm water do its job. For the next few minutes, just turn your mind off and let me do the thinking for both of us, okay?"

Obeying him without comment, Dave grimaced. There was no way the woman he was falling in love with did anything for him without some kind of quip or sarcastic comment. Reaching into the tub to stop the water, he looked at her closely. The shivering had slowed considerably…only a few convulsive shudders every now and again. Lifting his dry hand to adjust the thermostat in the room, he knew he had to keep her warm.

When her shivering completely stopped a few minutes later and he saw her body completely relax, he reached for a few towels. Spreading one on the side of the tub, he murmured, "Honey, you need to get out now. You're gonna turn into a real pretty prune if you don't."

"I don't think I can move," JJ whispered.

Laughing, Dave grinned. "Then my evil plan to turn you into a noodle worked." Lifting her out of the water and shifting her to sit on the edge of the tub, he quickly wrapped her in the other towels as she leaned against him. Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, he said, "I think it's long past time that you were in bed, Bella." Swinging her body up into his arms, he couldn't help but notice how fragile she felt lying passively against him. Placing her on the side of the bed, he looked down at her. "I'm just gonna step across the hall and grab your nightgown, honey. You can hear me from here and I'll just be across the hall."

Grabbing his arm tightly when he would have moved away, JJ shook her head. "I don't need my clothes, Dave."

"Babe, in case you missed it, you were about thirty seconds away from going into shock just a few minutes ago. I'm not gonna risk that happening again. You need to stay warm."

Staring up into his concerned eyes, JJ allowed the towel to fall away. "Then you'll keep me warm," JJ whispered simply, tugging at his arm.

Shaking his head, Dave replied softly, "I think I've made it clear this afternoon that I'd like nothing more, Jen. But not like this. Not when you're tired and scared."

Looking away, JJ whispered while reaching for the towel to cover herself again, "So you changed your mind?"

Restraining her hands gently, Dave crouched in front of her. "You know I haven't. Damn it, Jen! I've wanted you for months. That doesn't change and it isn't going to go away. But, I will not take advantage of you. Not when you're tired and confused and-"

"It isn't taking advantage if I want it, too," JJ said, staring back into his eyes. "Just for a while, I'd like to feel something other than terrified, David. If you're saying no because you don't want me, fine. But if you're saying it because you're afraid I'll regret it, you're wrong," she confided quietly.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: The material ahead is for mature readers. Contains sexual content. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 37

Sliding his hands up her bare arms to cup her neck, Dave leaned forward to kiss her slowly, his tongue twining around her erotically as he captured one of her slim hands and pulled it to his heavy groin. "Does any of this feel like I don't want you, Jen?" Peeling the remainder of the towels away from her pink body, Dave watched JJ's face. Eyes never leaving hers, he spoke softly. "JJ, you need to be sure about this, baby. After I make love to you, things change…even more than they already have, honey. I'm not an easy man. I'm possessive and overbearing. And once I make love to you, I'm giving you fair warning those things…they're only gonna get worse, sweetheart."

"I think I can handle you, David. I've done okay so far with that overprotective attitude of yours," JJ smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle his warm neck. Draping her arms around his neck, JJ whispered provocatively against his ear, "Come on, Dave, I'm gonna catch a chill here if you don't get busy. I can handle you and your attitude problem."

Toppling her back against the comfortable bed, Dave shook his head, "Oh, Bella," he whispered, "You haven't seen anything yet," Dave murmured, lowering his head to kiss her neck. "Never say that I didn't warn you." Staring down her bare body as he trailed a warm hand down her side, he muttered, "Christ, you're beautiful."

Laughing lightly, JJ replied, "You can save your flattery, Rossi. I'm a sure thing. We both know that I'm nothing special."

Lifting eyes that burned to hers, Dave growled, "Rule one. Don't ever spout bullshit like that to me again. You have no concept of exactly how special you are to me, do you?"

"I guess not," JJ answered breathlessly, mildly disturbed by the intent look on his face.

"Don't worry, babe, you won't have any doubts by the time this night is over," he said in a voice others might say was vaguely threatening.

Lowering his head again to her lips, JJ gasped as he kissed her with more passion than he'd ever shown her before. Catching her breath as he lifted his head and stared down at her, she heard his deeply spoken words. "You're the most special woman in my world, Jennifer. If I have my way, I'm going to spend this night and the rest of my nights showing you just how special."

JJ spent the next several minutes losing herself in his deep, slow kisses. Sighing as she felt his lips trail down her throat, she moaned as his lips found her tightly puckered nipples. Feeling him lick one aroused peak she heard him murmur, "Like ripe strawberries just waiting to be plucked." Feeling his fingers stroke her breasts, she felt his hot breath fan against her stomach.

"Dave," she moaned, clutching at his shoulders. "What are you-"

"Shhh, Jen," he soothed, kissing the top of one quivering thigh. "Just relax, honey. I promise, we'll do whatever you want tonight but, first, I need this," he said hoarsely, hovering above the downy curls that covered the center of her femininity.

Suddenly feeling his soft lips against her desire slicked folds and his whiskers intimately brushing the inside of her thighs, she groaned. "Dave!" she gasped. "You have to stop!" she ordered, jerking as she felt his tongue slide over her, the tip of his tongue tormenting the tight bud between her legs.

"And why's that, babe?" she heard him ask, his tongue lightly nudging her clit again as she felt an electric shock sing through her body.

"I don't want to…to do THAT without you," JJ said, moaning as his teeth lightly captured that nerve filled bundle and drew it into his mouth to lightly suck.

Releasing that sensitized flesh long enough to grin wickedly up her body, Dave shook his head. "No idea what you're talking about down here, honey. You'll need to be more specific." Dropping his head again to slowly run his tongue up her saturated folds like a lollipop, he flicked his tongue against her clit again as she jerked.

"You're bad…a truly bad man," JJ groaned, running her fingers through his dark hair as he buried himself against her mound again.

Kissing her slick flesh again, he shook his head as he drew back again. "No, honey, I'm good. Very, VERY good," he laughed, using his fingers to lightly test her depths as he watched the pleasure chase across her face. "I'll have you admitting that by the end of the night, babe."

Breath catching as her hips jerked in time with the stroke of his fingers, JJ shook her head. "Not like this," she gasped.

Leaning forward to catch a plump nipple between his teeth as his fingers manipulated her soft folds, he grinned. "Now, honey, you may only be able to get one orgasm out of that little vibrator of yours, but I promise you that I can give you more," he vowed around a warm breast. "I plan on hearing those little squeaks of yours all night, baby."

Groaning as his lips trailed back down her flat belly, she felt his lips cover her again…his tongue sliding around her clit as his fingers gained speed. Clutching the sheet beneath her, JJ screamed harshly as he pushed her over the edge.

Dave closed his eyes and groaned as he felt her cream against his tongue, her sweet taste intoxicating him. Pressing a gentle kiss to her abdomen as he raised his head, he smiled gently as he licked his lips, meeting her eyes. "Now, that's what I wanted."

"What?" JJ asked breathlessly, wondering if her heartbeat would ever slow and if the colorful lights flashing in her eyes were figments of her imagination.

"You writhing beneath me in mindless pleasure. I gotta tell ya, honey…THAT'S one hell of a turn on," he grinned, kissing his way back up her body.

Raising an eyebrow when his face finally hovered above hers, she asked, "I guess you think you're pretty good, huh? Well, now it's my turn!" Pushing him onto his back, JJ straddled his body. Looking down at him, she smiled saucily as she said, "And I always love a good competition."

"Now, Jen," Dave began haltingly as he felt her lips slide down his neck and her teeth lightly nip at his collarbone.

"What?" JJ asked innocently, pressing soft kisses against his chest as her long blonde hair teased his flesh..

"I don't know what you think you're trying to do, but-"

"Oh, Dave," JJ breathed against his stomach, "I'm not trying at all." Nipping his hip with a sharp little nibble she looked up to wink at him. "At least not yet." Sliding further down his body, her breath caught as she saw his aroused cock. "Well, my, my, my," she murmured, licking her lips. Blowing lightly on it, she smiled as a bead of fluid formed on the tip and his hips involuntarily jerked. "Whatever have you been hiding down here?"

"JJ-," Dave warned.

"Uh uh, you had your turn, Rossi. Now, I get equal time," JJ smiled up at him as she reached a long finger out to rub the moisture at the tip in a circular motion.

"I don't know if my heart will stand equal time, Bella," Dave growled, breath catching again as she slid a velvet hand down his staff to cup his balls.

"Persevere," JJ advised shortly with a bark of laughter. And then the time for banter passed as she slid pink lips over his arousal. Hollowing her cheeks to take him deeply, she smiled around him as she heard his deep groan and felt his fingers bury in her hair.

For David's part, he tried like hell to be still. To simply lie there while her mouth worked him gently in and out of her wicked little mouth. But the sight of her lips sliding up and down his staff coupled with the soft feel of her tongue stroking him as her torturous little hands cupped his sacs and her hair caressed the tops of his thighs nearly undid him. Finally unable to resist the urge to thrust against her, he was overjoyed when she simply took him deeper into the moist cavern of her mouth.

His salty taste on her tongue was ambrosia. Closing her eyes, JJ relaxed her throat to take him deeper. Gratified, she heard his deep grunt of masculine pleasure. Smiling as his hips bucked against her marauding mouth more quickly, she heard his harshly ordered, "Pull back, Bella. Baby, not yet!" Glancing up his body, JJ smiled as she licked her lips seductively. "Are you crying 'Uncle', Dave?" she asked, a heavy gleam in her eyes.

"Witch," Dave accused, trying to catch his breath.

Shrugging, JJ smiled as she lowered her head to his cock again. Licking him from base to tip, she heard his moan.

"Bella-" he groaned.

"Hmmm?" she hummed around him.

"Lower, baby…suck me…lower," he gasped.

"I have been sucking you," JJ grinned.

"Minx," he glared. "You know what I want."

"I suppose I do," she giggled, darting a tongue out to lick one succulent ball.

"Tease," he growled.

Pulling one globe into her mouth, she sucked gently as he moaned, bucking against her lips. "Fuck! That's good, Bella. Just like that, baby."

Switching to its twin, Dave jerked again. "Fuck, yes! Take it, sweetheart!" he yelled, clawing at the bedding. "Sweetheart, you have to stop," Dave ordered a few moments later, reaching down and jerking her up against his body. Kissing her deeply, he tasted himself on his lips.

"You're ruining my fun when it was just getting good," JJ whined, mock pouting.

Drawing back to stare down into her twinkling eyes, he conceded, "You win, Bella. You keep that up and I won't be able to hold back." Pushing her over onto her back, Dave continued darkly, "And we have some other things I want to do tonight…lots and lots of things."

"And what would those be, Dave?" JJ breathed, lifting her head to kiss him again, loving the fact that their tastes mingled on their tongues.

"Why don't I show you, Bella?" Dave replied, roughly using his knee to part her legs and settling into the cradle of her hips.

Nudging her entrance, he dropped his mouth to hers, nibbling at her lower lip as he slid inside her. Feeling her breath hitch as she widened her legs further, David grinned against her. "Like that, honey?" Dave asked, slowly pumping his hips against hers.

"Mmmm," JJ moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him.

Pressing a kiss against her sweaty shoulder, Dave thrust into her heat again, closing his eyes as he felt her channel tighten around him. Beginning a slow sensual rhythm, he captured her lips as her hips raised to meet his shallow strokes. Swallowing her groan of pleasure, he hissed as he felt her gentle hands slide down his back to squeeze at his flexing ass. He grunted his pleasure as her soft hands found one of his balls and squeezed gently. Lifting his lips from hers, he stared down at her as those magical fingers stroked. "Not playing fair, Bella," he said, throwing his head back as her fingers cupped his balls and his cock slid against her fingers as it stroked into her. "That forces me to start playing dirty, too," he warned, lowering his hand to her moist downy curls as he fed her body another inch of his dick. Stroking her stiff little nub, he smiled as her keening wail reached his ears. "Nothing to say, Bella?" he panted, stroking forcefully into her as his fingers pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

Panting as she dug her nails into his ass, JJ lifted her hips jerkily, wrapping her long legs around his lean hips. Lifting her arms to circle his neck again, her nails digging into the strong column, she begged breathlessly, "More, David! I need more!"

"More, huh?" he groaned. "How much more, baby? That much more?" he asked, slamming deeply into her, embedding himself in her slick, wet heat.

"God!" she screamed. "Again, Dave! Deeper!"

Palming one heavy breast in his hand, he lifted it to his lips, sealing his lips around the engorged nipple and sucking sharply as he plunged into her, her tight little body fitting around him like a glove.

"Da-vid!" JJ screamed, straining against him as his warm tongue tortured her stiff hard nipple and she rode his long arousal. Tightening her legs around his hips, she clawed at his back as she felt that ultimate pleasure hovering just out of her reach. "Fucking give it to me! God, please! Don't stop," she begged, panting heavily as his body pumped into hers.

Grunting his pleasure as he thrust heavily into her, he heard the bed hitting the wall…the bedsprings telltale squeak. "God, baby! You're going to be addictive! Such a sweet, sweet fucking addiction!" he growled against her ear as her moans and desperate pleas slowly drove him insane.

"Harder, David! Fuck me harder!" she begged, sealing her lips to his and sucking his tongue into her mouth as he plunged into her.

"Any harder, babe, and I'm gonna come," Dave said hotly against her ear. "Or is that what you want, Bella? You want to feel me come inside you?" Biting her neck, he asked, "You wanna feel that nice hot load bathing you, sweetheart?" he said, grimacing with pleasure as he felt her warm walls closing around him, his hot words fueling a fire threatening to rage out of control. "I'm warning you, honey, once I do that, I'll never let you go."

Feeling his cock swell inside her, JJ nodded against his neck. "I don't care! Do it, Dave. Fill me up. Now, baby! Give it to me!" she begged, jerking her hips up to his, tilting her hips so that his cock dragged against her clit with each downward stroke. Lifting her head to whisper against his ear hotly, almost daring him, "You'll be the first. I've never let anyone else do that to me before."

Hearing her hot confession, seemed to push the man above her over the edge, as he growled deep in his throat and covered her lips, his tongue thrusting deeply into her parted mouth as his body heaved above hers, his hands sliding beneath her ass to widen her legs. Screaming into his mouth, she knew she was being dominated and she didn't care. Nothing had ever felt so good. With anyone. She heard him muttering something against her neck in what she assumed was Italian and his harshly moaned, "Fuck! Baby, I'm gonna come!", and then she couldn't think at all as his body exploded inside hers, sharply throwing her over the edge. She rode the waves of ecstasy clinging to his strong neck as he groaned his completion above her, his cock still plunging in and out of her body. She sighed as she finally felt his body collapse over hers and smiled as he pressed soft kisses to every expanse of skin he could reach.

As he finally reached her mouth, he slid his tongue past panting lips to twine with hers, his hands sliding reverently along her satiated body. Finally lifting his dark head to stare down at her flushed face, he gently pushed the hair that had fallen across her face back. "You know you're mine now, don't you? If you weren't before, you're little confession there at the end…that sealed your fate, babe," he whispered gently.

"I know," JJ admitted quietly, staring back at him. "And I really thought that it would bother me more."

Shaking his head, David eased onto his side, pulling her against him as he did, her head falling to his chest limply. "Maybe your body finally explained to your heart that you're home."

"Maybe so," JJ mumbled tiredly, running a hand through the hair at his chest to curl against him.

Covering her hand, Dave cuddled her to him. Pressing a tender kiss against her blonde head, he said softly, "You ready to hear the words yet, honey?"

Lifting a hand to press against his mouth, she shook her head against his chest. "Not yet. Not until this is over."

Kissing the tips of her fingers, Dave sighed. "Okay, Bella, we'll do this your way. But they're there. And eventually, they're coming out."

"I know. Just not yet," JJ said sleepily, rubbing her face against his chest sleepily.

Seeing how tired the exhausted woman cradled in his arms was and knowing that before morning he'd wake her again in the sweetest possible way, he nodded. "As you wish, Bella. For now. Sleep, babe. I'm not nearly finished with you yet. And, trust me, you'll need the energy for what I have planned next."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Blinking open her bleary eyes, JJ breathed deeply as she re-oriented herself with her surroundings. Stretching her long legs, JJ found her muscles protesting the movement, her body pleasantly sore in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time. Smiling as David's arm tightened around her stomach as she shifted in the bed, JJ tried to be still. The man behind her had been insatiable during the long dark night, waking her three times to make not always gentle love to her. Closing her eyes as she remembered their last encounter, she caught her breath as she remembered the way he'd rolled her onto her stomach and pulled her to all fours as he'd taken her from behind, hands wrapped around her hips and lips at her neck. His hotly whispered words of praise rasping in her ears. If she wasn't sure of anything else, she knew the man behind her was a very sexual man. She knew she'd have bruises from their rough love play. They both would. And surprisingly, she didn't mind the idea. He'd brought her body more pleasure in a single night than she'd seen in a lifetime. And if his savage groans were anything to go by, she hadn't done too shabbily herself. There was no doubt that each had satisfied the other repeatedly, the musky scent of sex heavy in the air of the darkened bedroom. Feeling her core dampening at her recollections, she shook her head, trying to clear the images from her mind's eye. Biting her lip, JJ sighed. David Rossi had warned her…he wasn't going to let her go without a fight - a fight she was fairly sure she'd lose if she chose to battle him. And instead of his words terrifying her, they'd thrilled her. This legendary man, who could have any woman that he wanted, had decided that only she would do. But, God, even though his words exhilarated her, she knew she had to be careful. Hurting was not something she had ever enjoyed. And, Lord, how this man could decimate her if she allowed him to.

"You should be asleep, Bella," she heard his voice, gravelly with sleep, rumble behind her. "Haven't I tired you out yet?"

"Mmmm," she hummed in response, scooting back against him, happy to use his body as a furnace.

"You okay?" he asked in a hushed voice, dropping his head to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"Fine. Just getting my bearings," she murmured.

Kissing her hair, Dave said softly, "Go back to sleep. Neither one of us need to be up this early."

"Early, huh?" JJ replied, "What time is it?"

"Just after five," Dave responded, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent. "We don't need to be up for a while yet."

"You mean we have to get up?" JJ sighed. "I was hoping everything would just disappear if we ignored it long enough," JJ continued, turning in his arms to snuggle to Dave's warm chest.

Laughing, Dave dropped a kiss to her forehead as he gathered her closer. "I think you know that I'd be more than willing to keep you in this bed indefinitely but I'm pretty sure eventually our team would seek us out."

Burying her head in the crook of his neck, JJ muttered, "I was hoping last night was a nightmare. It really happened though, didn't it?"

"Afraid so, babe," Dave murmured, stroking a soothing hand down her bare back. "But there were definitely events that occurred last night that I won't mind recalling forever."

Lifting her head up to stare into his eyes, JJ nodded. "Me either," she whispered.

"Jen, you know I meant what I said last night. This isn't a one night stand or a quick fling. I'm not going to let you go and I'm not gonna let you back away from me. Make no mistake about it, honey, you and I are definitely a WE now. Got it?" he said, squeezing her gently.

"I said that we'd try, Dave," JJ muttered, determined to guard her heart.

"I'd say we did a hell of a lot more than try last night, Bella. I warned you. I gave you every chance to back out. Now, it's too late. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not gonna let you run either. I'll be right behind you if you try it. Psycho or no psycho, babe."

"You're one stubborn son of a bitch, aren't you?" JJ sighed with a smile.

"You have no idea how far I'll go for someone that I lo-" David growled, only to have a hand slapped over his mouth.

"I TOLD you…not yet!" JJ snapped.

Playfully nipping her fingers, Dave reached up to remove her hand. "Then don't back away from me, woman! I can't help how I feel!"

"Would you just be quiet?" JJ growled impatiently.

"Hey, I told you to go back to sleep, honey. You wanted to chat," Dave said petulantly.

JJ tried to smother her laugh at his tone and failed miserably.

"What?" Dave griped.

"You just have to try and have the last word on everything, don't you?" JJ muttered, resting her head against his chest again. "It's way too early for this," JJ yawned.

Smiling softly down at her and burying a hand in her long silky hair to cup her neck, Dave murmured, "That I agree with. So, just agree that we're together and I'll drop it."

"Fine," JJ said, twisting the hair on his chest as he yelped. "We're together."

Rubbing the tender skin, Dave said with a satisfied murmur, "Thank you. Next time, could you try telling me that without the needless violence? Now, close your eyes, honey."

Arm tightening around him, JJ asked softly, "You'll stay with me, right?"

"Always, sweetheart," Dave whispered against her ear. "There isn't anywhere on earth I'd rather be than right here and that isn't going to change. Close your eyes, honey. You're safe."


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: Please let me know if you're still enjoying this storyline. "In Sickness and in Health" and "The Reality of Love", along with "Drifting Away" will have updates next week.

Chapter 39

An hour later, Dave jerked awake as he heard a door close downstairs. Hearing footsteps, he remembered Morgan telling him that he'd be here early this morning. Glancing at the clock on the bed stand he made a mental note to talk to Morgan about his propensity for arriving early. Easing Jen onto the pillow beside him, he watched her face to ensure she remained asleep before slipping quietly from the bed. Quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, he tucked the blanket around her naked body and brushed a kiss to her head, his breath catching as his eyes traveled over her beautiful face before slipping from the room.

Reaching the top of the staircase, he glanced down, surprised to see Hotch instead of Morgan. "Didn't expect to see you so early this morning, Hotch," Dave said quietly reaching the landing. "How'd you manage to pull protective duty this morning?"

"Morgan's with Prentiss. I put them both over at the Kardis crime scene. There's got to be some kind of clue that we're missing over there."

Nodding, Dave jerked his head toward the kitchen. "Let's move this conversation in the kitchen. I need caffeine."

Muscle ticking in his jaw, Hotch followed the older man. "Long night, Dave? Where's JJ?"

"In bed still asleep, I hope," Dave said calmly, pouring water into the coffeepot.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hotch propped a hip against the counter as he narrowed his eyes. "What have you done, Dave? Tell me you didn't do something that we're all gonna regret, damn it! Tell me you weren't that stupid!"

Raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him, Dave said evenly, "I wouldn't categorize anything I have or haven't done as stupid, Aaron."

"Fuck! You did it, didn't you? Even after all my warnings, you went ahead and just did what…or WHO you wanted anyway! Goddamn it! This isn't the time for any of your fucking adolescent stunts! Certainly not with JJ!" Hotch hissed.

"I'd advise you to be careful here, Hotch," Dave seethed. "Anything I have with Jennifer isn't what I'd classify as a "stunt" as you put it. Those days ended years ago and you damn well know it!"

Shaking his head, Hotch retorted, "What I KNOW is that this unit can not handle any more problems right now. I KNOW everyone on this team is hanging on by a thin, fraying thread. We're ALL on edge! And now, you've lost your goddamn objectivity!"

"Oh, that's bullshit and you know it, Hotch," Dave exclaimed angrily. "We both know that where Jen is concerned, I NEVER had any so-called objectivity. Nothing's changed other than the fact that she and I both realize that this isn't going to be an isolated incident for us."

"Christ! The deed has already been done then! And I've heard that crap spout out of your mouth more than once before, Rossi," Hotch snarled. "I don't believe it any more now than I did then."

"Jennifer is different," Dave retorted, trying to control his rapidly rising temper.

"Heard that one, too," Hotch laughed coldly. "I was there, Dave! Remember? I seem to recall a sweet little agent from White Collar Crime that was in JJ's position, too. She was "different", too, wasn't she?"

"And that was also fifteen years ago," Dave said sharply. Face reddening in anger, Dave took a step toward Hotch as he narrowed his eyes on the younger man. "And I think I've grown more than a little tired of your insinuation that JJ is just like any other woman that I've…"

"Fucked and left?" Hotch finished for him, with a raised brow.

"Damn you," Dave hissed. "I'll be damned if you come into my home and -"

"What, Dave? Reminded you of the truth?" Deadly calm, Hotch continued, "And allow me to take this opportunity to refresh your memory on a couple of points. The moment you chose to bring a protectee into your home, it ceased to be your house and you know it! You're screwing around with the wrong woman this time, Dave, and the consequences are a hell of a lot higher, too! JJ isn't one of those many conquests that you can just fuck with and leave when you get bored with her! She's a valued member of this team, NOT your fuck of the month."

Slamming a hand violently against the counter, Dave shouted, "You think that I don't realize that? By God, Aaron, I'd kill a man for doing that to her! For your safety, I'd recommend that you stop making this sound like some cheap lay that I picked up on the street!" Narrowing gleaming eyes on the unit chief, Dave asked tightly, "Or is this something more, Aaron? Are you trying to warn me off because you want what's best for JJ or because you want her, period? Because by God-"

Face hardening into an icy mask, Hotch interrupted, "Don't finish that thought, David. JJ is like a little sister to me…to all of us! Well, almost all of us. YOU seem to have different ideas!"

"Fuck you, Hotch! My IDEAS, as you put it, are definitely NOT what you're thinking. I'll protect her with my life, but make no mistake, I plan on living a goddamn long time…with her."

Rolling his eyes, Hotch snorted, "Yeah, right! I've heard it ALL before, Dave, so save the platitudes. I was at the last two weddings, remember? I seem to recall you telling me the same thing then, too."

"Look, Hotch," Dave sighed, "I said I've changed. Look at my life the last few years, man! Look at my life since JJ walked into it. Not that you deserve any explanations, but I've bided my time…"

Cutting him off with a shake of his dark head, Hotch replied, "She's better off out of here. You've completely lost your objectivity and I refuse to put her in any more danger than she's already facing."

"What exactly are you saying, Hotch?" Dave asked dangerously.

"She needs to be moved immediately, Dave. We need to get her out of here," Hotch replied evenly.

"Like hell," Dave said coldly.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Dave," Hotch began tiredly.

Holding up a silencing hand, Dave growled through gritted teeth, "Understand this, Hotch. You'll take Jennifer out of this house over my dead body. No one, and I mean NO ONE, will take better care of her than I will. We both know I'm in love with her. You really see me just walking away from this? Tell the truth, Aaron, have you ever seen me like THIS with another woman. Have you ever seen my hands shake at just the thought of something harming one of them? Seen me ready to lose my mind at the thought of anyone putting there hands on them. Ready to commit murder at the thought of finding them hurt?"

Running a hand over his face in a rare display of exasperation, Hotch mumbled, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He just had to fucking fall in love with my goddamn media analyst." Raising his eyes back to his mentor's, Hotch shook his head. "I swear to God, Rossi, you fuck this up…you hurt her…in ANY way and I will personally hand you over to Morgan and Garcia. THEN, if you manage to survive that, I swear by all I hold holy, I will send you on the longest goddamn road trip known to man with Reid and copies of your last three books with instructions for him to critique them until the end of time! I'll do it! Swear to God, I will!" Hotch threatened.

"Now that's just fucked up, Aaron," Dave said with a shudder.

"Maybe…but it's effective. I'm not screwing around here, Dave. JJ is important to all of us!"

"Are you done yet?" Dave asked shortly. "Cause, I gotta tell you if you dragged your sorry ass all the way out here just to threaten me…"

"Actually, none of this of this is why I came," Hotch sighed.

"Then start talking to me," Dave spat.

"Garcia intercepted a picture text going to JJ's phone last night," Hotch explained.

Hearing the change in Hotch's voice, Dave looked up sharply. "How bad?" Dave asked tersely.

"Worse than I expected," Hotch said regretfully. "It was a picture of Mrs. Kardis in the same condition as we found the body. Attached to the photo was a text message. 'You can run but you can't hide.' He followed it with a second text message reading, 'Soon, Jennifer.'."

Clenching his fist against his thigh, Dave bit out, "What time did it come through, Hotch?"

"Around midnight," Hotch replied.

"Goddamn it!" Rossi shouted, slamming his coffee mug back to the counter, "That was only minutes after we'd left the crime scene. I knew I should never have let her go to that house! I swear, she's never leaving here again!"

"Actually, that's another reason why I'm here, Dave," Hotch returned calmly.

Narrowing his eyes on the other man suspiciously, Dave said, "Why do I have a feeling that I may have some strong reservations about what you're gonna say next?"

"Just hear me out before you pop that vein bulging out of your forehead, Dave," Hotch muttered. "We need to get JJ back on a normal schedule and out in the open."

"You've lost your damn mind," Dave retorted in disbelief.

"No, I haven't. Just listen. Dave, we're striking out in finding anything useful and that's not a position that I'm comfortable being in. None of us are."

"Not a valid reason for putting Jen in this sick fuck's crosshairs. This bastard has made it glaringly obvious that he's unwilling to let anybody stand in his way!"

"He's monitoring her somehow, Dave. Which means he has access to Bureau information in some capacity.. It's going to become evident soon that JJ and you are missing from the team. Anybody with a lick of sense is gonna start putting things together!"

"So your answer is to use Jen as bait?" Dave shouted angrily. "That has got to be one of the most dumbass moves I've ever heard…and I've heard A LOT! Are you trying to get her killed, Hotch?"

"You know I'm not! I'm trying to keep her alive. And if you'd start thinking like a trained agent instead of a lovesick fool, you'd see it, too."

Taking a threatening step forward, Dave hissed, "There isn't a chance in hell that I'll agree to this, Hotch. I'm not going to let you dangle her out there like some piece of meat for this bastard to try and grab. She's staying here where I KNOW she's safe and that's the end of it!"

"Don't you think I might have something to say about that?" both men heard a familiar voice say from the doorway.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Turning sharply, Dave felt himself softening, just looking at a sleepy looking Jennifer Jareau clad in his white terrycloth bathrobe. "Babe, go back to bed. This is nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh, I think I'm very much awake now," JJ murmured, moving into the room to take his coffee mug from the counter and taking a slow sip. Wrinkling her nose, she muttered, "No cream. Yuck."

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs and I'll bring you a cup of coffee."

"Oh, now that's just weak, Rossi. Even for you. We both know that I'm not leaving this room until I know exactly what's going on."

"No, I don't know that. I've already handled this particular situation and it's settled. You're staying here and that's it," Dave replied, feeling a wave of possessiveness.

"Ya know, I thought you'd have at least figured a few things out over the last few days. Primarily that I don't respond well to arbitrary commands." Turning to Hotch, JJ smiled. "Good morning, Hotch. You're out early."

Glancing between a serenely smiling JJ and a thunderous David Rossi, Hotch shook his head. Privately thinking that perhaps Dave had finally met his match, Hotch slowly said, "I thought we'd get a head start on the day, JJ. We need to make a few decisions fairly quickly."

"The decision is made, Hotch," Dave growled.

Ignoring Dave, JJ nodded. "So I heard. You and Dave really need to work on your inside voices."

"You were supposed to be asleep," Dave grumbled.

"Then you should have done a better job at keeping your voice down," JJ said evenly.

"Hotch was just leaving," Dave said, glaring pointedly at their boss.

"No, he wasn't," JJ said, amused.

"No, I wasn't," Hotch said belligerently.

"Christ," Dave muttered. "Is it too early to start drinking?" he muttered.

"Tell me what I need to know, Hotch," JJ ordered.

"We need to draw out the unsub, JJ, and you're our best option," Hotch stated quickly.

"THAT'S because she's the one he's after, genius," Dave interjected sarcastically.

"You'll be perfectly safe, JJ," Hotch continued, ignoring Rossi. "But, we need to get you back on a visible schedule. We're hitting a brick wall on new information and unfortunately, I think this may be the only way to stop him."

"Then I'll do it," JJ said simply, shrugging.

"Like hell you will," Dave thundered, slamming his hand to the counter again. "You're staying right here where I can keep you safe and guarantee your safety!"

Turning to face the man behind her, JJ replied, "You can protect me anywhere, David. I trust you to do that. But you're going to have to trust me, too."

"This hasn't got anything to do with trusting you, Jen," Dave argued.

"Yes, it does. You have to start trusting my judgment! We both know how this game gets played. We need some new pieces on the board. This is how we accomplish that!"

"So he can knock them down, Jen?" Dave asked gruffly. "In case you weren't paying attention, this guy doesn't take prisoners, he kills and that's no game."

"You think I don't know that, Dave," JJ whispered. "I'm the one he's after, remember? I'm the one whose life has been turned upside down for reasons that still remain unknown. I've lost my house to this man. I've lost my job to this man. And ninety percent of the time, I feel like I'm losing myself to him."

Wrapping his fingers in the belt of his robe, he tugged her to him as he muttered a curse. Both of them ignoring Hotch, Dave pressed his forehead against JJ's. "Hey!" he said softly, "That's not happening. I won't let it." Smiling down at her, he murmured, "I've grown pretty damn partial to the way you are and I'll be damned if he'll take it from me."

"Then let me do this," JJ whispered back. "You know why I have to."

"Maybe," Dave grudgingly admitted. "But I don't have to be happy about it."

Turning back to Hotch and keeping her back firmly against Dave's chest, JJ asked, "So how does this work, Hotch?"

Looking at the couple in front of him in amazement, Hotch shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs. "Do I want to know what I just witnessed?"

"That depends," Dave shrugged. "Do you want the details like a fourteen year old girl or do you want to believe that your persuasive arguments won the day?"

Rolling his eyes, Hotch retorted, "Enough said."

"Thought so," Dave muttered, groaning as JJ landed an elbow in his ribs.

"As I was saying earlier, JJ, we need to get you back in the office and visible to others. You'll never be without surveillance."

"She better not be," Dave growled.

"Hopefully we can draw out this unsub and if he makes another attempt, we'll be ready," Hotch continued.

Nodding, JJ sighed. "Then let's do it. We can start this morning." Looking between the two men, JJ said, "Let's get this show on the road."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Opening the door to his SUV with a frown, Dave stood back as JJ climbed inside. "For the record, this is NOT a good idea," he groused, closing the door as she fastened her seatbelt.

Walking around and slipping into the driver's seat, she cast him a sidelong glance. "Your objections have been duly noted, Dave. Multiple times."

"Well, hell, Jen! What do you expect from me? We might as well paint a bull's-eye on your back!" he snapped, slapping his hands against the steering wheel angrily.

"Exactly," JJ murmured.

"Okay, Jen. One more time…you know that you don't have to do this. I'll find another way, honey. I don't give a damn WHAT Hotch says, there's another way to draw this bastard out!" Dave argued.

"But not before he possibly kills another victim, Dave," JJ said quietly. Turning to look at him, JJ continued, "You have to admit, if I were anybody else, you'd have already implemented this plan. You'd have raised hell to do exactly what we're doing LONG before this point! Tell me I'm wrong, Dave. If you can honestly tell me that, I'll call the whole thing off right now."

"Fuck!" Dave growled, hitting the steering wheel. The woman beside him had him…lock, stock and barrel. He WOULD have demanded this plan have been implemented…but damn it, she wasn't just another victimized woman. She was HIS. Breathing deeply, he looked at her with glinting eyes. "So help me God, Jennifer, you try anything even remotely stupid and I'LL kill you! You follow the fucking plan that WE lay out for you. Or I pull you out! Understand? I'll jerk the plug on this fucked up scenario so fast your head will spin!" Dave threatened, reverting to his default condescending asshole position.

"You realize that the only reason I'm allowing you to speak to me like that is that I know your scared," JJ murmured.

"Hell, yes, I know that," he mimicked. "You'd have already hit me otherwise."

"At least you realize it," JJ sighed.

"I really, really don't like this, babe," Dave growled.

"Truthfully, Dave, I don't either. But there isn't a better option than this. And I want this over. I need this to be over," JJ quietly confessed.

Closing his eyes, Dave tried to regain some perspective. "I know that. It's the only reason I'm letting you out of the house, Jen."

"Bullshit. You're just afraid of what I'd do to you if you didn't agree," JJ smirked.

"Well, there is that. You've got a hell of an arm on you when you're pissed, sweetheart," Dave finally smiled, looking at her.

"Remember that," JJ informed him pertly, "and don't disagree with me."

"Keep dreamin', Blondie," he muttered, cupping a hand around her forearm to pull her gently to him. Covering her lips, he slowly kissed her…thoroughly and expertly staking his claim. Finally releasing her as she emitted a soft satisfied sigh against his mouth, he whispered, "You have to be careful, Jennifer. You have to be careful for both of us."

"I will be," JJ assured him softly, brushing her lips against his again. "Somebody has to stick around to keep you in line."

"Yeah, and you're the only "somebody" that could do it, babe," Dave sighed, starting the truck and shifting it into gear. "But I want you to listen to me, honey. If you have a single misgiving at any time…feel the slightest twinge that something isn't right, you let me know immediately. I don't care how stupid you think it is, you tell me anyway," Dave demanded.

"I already told you I would, Dave," JJ said, squeezing his hand. "Dave, I trust you."

Sighing, Dave looked over at the woman beside him. "When this is finally over, you and I are going to take a well-deserved vacation. Mark your calendar and pick out where you want to go."

"Yeah, Hotch would just love that!" JJ laughed. "We've already left the team shorthanded long enough, don't you think?"

"The team will be just fine without us, babe. We're going to escape this chaos for a while…preferably someplace with no cell phone communication."

"You really want to put Hotch right on over the edge, don't you? Don't think I missed how close he was to it this morning in the kitchen with you, Rossi. You want to tell me what that little heart to heart was about?" JJ asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. Hotch has his own idea of how things should go down and not all of them necessarily agreed with mine," Dave replied easily.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's a bit more to it than that?" JJ snorted.

"Because you aren't a stupid woman. Suffice it to say that threats were delivered on both sides. I believe we now have a better understanding of each other. Don't worry about it, Jen. Hotch and I can handle our own differences. Been doing it for years."

JJ's response was interrupted abruptly by Dave ringing cell phone. Watching as he fished the phone from his jacket pocket, she saw him glance at the display and frown.

Flipping open the phone, Dave didn't bother with hellos, he instead said impatiently, "Hotch, we're on our way into the office now. Even thought I'd prefer to turn around and take Jen back to Little Creek."

"Dave, shut up for a minute and listen. I need to tell you something and I don't think you're going to want to share this information with your passenger just now."

Glancing at JJ, Dave replied shortly, "Talk fast."

"We found the cable repairman, Dave."

"About damn time! We've found war criminals faster than this," Dave sniped.

"Well, there was a pretty good reason we couldn't find him, Dave. He's been dead for five days."

"Hell!" David said sharply, clenching his hand around the steering wheel. "That's before-"

"Yeah, Dave," Hotch returned, cutting him off, "that's before all of this happened. The real killer is tidying up all the loose ends."

Watching Dave's tightening face closely, Dave shook his head at her when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm turning around, Hotch. I'm taking her back to Little Creek." Dave said stiffly.

"No, Dave! We need to follow the plan or she's gonna be a prisoner to this psycho forever!" Hotch argued.

"Fuck! Fine! Meet us in the parking garage in ten with a team, Hotch. I'm not putting her at anymore risk than absolutely necessary," Dave snapped, closing the phone and throwing it on the dashboard.

Watching his face, JJ asked carefully, "Okay…want to tell me what that was all about?"

Shaking his head as the muscle in his jaw ticked, he replied, "Let's just wait until we get to the Bureau, Jen."

"I don't think so," JJ snapped. "I don't appreciate being left in the dark for ten seconds let alone ten minutes! You want a relationship with me? Then I suggest you don't keep things from me! This is MY life that we're playing with here and I deserve to know what's fucking with it now!"

Sighing deeply and grabbing her hand in his, he held tight when she would have jerked away. "Could you just give me a damn second here, babe? Please?"

JJ breathed deeply and tried to control her temper as he held on to her hand. Finally quietly, JJ said, "Just tell me, Dave. Who's he killed now?"

Grimacing, Dave glanced out the window. "The cable repairman. He's been dead five days according to Hotch."

"Good God…then who killed…" JJ gasped, eyes widening.

"Mrs. Kardis? Becky Summers?" Dave finished for her. Snorting in disgust, he shook his head. "I don't know, honey. Whoever your stalker is…it isn't who we first thought."

Focusing on the feel of his warm hand wrapped solidly around hers, JJ forced herself to breathe deeply. "We have to solve this, Dave. Fast…before he kills another innocent person!"

"We will, Jen," Dave nodded gravely. "I'll make sure of that. We're almost to the office now. You sure that your ready for this?" he asked pulling into the parking garage.

Biting her lip, JJ nodded. "Today's the day," she murmured as he turned into a parking space. Looking at him as he placed the vehicle in park, she said in a voice that sounded fragile even to her own ears, "Just don't leave me, okay?"

Tugging her to him with the hand he still held, he cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Hell will freeze before that happens, JJ. Your stuck with me."

"Is that a threat or a promise," JJ said, trying to smile.

"Both," he replied. "You just stay with me and we'll be back home before we know it."

"Home sounds good," JJ agreed, staring into his dark eyes.

"Okay, babe," he said, seeing a team of agents walking toward their vehicle, "Let's do this."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Stepping off the elevator, JJ glanced around uneasily…suddenly understanding with startling clarity that somewhere among the throngs of people inside this building she had a deadly enemy.

"Keep walking, honey," Dave whispered, his breath hot against her ear. "We're going to the war room first."

Nodding as she took a step forward, she smiled at another agent as they passed down the hallway. "It feels weird, Dave," JJ whispered.

"Define weird, baby," Dave demanded, laying a soothing hand against her back as they walked.

"Not bad exactly. Just strange, Dave. I know I've only been gone a few days, but it feels like forever."

"That's normal, sweetheart. It's been a LONG few days…and if anybody asks, you've had the flu. Now just keep walking like it's any other normal day at the office," he directed as he followed her, his bulk protecting her from behind.

Glancing to Morgan, who had joined their trek down the hallway he asked evenly, "Everything ready on the video surveillance?"

"My girl is on it, man! If I know my little high tech baby girl, we'll have a bird's eye view of JJ here wherever she goes."

"We'd better," Dave growled under his breath.

Smacking his arm, JJ retorted, "Don't doubt Garcia…she can do things to you that you don't even want to know about. And she's on our side, remember?"

Climbing the stairs behind her and enjoying the view immensely, Dave murmured, "How could I forget? She's been constantly reminding me that I can't forget to feed you."

Walking into the war room a moment later, JJ found herself enveloped by Garcia's arms. Drawing back to glare at Rossi, Garcia focused narrowed eyes on him. "She's skin and bones," Garcia accused.

Looking at Jen, he hissed, "Seeee!" Throwing his hands in the air, he looked harassed. "I can't force her to eat, Garcia! I put the food in front of her constantly…just like you demanded!"

Rolling her eyes, she looked between them. "I am NOT skin and bones and I DO eat. It's only been a few days, Garcie. I assure you that I'm not wasting away to nothing."

"Good…I'd hate to hold a certain agent in the room accountable…but, have no fear…I will!"

"Jen!" Rossi whined.

Clearing his throat, Hotch stood and looked around the room. "If everyone would take a seat, we can focus on the reason for this meeting and get this show on the road."

Settling in a seat next to David, JJ shifted unconsciously closer to him, and sighed as she felt his warm hand cover her leg, stroking softly. It was as though he knew she needed his touch…his support.

Pointing his hand toward the video screen as a man's picture flashed on screen, Hotch said, "This is the man that DCPD found dead this morning in the Potomac River. He was a ten year veteran of the cable company and the medical examiner has confirmed that he's been dead at least five days. This man's record was clean, folks…not even a parking ticket."

"That brings the body count to three," Reid murmured. "And it also means that this gentleman couldn't have committed any of the crimes related to JJ."

"But somehow, he's the lynchpin in all of this," Emily said, her eyes squinting on the picture. "This guy is the key…we've just got to piece the puzzle together and see how he fits."

Listening to the ongoing conversation around her with half an ear, JJ concentrated on remembering that piece of information she'd read about the man on screen. Finally, a light going off in her head, her eyes widened. "Dave, do you remember what it said in his employment record?"

"No," he shook his head, "What are you talking about…it was clean…"

"Except for one thing…I just can't remember what it was exactly…there was a note at the bottom."

Tapping into her laptop, Garcia quickly pulled the record up and transmitted it to the video projector. "There it is, guys," she said. Enlarging the document, all eyes in the room scanned it.

"There it is!" JJ said, pointing at the wall. "He was disciplined for unauthorized substitution…If he did it once, he probably did it far more than he ever got caught for."

"You think that he let someone else take his shift on the day he was supposed to install your service…and the original plan was for the unsub to make a play for you then?" Morgan asked.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" JJ shrugged.

"Hell, that makes the list of potential unsubs damn near endless," Dave sighed.

"Au contraire, mon ami! It takes a special skills subset to install equipment like that. It's not your every day day laborer job," Garcia contradicted.

"And we know the unsub had access in some capacity to our building," Emily added.

"And he's got serious game when it comes to tapping into our system," Garcia growled. "Not to brag here, but not many people have the capacity to get past me. I swear when we find this guy, I 'm going to break his fingers for breaking my code!"

"Easy there, Mama…Let's find the SOB first, okay?" Morgan said, patting Garcia's arm consolingly.

"So we start by cross checking anyone and everyone who could possibly possess this skill set with everyone given access to our building and we see who shows up," Reid summed up.

Closing the file in front of him, Hotch nodded. "Okay, let's get to work here, people and see where this day takes us. JJ is going to appear to have a regular day and so are we."

"Except she'll be under constant monitoring, correct, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"Abso-frickin-lutely, sir," Garcia nodded.

Turning to JJ, Dave said, "You don't leave your office for any reason without one of us, Jen. Not a single step beyond your doorway, understand? I don't care if you just want a drink from the water fountain, you get an escort for that sip of water!"

Absently patting his hand, JJ nodded, "For the hundredth time, YES! I understand! I know the rules, Dave and I agreed to all of them, okay?"

"Just reiterating, babe," Dave growled, unapologetically. "Sometimes you forget things…important things."

"I got it, Dave," JJ sighed, turning to face the rest of the group. "I hope you guys all know how much I appreciate you putting your lives on hold to help me. I know there are more important-"

Shaking his head, Morgan retorted, "More important than what, Jayje? Family? I don't hardly think so."

"JJ, our primary concern is keeping you safe and solving this case. The Bureau and we all want to bring this to a successful resolution." Glancing around the room, he nodded, "Let's get this solved."

As the group stood collectively, Hotch ordered, "Prentiss, you walk JJ to her office."

Glancing sharply at Hotch, Dave shook his head. "I'll do that, Hotch."

"Too obvious, Dave. Let Emily go. We need to keep this as low key and normal as possible," Hotch explained.

Pressing a gentle hand against his chest as he opened his mouth to argue, he stared down at the blue eyed woman looking up at him. "You know he's right. We have to make this work," JJ said softly.

Frowning, Dave nodded. "I'm agreeing under extreme duress here, Bella," he growled.

"I'm just an intercom away," she grinned as he bent his head to drop a quick kiss to her lips amid startled looks from the entire team, save Hotch.

Watching as JJ followed Em out of the room, Dave turned to Hotch. "Start talking, Hotch. What the hell weren't you saying?"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Walking into her office five minutes later, JJ groaned. "Good Lord, Emily. What the hell have you let them do to my office?" JJ whined, dropping her purse to the floor.

"Hey, Jayje," Em said, holding up her hands, "Your body has been under protective detail…not your office. But," she said, peering at a stack of files on the floor, "I see Reid managed to find somewhere to dump all those files that Hotch told him to go through."

Plopping down on her couch, JJ looked around the room in horror. "My office, Em! You let them desecrate my sacred office!" JJ moaned.

"Seriously, JJ, how did you ever find anything in here anyway?" she asked, looking around.

Pointing a finger at the older woman, JJ replied, "I have a perfectly fine filing system! Have I ever let you down yet?"

"Nope. You're absolutely right, JJ…who am I to mess with perfection," Em laughed.

Glancing up sharply as her door slammed open, JJ found Garcia framed in the opening, one hand on her hip and the other wagging at her. "LUCY, YOU GOT SOME SPLAININ' TO DO!" she thundered in her best imitation of Ricky Ricardo.

Raising an eyebrow, Em bit back a smile as she said, "Something we can help you with Garcia?"

"Not you, ladybug! But this one," she said gesturing wildly at JJ, "this one owes us both some dirt! Start shoveling, Buttercup! Why did Agent Tall, Dark, and Delicious land a lip lock on you in the middle of our quaint little war room…and don't bother with that "we're just good friends" crap. "We're good friends, Gumdrop and I've never landed a smooch on you! Ever! You, Em?"

"Nope," Em said, shaking her long dark hair. "Can't say that's ever happened."

"Details, Angelfish!" Garcia said, snapping her fingers at JJ. "NOW!"

"I have to agree with our techie goddess," Em nodded. "You should say thank you, Garcie. I waited for you!" Emily grinned.

"You just likes our odds better this way," Garcia muttered.

"Too true," Emily nodded. "But back to Garcia's original statement. You and Rossi, huh?" Emily grinned.

"Speak, Sweetcheeks! You've been holding out on us…your two bestest gal pals and for that you will pay on a future date at a time of my choosing! But for now, my little Care Bear, it's time to share!" Garcia squealed, jumping up and down.

"There's nothing to share here, girls," JJ said, blushing.

"Her lips say no, but her cheeks say yeeeesssssss! Was he good?" Garcia giggled.

"Garcia, don't be crass!" JJ chastised, embarrassed.

"Oh, hell, Pen…be crass…be very, very crass! She'll tell us more that way…in self defense, if nothing else," Em laughed.

"Okay, well then, did he have a big-"

"Don't say it!" JJ yelled, clapping her hands over her ears.

"Oh my God, Em! They've done it already…look at the blush on this blonde beauty's face!" Garcia squealed.

Dropping her head into her hands, JJ shook her head before looking up at her salivating friends. "Don't you two have some work you could be doing?"

"Nope," they said in perfect unison.

"I'm doing my job," Em added. "I'm keeping my eyes…and ears open."

"And I've definitely got that surveillance gig covered," Garcia spouted.

Opening a file, JJ asked, "Well who's watching the cameras if you're here?"

"Oh, the boy wonder is on duty. Reid's eagle eyes are glued to those monitors, I assure you."

"You know, this is not what I had planned for my first day back, ladies."

"Surprise, then!" Garcia yelled, plopping down into JJ's desk chair. "The Inquisition has begun. And the sooner you start talking, the sooner you can begin to find the floor in this hellhole you call an office," Garcia said, looking around at the floor.

"Out!" JJ demanded. "Both of you!"

Snorting, Emily looked at her friend. "You don't think you actually scare either of us, do you?"

"It was worth a try," JJ groaned.

"Well, if she doesn't want to give us details, I'm sure we could persuade Agent Rossi to share," Penelope grinned, pushing out of her chair.

"Don't you dare!" JJ gasped, grabbing her arm. "Neither of you are going to ask Dave a thing about our relationship!"

"So there IS a relationship! I KNEW it!" Garcia shouted, jumping from her seat.

"A very, very new…very fledgling relationship," JJ said carefully.

"But you got some?" Garcia asked bluntly.

"Yes, I did," JJ said, looking away. "And yes, before you ask, he's everything you've heard and more! Happy now?"

"Not even close…so tell…how big was - mmmmfffffffff," Garcia asked as Emily slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure JJ doesn't want to overshare. Am I right, Jayje?" Em asked with a knowing smile.

"So very right," JJ said gratefully.

Pushing Em's hand away, Garcia replied, "Okay…but later, I'm gonna want to know everything, including -"

They were saved from the rest of Penelope's statement by Em's ringing phone. Glancing at the display, Em grinned. "Hotch," she said, looking between the two women. "Our presence is needed upstairs, Pens," she said, pulling her friend by the arm to the door. "Remember Dave's rules, Jayje. Call us if you need to leave the office," she called over her shoulder.

Sighing as she watched her friends leave, JJ shook her head, hearing a heavily complaining Garcia being pulled down the hall way. Dropping into her desk chair, she glanced up and saw the security camera in the corner flashing at her and was oddly comforted and a little less alone.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Watching Hotch exchange a glance with Morgan, Dave felt the muscle in his jaw begin to twitch. Endeavoring to control his temper, he bit out, "Hotch, what the hell is going on? What haven't you told me?"

As the dark haired younger agent lifted his eyes to meet his, Morgan closed the door to the war room. "There've been some new developments in the case, Dave, that I didn't want out for public consumption," Hotch returned evenly, lowering himself back into his seat at the head of the table.

"What the hell KIND of developments, Aaron?" Dave barked. 'What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Dave. Facts didn't come to light until right before the meeting. I didn't want to release it to JJ yet because she doesn't need to be any more nervous than she already is."

"I'm going to ask one last time, Hotch," Dave seethed, clenching his fists, "What KIND of developments?"

"We're fairly confident our unsub is going to make another move soon," Hotch informed his tersely.

"And you think this, why, exactly?" Dave asked angrily.

"We got some new evidence, Rossi," Morgan said, running a hand along the back of his neck uneasily.

Jerking his eyes to the black man, Dave asked sharply, "New evidence? What and when, Morgan?"

"He's tried to make contact with JJ again, man. Two letters were intercepted in the mail room this morning. Both indicated that he's planning something soon," Morgan replied.

"Quit double talking, Morgan…you aren't quite as talented as our boss at it! Start talking! What the fuck did they say? And have you traced them yet?" Dave growled.

Dave grabbed the file Hotch slid down the table to him and read quickly. Slamming it closed, he glared down the table at Hotch. "You fucking asshole! You let her come in here today KNOWING this had been delivered. Those goddamn letters promise her that her days are numbered, Hotch! I'm getting her out of here before you idiots manage to get her killed."

"Dave, you can't do that!" Hotch said firmly, shaking his head.

"Watch me," Dave hissed, pushing himself out of his chair.

Stepping in front of the door, Morgan urged, "Man, just listen to what he has to say."

Jerking around to face their Unit Chief, Dave snarled, "I suggest he talk fast then!"

Rising from his seat, Hotch sighed, "Dave, he's escalating. We knew this would happen and those letters," he said, gesturing at the file on the desk, "just prove it. We've always known that JJ was his original target…his ultimate prize. He used Becky as a way to sublimate and Mrs. Kardis and the cable repairman were collateral damage. JJ's been the goal."

"How did these letters arrive?" Dave asked.

"We're still trying to get answers to that question, Dave. Forensics say that there are no fingerprints or post marks. There's nothing there to identify the sender. And since there are no postal marks, we assume it came from inside the building."

"The mail room is constantly swamped…no one remembers a damn thing. And, it would have been easy for our unsub to slip in unnoticed. Especially if he works here."

Staring at Hotch, Dave ground out, "How long, Aaron? How long have you known?"

"I got the heads up this morning," Hotch replied calmly.

"Before you got JJ to agree to come back here, huh?" Dave asked bitterly.

"We need her here, Dave," Hotch justified.

"It was underhanded, Hotch. I expected more from you and I sure the hell know that JJ deserved to know what she'd be facing by walking back into this place."

"Those letters don't change anything, Rossi. In fact, I'm more convinced than ever that this is the best course of action. We're going to catch him…but in order to accomplish that, we've got to give him a reason to make a move."

"And it doesn't bother you that he's been one step ahead of us the whole time, huh? There's confident, Aaron…and then there's arrogant…I hope you haven't crossed that fine line. Because I'm warning you, if she gets hurt because you couldn't resist trying to get ahead of him, not only will you have him to deal with…you'll have me," Rossi snarled, jerking open the door.

"Dave," Hotch called after him, "we can't start talking about vigilante justice. We've got a job to do and we do it best as a team!"

"Then I suggest that this team start finding some answers pretty fucking quickly," Dave snapped, not bothering to look back.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Walking through Jennifer Jareau's office door bare minutes later, David grinned as she raised flashing eyes to meet his. "Difficult day already?" he asked with a smile.

"Define difficult! Look around Rossi. Somebody defiled my office!," JJ snorted. "And I'm mad at you anyway! Go away!"

"Mad at me?" Dave asked, honestly confused. "How can I have gotten in trouble between now and the time you left the war room. I've been under constant supervision!"

"YOU KISSED ME! In plain sight of everyone!" JJ snapped. "I got cornered by two of our more curious co-workers because of it!"

"Ah, so Emily and Garcia decided to question you, huh?" Dave laughed.

Glaring across the room at him, JJ shook her head. "Not funny, David! I'm still not sure if…"

Narrowing an eye at her, Dave held up a silencing hand as he stepped forward. "Don't try it, Agent Jareau. Do NOT try to back pedal now. You and I are a "we", remember?"

"WE could have been a WE without you choosing to announce it to the team!" JJ argued, rising from her hair, her hands landing on her hips.

"I don't feel like WE have anything to hide, JJ and technically, I never said a word," Dave said shortly. "Besides, they were gonna find out eventually anyway. Hell, Hotch found out this morning. They're world class profilers, Jen. How long did you think you'd honestly be able to keep it from them?"

"I don't know," JJ grumbled. "But I didn't expect them to find out that way. You keep your lips to yourself, Rossi!"

"I don't think so, Bella," Dave growled, surrounding her arm in a gentle grip and pulling her to him. "I'm not hiding a damn thing and I'll be double damned if I let you do it! We don't have anything to be ashamed of here."

"I didn't say we did, but-"

"But nothing," Dave said, swiftly covering her lips with his. Kissing her deeply, Dave slid one hand into her silky hair while the other cupped the nape of her neck. Coaxing her lips apart, Dave grinned against her mouth as her tongue sought his out and her hands instinctively tightened on his shirt, pulling him closer. "It doesn't feel like you mind my kisses very much," he murmured as they finally drew apart.

"Don't be cocky," JJ muttered. "Why are you here anyway?" JJ asked, taking a step away from him.

"Just checking on you," Dave said easily, absently sweeping his hand against her cheek gently. "Seeing how that first day back was going."

"Slowly," JJ responded. "And tediously. I can't believe my so-called friends used my office is a dumping ground!"

"I hear tell that was our Boy Wonder," Dave grinned, watching JJ cross the room to grab another box from the floor.

"Yeah, Reid is definitely going to need to hide from me," JJ panted, struggling to lift another box of files to her desk.

Frowning at her, Dave shook his head a her, taking the box easily from her hands. "You point. I'll move the boxes."

"Don't you have better things to do than help me rearrange my office?" JJ asked, as she watched him lift the box to her desk.

"Not at the moment. Now tell me how you want this stuff," Dave ordered gruffly.

Fifteen minutes later, JJ had a floor again. Looking at the man across the room, she smiled. "Thank you," she said politely. "That makes things easier."

"Your welcome, but that isn't how I want to be thanked," Dave winked.

Seeing the wicked light in his eyes, JJ shook her head. "Don't even think about it! I'm being filmed here!"

Kissing her again, Dave murmured, "I guess I'll take what I can get then."

As JJ began to lose herself in the caress of his lips against hers, the phone on her desk began ringing. Pulling away, she glared at him. "Five bucks says that's Garcia! Her eyes are probably glued to that computer screen and we just got caught again! And it is ALL your fault!" JJ hissed.

Walking away from her, Dave laughed. "Stay in your office, Bella. I'll call you in a bit."

"What am I supposed to tell her, Dave!" JJ yelled, glaring at the ringing phone.

"I find the truth always works best, JJ," Dave called back. "Good luck, Bella!"

"I hate you!" JJ shouted back.

His laughter echoed in her ears well after he'd walked down the hallway.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Smiling absently as she looked at her ringing telephone two hours later, JJ answered the phone quickly with a brief, "Agent Jareau," knowing with very little doubt who was at the other end of the line.

"How you doin' down there, babe?" came the deeply familiar voice across the line.

"Well, Gee, Rossi, I'm pretty sure I'm doing no better or worse than the last time you called…or the last FIVE times you called," JJ snorted, fighting a smile that she knew he'd see.

"Quit smirking, Jareau," Dave growled. "It's not becoming."

"Sorry," JJ said, fighting to suppress a laugh. "But it isn't as if you don't know what I'm doing in here."

"Maybe I like hearing your voice," Dave suggested.

"Or maybe you're trying to drive me into insanity with constant interruptions," JJ grinned.

"You can't blame me for being cautious, honey. I don't even want you here."

"Well, as I'm sure you can see," JJ said, sticking her tongue out at the camera and hearing his answering chuckle, "I'm fine. My biggest problem is the sheer amount of work I need to get through after being off work for this long."

"Stop trying to accomplish everything in one day," Dave advised. "You ready for a break? We could grab some lunch."

"Soon," JJ promised. "I just want to get through a few more files."

"Alright," Dave sighed. "But not too much longer. Garcia gave me a half hour lecture on your eating habits and I'm pretty sure that woman's coming for my blood if you lose so much as a pound. And since I plan on more of our nocturnal exercises tonight, I need to feed you extra."

Laughing, JJ mock glared at the camera in her office. "You have a one track mind, Rossi."

"Yeah? Aren't you glad I know my way around the train then?" Dave chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, JJ sighed, "Goodbye, Rossi. I'll call when I'm ready to go," before hanging up the phone and saluting the security camera in the corner, not noticing that the red light no longer blinked.

***

Hearing her office door open and close quietly fifteen minutes later, JJ smiled without looking up from the file spread across her desk. "I thought I said that I'd call you, Dave." When no response was forthcoming, JJ lifted her head to stare across the room and caught her breath, a feeling of dread flooding her body. Eyes widening, JJ endeavored to control her breathing as she watched the man before her steadily hold a gun in front of him as he coldly ordered, "Get up."

Rising unsteadily to her feet, JJ asked faintly, "What do you want from me?"

As the hooded man gestured toward the door with his gun, he hissed, "No questions. Start moving, Jennifer."

Eyes darting frantically toward her phone, JJ wondered if she'd make it only to hear the gunman's cold laugh. "Don't try, Jennifer. You'd never make it anyway. Now, I said MOVE!"

Glancing up at the security camera mounted on the wall, JJ prayed Dave was watching.

Catching the direction of her stare, her assailant chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Jennifer. I've already taken care of any prying eyes. You're mine now. Just as it was meant to be."

"What have you done?" JJ asked, panic rising. "Have you hurt someone else?"

Snatching her arm, the man dragged her toward her office door. "You don't listen very well, do you? I said NO QUESTIONS! Teaching you obedience will be a pleasure I savor," he breathed into her ear, shoving her toward the doorway.

Her mind flashing to her attack in the parking garage, JJ closed her eyes for a moment. "Why me?" she asked faintly, stalling for time, hoping against hope that Dave would arrive for lunch. "What are you trying to accomplish here? You're obviously intelligent-"

"You'll have your explanations soon enough," he said gutturally, pulling his hood more tightly against his face with one hand. "You need to listen to me very closely right now, Jennifer. Unless you relish the idea of ending your life in the same way as your friend Becky, you'll walk out this door quietly. Otherwise, the stunning Ms. Simmons death will look tame in contrast to what I do to you." Yanking her into the hallway as the phone on her desk began to ring, JJ cast one last furtive glance in its direction. "Too late, Agent Jareau," her captor whispered. "No help for you now," he said, a smile in his voice.

Pulling her down the hallway, JJ looked desperately around looking for someone to call out to. But he was dragging her down the back hallway, toward the service elevators. Cursing herself for a fool for requesting an isolated office all those years ago, she followed behind her kidnapper meekly, attempting to lull him into a false sense of security. Looking at the ceiling, she noted none of the cameras they passed had the red lights flashing. The bastard had deactivated the entire security system, forcing her to recognize that she was completely alone. Feeling her captor's hand tighten on her arm as they passed the elevators, she realized he was heading toward the stairwell.

Self preservations instincts snapping into high gear, JJ looked frantically around for a weapon. Noticing the red fire alarm beside the stairwell door, JJ lurched toward it as the gunman jerked her through the doorway, pulling the metal lever as she cleared the doorway, banging her shoulder painfully against the metal doorway. As deafening sirens filled the air, her attacker turned to jerk her down the stairs. "You stupid bitch! You're ruining everything! Just like the fucking others!" Tottering on the top of a concrete step, JJ screamed as she felt him yank her arm again, sending her flying down the staircase. Feeling the cold concrete slamming into her body as she rolled, JJ heard the infuriated roar of the man behind her and the screech of the fire alarm. And as the pain overtook her and she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard his parting words as he ran past her prone body. "Soon, Jennifer!"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Dave jerked his head up as soon as the fire alarm blared throughout the office. Curse echoing through the room, he was out of his chair immediately, eyes glancing down at his computer monitor. Stilling momentarily as he watched JJ's bent blonde head, his heartbeat accelerated as he realized she'd never flinched as the sirens rent the air. Hell, she never raised her head. Wrenching his desk drawer open and grabbing his service weapon, he ran for the door.

Meeting Hotch coming out of his own office doorway, Dave yelled above the sirens, "The video is compromised! He's making a move NOW!"

Running down the steps after him, Hotch yelled back, "What are you saying?"

Not bothering to respond, Dave simply continued running for the glass doors leading to JJ's office.

"Dave, stop!" Hotch called again. "What the hell did you say?"

"The video's fake, goddamn it! We've all been watching a ghost! God knows how long she's been vulnerable," Dave raged, still running, followed by Hotch and Morgan.

As all three men tried to avoid being crushed by the mass of agents evacuating the building, Morgan yelled above the den, "You don't know that, man! This could be a drill."

"I'd have been informed of a drill, especially given the circumstances," Hotch yelled, following Dave as he stepped into JJ's office.

"Christ," Hotch breathed, taking in the scattered files and overturned lamp. "He's got her."

Looking around, Dave fought to control his breathing, knowing his panic wouldn't help JJ. Looking up at the security camera, he gestured toward it. "No light," he yelled. "The surveillance has been tampered with. It's off, Hotch!"

"We need to alert security and begin a search," Hotch yelled back, grabbing his phone.

"Fuck that! We both know that we've got a limited amount of time to find her and we've got know idea how much of a head start he has, damn it! I talked to her ten minutes ago! He could have already gotten her out of the building! Lock it down!" Dave ordered.

"Garcia says that the system's been tapped," Morgan yelled, holding the phone to his ear with one hand and using the other to cover his free ear. "She's finding the hole now!"

"Won't do any good! The bastard already has what he came for!" Dave yelled back, heading toward the door.

Grabbing the irate man's arm, Hotch halted Dave as he shouted, "Dave, we need to approach this methodically!"

Shaking Hotch off, Dave shook his head. "Morgan, have Garcia pull up where the alarm was triggered!"

"This floor," Morgan said, plugging his ears. "Service elevators!"

"Christ, that's only around the corner!" Dave yelled, running down the hallway.

"Dave, slow down! We're isolated back here," Hotch called, following him.

"Nobody ever uses these elevators!" Morgan boomed. "It's the perfect escape."

"I bet nobody ever uses these stairs either," Dave shouted, looking back at the other men. "Fucking security breaches in our own goddamn backyard," Dave growled, slamming open the door.

"Rossi, careful, man! We don't know what this bastard is packing," Morgan warned.

"I don't give a shit!" Dave said moving inside the darkened stairwell. "All that matters is finding Jen! Check the upper floors, Morgan, in case he had an alternate plan. I'll check the lower levels."

"We need to wait until Garcia pulls the hallway videos," Hotch yelled.

"Damn it, Hotch! The son of a bitch covered all his bases. We're running out of time!" Dave shouted, descending the stairs. Stopping abruptly, Dave yelled, "Oh, God, no! Jennifer!" as he saw her crumpled body lying below.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Flying down the staircase in seconds, Dave knelt beside the still woman. Sliding gentle hands over her, he felt for her pulse, frantically calling her name above the screaming alarm. He heard Morgan shouting into his phone directions to call the paramedics and Hotch roughly hollered commands to get the alarms shut off, but his eyes remained on JJ's closed eyes. Willing her to open them, he slapped lightly at her cheeks, calling her name. Cursing at the bruises already purpling on her face, he watched her eyelids flinch and open briefly.

"I saw that, babe. Open your eyes," Dave ordered sternly, fear caught in his throat.

From a distance, JJ heard that achingly familiar voice yelling at her…and he sounded pissed…and if she wasn't mistaken, more than a little desperate. Forcing her blue eyes open again, JJ braced herself for the pain moving, even her eyelids, brought. At first, the images were blurry and then, after a moment, the hazy image sharpened and she saw Dave's frightened eyes staring down at her. She could see his lips moving, saying something, but the sounds were unintelligible…the sirens too loud for her to hear him.

She tried to move her lips…tell him that she didn't understand…but before she could, she saw him bend toward her, pressing his lips against her ear.

"Honey, don't try to move. Can you hear me?" she heard him rumble against her ear.

Wincing as she tried to nod, she hoarsely whispered, "Hurts."

"I know, baby," Dave crooned against her ear, his thumb wiping a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye. "Try not to move, sweetheart. Help's coming. We need to get you immobilized and see how bad the damage is," Dave said against her ear, holding her hand in his and squeezing gently.

Kneeling beside her, Hotch lifted her other arm and took her pulse. "They're getting the alarms turned off now," Hotch shouted, his last words echoing as the screaming sirens suddenly stopped.

"My fault," JJ whispered.

Rising enough to stare down into her face, Dave shook his head. "Nothing here is your fault, babe."

"Alarm," JJ said, her voice wobbly. "My fault."

"You pulled the fire alarm, JJ?"

Closing her eyes against the pain, JJ managed a shaky, "Yeah."

"That's my girl," Dave murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"JJ, was your attacker with you? Did he get you out of your office?" Hotch asked urgently.

Leveling Hotch with a steely gaze, Dave growled protectively, "Oh, hell no! You are NOT questioning her while she's laying on the cold concrete with God only knows what injuries, Aaron. Back the fuck off! Now!!"

"Dave," JJ whispered, raising a weak hand to his cheek. "You know they have to."

Kissing her hand reverently, Dave shook his head. "The only thing that matters right now is making sure that you're gonna be okay. Everything beyond that can wait," Dave insisted.

Laying a hand on his friend's back, Morgan said quietly, "You know that's not true, Dave. You know the best chance we have is getting her recollections while they're fresh…before pain and drugs dull her mind and memories. Let Hotch do his job, man," Morgan cajoled.

Taking advantage of Dave's distraction, Hotch leaned forward. "Tell me what you remember, JJ," he demanded quietly. "Anything might help."

Swallowing, JJ closed her eyes and tried to remember.

"Describe him to me, JJ. Give us something to work with," Hotch urged.

Feeling Dave's warm hand wrap around hers, JJ drew a deep painful breath. "No mask this time," she rasped, willing her mind to remember what her body would rather forget. "He had a beard. I felt it scratch against me when he bent over to whisper in my ear."

Tightening his grip around her hand, Dave murmured, "Take your time, sweetheart. Don't rush it."

Squinting, JJ tried desperately to remember something hovering just out of her reach…it was something important…she knew it was. "Badge!" she said, eyes popping open as she suddenly remembered. "He had a badge. A real one…FBI, Dave," she whispered emphatically, struggling to try and rise.

"No, baby," Dave said, putting a gentle hand against her breastbone to keep her still. "You can't move yet. Be still, honey." Hearing the doors above them slam open, Dave looked over his shoulder to see two paramedics rushing down the steps toward them. Turning back to look at JJ's widening eyes, he whispered, "The cavalry has arrived, baby."

Seeing the two men behind him, JJ shook her head. "Don't leave me!" JJ moaned frantically, her hold on Dave's hand tightening exponentially.

Shifting to her other side, Dave soothed, "Not going anywhere, honey…we just need to give them room to do their job."

"You can't leave me again!" JJ said, her tone bordering on hysteria. "I don't want to be by myself again!"

Cupping her face in his hand, Dave forced her eyes to meet his. "Jennifer," he said calmly, "Listen to me, Bella. I'm not leaving you and you aren't going anywhere without me. I promise."

Nodding against his hand, JJ watched as the medics inserted an IV.

"Agent Jareau, we're gonna get you taken care of, okay? You just stay with us," one of the paramedics urged reassuringly. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Everything," JJ admitted.

"She experienced a mild concussion a few days ago from another fall," Dave said quickly.

"How's your vision, Agent Jareau? Any blurriness? Halos around objects," the medic asked.

"No, nothing like that," JJ murmured weakly. "My head just hurts…the lights hurt."

"Scale of one to ten, gauge your pain for us," the medic ordered.

"About an eight," JJ said, moaning as they transferred her onto a gurney. "Dave?" JJ moaned, as they taped her head down against the backboard.

"I'm here, honey," Dave replied, squeezing her hand as he had to step back for the paramedics. Glancing at Hotch, he snapped, "I'm going with her. And, by God, you'd better have me some explanations by the time you get to the hospital on how a serial killer with an FBI badge got this close to my woman again!"

Nodding, Hotch sighed as he watched Rossi follow JJ's gurney into the ambulance. Turning to Morgan, Hotch warned, "We need to work fast. Rossi's a ticking time bomb. Follow them, Morgan! And for God's sake, don't let Dave kill anybody!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Crawling into the ambulance after JJ's gurney, Dave caught her flailing hand in his. "Calm down, honey. It's okay now."

"No, no it isn't! He's out there! He's still out there somewhere," JJ argued, tears running down her face.

"Not for long, babe. He's messing up now. Leaving clues. We'll get him," Dave assured her firmly. "But the ONLY thing you need to concentrate on is being still and letting the professionals do their job. We'll have you to the hospital in no time."

Trying to shake her head and finding she couldn't move, JJ railed. "NO! No hospitals. I'll be fine in just a minute."

Snorting, Dave replied, "Humor me, then. You're already in the ambulance and hooked up to all their gadgets so just lie back and relax for me."

Shifting slightly, JJ winced as she said breathlessly, "Damn, that hurts!"

"What hurts, baby?" Dave asked quickly, narrowing his eyes as he scanned her body.

"Ankle," JJ muttered slowly.

Glancing up at Dave as he adjusted her IV, the paramedic offered, "I don't think that it's broken, Agent Jareau but, it looks like you'll have a pretty good sprain. Those falls are notorious for creating these kind of injuries."

"Great…just perfect," JJ groaned. "Now, I'll be able to hobble away from that bastard instead of running!"

Smoothing her hair back, Dave whispered, "You aren't gonna need to run anymore. I don't give a flying fuck what those idiots we work with try to talk you into next. You aren't leaving my sight."

"'kay," JJ said faintly, her eyelids drooping as the monitors inside the ambulance began beeping wildly.

"Agent Jareau?" the paramedic said sharply.

Gazing at JJ's still face, David shouted tensely, "What the hell's happening?"

"Her blood pressure dropped suddenly, but it appears to be coming back up on its own…could be the shock, sir."

"JJ? Honey, open your eyes," Dave ordered urgently. "Come on, Bella, don't do this to me!" Dave begged, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheek.

Eyes fluttering open, JJ smiled as she met his eyes. "Hi," she said drowsily.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dave said, returning her smile gently, though his eyes were worried, focused on her pale face. "How bout you not scare me like that again in this lifetime." Raising his eyes back to the medic, Dave growled, "How close are we to the hospital?"

"If I'm not mistaken, we just pulled into the bay," he said, peering out the window.

Dave held onto JJ's hand tightly as the doors to the ambulance swung open and a team of doctors and nurses pulled her gurney out. Rushing her through the doors, Dave saw Morgan rush up to them. "How'd you get here so fast?" Dave asked the other man, not releasing JJ's hand.

"On a wing and a prayer," Morgan muttered. "I'm your wingman, Rossi. Hotch's orders. I drove like a demon behind you all. We'll have a protective detail swarming this place in less than ten."

"Sir," one of the nurses said authoritatively, "this is as far as you go."

"Not fucking likely," Dave snarled, never releasing JJ's hand.

Slamming a federal badge under the woman's nose, Morgan shook his head. "This woman is under protective custody of the federal government and she doesn't go anywhere without us."

Moving aside, the nurse nodded quickly. "Try to stay out of the way then," she ordered tersely.

Moving to the side, both men stood watching the team of medical professionals work on JJ. "She's gonna be okay, man," Morgan muttered. "Evidently, we got to her pretty quickly."

"Not fast enough, Derek! Look at her, for Christ sake. She's laying in another fucking hospital bed! She should never have been there in the first place. He took her in the middle of the goddamn building…for the second fucking time!" Dave spat, his tirade stopping abruptly as he heard JJ plaintively crying out for him.

"Dave? Dave!" JJ sobbed, batting at one of the nurse's hands.

"Move!" Dave ordered, all but shoving the woman aside to reach her side. Stroking her face as she focused wild eyes on him, Dave soothed, "I'm here, honey."

"Hold her hand, sir. Try and keep her calm," the nurse murmured beside him. "They're trying to get a central line in."

Nodding, Dave focused on the woman lying on the bed in front of him. "Stay still, honey. It'll be over soon," Dave whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Just don't leave," JJ moaned, gasping as one of the doctors pressed on her leg.

"Not going anywhere, babe. I made you a promise, remember?" Dave asked, winking at her.

Nodding, JJ tried to focus on keeping her eyes open as the pain darkened her vision.

"Agent Jareau?" she heard someone calling. "Stay with us. We need to ask you some questions. Does it hurt anywhere inside, ma'am?"

Nodding, JJ whispered, "All over…feels bruised."

Nodding, the doctor replied, "Well, that's pretty normal after losing a battle with a flight of stairs. I'm more concerned about your head though…any vision problems?"

"No," JJ said, wincing as she shook her head. "Just hurts. A lot."

"Let's order an MRI and cat scan, just to be on the safe side. We don't want to miss anything. Let's also get some Xrays on that leg."

"I don't need all that! Can't somebody just feed me a Tylenol? I'll be okay. I just wanna go home," JJ begged, staring up at Dave.

"Listen to the doctor, baby," Dave urged, brushing back her hair. "He's got all the fancy initials behind his name for a reason. You'd hate for him to waste all that medical school, wouldn't you?"

"Only if you stay with me," JJ whispered, pleading with him.

Looking sharply at her doctor, Dave replied, "I'm not leaving you again, babe. He'll work around me. Let's get this show moving, doc, so we can figure out how to fix her."

"I don't think anything is as bad as we first anticipated," the doctor explained, helping move the gurney into the hall. "But we need to cover all of our bases." Looking at the nurse, he nodded, "Let's get Agent Jareau taken care of quickly."


	51. Chapter 51

Author's Note: I hope everybody is still enjoying the story and would love to hear your feedback. Please feel free to review or send me a PM. And for anyone feeling particularly generous, reading a JJ/Rossi story would simply thrill me! Best wishes, Readers!

Chapter 51

Four hours later, Dave sat propped in a plastic chair beside JJ's hospital bed staring at her finally peacefully resting face. Good God, he'd never felt fear like he'd experienced today…and if he lived to be a hundred, he NEVER wanted to feel that powerless again. Cringing as he stared at the bruises purpling against her fair skin, he felt the rage begin to rise again. She'd gotten hurt - AGAIN. Right underneath his nose, he'd almost lost the one person that mattered most. And it still wasn't over. The son of a bitch was still out there - just waiting for another opportunity to try and steal his world. Hearing the door open, Dave slightly turned his head to see Hotch and Morgan filling the doorway. Raising a finger to his lips when Hotch would have spoken, Dave shook his head and gestured out the door. Casting a look in Jen's direction, Dave assured himself that she still slumbered restfully before pushing out of his seat and bending to bestow a soft kiss against her warm temple…one of the few places she didn't have an injury. Moving with stealthy grace toward the door, Dave slipped outside. Mincing no words, Dave snarled, "Start talking, Aaron."

"First thing's first. What did her doctor say?" Hotch asked anxiously.

Sighing, Dave saw the concern lighting the younger man's quickly asked question. For all his bluster, Aaron Hotchner had been terrified today. Scared shitless by the prospect that one of his own could have died because of his direct order. It wouldn't save him a reckoning at a future time, but it did go a long way to soothe the savage beast still raging within David Rossi's breast. "She'll stay here at least overnight. She's got a sprained ankle and some internal bruising, but nothing that should require surgery. She's got a moderate concussion and they've given her some fairly heavy painkillers. The nurse said she'd be in and out of consciousness tonight. Damn it, Hotch! Tell me you've got SOMETHING! I want some goddamn answers on how that bastard managed to get his hands on her again!"

"Garcia is tracking the video as we speak, Dave," Hotch replied calmly. "She just called. He made a mistake this time. Evidently, our unsub didn't disable all the coding this time…probably a rush job. She thinks she can generate a picture."

"And that still doesn't answer my original question, Hotch! How did that miserable SOB sneak past us? I want to know how we had a serial killer walking around underneath a bunch of so-called professional's noses and none of us noticed. In case it escaped your attention, your little plan to use Jen as bait backfired in a big, bad way, asshole! She could have very easily been killed, Aaron! I could have lost her!"

"But you didn't, Rossi," Morgan soothed. "None of us did. We got there in time."

Turning to gesture violently toward JJ's hospital bed, Dave snapped, "You call THAT getting there in time, Derek? The only reason she's even alive is that she had the good sense to pull that alarm! If she hadn't…if she'd hesitated for one second…."

"But she didn't," Hotch replied softly. "She is a qualified, trained agent…"

Leveling Hotch with an icy glare, Dave said through clenched teeth, "Save your FBI propaganda, Aaron! I wrote the fucking screenplay!"

"Look, none of this went as we had hoped, Dave. We both know we have holes in the system."

"Holes in the fucking system? That's your goddamn explanation?" Dave hissed. "Is that what you call watching one of your best agents and incidentally, the woman I love being thrown down a flight of stairs to her potential death by a psychotic bastard? A hole in our system?"

Glancing behind him as JJ stirred and moaned in the bed, Morgan laid a hand on Dave's shoulder. Nodding back to JJ, Morgan said softly, "Dial it down, Dave."

"Shit," Dave muttered, walking back into the room to cover JJ's fluttering hands with one of his own. Looking back at Hotch, Dave whispered, "Just tell me you're close to finding this SOB."

"We will, Dave," Hotch said quietly. "Just give us a little more time."

"Not good enough! Until you tell me that this motherfucker is either in custody or dead, I want round the clock protection for her. Guards posted outside every door and window on this fucking floor. Nobody enters this room that hasn't been vetted. Got it?"

Nodding, Hotch said quietly, "The director himself said you were to get anything you needed. His exact words were that we had carte blanche…unlimited authorization to any and all means that we feel we need. He's also authorized a review of how our security system could be so easily thwarted."

"Too little, too fucking late," Dave growled under his breath, staring down at JJ's pale face.

Stopping abruptly as JJ groaned, Dave watched as JJ opened bleary eyes.

Opening her eyes to find Dave right beside her, JJ allowed a soft sigh of relief to escape. "Where am I?" she whispered hoarsely.

Reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table, Dave pressed the straw gently to her lips as he spoke. "Slowly, honey. And to answer your question, we're still in the hospital…probably for the next day or so."

"How bad?" JJ asked as she let her head fall back against the pillow, silently cursing that a simple sip of water cost her so much energy.

"Well, you aren't gonna be running any marathons in the next few weeks and that headache of yours is gonna stick around for a while but, all in all, you were lucky, babe."

Tightening her hand around his, JJ asked shakily, "Did you catch him yet?"

Clenching his jaw, Dave shook his head as he said steadily, "Not yet, but we will, honey. You're safe here though. I've made sure no one can get to you and I won't be out of your sight."

Taking a step toward the bed, Hotch hesitated as Rossi flashed him a warning look. Softly, Hotch said, "I've got to, Dave. You know that."

Sighing, Dave nodded once.

"JJ, you said earlier that your attacker had an FBI badge. Do you remember that?" Hotch asked.

Nodding painfully, JJ whispered, "It was clipped to his shirt collar."

"That's how the maintenance crew wears their badges, Hotch," Morgan murmured.

"We're narrowing the field then. As soon as Garcia finishes with the photo imaging, we'll put her on it. Prentiss and Reid are also in place for anything we need."

Dave watched as JJ yawned and blinked her eyes sleepily. "That's enough," Dave told the two other men. "She needs to rest. Jen, baby, close your eyes again. You've done everything you need to," he said gently, caressing he cheek.

"So sorry," JJ murmured groggily. "Just so tired," she sighed, her eyes slipping shut.

Gripping her hand in a protective hold, Dave kissed her hair. "Rest, baby. I've got this," he whispered against her ear. Raising his eyes to Hotch and Morgan, he narrowed his gaze. "I want results…and I want them soon."

"I understand, Dave," Hotch stated quietly, moving toward the door, Morgan trailing behind.

Watching the two men exit the room, he finally turned dark eyes back to the woman in the bed to find two sapphire orbs staring back at him. "It's okay now, babe. It's just us again."

"I'm scared," JJ confessed, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears.

"Shhhh," Dave soothed, running a tender hand down the side of her face as he perched beside her hip on the bed. "There's nothing to be scared of. You know I won't let anything happen to you, honey."

"What if we can't stop him. He's just gonna keep coming at me, isn't he?" JJ whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Jen, I'm not gonna let him hurt you again," Dave murmured hoarsely, wiping at her tears gently. "It isn't gonna happen."

"You can't stop him," JJ replied unevenly, lifting her gaze to meet with his.

"Watch me," Dave growled with determination. "I will NOT allow him to hurt you again. I messed up today and didn't listen to my gut. I'll be damned if that happens again."

"It wasn't your fault," JJ said softly, hearing the self-condemnation in his words.

"Then whose fault was it? I knew you had no business putting yourself out in the open and I let Hotch talk me into it anyway. And look what happened," Dave muttered, staring down into her injured face and wincing. "I could have lost you," Dave said raggedly.

"It was my decision, Dave, to do this. You can't blame Hotch, or the team or YOURSELF. I made the call," JJ objected.

"I didn't protect you, Jen. I screwed up. But it WON'T happen again," Dave vowed.

Lacing their fingers together, JJ soothed, "You found me."

"And if it had taken any longer than it did…" Dave snarled.

"But it didn't. I'm going to be fine. You said so," JJ returned softly.

Stroking his thumb across the top of her small hand, Dave swallowed, staring down at their linked fingers and nodded. Gaining control of his turbulent emotions, he drew a breath. "You will be, Bella. Today…I just…seeing you like that…I'd forgotten what fear…real fear… tasted like. I've never done very well knowing that there were things beyond my control. Today reminded me of that."

"So, in other words," JJ replied with a small smile, "if I thought you were protective before…things are gonna get a whole lot worse, huh?"

Finally meeting her eyes again, Dave nodded. "I'd say that's one hell of a safe assumption, Jen. I meant what I said, Bella. I will NOT lose what I just found. You can count on that." Bending to capture her lips with his, he lightly caressed her lips, barely touching her. "I know I said that I wouldn't say it yet, but you already know how I feel about you. I'm in love with you, babe."

Eye filling with tears, JJ shook her head. "You certainly know how to pick your moments, don't you?"

"I've got you trapped. You have to listen to me," Dave murmured softly.

Biting her lip, JJ muttered, "You know that you just made my life exponentially more complicated, right?"

Offering a half smile, Dave snorted. "I'm good at that, aren't I?"

"A friggin' expert," JJ sighed. "I'm putting you in danger just being close to you," she said plaintively. "You CAN'T love me!"

"Too goddamn bad. It's too late. Been too goddamn late for months now," Dave whispered against her soft lips.

And JJ said the only thing she could. "CRAP!"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for but, I'll take it for now," Dave chuckled against her lips.

"Everything is such a mess," JJ sighed, tugging him down to sit beside her on the bed.

"And it's a temporary condition, Jen," Dave said with assurance. Feeling her body stiffen beside him as the door to her hospital room opened, Dave glanced behind him as her hand grabbed his. Seeing her doctor, Dave returned his steady gaze to her as he murmured, "Don't panic, babe. I'm right here." Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Dave moved to stand beside her as the white coated doctor moved further inside the room.

"Glad to see those eyes of yours open and alert, Agent Jareau," the doctor greeted with a smile. "How're you feeling?"

"Not as fuzzy as before," JJ returned.

"Those pain meds are wearing off," the doctor replied. "And a little disorientation is to be expected after the trauma your body has endured."

"Do you have any new information, Dr. Mancusi?" Dave asked uneasily.

"No, thankfully I don't. Agent Jareau here got off pretty lucky all things considered," the doctor replied glancing at his chart.

"I wouldn't say that," Dave muttered, glaring at the unwitting physician.

Never raising his eyes, the other man continued flipping through JJ's chart. "No broken bones, young lady. But, that ankle of yours took a hell of a beating. I'm gonna want you to stay on crutches for a few days and keep the weight off of your ankle."

"Not a problem since she isn't gonna get off the bed," Dave muttered to himself.

"See how far you get with that, Rossi," JJ replied, glaring at Dave.

Chuckling, the doctor looked between the bickering couple. "Well, I'd say that your cognitive abilities seem to still be fully functional. However, with two concussions in as many weeks, I'm going to have to agree with Agent Rossi's opinion on bed rest. I want to keep you here in the hospital under observation overnight."

"Is that absolutely necessary?" JJ asked on a groan.

"Aren't you listening to the man, Jen?" Dave growled. "TWO concussions, woman! Hell, yes, it's necessary!"

"Dave -" JJ began.

"Nuh uh! This guy," Dave retorted, nodding at the doctor, "went to school a hell of a long time to get this intelligent."

Turning to the doctor, JJ ignored Dave as she asked with a cajoling smile, "Isn't there some way I could recover at home, Doctor Mancusi?"

"Agent Jareau, head injuries are nothing to play fast and loose with. You've been amazingly lucky thus far and I don't think any of us should tempt fate here. We want to watch you closely over the next twenty four hours. Our nurses know the neurological symptoms to look for and you'll be able to inform us if you experience any discomfort."

Flopping back against the pillows, JJ groaned as the sudden movement jarred her head.

"Honey, this is better for you all the way around," Dave soothed, smoothing her hair back. "It'll give us time to plan ahead for our next move and ensure that you remain safe and protected. I don't want to take any more chances…especially with your health."

"Agent Jareau, I know you've faced some challenges over the last few days." the doctor began.

"Massive understatement, Doc," Dave muttered again.

"Take the next day or so to give your mind and body a chance to recover from all of these shocks in a safe and protected area. You've nothing to worry about here," the doctor urged.

Looking at Dave, JJ shook her head. "There's no way that you can screen everyone that walks into this hospital. It isn't feasible. You need to put me somewhere secure. Not only am I in danger, but anyone that comes into contact with me is, too."

"Don't need to, babe. Just anybody that gets within five hundred feet of you. But, I'll give you an A for effort," Dave said with a wink.

"Does it matter at all that I don't want to BE here," JJ said balefully, looking up at him with rounded eyes.

"Aw, hell, babe! Not the eyes," Dave groaned.

"You love my eyes," JJ retorted softly.

"I love YOU, period," Dave whispered, "which is why we need to do this my way. Honey, I promise you, this is the best place for you at the moment. Do this for me, JJ.

I have to make sure that nothing else happens, Jen. I failed you once when I let you go back to the office when I should've just listened to my gut."

"We've been through this, David. It wasn't your fault," JJ snapped.

"Agent Jaureau, everything else aside, you've had a head trauma. I can't stress strongly enough how dangerous that can be. Concussions, even mild ones, can have lasting repercussions later if…"

Gripping Dave's hand tightly, JJ said, "Okay, doctor, you can save your scary speeches. I'll stay."

Releasing a ragged breath, Dave slowly looked at JJ. "Without me tying you to the bed? Will wonders never cease!"

Ignoring him, JJ looked toward the doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Mancusi."

"I'll check back with you later. Try to get some rest, ma'am. You need it," Dr. Mancusi stated evenly as he slipped from the room.

Watching the door close behind her doctor, Dave turned back to JJ. "Okay, you heard the man. Rest."

"Ya know, these controlling tendencies of yours may be the path to your own destruction," JJ mused.

"I resolve problems, babe. I see it. I fix it. What in the hell is controlling about that?" Dave asked unapologetically.

Settling against the pillows, JJ yawned. "In your world, nothing, I suppose. To the rest of us mere mortals, a hell of a lot." Tugging his arm, JJ asked sleepily, "Are you gonna lie down with me or not?"

Raising an eyebrow, Dave asked archly, "I'm assuming that I can trust you not to take advantage of my delicate sensibilities, right?"

Opening one eye, JJ retorted, "Delicate, my ass!"

Climbing into bed beside her, Dave sighed his contentment as she rolled her body to fit against his side, resting her head against his chest. Watching as she drifted off, he wondered why it had taken him so long to tell the woman lying in his arms how he felt about her. She hadn't given him the words back…yet. He had to believe it was yet…that she felt the same things that he did. One thing was certain. He didn't intend to be shy about letting her know he fully intended to spend the rest of his life with her. First, however, he had to make sure they had a life to spend together. Glancing down to assure himself that she was indeed sleeping, he flipped open his cell phone, dialing the one person that could help him get what he needed as quickly as he needed it. He only hoped she was in a cooperative mood.


	53. Chapter 53

Author's Note: Hello, Readers! Hope you are enjoying the story! I encourage you guys to try this writing thing! It's a great stress reliever. "Drifting Away" will be updated later in the week. Please, everyone, leave a review or PM and let me know what you think. Thanks!! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 53

JJ could hear voices as she tried to open her eyes. Voices, but she couldn't piece together the sleep shrouded words. Listening closely, she recognized the low, sure timber of David's deep voice and relaxed marginally. Straining, she tried to comprehend his words as she struggled to pull herself from the fog, moaning at the effort it took. Feeling his warm hand surround hers and squeeze tightly, JJ felt herself begin to focus. Blinking open slightly dazed eyes, she felt things begin to slide into focus. Seeing his concerned dark eyes staring down at her, she tried to smile.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," he murmured. "You okay?"

Trying to nod, JJ grimaced as the pain in her head amplified.

"Jen, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Dave asked, watching her pained face.

Holding herself stock still, JJ whispered, "Give me a sec." Breathing slowly, the pain receded. Lifting her head carefully, she looked at him. "It's gone. Just a twinge," she said softly.

"Bullshit," Dave snapped. "I know a twinge when I see it. THAT was NOT a twinge of anything." Reaching across her body for the nurse's call button, he felt her grab his hand.

"No, Dave. They warned us that there would be some residual pain. I can deal with it and it isn't nearly as bad as it was."

"That's why God made pain medicine, babe. So you wouldn't have to endure it," Dave retorted.

"Please?" JJ whispered.

Dropping his hand to rest on her thigh, Dave asked, "You sure, honey?"

"I'm sure," JJ said, yawning. "How can I still be sleepy?"

"Those were the good drugs they slipped you earlier," Dave grinned."Yeah, I guess they were," JJ said hoarsely, accepting the straw Dave placed to her lips and taking a slow sip. "But that's enough, Dave. I want to be clear headed."

"Let's just see how the next few hours go, babe," Dave replied, hesitating.

"Who were you talking to? I heard voices."

"Your doctor stepped in for a minute. He wanted to let us know that if you don't have any problems, he'll release you in the morning.""Really?" JJ said hopefully, a genuine smile crossing her face.

"Yeah, really," Dave murmured, bending to drop a kiss on her lips as the door opened.

Drawing back, Dave glanced up as Morgan and Hotch walked into the room.

"Well, lookie there! Sleeping Beauty finally rose! Let me tell ya, JJ, you almost made drooling look good," Morgan ribbed.

"No picking on me! This hasn't exactly been my finest hour," JJ whined.

"I beg to differ, babe. I'd say you did pretty well for yourself today. You managed to foil your own kidnapping…which is more than we can say," he said with a glare at Hotch.

Looking between the two men, JJ covered his hand with hers before she asked, "So do we have any leads? What've you all found out about this sick freak while I've been knocked out?"

"Garcia's definitely got some shots of the unsub's face. It's partially hidden by his baseball cap, but she's running the facial recognition program as we speak."

"And she's commandeered a whole slew of those technical geeks from forensic crime. Not to mention, Kevin, too. She's got them combing the system trying to determine how the son of a bitch circumvented her firewalls to hack the security cameras right underneath our noses. I believe her exact words were, 'Tell me little gumdrop that no stone nor circuit board will remain unturned in her search for truth. The whack-a-doodle will be captured at his own game!' or some such crap. At that point, I'll be honest…the look in her eyes…I got scared and split!" "Okay, that covers what Garcia and her army of technical geniuses are doing," Dave said with a direct look at Hotch. "What the hell are YOU doing, Aaron?"

"Dave-"

"Christ, Hotch," Dave snapped, running an irritated hand through his graying hair, "You'd better have more to tell me than you've all been sitting on your thumbs all morning!"

"No, Dave, I can assure you that none of us have been sitting on anything!" Hotch retorted angrily. "What we have done is bring in some help from the outside. We're all aware that this unsub at the very least has an inside connection. None of us want to risk having anything any more compromised than it already has been. The Director and myself met an hour ago and he authorized a joint investigation with Ron Butterfield from the Secret Service. He's gonna take lead on their end."

"That's something, at least," Dave nodded. "I've worked with him before. He's a decent guy…ran point on the President's detail a couple of years ago."

"Yeah," Hotch nodded. "Once you get past his ego, he seems tolerable. But then, I've worked with you," he added sarcastically.

"Funny man," Dave smirked. "When do you meet with him again?"

"He's going over the case files now. We're supposed to meet in my office in an hour."

"In the meantime," Morgan interjected, "What are we thinking as far as JJ's protective detail goes?"

"She stays with me," Rossi stated flatly. "At ALL times."

"Dave-"

Feeling JJ's hand tighten around his, Dave lifted dark focused eyes to meet the younger man's. "It isn't negotiable, Aaron," he said quietly, feeling JJ tense beside him.

"We need to start thinking about where to move her, guys," Morgan said evenly, looking between the two men.

"How bout a fucking fortress," Dave muttered.

Lifting frightened eyes to Dave, JJ asked, "I can't go back to Little Creek? I want to go home, Dave."

"JJ, your condo isn't a possibility," Hotch said shortly."She wasn't talking about her condo, Hotch," Morgan stated quietly.

Ignoring the two other men, Dave stared down at JJ. He doubted she even realized that she'd referred to his cabin as her home, but he still felt like pumping his fist in the air in victory. Noting the haunted look in her eyes, he quietly explained, "We don't want to take any chances right now, honey. I promise, I'll have you back at the cabin as soon as it's feasible. Right now, I want to make sure that your as safe and protected as I can make you."

"But you aren't leaving me, are you?" JJ asked uneasily.

"We've had this conversation, babe. Nothing short of being put in a coffin is going to keep me away from you."

"Don't say that!" JJ hissed.

Bending to kiss her forehead, Dave murmured, "You know what I meant, Jen."

"Okay, okay, enough with the mushy, mushy," Morgan begged. "We need a secure location."

Keeping his hand wrapped securely around JJ's, Dave looked at Morgan. "It's already being handled, Morgan."

"What have you done, Dave? She needs to be in an FBI sanctioned safe house." Hotch asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes on his former mentor.

"The hell she will be! I'm doing what you very obviously couldn't and I wouldn't suggest you get in my way, Aaron," Dave replied sharply.

"Start talking, Dave," Hotch ordered. "I hate to pull rank here but…"

Staring across the bed, Dave asked coldly, "Do you really WANT to get in this pissing contest with me, Hotch? I hate to tell you this…but I'll win."

"Dave," JJ said, warningly, tightening her fingers on his. "Calm down."

"No! Hell, no! We did things his way once and you nearly got killed!" Dave retorted, glancing down at JJ. Lifting his eyes back to Hotch's tight face, Dave shook his head as he said in a low tone, "You've lost your fucking mind if you think I'm going to put her safety back into the hands of the FBI! The FBI has allowed her to almost get killed not once, but TWICE, Aaron! Fuck the FBI right now! I'm taking over this protective detail completely, Hotch. And if you've got an issue with it, I suggest you go call that Director of yours! Tell him I'm gonna miss poker this Friday for me, will ya?"


	54. Chapter 54

Author's Note: Hello Readers! Does anybody out there watch "The Closer"? I was thinking of a CM/The Closer crossover. Tonnie and I discussed it and we have a few vague ideas and wanted to know what you all thought. It wouldn't begin until "In the Shadows" and "Drifting Away" are completed. But if there is no interest, we'd rather not bother. Let us know what you're thinking. Please feel free to PM or review. We love 'em. Thanks. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 54

"Some things never change, do they, Dave? You still throw around your power as casually as you used to pick up women," Hotch said hatefully.

"Careful there, Hotch. I'm becoming angry and I think we both remember what happens when I lose my temper, don't we?" Dave asked in a deadly voice.

"Both of you knock it off! We're on the same side!" Morgan growled, seeing JJ's pale face.

Tugging on Dave's hand until he looked at her, JJ said evenly, "Enough, Dave. We're all tired and now, we're saying things that we don't mean."

"I assure you, Bella. I mean every word that I said," Dave replied seriously as a short staccato knock sounded against JJ's wooden hospital room door.

Entering quietly, Emily threw a set of keys in Rossi's direction. "All in place, Rossi. Exactly as ordered."

Catching the keys easily, Dave nodded. "Thanks, Prentiss."

Softly, JJ asked, "Dave, what have you arranged?"

"Your safety, Jen. I'm making sure that no one gets to you this time."

"Does somebody want to explain all this to me?" Hotch asked, his aggravation bleeding into his tone. "Emily, what the hell do you have to do with this? What's Dave conned you into?"

"Hey, I'm just the intermediary. It seems my mother owed him a favor and he's chosen now to collect," Em shrugged.

"Don't blame Prentiss, Hotch. You wanna come at somebody, do it with me," Dave snapped. "I arranged for a secure place that our suspect would never connect with a safe house. It isn't listed in any possible database. Trust me, I had Garcia check. Nobody at the FBI, CIA, ATF or any other agency knows anything about it."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hotch stared at Dave with laser like eyes. "Explain, David. Just exactly what have you done here?"

"Doing what the Bureau can't, Hotch. I made arrangements with Ambassador Prentiss via Emily to borrow one of her many residences."

"Damn, that's a pretty good idea," Morgan said appreciatively. "Your mom didn't object?" he asked, looking at Em.

Shrugging, Em looked at Rossi with a grin. "She must have owed you big. She doesn't even offer that place out to family. Besides," she said, glancing toward Morgan, "Mother Dearest is currently in Zambia, on the first leg of an eighteen country goodwill tour. She won't even be thinking of her own bed for almost a month."

"Babe, you need to lie back and rest," Dave ordered as JJ struggled to pull herself into a sitting position. "You heard your doctor," he said, trying to gently push her back to the pillows.

Smacking his hand in irritation, JJ finally allowed him to wrap his arms around her to support her weight as she sat up. "Somebody needs to explain to me how exactly this is gonna work."

"I'd be interested to hear that, too," Hotch growled under his breath.

"Hell, Hotch, you better than anybody else knows what a nutcase my mother is about security. You pulled detail for over a year. That property is a damn fortress. All it needs is a moat around it!"

"Your mother had good reason as I recall, Agent Prentiss. You were very nearly kidnapped," Hotch replied evenly.

Glaring at him, Emily continued, "THAT is water under the bridge. But regardless, her neurosis actually works to our benefit this time."

"Which is why I approached the Ambassador and Emily about borrowing it," Dave said assertively.

"It's got a top of the line, state of the art security system. The woman is obsessive about it. Hell, it's even got a panic room. From camera surveillance to perimeter motion detectors, that property has it all. Like I said, mom is a nut job!"

"It sounds like a foolproof plan, Hotch. Face it, it's sound," Morgan said, looking at his boss.

Frowning, Hotch glanced down at his watch. "I've got to get to the office to meet with Butterfield." Looking at JJ, he added stiffly, "I'll check on you later, JJ. As soon as we find any more leads, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Hotch," JJ said, offering a gentle smile. "I know that you and Agent Butterfield are going to do everything you can to end this quickly."

"Thank you, JJ, for YOUR confidence in us," Hotch replied, glaring at Dave. Nodding at the others, Hotch quickly walked from the room.

Whistling as the door closed with a resounding snap, Morgan breathed, "Damn! I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed!"

Shrugging, Rossi looked at Morgan. "I don't give a damn! He had his chance and I played along." Jerking his head at JJ, Dave snarled, "And she's the one that paid the price. That bastard could have killed her! That won't happen again, Derek. Not while there's breath in my body."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"You need to relax," JJ said calmly, tugging on Dave's hand again. "He's trying to do his job, Dave."

"No, Jen. What he's done is almost get you killed again…with my goddamn help! NO ONE, and I don't care who he is, is getting the opportunity to put you in that position again if I can stop it." Seeing fear flash in her eyes, Dave took a deep breath. Wincing, Dave ran a hand over his face as he sighed, "Hell, honey, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's okay, Dave," JJ said weakly. "I'm okay. You don't need to treat me like a china doll."

"Thank God! I already warned you once that I didn't handle fragile well," Dave said, forcing a smile he didn't feel.

Chuckling, Morgan looked between the two of them. "Trust me, JJ, nobody that knows anything about you would accuse you of being a fragile flower. Remember, we've all come up against you at that damn firing range. I, for one, am not gonna cross you unless absolutely necessary."

Regaining control, JJ smiled at Morgan. "Scared, Derek?"

Shrugging, Morgan grinned. "Mama didn't raise no fool, Baby Sister."

Looking at Dave, JJ asked, her tone strong, "So, what happens next?"

"Next doesn't happen until your doctor gives you a clean bill of health and releases you from this place," Dave said, settling a warm hand around her neck. "Between then and now, we'll need to work out a detailed plan for transporting you to the Ambassador's residence."

"Transporting me?" JJ said, quickly, focusing on his word choice. "You mean you aren't coming with me? I thought you said-"

Stroking the bare skin of her neck soothingly, Dave replied calmly, "Jen, once again, nothing short of a nuclear bomb dropped directly on my head is gonna convince me to leave you now. Babe, I no longer trust video cameras, microphones or computers. Nothing short of having you in my line of vision is going to satisfy me.""I'm…I just…I want YOU there," JJ finally said quietly.

Rolling his eyes, Morgan snarked, "Okay, now that the sappy portion of the program is completed, can we move on? We were talking transport. We need an escape route out of this joint that won't be noticed or traced."

Biting her lips thoughtfully, Emily said hesitantly, "I can't believe that I'm suggesting this, and it's going to sound morbid…beyond morbid really…"

"Em, you're rambling like Reid. Coherent sentences, okay? Remember," JJ said, pointing to her head, "Concussion.""Okay. Hear me out before you start screaming, Rossi. There's one guaranteed way out of this place that won't attract any unwanted attention. No one would expect it and it isn't monitored because nobody is supposed to walk away from it."

"Em, I'm not following ya here," Morgan said with a shake of his head."The morgue, Derek," JJ said quietly. "She's talking about the morgue." As Dave opened his mouth to object, loudly, JJ raised a silencing hand. "Let her finish, Dave. I think she's on to something."

"Look, there's always coroner's vans and hearses traveling in and out of that bay, picking up bodies at all hours of the day and night. We could easily transport JJ out of here in one of those vehicles and nobody would be any wiser," Emily explained."Damn! That's cold," Morgan shuddered.

"No, it's realistic. And it just might work," JJ murmured, thinking. Looking over her shoulder at Dave, she said, "Admit it. It's probably our best option."

Nodding slowly, Dave's face clenched. "I'm not thrilled. But, if it keeps you alive, I'm willing to do whatever we have to. But we still need to figure out how to get you into the Ambassador's house. I think a coroner's van or a hearse traveling up the driveway of one of D.C.'s most prominent women might attract a little attention. Not exactly de rigueur for her neighborhood. Am I right, Prentiss?"

"He's gotta point," Em conceded. Sighing, she thought for a moment. "There's cars going onto the estate all the time though…deliveries and such. No one would notice another one thrown into the mix."

"They'll notice a hearse, Em," Morgan stated with a blunt look. "We can't risk detection," Rossi said firmly. "There've been too many leaks along the way."

"So, what if we take it a step further. What if we make a switch along the way. We use a hearse from here to a funeral home and then we change to say…a florist's van. It wouldn't be unusual to see a florist at a funeral home."

"And my mother does constantly have fresh flowers delivered," Em added, nodding.

"Are we sure that whoever's doing this actually has eyes inside the hospital," JJ asked.

"We can't be sure of anything, honey," Dave replied. "What I can tell you," Dave continued, his voice assured, "is that when we make a move, all live feeds will be cut. The system will go dark for that time frame."

"I hate to say this," Emily murmured, "But in order for this to work, it has to look real. One thing we've learned is that people talk and the walls have eyes."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Morgan asked Emily is saying," Dave said, tightening his hold on JJ, "is that this trip down to the morgue needs to appear authentic."

"Which means I need to make a very convincing dead body," JJ said, unable to stop the shudder that ran down her spine.

"Sorry, Jayje," Emily whispered, cringing. "It's the only way this will go off without a hitch though."

"Won't it throw our unsub into a tailspin if he gets wind of it?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"He'll keep looking," Dave said, shaking his head. "We haven't been able to distract him yet and he always manages to set the stage so that he pulls us into his game. This time, we're doing the pulling. He'll have to chase us." Stopping, Dave looked down at JJ. "But this is up to you, babe."

Sighing, JJ looked around the room. "Looks like I'm about to die then."Shuddering himself, Dave pulled JJ back against his chest as he said against her hair, "Please don't ever say that again."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Well, it's true," JJ snorted.

"Let's just not use that particular phrasing. Unless you find this bulging vein in my forehead attractive," Dave retorted. "The images that creates in my mind isn't something I want there again anytime…ever! You aren't going to die! We just need to trick a few people who might be watching into thinking you are."

"So, the unsub will know that she isn't dead?" Morgan asked, confused. "If he does, why go through the trouble of the ruse?"

"It'll buy time," Emily replied. "And it gets her out of the hospital in a plausible manner. By the time anybody starts putting two and two together, they won't get to four without checking their math."

Watching JJ stretch her neck and wince, Dave narrowed his eyes. "You okay, Jen? Do you need a nurse?"

"No, no," JJ said, trying to control her grimace. "I think this day is finally catching up with me and my muscles…that's all."

Pushing out of his chair, Morgan looked at Emily. "I think that's our cue to get the hell out of Dodge, partner."

Nodding, Emily replied, looking at JJ and Dave, "We can work out the details. Morgan and I will get the plan into place."

"Believe it or not, I've actually got a friend in the floral business that owes me a favor. The van won't be a problem," Morgan grinned.

"I assume this is a friend of the feminine persuasion," JJ laughed.

Mock glaring, Derek growled, "Don't knock it, little sister." Sheepishly adding, "But, yeah, it's a chick."

Grabbing him by the sleeve, Emily laughed. "And on that note, we'll leave you two to it. I'm sure Romeo here has plans for the evening."

"Yeah, Garcia is holding me hostage until she's ready to leave her dungeon," Morgan grumbled. "I'll touch base in a couple of hours, Rossi."

Nodding, Dave said haltingly, "You both know that Hotch isn't exactly pleased right now. You might consider giving him a wide berth."

"We'll bring him around, Dave," Em sighed. "I'll explain how we can make this work."

"And hopefully he and this Butterball guy -" Morgan began.

"Butterfield, Morgan. Please don't piss Ron off by calling him a turkey," Dave groaned.

"Fine, BUTTERFIELD. Anyway, with any luck he and Hotch have some new insights into this thing," Morgan added. "I'll call ya in a couple of hours," he said over his shoulder, following Emily out of the room.

Waiting until the door closed behind their two co-workers, Dave immediately turned to JJ and demanded, "Okay, Blondie, start talking!"

"About what?" JJ asked innocently.

Shaking his head at her as he settled her back against him, Dave replied, "Don't even try it. You don't do innocent well, Jen. Don't think I've missed that tense little line in your forehead. You only get it when your worried. Aside from that, if you squeeze my hand any harder, I'm going to permanently lose the use of three of my fingers. The blood hasn't been able to circulate for about the past fifteen minutes."

Easing her grip on his hand, JJ bit her lip. "Sorry," she mumbled, patting at his hand. "It's nothing, Dave. I'm fine."

"Sure you are, honey," Dave said seriously. "And I'm the King of England. Start talking."

"It's just this damn headache, David. I think I'm allowed to have one. God knows, my brain has been rattled around in my skull enough to constitute having one. Hell, my brain's been bounced against Federal concrete twice in the past few days."

Smoothing his fingers across her forehead, Dave nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, Jen." Sliding a hand around her neck to settle against her stiff muscles, he gently kneaded. "Just as soon as we get you settled into the Ambassador's house, I'll give you the kind of massage that you deserve, honey."

Moaning as his fingers found a particularly tender muscle, JJ felt her eyes slip closed. "I'm holding you to that promise, Rossi."

Grinning wickedly, Dave stared down at her as he whispered, "You never know what we'll be able to find to do to occupy our time."

Eyes popping open, JJ glared at him as she shook her head. "Don't even think about it, David. Not happening!"

Shocked, Dave asked, "What do you mean, "not happening"? Have I done something wrong? I understand you're upset that I didn't get to you fast enough, but-"

"What?! No, David! No!," JJ replied as realization dawned. Pulling him closer, JJ cupped a hand to his cheek as she whispered, "Dave, you saved me today. You found me! You even think about leaving me now and I swear, you'd better hope nobody hands me back my firearm."

Releasing a relieved breath, Dave blinked the visions he'd been having of her walking from him away. Tugging her flush against his body, Dave replied, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that - even if I'm a little concerned about that violent streak of yours. You had me scared shitless there for a moment, Jen. Not a comfortable place for me." Tilting her chin up so that he could see her face as he laced the fingers of his other hand with hers, he asked, "Now, could you explain to me why I can't show you how much I love you when we get to Emily's mother's house?"

Shaking her head firmly, JJ said, "That's just it, Dave! It's Emily's mother's house! As in, Ambassador Prentiss' home! It would be like making out in front of my parents! It simply isn't done, Rossi!"

Rolling his eyes, Dave grinned. "Honey, it's not your parents home. And Ambassador Prentiss isn't YOUR mother…and trust me, it won't just be making out, I assure you."

"It's the same concept," JJ said stubbornly.

"Sweetheart, just think of it as some overpriced hotel that I've dragged you off to for a few days. You'd take advantage of all those amenities, wouldn't you?"

"Not the same thing, David…it's not even in the same ballpark," JJ said, rejecting his idea.

"You'll get over it, honey," Dave said confidently. "We'll be there together and I plan on taking excellent care of you. In every way."

"You can take care of me from a distance. We are not going to disrespect the Ambassador's home and hospitality. I'd be willing to bet that Emily never has." As JJ watched Dave open his mouth to argue, JJ slapped a hand over his mouth. "And even if she HAS, I WON'T. Good Lord, you've known the Ambassador longer than I have. You KNOW how prim and formal she is. There's no way that we're gonna…gonna… desecrate the woman's inner sanctum."

Making a face, Dave pulled her hand away from his mouth. Of all the things in the world he expected his Jennifer to be focusing on at the moment, THIS was what she chose to expend her valuable energy worrying about? Sighing, Dave leaned forward to deliver a gently coaxing kiss against her soft lips. Drawing back a moment later, he sighed as he stared down at her. "Babe, it's a good thing that I'm already in love with you. Otherwise, you'd drive me insane."

Kissing her again, Dave smiled against her lips. She hadn't realized that he'd never agreed to her little no-sex clause. She could make all the rules she liked. It didn't mean he wouldn't tempt her into breaking them. He'd always been a rebel.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Gazing at Dave as she asked for the fifth time, "Are you absolutely sure that we've got everything in place?"

"Babe, I promise you," Rossi nodded, "this is going to go without a hitch. Morgan and Emily have planned this down to the last detail. Presidential motorcades don't have this much preparation."

"You can't blame me for being nervous, Dave. I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of sticking my head back out there. I haven't had real positive experiences with it lately."

"This is going to be different, Jen," Rossi replied, determined. "I'm not going to let that son of a bitch get anywhere near you. Using you as bait is no longer any sort of option that we're going to consider. I could still kick Hotch's ass for bringing it up."

Shaking her head wearily, JJ murmured, "Dave, let it go. It's over. He didn't get me."

"Wrong, Blondie. He HAD you. We're all just lucky that you're a hell of a lot smarter than the rest of us and managed to grab a hold of that fire alarm."

As the door suddenly opened, Dave moved quickly in front of JJ, protecting her now a reflex. Seeing Morgan stride into the room in a pair of hospital scrubs, he relaxed mildly. "Morgan," he murmured, moving back to JJ's side.

"Oh, Derek, green is really not your color, is it?" JJ chuckled.

Glancing down at his outfit, Morgan cringed. "Hey, beggars can't be choosers. This is the only thing I could find in my size at four in the friggin' morning."

Rolling his eyes, Dave tried to keep from grinding his teeth. "Well, if you've finished with the fashion show, maybe we could move this show along. Everything's in place, right?"

Pulling a small leather case from the pocket of his scrubs, Morgan tossed it to Rossi. "Here's what you asked for, Chief."

Catching it mid-air," Dave slowly opened the case as he heard JJ slowly ask, "Dave, what's going on? What's that?"

Handing her the small round item from the box, Dave asked, "Where do you want me to put it, babe?"

"You want to tag me?" JJ asked him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I want to cover every base that I can. It's better we be safe than sorry, Jen. This way, GPS can track you at all times."

"Our friendly eidetic genius, Reid, suggested the best locations are behind the ear or the belly button. There's a sticky backing on it that adheres to the skin and requires an act of Congress to get it off," Morgan added helpfully.

Raising a brow, Dave asked, "What's your preference, honey? And not wearing it isn't an option."

"Back of the ear," JJ grumbled, "It isn't as sensitive as my belly button."

"Don't I know it," Dave smirked, bending to easily move her long hair as he expertly placed the device. Whispering against her ear, he chuckled, "Afraid you'd be too ticklish in the other spot, honey? Just think of the fun we could have getting it off."

Blushing and shifting uncomfortably on the bed, JJ shook her head as she slapped his shoulder. "Not in front of Morgan, David! In case you've forgotten, we've got company!"

"Oh, don't mind me!" Morgan laughed. "It isn't every day that I see somebody that has the capability to make the cool, poised Jennifer Jareau blush like a schoolgirl. Besides, you two couldn't do anything that I haven't either seen or tried before."

"That's more information than I could ever possibly need to know," JJ growled low in her throat.

Holding up a hand, Morgan laughed again. "Got ya, baby sister." Changing the subject, Morgan said, "Emily is already in place downstairs. We've got this thing covered from every conceivable angle."

Looking at Jen's pale face, Dave asked quietly, "You ready, Jen?"

Lying back in the bed, JJ offered a jerky nod as she reached for the white sheet. "Let's just get this over with."

Bending to press a tender kiss to parted lips, Dave murmured, "We'll make this as fast as we can." Kicking the brakes off at the bottom of the hospital, Dave asked, looking at the white sheet, "You want me to do it, honey?"

"No…but you two keep talking, okay? That way I'll know you're still with me," JJ said quietly, pulling the sheet over her head.

"All we have to do is get you into the freight elevator and then Garcia will have us completely off the radar," Dave explained calmly.

Pulling a phone from his pocket, Morgan clicked a few buttons and smiled grimly at Rossi. "Garcia is ready on her end. She's taken down all surveillance in the hallways."

Sliding JJ's crutches underneath the blanket, Dave said evenly, "I'll be right here, babe. You aren't gonna be alone for a second."

Nodding underneath the sheet, JJ replied, "Okay. Let's go." Feeling the bed shake as it began to move, she heard a muffled curse and couldn't help grinning as she recognized Dave's voice. Morgan's answering chuckle indicated that neither one of the two men was especially proficient in the fine of driving hospital beds. Hearing Morgan's whisper through the sheets, "You okay under there, little sister? Moan like a ghost if you aren't," she stayed quiet.

JJ felt the temperature change as they entered the hallway, suddenly much cooler even underneath the sheet. Holding her breath, she could tell the two men were picking up speed. Feeling the bed bounce hard beneath her, jostling her leg, she had to bite her tongue to avoid releasing a moan and her ankle protested painfully after hitting the metal bars of the bed. Hell! Somebody was gonna pay for that at a future date of her choosing.

"Punch the button," she heard Dave growl to Morgan as she heard the elevator's motor begin to whir.

JJ knew the next stop was the morgue. The air was considerably colder and she fought a shiver. Feeling warm fingers surround her own beneath the sheet, she recognized Dave's sure touch. Clutching his hand like a lifeline, JJ felt a little warmer.

"Just a second longer, sweetheart," Dave soothed with a whisper as the echo of a slamming door pounded in her ears.

And as quickly as this ordeal began, she suddenly felt the white sheet swept back and was staring up into David Rossi's dark concerned eyes.

"You okay, babe?" he asked quickly, eyes sketching her body.

Nodding slowly, she mock glared at him and Morgan. "Other than the fact that you two just tried to kill me with a hospital bed. Seriously, boys, where did you two learn to drive? With bumper cars?"

"It was his fault," Dave refuted, jabbing a finger in Morgan's direction. "I told him to slow down. His ability to follow simple directions is sadly lacking."

"No, Super Agent here, he just can't stand not to be the one in control. All he had to do was hold one end while I steered!" Morgan snorted.

"Yeah, straight into a wall," Dave sneered. "You call what you were doing steering?"

Grabbing Dave's hand as they heard a creaking noise, Dave soothed, "It's okay, honey."

Looking toward the door, Morgan said, "That should be Emily. She's right on time."

Reaching quickly for JJ's crutches, Dave murmured, "Let's get you down from there. You okay to walk a bit?"

"Not necessary," Morgan said with a wide grin. "Body pickup is a curbside service," he said, watching Emily stride through the door pushing a metal gurney.

"This is sooo gross," JJ whispered against Dave's neck. Looking back at Em, JJ said, "That thing doesn't exactly look comfortable."

"The people riding on them don't generally complain, Jayje," Emily smiled. "They're usually beyond the creature comforts of this world." Watching JJ's tense face, Em asked more seriously, "How are you doing, JJ?"

Shrugging, JJ sighed as she felt Dave pull her more tightly against him, knowing that the idea of her on that cold, flat metal gurney was doing nothing for him either. "Let's just get out of here before somebody gets wise to our little plan," JJ muttered, climbing on the metal slab.

Covering her again with the white sheet, Dave growled, "If I never see this again, I'll die a happy man. Let's go."

Laying still once more, JJ allowed herself to be loaded into a waiting hearse.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Standing in Ambassador Prentiss' ornate foyer two hours later, JJ glanced upward at a staircase that rivaled Scarlett O'Hara's. "Good God, Emily! You grew up here?"

"Unfortunately," Emily muttered.

"It's amazing," JJ breathed, looking around awestruck.

"Hell, honey, you're never gonna want to go back to Little Creek, are you?" Dave grinned.

"Trust me, Jayje, living in a museum isn't exactly all that it's cracked up to be. It's not really that impressive once the novelty wears off," Emily said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a set of keys and a small notebook. Handing them to Rossi, she said, "I know you two aren't planning on going anywhere, but those are the keys, just in case. And the notebook contains all the security codes."

"I did a walk thru the last time I had to consult with your mother, Em. The system is impressive."

"Yeah, that's my mother. Impressive," Emily muttered. Louder, she continued, "You know that you can watch everything from the monitors in the security room. I can show it to you before I leave."

"You aren't staying here?" JJ asked, confused.

Rolling her eyes, Emily said, "I love you like a sister, JJ, and I'd take a bullet for you. But, nothing on earth could entice me to willingly stay under this roof. Growing up in a guarded fortress was not this girl's idea of a good time. However, it IS the absolute best place for YOU right now."

"Is the rest of the house like this," JJ said, looking around with wide eyes.

"You mean a cold ass mausoleum filled with aging relics of days gone by? Yeah, unfortunately," Emily nodded.

"I'm not really sure about this, Em. I mean, I'm gonna be afraid to sit down…scared I'll break something."

"Rest easy, Jayje. There's an attic full of old, dusty junk just waiting in the attic to replace anything you might happen to hurt."

"Emily, these are PRICELESS antiques…meant to be admired!" JJ said in horror.

"See, you see priceless objects of art. I just see old and creaky crap," Emily shrugged.

"Honey, it's only gonna be for a few days," Dave soothed. "We can handle anything for a short time."

"Besides, I have a solution. Follow me," she said, quirking a finger at them as she led them down a hallway. You can't climb the stairs anyway, so I think the lower level is best anyway."

Five minutes later, JJ stood staring around a guest suite in appreciation. "Now, this is perfect!" JJ said, looking around at the comfortable furniture.

"Thanks. When I was a teenager, I insisted that if I was going to be expected to reside with my mother, that I demanded to be comfortable in my own home. She let me redecorate this suite. So, now, when she issues one of her command performances, this is where I stay. Not quite as bad as the museum surrounding us, is it?"

"Museums have their perks," Rossi began.

"But you wouldn't want to live in one," Emily replied with a tight smile.

Collapsing on the comfortable couch, JJ looked across the room through the doorway and saw a large bed and den area. Grinning at the big screen television mounted against one wall, JJ smirked. "You and Dave share one quality. You both seem to feel the need to buy the largest TV the store has."

"A good television isn't something you skimp on, Jen. When I watch baseball, it defeats the purpose if it feels like I'm watching golf. Trust me, it's not the same."

"Well, I didn't buy it with sports in mind, but I see your point." Grabbing the remote, Emily pressed a single button. "Pressing the yellow button on the remote will pull up the entire security system. You can see all the angles at once."

"That'll be handy," Dave nodded.

Glancing at her watch, Emily looked between her two friends. "I need to get back to the office. Hotch has the team meeting with Agent Butterfield in an hour. Listen, the kitchen is fully stocked and you've got my number if you come up with any questions."

"Yeah, Em. Thank you. I talked with Hotch on the ride over here. He seems to think that he and Butterfield have already narrowed down some leads that we hadn't found yet."

Nodding, Emily sighed. "We need to solve this thing soon. Otherwise, I may have to plant a letter opener in our Unit Chief's back." Walking toward the door, Emily continued, "Officially, the house is closed up for three more weeks. You shouldn't have any unexpected visitors."

"That's why this was the perfect choice as a safe house," Rossi smiled grimly. "Thanks again, Prentiss. For everything."

"It's worth it as long as it keeps Jayje safe…even dealing with Mommy Dearest, Rossi. Call if you need me," she replied, slipping out of the suite.

Watching Emily leave, JJ rested her head against the sofa. "You know, Emily would be much more your type…sophisticated…cultured," JJ murmured, watching Dave's face.

"I'm with the woman I want to be with…the woman I was MEANT to be with, Jennifer. If those are the kind of thoughts floating through that mind of yours, maybe I need to haul your ass back to the hospital. Evidently, that last fall knocked a few important screws loose," Dave growled.

"I'm just tired, Dave," JJ finally sighed. "Our little excursion here took a lot out of me, I guess."

"Evidently," Dave snapped. "Especially if you can spout crap like that! I'm in love with YOU, Jen. I don't and haven't looked at another woman in a very long time. Most especially NOT Emily Prentiss."

"I'm sorry," JJ murmured, her voice cracking. "I'm just not exactly sure of myself right now, Rossi, so you'll have to get over it!"

Looking over at her, Dave felt his jaw tighten as he saw the tears shimmering in her eyes, though she tried to blink them away. He was acting like a bastard and he knew it. The woman before him had been through hell the last few weeks…and he'd dumped how he felt about her onto the heap…it was little wonder she didn't particularly trust herself right now. Walking toward her, he slowly sat down on he couch beside her. Casting a look at her profile, he murmured, "I don't want to screw this up, Jen. I, better than anyone else, know that I have a penchant for fucking up my relationships and I don't want to do that with you. I don't want to lose you. And I don't want you thinking that you'll lose me…especially not to another woman. I know who I want to be with, Jen. Hell, I waited long enough to be with her." Gathering her against him and burying his face in her hair, he chuckled. "You smell like a floral shop."

"Yeah, I doubt I'll ever get the scent of hothouse lilies out of my hair now," JJ muttered against his chest. Sighing, JJ glanced up at him. "Speaking of my hair, I'm gonna need some of my things from your place. I mean, I can probably wear some of Emily's stuff if she's left anything here, but…"

Pressing a finger to her moving lips, Dave shook his head. He knew what she was doing…focusing on the little things to avoid thinking about the big picture. It was a coping mechanism. And he didn't mind letting her have it if it helped her regain some control. "Honey, I took care of it. Our bags are already here. Everything you could want or need is already in the bathroom." Hooking his foot around the ottoman in front of them, he pulled it toward them and lifted her injured leg to rest on it gently. "Right now, though, I want you to spend a few hours actually listening to something the doctor told you and keep that leg elevated. It's time for breakfast anyway. Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen. You heard Prentiss…this joint came fully stocked."

Wrinkling her nose, JJ shook her head. "I'm not hungry now, Dave. Escaping a hospital in the wee hours of the morning isn't exactly conducive to a healthy appetite."

"Jen, you heard the doctor," Dave replied implacably. "You have to eat something before you take your medication, Little Girl. Don't make me force feed you. You haven't eaten anything since you picked at your supper last night and don't think I didn't notice it."

Stroking his broad chest idly, JJ yawned widely, settling her head in the crook of his neck and turning her body into his. "Please, Dave, can't we just rest now and talk about food later."

"Okay," Dave said softly, relenting as he stroked the soft skin of her neck. Wrapping his arms around her slim body, he tucked her against him. "Go to sleep, baby. I think that perhaps, we've both earned a few hours to catch our breath."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Feeling his phone vibrate in his shirt pocket as JJ slumbered heavily against him, Dave's eyes flashed open. Gently moving her as he rose, he propped her in the corner of the couch and pulled the throw over her body. Easing quickly out into the hallway, he answered with a clipped, "Rossi."

"Dave!" Hotch said, his voice coming clearly through the phone. "Dave, we've got news."

Walking toward the kitchen, Dave spat, "I hope you're going to tell me something worthwhile. Start talking, Aaron. Now."

"For once, yeah, it is. We've got a name. Garcia has managed to isolate the pictures we need even with losing the feed during JJ's abduction. I gotta get that woman a raise."

"The point, Aaron," Dave barked.

"She grabbed the stills we needed."

"Do you have the son of a bitch in custody?" Dave asked aggressively.

"Not yet," Hotch replied, "He's no longer in the building, but then we never really expected him to be."

"Name, Aaron! I want the goddamn name," Dave rapped out.

"Simon Cartwell," Hotch answered.

"I want first crack at that bastard, Hotch. When you find him, he's mine," Dave snarled.

"Morgan put it all together with the clue JJ gave us about his badge on the collar. He's been an employee inside the Federal Building for seven months in maintenance."

"Then we've got an address and tracking information already on file, right?" Dave questioned.

"Yeah, we're on his trail now. I've already dispatched teams to every location listed in his record. Morgan and I are on his way now to his residence. Butterfield and his team are headed to his mother's house, a farm on the outskirts of the city."

"I'm serious here, Hotch. As soon as you get him, he's mine first. He's made Jen's life into a living nightmare and I want him to understand just how pathetic his life is gonna be from this point forward."

"I hear you, Dave, but there's a protocol for a reason," Hotch said tiredly.

"Fuck your protocol, Aaron. This is personal. Either you can call me or I can get on the phone with the Director, but I'll get my way!" Dave growled.

"Fine, Dave. I'll call when and if we get him," Hotch conceded. "Talk to JJ, Dave. See if she recognizes the name. I know she didn't recognize his face when he grabbed her, but maybe he name will trigger some memory."

"I'll see if it rings any bells with her. Call me as soon as you know something," Dave ordered, disconnecting.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Minutes later, Dave had the coffee pot brewing as he silently thanked whatever deity Emily's mother worshiped that she stocked only the best and top of the line in her house. Grabbing two cups from the glass fronted cupboard above, he quickly poured the coffee. Weighing Aaron's words, Dave balanced the bowl of fruit he'd grabbed from the refrigerator and the coffee as he walked back to the guest suite.

As he reached the doorway, Dave caught the moan from inside the room. Slamming the door open as JJ's scream pierced the air, his eyes darted to the sofa, expecting to see JJ engaged in a struggle for her life. Instead, he found her flailing arms battling some unseen demon. Hastily dropping the bowl of fruit and coffee to the entry table, Dave crossed the room in two strides, the look of pure terror etched on her face heartbreaking.

Easing onto the couch beside her, Dave said firmly, "Jen, honey, it's okay. It's gonna be okay." Wrapping his arms around her struggling body, he winced as her fist pounded against him. Grabbing her hands, he watched her open unseeing eyes, wide with fear.

"Let me go!" she screamed hoarsely. "Let me go!"

"JJ, baby, it's me. It's me, Jen. Stopping fighting, babe," Dave said strongly, trying to maintain his hold on her. Hearing her whimper, he loosened his hands, though he didn't release his hold. "I'm right here, babe. I've got you, honey!" Seeing her eyes slowly register who was holding her, he felt her body sag against his as she gasped.

JJ felt strong hands holding her and she fought against the restraint. Looking around, she could see herself back on the stairwell with that gun pointed at her. She could hear Dave's voice and wanted desperately to find him. But she couldn't move! As her mind cleared, she felt the scream rising in her throat as she jerked.

Hearing her terrified scream pierce the air, Dave held her closer, feeling her body stiffen against his. "Jennifer, wake up now! Now, sweetheart! No one can get to you hear. You're safe!"

Finally collapsing entirely against him, she sobbed into his chest as she suddenly became cognizant of where she was and who she was with. "Dave!?"

Releasing a deep breath, Dave carefully slid JJ into his lap, mindful of her hurt leg. Holding her securely in his arms, his arms tightened around her. "Shhhh, Cara. It's okay now. Everything's fine, honey. I'm right here with you."

Hiccupping against his chest, JJ tried to catch her breath. "I couldn't get away this time, Dave! This time, I couldn't reach the fire alarm. He kept…he kept pulling me down those stairs and they just went on and on…"

"Hey!" he said, tilting her head to see her reddened eyes. "You DID get away, babe. You beat the bastard at his own sick twisted game and I swear, he'll never be that close to you again," Dave said with quiet authority. Watching as another sob claimed the woman in his arms, Dave ordered, "Breathe, honey! In and out."

Nodding, JJ followed his instructions, slowly regaining her composure. Slowly sitting up against him, JJ finally uncurled her clenched fingers from his shirt, smoothing the material. "I'm okay. I'm okay, David."

"You will be, sweetheart," Dave murmured, dropping a kiss against her lips. Sighing as she slid from his lap to sit beside him, she winced as her ankle bumped the coffee table.

"Honey, unless you want to break that ankle for real, you're gonna have to be more careful," Dave chastised, gently lifting her leg to prop it back on the ottoman.

"Don't fuss, Dave," JJ whined. "I'm wounded."

"I can see that," Dave replied as he stood and crossed the room to retrieve the coffee and fruit bowl. "Sorry about the mess. I sloshed the coffee with my quick entry when you decided to awaken in your own unique way."

"Yeah," JJ snorted. "Sorry about that," JJ muttered, accepting the mug. "But it's still coffee, no matter how it's delivered," she said taking a sip.

"There's nothing to apologize for, honey. I think I'd worry more if you weren't experiencing some repercussions from all this crap."

"I just want this to be over, Dave," JJ replied wearily. "I want to be back home at Little Creek with you, sitting on the back deck and watching the sunset." Stopping abruptly she felt Dave's hand tighten on her own.

"What, Jen? Tell me what's wrong, babe," Dave ordered gently.

"I did it again," JJ said, more to herself than Dave.

"Did what, Jen?" Dave asked concerned.

"Referred to the cabin as "home"," JJ said quietly.

"Explain to me why that's a bad thing because I don't see it as a problem," Dave urged softly.

"It's not…it's just that I've been there less than a couple of weeks and it's felt more like my home than my condo ever did," JJ said, looking away. "I just don't understand."

"Okay," Dave sighed, twining his fingers with hers, "I think it's time for some brutal honesty here, honey. When this is over…and it WILL end, JJ, I don't want you to leave Little Creek. I want you to stay there. With me. I want the cabin to be your home."

Biting the inside of her cheek, JJ felt her spine tingle. "It's not smart. You could change your -"

"DON'T say it, JJ," Dave said, squeezing her fingers gently. "Nobody is backing out of this…least of all, me. I love you. I want you where I am. The only important question is if you want to be there with me."

"You know I do," JJ confessed softly. "But it isn't that simple," JJ whispered, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm still in danger. Which means, every second I'm with you, you're in danger."

"And, as I've said before, that isn't going to last forever. Hotch called while you were asleep, honey. They've got a name." Quickly filling her in on the conversation with Hotch, he asked, "Does the name Simon Cartwell mean anything to you, Jen?""I don't remember that name at all, Dave. I don't even recall a name even sounding remotely like that."

Reaching for the bowl of fruit on the table in front of them, Dave popped a grape in her mouth as he urged, "Just think back a bit, honey. Have you had to call maintenance for anything in your office lately. Any repairs on anything even close to your office?"

Chewing, JJ swallowed slowly, thinking back. "The last time I had anything to do with maintenance was last month when Garcia and I got stuck on the elevator, remember?"

"Who could forget? Garcia's shouts were heard for three floors," Dave shuddered.

"She's claustrophobic, Dave! She couldn't help it," JJ defended. "Do you think that could have been associated with this?"

Reaching for his phone, Rossi shrugged as he popped another grape in her mouth. "I don't know, Jen. But let's find out the names on those men. Garcia can get us that information, if she doesn't remember it off the top of her head. I'm sure she can access the maintenance logs and see which employees were assigned to get you guys out of there."

"Tell Garcie that I'll touch base with her later. I'm just gonna-" JJ said as she rose.

Wrapping a steely hand around her arm, Dave shook his head. "Freeze right there, Hot Stuff! You are not feeding me to that savage beast. You're gonna stand right there until I hand you the phone and tell this woman that you are alive and well and I'm taking good care of you, you hear me?" Dave asked as he listened for the blonde tornado to pick up.

"You're actually scared of Garcia?" JJ laughed.

"That woman is more dangerous than any of you realize," Dave replied. "Damn straight, I'm scared of her!"

Smiling as she listened to Dave begin his conversation with Garcia and he began answering the third degree that the technical goddess was delivering. Resuming her seat beside him on the sofa, she curled against the man that she strongly suspected was going to demand to be a part of he life from now on.


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Note: Readers, I need to take a moment to clarify something that was brought to my attention yesterday. A reader, that shall remain nameless, indicated that I should not be posting my stories as Criminal Minds fan fiction as my interpretation of the characters were nothing like they are portrayed on the show. They were very insistent on this point. Her/His opinion, not mine, I assure you. However, I would like to state now that ALL of my stories are Alternate Universe and while I do not always stay "true" to character, I do try to stay as close to the character's reactions would be (or what I perceive they would be). I'm sorry if this has been confusing or irritating to anyone. It was not my intention to insult Criminal Minds viewers. That said, this is a work of fiction…subject to the writer's muse. Thank you.**

**As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 61

JJ sighed as she watched Dave pace across the room for the tenth time in fifteen minutes several hours later. "Honestly, Dave, if you don't sit down your going to wear a hole in the Ambassador's very expensive Ausbusson rug."

"Honey," Dave griped, rolling his eyes, "would you please stop worrying about the furnishings in this house. I'm a rich man. I can very easily replace anything that gets ruined."

"Not everything can be fixed with that check book of yours, Rossi," JJ muttered.

"It hasn't been a problem for me yet, Jen," Dave stated flatly.

Irritated, JJ grabbed her crutch and slapped him sharply in the shin as he paced past her again.

Yelping, Dave bent to grab his injured shin. "Shit, Jennifer! What the hell was that for? You hit me, woman!"

"Damn right, I did and I'll do it again if necessary! Dave, seriously, were you raised by wolves?"

Dropping down onto the couch beside her, Dave shook his head. "No, I was raised by my mother, who, evidently, you share a lot in common with. God knows, she'd definitely approve of your little disciplinary tricks. I kinda thought I was past the point of having to dodge wooden spoons and flying crutches though. Looks like I was mistaken!"

"Obviously, her efforts had no effect on you…or you simply didn't pay attention. Do I need to whack you again with my crutch?"

"Hell, Jen, are we sure you aren't an Italian Catholic," Dave grumbled, rubbing his leg. "You could give my mother lessons."

"In the interest of your continued safety, I'm gonna take that little remark as a compliment," JJ replied, reaching for the remote control.

As Dave opened his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by the beeping of his phone. Gazing at JJ, he snapped, "We'll finish this conversation later, woman." Snapping open the phone, he growled, "Hello," as he stood to begin pacing again.

"Dave, it's Hotch. No luck at Cartwell's primary residence, man. This place looks like nobody's been here for a good, long time and the neighbors haven't seen him in almost a month."

"What about Butterfield, Hotch? Did he and his team have any luck at his mother's farm?" Hearing Hotch hesitate, Dave snapped, "I'd appreciate some answers over here, Aaron!" Glancing at Jen as she closely watched him, following the conversation, he asked guardedly, "What else do you have to add?"

"Can JJ hear me?" Hotch asked bluntly.

Covering the phone, Dave said to JJ, "He hasn't gotten anything so far, honey. But they've got two teams covering different areas." Speaking into the mouthpiece to Hotch, Dave answered, "Not completely, Hotch."

"Dave, listen. We found evidence at the farm of some possible burial sites. I don't know the full details yet, but Morgan and I are headed out there now."

"You think this is a possible serial?" Dave asked as calmly as possible. Hearing JJ gasp behind him, Dave turned sharply around as her pale face crumpled. Shit! Damn him and his big mouth. "Honey, don't worry yet. I'm just gonna go out in the hall and finish this so that I don't bother you."

"Don't you dare, David Rossi!" JJ yelled angrily, trying to stand up. "This is MY life that you're talking about here and I've earned the right to know what the hell is going on!"

Pushing her gently back to the couch, Dave shook his head. "Cara, you have to stay off that leg. Now, stay put! I'll fill you in as soon as I finish talking to Hotch and get all the information."

Grimacing as she felt her foot catch again as she tried to stand, she sank back to the sofa as she watched Dave step into the hallway.

"Talk, Hotch. Fast," Dave demanded urgently. "Are you thinking this guys is a serial killer?"

"We don't know anything yet, Dave. We're getting Xray equipment out there now. For all we know, this could be some freshly turned dirt, a strange garden, or -"

"Or exactly what we think it is," Dave said, running an anxious hand through his hair. "Shit, Hotch! How the hell do I tell Jen this?"

"My advice is to not tell her anything yet," Hotch returned.

"Yeah, because that always works out sooo well for ME!" Dave spat.

"Look, Dave, if we find what we think we're gonna find, you know what this means. He's done it more than once and gotten away with it. It's unlikely that our unsub goes down without a hell of a fight. He's not just some garden variety stalker that's escalated. This is an honest to God psychopath with homicidal tendencies."

Feeling his anger begin to grow, Rossi rasped through clenched teeth, "Thanks for that lesson, Hotch. Hadn't figured any of that out for myself." Rage finally taking its vicious hold on him, Dave threw a fist at the wall, knocking a framed painting from the wall with a satisfying shatter.

"Hell! Dave? Dave, are you there? What happened!" Hotch yelled into the phone.

Cursing as JJ flung open the door to the guest suite, Dave barked, "Hotch, we're fine! You just call me as soon as you know what we're looking at!" Seeing JJ balancing in the doorway, he cringed as she began yelling.

Seeing the glass shards scattering the floor, JJ looked at Dave with widened eyes. "Good God! What DID you DO?!" Watching his jaw clench as he took a step forward and swung her easily into his arms, she ordered, "Put me down, damn it, and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"The doctor said to stay off your damn feet, JJ," Dave growled back, dropping her back to the couch.

Catching his shirt with a determined hand, JJ pulled his face to hers. "TALK, David! NOW!! Tell me what in the hell Hotch had to say that caused you to destroy a work of art!"

Sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms, Dave shook his head. "It isn't destroyed, JJ. The frame just broke."

"There's a hole in the wall, David," JJ said through her teeth. "A hole in Ambassador Prentiss' wall."

Shrugging, Dave carelessly replied, "Nothing a little spackle won't fix, Jen. As for the painting, I'll replace it."

"That'll be a neat trick since the artist died in 1954," JJ said shrilly.

"Honey, why are you giving me hell over a stupid painting?" Dave asked patiently.

"Because you destroyed a piece of ART in the Ambassador's HOME!" JJ yelled.

"I'll buy her a new one," Dave said simply. "If it'll calm you down, I'll call her right now and prove that this isn't that big a deal."

"Your impossible! You don't even LIKE the Ambassador. And you're voluntarily offering to call her, Dave. Something is up and I want to know what it is. NOW! Nothing you say or do is gonna distract me so you might as well spill it before you choke on it!"

Raising his hand in truce, Dave said seriously, "I'm not hiding anything from you Jen. I just don't have all the information yet."

"Then tell me what you DO know, Dave," JJ said flatly. "Something upset you enough that you put a hole in the goddamn wall and I want to know what it is."

"I think you're overreacting about the hole," Dave muttered.

"Speak, Dave," JJ said shortly.

"Fine," Dave sighed. "Hotch and Morgan didn't find anything at Cartwell's primary residence. Butterfield is at the secondary…the mother's home."

"And?"

"And," Dave said, blowing out a breath, "they may have found some alleged graves on the property."

Staring at him for a long moment, JJ finally whispered, "He isn't going to stop until he kills me once and for all."

"Stop that," Dave ordered firmly, tightening his arms around her. "Nobody is getting close to you. Other than me." Lowering his head to kiss her deeply, her tongue met his eagerly, desperate to reaffirm to both of them that she was alive and whole.

Finally as the lips reluctantly parted, JJ clenched her fingers in Dave's shirt, whispering, "So, we're stuck here for awhile?"

Nodding solemnly, Dave watched her pale face. "But we're together, babe, and this place has security that rivals Fort Knox. You're safe."

Resting her head against his chest, JJ said shakily, "I can't just keep sitting here, Dave. You have to find me something to do…a way to feel useful."

"You're doing exactly what you need to be doing, Jen. You're healing. Besides, I don't want you anywhere near this crap."

"I need to be a part of this, Dave. If I can't keep busy, I'm gonna go stark, raving mad."

Hesitating a moment, Dave looked down at JJ. Finally, he said slowly, "What if you and Garcia work together. She could feed you some of the timeline information. There's got to be something there that we're missing."

Nodding, JJ swallowed. "If this guy is a serial, Dave, he's got a type. Which means, there's other women out there like me and they're in danger, too. God knows how many he's already murdered."

Tilting her chin, Dave replied, "You aren't those women, JJ, and you never will be. I'm not letting you go and that son of a bitch isn't taking you away from me. I promise you that."


	62. Chapter 62

Author's Note: Thank you, readers, for all your support of my stories. Just a note, I will be revising and adding some material to my story, "Learning to Love" in the next few weeks. I haven't figured out how to update it on fanfic without deleting the entire story yet….So I will be posting it on my live journal page. See my profile for the address. Thanks. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 62

Sighing as JJ replaced the telephone receiver on the base, she looked at Dave, still engrossed in the same stupid baseball game. "Good God, Dave, is there an entire channel devoted to Major League Baseball?"

"Three of 'em, babe," Dave replied, his eyes never leaving the big screen. "And the Ambassador's gottem' all," he added happily. "Even the one out of Japan."

"Hmmm…who'd have known you and Ambassador Prentiss had so much in common. I believe that's a sign of the Second Coming. Have you checked outside to see if it's raining insects?"

"Funny girl," Dave snorted. "Ha, freakin' ha. I'm willing to bet that woman never even leaves Cspan, BBC World News and that godforsaken channel out of Tanzania where they speak in clicks and clacks."

"Tolerance, Dave," JJ reproved, smacking his arm. "If she wants to learn the language of Bantu, who are we to judge?"

"Honey, I love you," he said, momentarily drawing his eyes away from the screen to glance at her, "but right now, I'd really like to watch some good old-fashioned American baseball."

Hands raised, JJ snapped back, "Well, far be it from me to interrupt the great American past time, but I thought you might want a heads up. Garcia and Morgan are gonna be paying us a visit later."

Muting the television and turning to look at her, Dave shook his head. "No, Jen, they aren't. That can't happen," he replied adamantly.

"And why not?" JJ asked, agitated. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"Bella, think, honey! We can't risk having them trailed. Especially when we're this close to catching this bastard. I won't risk having a bread crumb trail laid out there that leads right back to our door. It defeats the whole reason we're doing this."

"Don't you think that we've already thought about this, Dave? Morgan would never do anything to risk me, let alone Penelope!"

"I'm not worried about Garcia, JJ. She doesn't have a bulls-eye on her ass!" Dave blustered. Calming, he continued, "You're my responsibility, honey. This is why you never see one agent guarding two protectees. An agent can not split their focus and adequately protect both individuals. And trust me, honey, I'm not taking my eyes off you."

Rolling her eyes, JJ huffed. "Yeah, Dave, I'm beginning to see that."

"Good, now, hand me the phone. I need to call Morgan and put the brakes on this little field trip."

Smacking his hand away, JJ glared at him. "Would you like to know the WHOLE story now, Adolf? Pen wants to bring out a laptop with a secured server so that we can have direct access to them."

"And this will help us because…" Dave groaned.

"Because I can do exactly what you suggested earlier and help her with the timeline. There's something there, Dave…you know it. We need to find his motivation Dave and I think there's something in that timeline that might show it to us."

Sliding his fingers into her hair to caress her scalp, Dave said steadily, "I'm more concerned with capturing our unsub than understanding his motivations right now, babe."

"It matters to me, Dave," JJ replied softly. "I need to understand why he chose me…chose those other women. And when Hotch calls to tell us what's really going on out at that farm, I want to be part of the solution, not just the problem."

"Jennifer, you've never been the problem. None of this, at any time, has been your fault," Dave said, shifting her into his lap.

"Something about me is a trigger, Dave. Either a physical characteristic, a mannerism, something I've done…whatever it is, we can use that information against him. Garcia's gonna set up a program analyzing all sorts of things about myself and the other women…see if we can find some commonality…some thread that pulls us all together."

"Jen, I don't know if -," Dave began, stopping abruptly as he saw the pain reflected in her eyes. Pulling a deep breath, he tried again, "I just want this to be finished for you. And then, I want to take you away for a very long vacation."

"Promise? Somewhere with no phones and no Televisions…and most importantly, no serial killers?"

Brushing her long hair behind her ear, Dave smiled. "Hell, babe, I think you've got me narrowed down to Zimbabwe. It's not exactly known for its beaches and haute cuisine, but I hear it has an attractive herd of elephants and some tall grass that all the tourist rave is a must-see."

Twining her fingers with his, JJ nodded. "I'll settle for grass, mud huts and wild animals. God knows, it's got to be better than this."

"THIS is temporary," Dave reminded her with a squeeze to her hand as his phone buzzed. Pulling her against him as she tensed, Dave flipped open his phone. "Rossi," he said tersely.

"It's me, Dave," Hotch replied. "I'm gonna cut to the chase. We've got three bodies so far and we know that there's more. We're bringing out lights and work equipment to dig. The way it looks, we're gonna run through the night."

"Damn it!" Rossi cursed, tightening his hold on JJ.

"From what I've seen so far, Dave, some of these bodies have been severely mutilated. And I'm no anatomy expert, but it appears to be pre-mortem."

Wrapping a warm hand around JJ's neck, Dave asked calmly, "Sadistic?"

"Yeah, I think so," Hotch said. "As soon as I know any more, I'll call. But, Dave, make sure that security system is everything they told us it was, man. This bastard…Dave, this son of a bitch is playing for keeps."

"I'm already on it," Dave returned, disconnecting the call as he looked at JJ's pale face.

"Just tell me, Dave," JJ ordered quietly.

Giving her the gist of the phone call quickly, Dave watched her face become an impassable mask. Finally unable to stand her silence anymore, he begged, "Jen, say something, honey."

"What can I say, Dave?" she asked in a forlorn voice. "I can't focus on this…on all the bodies…I'll go crazy if I do."

"We're gonna get him, Jen," Dave promised, kissing her gently. Glancing at his watch, he murmured, "And you'll have company soon. It's actually a good thing. I need to run a full check on this security system and I want somebody's eyes on you while I do it."

Looking around the room, JJ whispered, "Why do I feel like this place is going to become even more of a prison?"

"You can call it whatever you want, Bella. As long as it keeps you safe, that's all that matters."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"David!" JJ called, "Come 'ere! You've gotta see this!" she laughed, pointing at the television screen's depiction of the security footage occurring outside the front door of the Ambassador's mansion.

Hearing her call from the bedroom, Dave strode out buttoning his shirt. "Look at this," he heard her order as she pointed to the television monitor. Grinning as he watched a bickering Morgan and Garcia walk up the path to the house, he asked, "What the hell do you guess he's done to her now?"

"I have no clue," JJ giggled as she watched Garcia slap Morgan with her laptop bag. "But whatever it is, she's pissed."

"Christ!" Dave muttered as Morgan turned to say something back to Penelope and for his effort he was awarded with a well place jab to his ripped abdomen.

Through her laughter, JJ gasped, "Oh, God! We'd better save him before she does irreparable harm! She looks like she's just getting started!"

"What the hell could he have done to her?"

"With Morgan, could be anything from sitting on one of her troll dolls to messing around with one of her computers! You just never know with those two," JJ smirked, wiping her eyes. "Doesn't matter. I need the comedic relief and those two provide it in spades," she giggled again, as Penelope dropped her purse to the pavement in favor of jabbing a finger in Morgan's face.

Watching Jen's relaxed face closely as she watched the screen, he wondered when the last time was that he'd heard that genuine happiness and laughter reflected in her voice. Glancing at the screen, he knew Morgan and Garcia weren't THAT funny. Her mirth was a reaction to the stress…but it didn't matter. She was laughing, actually laughing and he wanted more than anything to keep that smile on her face.

Grabbing JJ's hand and tugging her toward him with a grin, Dave said, "Okay, Giggles, let's get those two inside before the neighbors call to report an assault on the front porch."

"Oh, can't we just leave 'em out there? They're better than any stand up routine I've ever watched," JJ begged, smiling up at him.

Shaking his head at her, he reached out to punch the wall intercom. "Morgan, get your ass in here before that woman permanently maims you," Dave ordered.

Pointing as the two individuals on the screen continued bickering through the now unlocked door, she turned toward David. "Do they even know where to find us? Or are we going to let them wander aimlessly all over the Ambassador's house fighting while we make fun of them?"

"Jennifer Jareau!" Dave retorted with mock sternness. "You have a sadistic steak in you a mile wide, don't you?" he accused. Watching her stick her tongue out at him, Dave grinned wickedly. "I thought we had this conversation before. You aren't allowed to point that thing at me unless you plan on using it," Dave reminded her, quickly crossing back to her and pulling her into his arms. Kissing her deeply, sweeping his tongue against hers, he was delighted to hear JJ's breathless moan.

Pulling back reluctantly, JJ eyed the man standing over her. "And I thought we had this conversation. You aren't allowed to kiss me like that inside the Ambassador's home."

"I told you what you could do with that particular mandate, babe," Dave replied gently, stroking a hand down her back. "I have no intention of not kissing you…I spent enough time not kissing you and there's no way I'm reverting now. In case you missed it, Ambassador Prentiss DID have children and I'm pretty sure she got them by doing a hell of a lot more than mere kissing. Or do you think Emily and her brother were immaculate conceptions?"

"You've met the Ambassador! It's entirely possible," JJ replied seriously.

Laughing at JJ's face, Dave pulled her closer. "I'm not gonna back off, babe. I'm determined to win this round and I don't think you really want me to lose."

Pulling out of his embrace, JJ shook her head. "Ignoring you now," she warned. "And again, I ask, do they know where to find us?"

"Morgan's got the directions that Emily gave him," Dave chuckled. "And for the record, you can pretend to ignore me all you want, Bella. We both know, I know your weak spots. Especially that one behind your -," he broke off as he heard footsteps outside the door. "We'll finish this later, Cara," he told her with a heated look in his eye.

"I hope you're good at "finishing" solo then," JJ retorted, moving toward the door.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

JJ cringed as her hand reached the doorknob and she heard her best friend shout, "Gumdrop, I hope you and your Superagent are decent, cause I'm comin' in before I'm tempted to decapitate my chauffer."

"Little Mama, come on, cut me some slack here! You did NOT need all three computers!"

"How in the name of Bill Gates do you know WHAT I need, you technologically challenged moron!" Pen retorted angrily, walloping Morgan with her computer bag again.

Beating on the door as Garcia landed numerous blows to his body, Morgan yelled, his groan of pain muffled, "Seriously, Rossi! Pull your pants back up and let us in before this woman kills me!"

"Let 'em in, babe or risk murder being committed in the precious Ambassador's house. Your choice," Dave laughed.

Opening the door hesitantly, JJ found Pen glaring at Morgan. "Oh, please, Mr. Mountain of a Man, you can't honestly tell me that hurt! Quit milking it," she reproached grouchily.

"That thing," Morgan growled, nodding at the bag, "weighs twenty pounds! And you just scored a kidney shot with it!"

"Problems, kids?" Dave grinned.

"Yeah, my Baby Girl's gone psycho!" Morgan groused, striding into the room.

Stepping prissily through the door, Penelope slapped her bag against Rossi's chest with a satisfying "whoomp" and headed toward JJ. "Good God, Peaches!' Penlope gasped, scanning her friend's injuries. "What have these so-called protectors been doing to you?" Turning sharply to glare at David, Penny narrowed her eyes. "You'd better have a real good excuse, Mr. Tall, Dark and Dangerous, for why she looks like this!" Waving toward her and accidentally stepping on her foot in the process, Garcia asked, "Have you SEEN all this!?"

Forcing a smile to his face, Dave nodded. "I've seen it Garcia and I'm no more pleased than you are. And yeah, I've seen her body…I'm the one that keeps insisting she keeps her leg elevated. But she's one stubborn patient, as I'm sure you've already figured out! I think I deserve some brownie points over here for not tying her to the bed."

"Oooohhhhh, kinky!' Garcia winked mischievously. "But you'll get brownie points when I see this tiny little flower back in her own home, safe and sound!"

"Not if I can help it," Dave grumbled, thinking the only house he wanted her residing in was his own.

"Garcia, we had this discussion on the way over here," Morgan sighed. "This is the best place for JJ right now. Nowhere else is safe enough when a psychotic maniac is fixating on her every move."

"Okay, okay, I get it! But did you have to bring her to the friggin' Smithsonian?" Garcia snorted, looking around. "Although this IS better than what I've seen so far."

"I appreciate the support and encouragement, Pen, I really do. But these guys are right," JJ conceded wearily. "I'm safe here and Dave is making sure that nothing can hurt me. He's taking very good care of me."

"How good?" Pen asked, with a raised eyebrow at Rossi.

"Not as good as I'd like," Dave said with a wink as he slipped an arm around JJ's waist. "She won't let me -"

Slapping a hand over his mouth, JJ glared at him. "And I won't ever let you again if you don't learn to close your mouth in mixed company," she ground out.

Capturing her hand in his, Dave looked at Pen. "So, do I meet with your approval as the lovely Agent Jareau's bodyguard?"

Flopping onto the couch beside Morgan, Pen looked across the room at the attractive couple before her. "Just keep her safe, Rossi…or risk pissing me off."

"I would advise you to keep her VERY, VERY safe, man," Morgan recommended, rubbing his ribs.

"Did you bring the laptop, Pen?" JJ asked, trying to change the subject. "Maybe if I can feel like I'm actually of some use while I have to sit here like a lump on a log, I'll be able to keep what's left of my mind."

"Sitting is exactly what you NEED to be doing, Bella," Dave said, urging her into a recliner.

Smacking his hand as he tried to recline the chair, JJ ordered, "Pay no attention to Hitler, here."

"Oh, cut the man some slack, JJ. I think you might have shaved a few year off his life this last time you got hurt. Besides, you don't need to move from that comfy little perch he's setting up for you. A little pillow in your lap and we'll have this little baby up and running in no time," she said, reaching for her laptop bag again.

"If you two are gonna be at the computer mumbo jumbo for awhile, I'll go do that scan of the security system and check the outer perimeters."

"Need some help?" Morgan asked. "Two sets of eyes are always better than one."

Shaking his dark head, Dave replied, "No, I'd rather have you here. I'm not real comfortable with the idea of leaving JJ without one on one protection, especially with her leg in that condition."

"What do I look like, boys? Chopped liver?" Garcia asked indignantly.

"Really, Dave," JJ sighed, "I'll be fine here with Garcie. Just go do your thing. She can help me up and down just as well as Morgan if I need to move."

"You carrying a weapon I don't know about in that suitcase you call a purse, Garcia?" David asked, nodding toward Garcie's bag.

"Sorry, champ," Garcia said, horrified, "I don't believe in guns and you know it."

"Then, I think we've adequately confirmed why I'm not leaving Garcia alone with you," Dave said with a pointed look at JJ.

"I have a gun, Dave," JJ reminded him.

"Which did you exactly no good the last two times this bastard made a grab for you," Dave said evenly.

"You'll have your eyes on me the entire time," JJ argued. "You and Morgan can take one of those portable monitors with you. You can watch me on the handheld the whole time. See, no worries. Go."

"Damn! You mean the Emily's mom has one of those hi-tech gadgets?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"From what Em told me, there isn't much that Elizabeth Prentiss doesn't have in the security realm," Penelope commented.

"It's all true," JJ nodded. "There are camera's in every area of the house. Which is why it's totally safe to leave me for two minutes at a time," JJ added with a pointed look at Rossi.

"I'd never stay alone in a house this big! Way too many nook, crannies and dark corners," Pen shuddered.

"Thank you for making my point for me, Garcia," Dave said with a tight smile.

"I bet this place has more creaks and groans than a spook house at night," Pen nodded.

"Okay, and now, you aren't helping," Morgan said, noting Rossi's glare at Pen.

"Thank you, Garcia. You realize that I'll never get her to sleep if you give her nightmares, right?" Rossi said, blowing out an irritated breath.

"Sorrrryyyyy," Penelope drawled with a bright, sunny smile at him.

"Hey, I think I'm a bigger girl than you all give me credit for! Now, would you and Morgan please get moving on this little treasure hunt of yours?" Waving her hand around the room, JJ blustered, "Look around, Rossi! No windows! Only one door in or out of here! And I've got no less than six cameras aimed at me right now!" Narrowing accusing eyes at him, she said through clenched teeth, "You told me this place had security to rival the White House. Are you telling me now that was untrue? Did you LIE to me, Rossi?"

"You know I didn't," Dave retorted. "I don't lie to you. EVER."

"Then, by your own reasoning, I'll be perfectly fine until the two of you return," JJ surmised. "Go, now."

"I just don't like the idea of leaving you alone considering the previous breaches that we've had, Jen. I don't trust all this gadgetry. I seem to remember the last time I trusted that so-called technology, you were kidnapped right beneath my nose."

Seeing Penelope's tightened face, Morgan said quickly, "Dude, unless you want to see our Queen of All Things Tech go into a full eruption, you'll head on out!"

"Sorry, Garcia," Dave said uncomfortably. "That wasn't a swipe at you, honey."

"I know. But he got in on my watch," Pen said softly.

"We were ALL watching, Baby Girl," Morgan soothed.

"Maybe I want time to have a little girl talk, Dave. Did you ever think of that?" JJ grumped, trying to distract Dave.

"Girl talk, huh?" Dave said suspiciously.

"Yeah," JJ smiled. "Pen was just asking me the other day how big your - OOOMPH!"

Covering her mouth, Dave shook his head. "That information is for you to know, ALONE!"

Shoving his hand off her mouth, JJ said pertly, "Well, unless, you want to stay here and listen to me give her details - which I WILL unless you leave - I suggest that you and Morgan get your asses moving!"

"I'll be right here, Agent Sour Puss!" Penelope added. "And everybody in this room should remember exactly how loudly I can scream. Remember the elevator incident?"

"Who could forget? We heard you for three floors, Garcia," Rossi laughed.

"And I think I've conveyed my point then," Pen sat back, satisfied.

"Fine," Rossi groaned. "Come on, Morgan!" Leaning over JJ, Dave said seriously, "But, I mean it, babe…if you feel like one tiny thing is even slightly off…if a mouse runs across the floor… you see a shadow…you feel a shudder down your spine -"

Cutting him off, JJ said calmly, "Dave, I trust you. You'll keep me from being hurt. I feel completely safe right now."

"I promised not to leave you, Bella," Dave sighed.

"And you aren't. You're protecting me," JJ whispered back, sliding a gentle hand down his whiskered cheek.

Dropping a kiss to her lips, Dave groaned. "Okay, Morgan, let's just get this shit over with," he said, moving toward the door. "The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get back. But, for the record, I'm not happy about this, Jen! Shit! Ouch, that hurt, woman!"

"You should have moved a little faster then," JJ said, pulling her crutch back again.

"You're trying to kill me!" Dave accused, bending to rub his offended leg.

"Keep wasting time and I'll make you wish you'd have run from this room!" JJ threatened.

Glaring at her over his shoulder as he stalked toward the door, he told Morgan, "Damn me for a fool for falling in love with a stubborn ass woman!"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Releasing an exaggerated sigh as she watched the two men close the door to the room behind them, Pen turned to JJ. Waggling her eyebrows suggestively, she snickered, "Okay, girl talk, huh? I'm all for that!"

"It was just a method to gain a few seconds peace," JJ laughed.

"I don't think so, Gumdrop. I'm like a bloodhound and I smell a scoop. Start talking! I want details and I want them now. And trust me, I'll know when you're leaving the good stuff out!"

"Garcia, you know everything that's happened," JJ stated with confusion. "If I'm not mistaken, you've had cameras trained on us and probably seen every yawn and twitch we had."

"Not what I'm talking about, my little lump of love. I'm talking about what's going on between you and a certain handsome, older hunk of flesh. What gives?"

"I think we ought to concentrate on the data analysis," JJ replied, reddening.

"Oh, trust me, Gumdrop, there's definitely some data that I'd like us to take a look at but it has nothing to do with psychotic animals."

"You've already heard all the details about us that I'm willing to divulge," JJ said hastily.

"Spoilsport!" Garcia accused. "Fine. I'll just have to use my own overactive imagination to fill in the blanks, won't I, about what you and the gorgeous Agent Rossi have been doing in your spare time?"

"Not exactly been overloaded with idle moments over here, Garcie," JJ snorted.

"I noticed, Sunshine," Garcia nodded. "You've been a bit preoccupied by that whole running for your life debacle, haven't you?"

"God, Pen, I never thought I'd be here," JJ sighed.

"Yeah, the Ambassador's house threw me for a loop, too," Garcia grinned.

"Not what I meant, Garcie," JJ snorted.

"I know, Cupcake," Pen said quietly.

"I'm always on the other side of this. I'm one of the pursuers, not the pursued. I never thought I'd be one of these people."

"What kind of person is that, Jayje?" Pen asked seriously.

"The victim," JJ bit out.

"You say that like it's a dirty word," Garcia mused.

"It feels like a dirty word right now. Victims are supposed to remain that unknown quantity that we never get to know very well on a personal level. And, yet, here I sit….the victim. I've become what I've always tried to protect….the protectee."

Patting her hand warmly, Garcia said softly, "I know how you feel. I won't say that I know everything you're going through…but I do have a pretty good idea. I've been in your shoes before," Penelope said glancing down at JJ's feet. "Weeellll, maybe not those cute little size five ballet flats…but close."

"I guess you are pretty familiar with these feelings, aren't you? Did you ever reach a point where you thought Battle was gonna win, Pen?" JJ asked.

"Hell, yeah…I think it was around the time he showed up at my apartment with a bigass gun and mowed down the policeman at my front door."

Wincing, JJ looked away. "I guess those aren't memories you particularly want to relive, huh?"

"I'm okay," Garcie said softly. "I'm OKAY because you handled the bastard for me. You nailed him before he got the chance to hurt anybody else. And I've got a good feeling that Agent Rossi fully intends to do the same for you."

Wiping a tear that had managed to escape, JJ whispered, "It's just so hard today for some reason."

"There doesn't have to be a reason, Jayje. It is what it is. With everything you've faced over the past couple of weeks, I'm surprised that you're still upright and talking and not lying heavily medicated in that bed over there."

"David would never allow it to happen," JJ replied quietly.

"And that's one of the many reasons that he's so good for you, Angel."

"I don't like feeling this way, Pen," JJ confided quietly.

"It'll pass, JJ. You're surrounded by people that love you. Besides, we're gonna occupy that beautiful mind of yours," Garcia said, patting the laptop. "We're gonna find this SOB and figure out what put you and those other girls on his radar. Then, we're gonna put those handsome hound dogs of ours on his scent and watch them drag his worthless carcass back to us. You know that our boys…and girl…won't stop until they tree their prey."

Pulling herself together, JJ straightened her spine. She was better than this. "Okay, Garcia, show me what to do to trap this bastard. Let's see how much we can impress Dave and Morgan when they get back in here."

"Please, showing up those two is like a walk in the park for me. One of them is afraid of computers and the other is afraid of me."

"Do I wanna know which is which?" JJ laughed.

"It's interchangeable…but trust me, Morgan is scared to get within three feet of me, right now, sweetie."

Peering over Garcia's shoulder, JJ asked, "Are you sure that the unsub won't be able to track me this way? He found me like this before, Pen."

"Ah…but that was before Penelope's Super Sure Firewall for all Occasions," Pen said confidently. "The freakin' Army, Air Force, and Navy combined couldn't break this baby of mine. I oughta know…they've tried to purchase it…well, the Pentagon has anyway."

"Garcia, you've been holding out on us!" JJ laughed.

"Hey! A girl's gotta leave something in her bag of tricks for when times get hard," Pen rationalized.

Nodding, JJ replied, "Okay, let's get moving! I want my life back and evidently, we're gonna have to catch this asshole before that can happen."

"That's the spirit, Angelfish. In about thirty minutes, I think we can start finding some very good answers…then, we're gonna put this jerk out of commission once and for all."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Several hours later, Dave hung up his phone and turned with a clenched jaw to find JJ staring back at him with worried eyes. Shaking his head before she could open her mouth to ask questions that he didn't want to answer, he said, "Nothing new, babe. Hotch said that they've got everything set up to search through the night. They're keeping both teams out there."

"How many, Dave? How many bodies have they found?" JJ asked shakily.

"Hotch can confirm four bodies, but they're still looking. It could be more," Dave said calmly, but carefully.

"What else?" JJ asked, knowing he was keeping something from her. She didn't know when it hand happened, but she'd learned to read the nuances of David Rossi' facial expressions. And she was fairly good at it, if she did think so herself. "We both know that there's something you aren't sharing," she added unnecessarily.

"Babe, that's all I have to report. Hotch and the others are still sorting through the evidence. Like I said, they're gonna stay out there through the night."

"But we still haven't seen any sign of Cartwell, right?" JJ asked nervously.

"Have you heard me yelling like a wounded bear?" Dave asked with a grin.

"Only when I smacked you with my crutches," JJ retorted.

"Yeah, we'll talk about your disciplinary tactics later, sweetheart. But, no, no sign of him."

Sitting beside her on the sofa and wrapping her in a comforting embrace, he whispered, "But just because we haven't seen him yet, doesn't mean that we won't. We'll find him, Jen." Watching her yawn as she nodded, he tightened his arms around her. "I think it's time for someone in this room to think about climbing in bed."

"No, Dave. I want to work some more on this computer program Pen set up. You know what we found earlier was a breakthrough."

Sighing, Dave looked at the top of her blonde head as she stared down at the laptop's screen. Reaching out and closing it with a decisive click, he nodded. "I agree, it was.

If you and Garcia hadn't mapped every single one of your movements, we'd have never figured out that Cartwell repaired that broken air vent in your office six weeks ago."

"Evidently, that, coupled with the fact that he was moonlighting as a cable repairman at my house, was enough exposure to me to flip on that sick little switch in his mind and push him over the edge. I don't understand what kind of vibe I could have been putting off to attract him though."

"Haven't we had this conversation already? I swear to God, Jen, I'm gonna record it for you and play it while you sleep. Once again, you didn't DO anything! He's sick, baby. And we can't fix or change him. The only way to deal with him is to take him down like the rabid dog that he is." Seeing her open her mouth to object, he placed a finger over her lips. "No, babe," he said, with a firm shake of his head, "There is nothing that you could have done to prevent this. And you've done one hell of a job by managing to stay alive in the hands of this monster."

Linking her fingers with his, JJ sighed. "Okay, Rossi, I get the point."

"You sure? Cause I can go all night," Dave replied evenly.

"No, please don't. I got it. Nothing I could have done, blah, blah, blah. But, in the meantime, we're gonna be stuck here for awhile."

"'Fraid so, babe. This is our castle away from home…and now, it's time for all good princesses to climb up the tower and into bed."

Glancing at the numbers flashing on the DVD clock, JJ moaned, "Dave, it's only a little past nine. I think it's a bit early to be burrowing under the covers."

"Depends on who you're under those covers with, Bella," Dave replied suggestively. "I can think of plenty of things for us to do in that great big bed to make us plenty tired, honey. Give me fifteen minutes…you won't be complaining."

"Oh, I know you're plenty talented in that arena," JJ huffed, "but, we've had this discussion. More than once. I thought we agreed that we were not going to defile the Ambassador's house and Emily's bed."

"I'm not sure who you made that little arrangement with, babe, but it sure the hell wasn't me!" Dave said on a burst of laughter. "I'd never be stupid enough to agree to something like that. And if you'd just give my special brand of sleep medication a chance, I think you'd find that you'd get the best night of sleep you've ever had."

"No," JJ said, poking his chest. "Uh uh! Not working! I'm not falling for any of your little tricks. I'm going to spend this night sleeping…JUST sleeping! Alone, I might add. And, with any luck, when we wake up, separately and alone, there'll be some resolution to this entire situation."

Glancing at the big bed in the next room, Rossi asked suspiciously, "Jen, when you said "separately and alone", you didn't mean -"

"I meant separately. And alone," JJ said tersely.

"Where exactly do you expect ME to sleep if not with you, honey, because I'll be damned if I'm leaving you unprotected!"

Patting the couch underneath them, JJ replied evenly, "I don't want you to leave me. And this couch seems to be fairly comfortable, honey."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Dave asked with widening eyes.

"If you want, I can sleep out here and you can have the bed. It won't matter anyway with my leg the way it is."

Burying a hand in her hair, Dave growled as he said, "Bella, there's no way you're not sleeping in a real bed tonight. Hell, neither one of us is sleeping on this torture device!"

"One of us is on the couch tonight, David," JJ said determinedly. "The only question is which one of us it's gonna be. Either make up your mind or we flip a coin."

"Bella," Dave began pleadingly, leaning forward in an attempt to coax her with a kiss only to meet her hand.

"Not gonna work, Dave. I know your tricks. Your lips meet mine and I forget all reason, isn't that how it works?"

"I don't know what you're trying to say here, sweetheart."

"That's crap and you know it! You manage to distract me with your mouth and the next thing I know, we're in that big bed doing unspeakable things!"

"Promise?" Rossi asked hopefully.

"Dave!" JJ growled.

"What? Honey, you aren't sixteen anymore and I'm not observing curfew here. I have no intentions of us stopping."

"See, that's what I mean," JJ said, slapping his chest in frustration. "Now, I say we put in a movie and get ready for the evening. I want this day to be over, Dave."

Sighing, Dave reached for the remote control. "Fine, Bella. But if you think I'm not trying to cop a feel during this thing, you're nuts."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Tossing in the big bed four hours later, JJ told herself to find a position and settle. Wincing as she turned her ankle the wrong way, she flopped back against the pillows. Endeavoring to adjust her eyes to the dark, JJ looked around, squinting at the bright red numbers on the alarm clock. 1:03. Grateful that there's still at least a little light in the room from the television in the living room, JJ knew Dave would never turn off those security cameras. She was nothing if not observant and she'd learned quite a few things about him during the few short weeks they'd lived together at Little Creek. Number one was that in all things regarding her safety, he was nothing if not vigilant.

Forcing herself to try and shut her mind down, she focused on things that would make her sleepy. Counting sheep had never worked. It reminded her way too much of her days growing up on their farm in Pennsylvania. There'd never been anything remotely peaceful about those nasty creatures. Hearing Dave's deep even breathing coming from the other room, she tried not to think about the one sure fire method that would put her out like a light. Hot, sweaty lovemaking with the man currently asleep on the couch in the next room. Nope, simply not an option she could explore right now.

Sighing deeply, JJ's ears perked up as she heard a squeak somewhere in the room. Holding completely still, she barely breathed. Not hearing the sound again, she chalked it up to an anomaly. Snuggling deeper into the pillow and desperately telling herself that it was every bit as warm as Dave's chest, she closed her eyes. Only to have them pop open a moment later as the air began to rush through the vents in the room. Silently cursing Emily's mother, she wondered why she had the money for all the security in the room, but couldn't think to soundproof a simple room.

Jerking the pillow out from under her head, she tucked it against her. She absolutely refused to admit to herself how much she missed Rossi's warm body tucked tightly behind her. Gripping the pillow in her arms, she had to recognize that it wasn't nearly as satisfying as holding onto his strong body….or having him hold hers.

Feeling her leg begin to tighten, JJ hissed in pain, shifting her leg carefully. Carefully flexing her leg in the hope of relieving some of the pressure, she slowly pulled her leg from beneath the coverlet. Damn these muscle cramps. Rubbing her leg firmly, she tried to hold back her moan of pain. Concentrating on remaining quiet as she massaged her leg, her heart seized in her chest as she felt the bed dip beside her. Stifling her scream with her fist as she jerked, JJ felt Dave's hand surround hers as he said calmly, "Honey, it's just me."

"Jesus, Dave! You scared the hell out of me!" JJ gasped, whether in fright or pain, she hadn't decided. "I never even heard you move!" she said, looking at his profile in the dim light.

"I heard you, Bella," Dave said gently, covering her hand. "And me sitting out there acting like I'm asleep while you're in here in pain isn't gonna work," he said shortly, beginning to massage her leg with a nice firm touch.

Feeling her muscles beginning to loosen, JJ groaned. "Oh, that feels better!"

"That's good, babe," Dave replied quietly, never pausing in his ministrations. Trying to ignore how good her toned leg felt beneath his hand, he caught his breath as he heard her moan in pleasure again as she leaned back against the pillows on the bed.

Seeing her face begin to relax, Dave leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips as his hand continued soothing her abused muscle. Cupping her neck, he deepened the contact between their mouths as his hand slowly wandered up her leg.

Finally breaking away from clinging lips, he whispered, "Feeling better?"

"Uh, huh," JJ said softly, breath catching in her throat as she felt his fingertips trailing up the inside of her left thigh and his lips found the pulse in her neck. "Dave, what are you doing?" she breathed, her chest beginning to rise and fall rapidly.

"Bella, I'm about to put us both out of our misery," Dave murmured against her neck as his teeth tenderly scraped her collar bone.

"How so?" JJ asked shakily, as she felt his hand slowly slide inside her nightshirt to cup one shapely breast, his thumb idly strumming the peaked nipple.

"Sweetheart, you know what we both need," Dave whispered, slowly drawing his lips down her neck as his fingers slowly unbuttoned her nightshirt. "And you know how much better we'll both feel after we do it," he murmured, gently kissing his way down her chest as he revealed her skin to his touch. "You know it," he told her, licking a circle around one breast. "And I know it," he continued, licking the nipple of her other breast. "The only question that remains is, 'Are you going to let me give you what you know we both need?'"

Moaning, as his talented fingers slid between her legs to toy with her, JJ tried to focus her eyes on his face in the darkened room. "I knew this would happen if I let you anywhere near me in this bed," she groaned.

"Mmmm Hmmm," he hummed, slowly impaling her with one finger as his thumb found her swollen clit. He smiled, as she gasped his name and enjoyed the feeling of her walls closing tightly around his digit. "Come on, Bella. You know you want this," he cajoled gently, adding a second finger to her depths as her hips rose involuntarily.

"I do want this," JJ nodded, "but that doesn't make it any less wrong."

"Baby, personally I've never felt anything any more right," Dave said, bending to trail his tongue warmly down her taut stomach. Pausing to dip his tongue into her belly button, he whispered, "You can say no, Cara. You know I'll stop if you tell me to."

"I don't wanna stop," JJ whined. "But this is against the rules," JJ moaned, as his warm tongue rasped against her intimately. "God! David!"

"Rules were meant to be broken," Dave said, his voice muffled. Rolling the little pearl at the top of her mound with his tongue, he groaned at her sweet taste. No woman he'd ever been with had been able to intoxicate him as this one could. Damn, his parents had been right…being in love did make all the difference in the world. "Mmmm, Bella," Dave growled, sipping at her juices. "Sweet, sweet, Bella," he murmured.

Bucking against his mouth, JJ felt his fingers begin to move inside her. "Aaaahhh," she sighed, reaching for something just out of her grasp. Feeling his fingers leave her, she didn't have time to complain about the loss before she felt him slide back up her body, sealing his lips to hers.

"I need you! Now!" he bit out against her mouth before rolling his hips forward to claim her.

Gasping as she felt his manhood suddenly plunge into her depths, JJ grabbed at his shoulders as he groaned.

"God, Jen! So good!" he panted against her neck. "So fucking good, Bella!" he groaned, pumping into her, setting a fast, hard rhythm.

"David! I need -," she choked, sliding her hands around to stroke his sweat slicked back.

"I know what you need, honey," Dave whispered roughly, covering his mouth with hers to kiss her while one hand traveled down her side. Pausing to tweak her breast gently, he slid one hand into her damp curls. Rolling that hidden pleasure button between his fingers, he felt her high pitched mew of pleasure reverberate through her body. Drawing back slightly, he smiled down into her flushed face. "Told you I knew what you needed."

"Dave!" she gasped. "More!" she begged, raising her legs to drape above his thrusting hips as her body arched to meet his. "God, yes!" she whimpered as his body worked over hers.

"That's right, baby," Dave encouraged against her ear. "Reach for it, sweetheart," he urged, bending to capture a rosy nipple gently between his teeth as he filled her waiting depths. "God, you're so goddamn tight, Jen. Like you were made especially for me, Angel," he moaned against her skin.

"Feels so good," JJ rasped, struggling to keep up with the hard pace his body had set for them.

Surrounding her soft hips in capable hands, Dave buried his face against her neck as he felt his back begin to tighten, his release imminent. Gentling his strokes in an effort to stave off that wonderful pleasure, he stared down into her glazed eyes. "I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much," he whispered, lowering his mouth back to hers as one hand traveled back to her small bundle of sensation and his other helped her keep the rhythm he'd set for them.

He heard her cry of completion at the same time he felt her body stiffen beneath him and her nails clench in the skin of his shoulders. Kissing her deeply and swallowing her scream of pleasure, he silently gave himself permission to lose himself in sensation, his strong strokes becoming unmeasured and jerky. "Bella!' he groaned as her hands smoothed down his back and her lips found hers again. "Let go," he heard her softly order against his ear. And he did…completely abandoned himself to her touch, her body.

Long minutes later, he lay holding her slight body close to him, sheltering her with his strength, her back and buttocks nestled firmly in the crux of his body. Kissing the nape of her neck, he whispered, "You are an amazing woman, Bella."

"You really think so?" JJ asked softly, tracing lazy patterns against his forearm as she permitted herself to be comforted by the soft gusts of warm air she felt as he breathed against her neck.

"I really know so," he murmured, staring down at her. "Go to sleep, sweetheart." And moments later, he watched her do exactly that. Waiting until he knew she'd fallen into a steady slumber, he rested his lips against her shoulder. "I love you, Jennifer," he whispered quietly.

And his heart melted as he heard her sleepily slurred words returned to him. "I love you, too, Dave." He knew that she had no idea what she'd said back to him. That her alert, rational mind would have never allowed her to say them. It didn't even matter that she wouldn't remember uttering them in the morning. No. The important thing, there in that moment, was that the woman he loved had said them at all.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Slowly blinking her eyes open a few hours later, JJ quickly jerked herself awake as she realized something didn't feel right. Resting in the bed, staring into the room's darkness, she felt her surroundings come in to focus. Recognizing the heavy arm draped over her hip as Dave's, she relaxed slightly against him. Closing her eyes, she tried to place the other sounds in the house. Her eyes didn't remain shut for more than mere seconds as a loud slam echoed through the house. Jerking against Dave's warm body, she felt him wake immediately, closing a warm hand around her hip. "Babe, you okay?" he asked sleepily. "Another nightmare?"

"There's somebody in the house, David!" JJ whispered violently, tensing in his arms. "I can hear noises." Catching her breath in her throat as the man behind her slid into action, he nudged her legs with his, scooting them to the edge of the bed and gently rolling her onto the floor.

"Dave! What the hell are -,"

Slamming a hand over her lips, he shook his head. "Quiet, JJ! I need you to just do what I tell you for the next few minutes, honey," he whispered quickly. "I want you to slide under the bed and stay put," he ordered, pulling a sheet off the bed and passing it to her.

Nodding against his hand, she quickly inched underneath the antique mahogany bed slats. Reaching under the bed, Dave grabbed a pistol from between the slats and pressed it into her hand. "Prentiss hid a few weapons throughout the house for us. It's loaded, Jen, no safety."

"Wait! Where are you going?" JJ asked, catching his hand, as he began moving away.

Crouching next to the bed, he said softly, "I'm going to find out what's going on."

"Then you need the gun!" JJ replied, trying to hand him the weapon back.

"Already taken care of, Jen. Now just stay there and don't move! Understand?" he growled, easing around the edge of the bed and listening closely. Hearing the noises JJ told him about, he frowned. Cursing himself for a fool for not bothering to arrange for extra backup, he glanced toward the television screen in the living room, eyes narrowing on the security monitor. He stiffened as he watched a man walk along the edge of what he figured was the basement hallway.

Grabbing for his jeans, he slipped them on quickly and reached for his pistol on the nightstand. He pulled on his button down shirt and reached for his cell phone. Pressing one button, he cursed as it went to Morgan's voice mail. Inching toward the screen, he watched closely and mentally calculated how long it would take him to get JJ installed within the walls of the Ambassador's panic room.

But, as he stood staring at the screen, something clicked in his mind and he remembered Emily's written directions for opening the secret panels in the bedrooms. Sighing in relief, he realized he could have Jen locked in that safe room within thirty seconds. Easing his way back around the bed in the blackness, he whispered, "Sweetheart, it's me. Don't shoot! Scoot out from under there, babe."

As JJ carefully maneuvered her way back out from under the bed, she asked in controlled panic, "Who's in the house, Dave?"

"Not sure yet," he told her briefly "I want to move us before I find that out."

"Move where?" JJ replied in confusion. "I don't think traipsing through the house right now is a particularly good idea!"

Reaching for her clothes at the bottom of the bed with one hand while he snagged her arm with his other, Dave spoke quickly, "Babe, we don't have time to have a debate about this. I need you in the panic room."

"And I need to be clothed!" JJ said, her mouth dropping open as he easily pushed a shelf of the bookcase and it became a doorway in the wall. "What the hell is that?" she gasped.

"THIS is a false door," he said, shoving her lightly through the space and reaching into the darkness, hand searching for the light switch. Flipping the switch, the narrow passageway was illuminated with dim lights. "Move, honey!" Dave urged, as he wrapped an arm around her sheet covered waist.

Seconds later, JJ stood in front of a large imposing metal door which Dave quickly slid open. Shoving her inside, he followed, closing the door behind them as four bolts slid into place. Looking around the cell-like room, JJ tried to draw a deep breath. Feeling the air catch in her throat, she struggled to stay calm. Panting in small gasped, she focused on pulling air into her lungs.

Turning sharply as he heard JJ's shallow uneven breaths, Dave pulled her to him. "JJ, listen to me. You need to take some deep breaths for me."

"Trying," she panted, feeling perspiration begin to bead on her forehead. "It's so stuffy in here though," she gasped.

"No, it's not. It's just a smaller space than you're used to. Come on, you can do it. Take a breath in through your nose, sweetheart. That's it," he said, watching her struggle to do as he asked. "Good girl," he praised as she finally seemed to begin regaining control.

Dropping her head to his solid chest, JJ nodded. "I'm okay." Holding her as she got her bearings, Dave heard her murmur, "I need my clothes, Dave. I'm naked under here."

"Hell, honey, that's optional," he said as he stared down at her and winked.

"Very funny," she grumbled, fumbling with her sweatpants.

Smiling as he reached out to flip on the three monitors lining the wall while she slipped on her clothes, he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Pulling her sweatshirt over her head, JJ asked, "Can you see who's out there, Dave? Did he find us?"

"I don't know right now, Jen. The important thing is that we're safe in here and nothing can get to you," he said, not looking away from the screens he studied.

Fully dressed now, she moved to stand beside him. "Where is he now?" she asked.

"Right there," Dave said, tapping the screen. "It looks like he's on the basement staircase. Morgan and I scouted it out when he was here earlier. I know we've got a camera in that upper left corner," he said, reaching out to tap a few buttons and bringing up an alternate view on the monitor. Cursing, Dave flipped open his phone. "We need to get some backup in here."

"Didn't you already call Morgan?"

"Damn phone went to his voice mail," Dave growled.

"That isn't a good sign, Dave," JJ worried.

Wrapping his arm around her as his phone connected, Dave murmured, "It's okay, Bella. Just stay calm for me." Hearing his phone beep, Dave fought the urge to throw his phone across the small room. "Shit!" he exploded, glancing at the display. "We don't have a signal in here! Damned steel reinforced walls!"

"Maybe that's why there's a phone on the wall," JJ replied, pointing at the mounted phone.

"Smartass," Dave mumbled. Pulling her with him, Dave snatched the receiver from the wall. "Hell! Bella, do you know Emily's number? I always use that speed dial thing you programmed on the cell for me. I don't know anybody's number off the top of my head."

Snatching the phone from his hand and pressing it to her ear, JJ looked confused as she said, "It's already connecting, Dave."

Taking the phone back from her, he growled, "Damn! I'll bet it's hooked up to 911."

Listening as Dave gave the pertinent details to whoever was on the other end of the conversation, she watched as he finally replaced the receiver. "Well?" she asked.

"Not 911," Dave explained. "It's hooked to Secret Service. The Ambassador has everything linked to their emergency command center. They'll have people here in minutes, Jen."

As his words died in the air, the overhead lights above them dimmed then went dark. Feeling him jerk her body to his, JJ whispered, "Why do I get the feeling something just went horribly wrong, Dave?"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"No, Jen, something just went right. The electric feed has been cut to the central house to try to disorient whoever is in here with us. In about thirty seconds, we'll have emergency power will kick in.," Dave explained as he settled his arm around her waist and pulled her more firmly against him.

Letting herself slightly relax against his chest, she forced herself to continue breathing. Hearing a soft click, JJ watched the monitors illuminate again, showing only darkness. "Remember, there's still no power outside of here," Dave reminded her calmly against her ear. "That's why it looks so dark out there." Reaching an arm toward a recessed panel in the wall, Dave pulled two semiautomatics out as dim overhead lights blinked on their heads.

"This will work to isolate him, right?" JJ asked nervously as Dave pressed one of the guns into her hand.

"It will. And we need every advantage we can get right now," Dave muttered as the wall phone buzzed. Grabbing it from the wall, Dave kept JJ pressed against him.

JJ focused on the screens in front of her, trying to make out any movement in the darkness, but it was useless. The screen was completely dark. Tensing as she heard Dave curse, she shuddered as she heard him say, "Dammit! What the hell do you mean that somebody overrode the codes?" Shaking his head when she looked at him, he continued, "I want three teams on this place now, do you understand me? I've got a federal protectee under guard here." Resting her head against his shoulder as he continued snapping out clipped orders to the poor soul on the other in, she smiled shakily as he slammed the phone back to the wall.

"You do realize that those people don't work for you, right?" JJ asked quietly.

Ignoring her remark, he tightened his arms around her. "There's nothing for you to worry about, babe. The teams are less than two minutes away and they're carrying enough firepower to take out a block."

"Consoling. But I don't care, Dave. I just want this nightmare over. Tell me that you know what's going on!"

Cocking his head as he cupped her cheeks and drew her head up to look at him, Dave said calmly, "Listen, Jen, I can guarantee you that there will be a full blown military presence here in the next few minutes. Honey, this is an Ambassador's house. They tend to frown on things like this. I don't know who the son of a bitch is up there, but I can promise he won't be walking around much longer."

"You said we'd be safe here!"

"We ARE safe here, Jennifer. I've got you in a fucking bolt room. It would take a nuclear event to crack into this thing," Dave said firmly.

Hearing the confidence in his voice, JJ narrowed her eyes. "You've BEEN in one of these things before!"

Making his face carefully impassive, he reassured her, "That's nothing for you to be concerned about." Hearing the phone buzz again, Dave grabbed it as JJ watched his face.

Seeing Dave clench his jaw and report that they were ready as he replaced the phone, JJ's eyes widened. "Ready for WHAT, David!?"

Motioning at the monitors, Dave replied evenly, "ERT is coming in."

As soon as the words left his mouth, JJ heard a loud explosion and watched as sudden flashes of light exploded on the screen. Even through the steel doors, JJ could hear the yelling. "Oh, Good God, I hope the Ambassador isn't overly fond of her possessions! Those people are shooting just to shoot, aren't they?"

"They have an objective, Jen. To secure this house," Dave said flatly. "This is exactly what we want them to do."

Keeping her eyes trained on the monitors, she blinked as they suddenly became fully lit again.

"They've regained control," Dave said sharply, eyes narrowing on the screen. "They've got the power back on."

Breathing a sigh of relief, JJ wasn't allowed long to feel relaxed.

"Listen to me, Jen," Dave said sharply, turning her to face him. "In about two minutes, that door behind you is going to open," he said, nodding behind her. "You are to stay behind me at all times, you understand? Don't make me tell you twice. You are to stay behind me until I tell you to move. You keep your finger on that trigger, JJ, and whatever you do, if you fire, you empty the clip."

"But you said that ERT had regained control!" JJ replied, feeling panic begin to creep up her spine once more.

Nodding, Dave said, "They have. But until I have an all clear from their commander, we aren't taking any chances."

Resisting the urge to scream in frustration, JJ nodded jerkily. It wouldn't do any good. She was a federal agent and she'd seen much worse situations than this. But none of those people had wanted her dead. Holding her breath and stiffening her spine, she heard a loud noise outside the steel door.

Jerking Jen roughly into the far corner and putting himself directly in front of her, he ordered through clenched teeth, "Don't you move, Jen."

Nodding against his back, JJ slid her finger to the trigger of the gun in her hand. She felt as he pressed her back against the cold steel of the wall. Seconds later, JJ heard several loud bands resound around the room.

Feeling her tense behind him, Dave soothed, "That's an approved signal, honey. There just letting whoever's in here know that they're friend, not foe."

Feeling Dave stiffen in front of her as the bolts of the door turned, she felt her heart clench as several heavily armed men rushed the small space.

"Federal Agents!" Rossi yelled, holding up his badge. "Lower your weapons!"

Watching as the commander of the ERT gave the signal for all clear, JJ felt Rossi ease away from her slightly, giving her just enough room to breathe again.

"Clearance codes!" he ordered the man in front of him.

Hearing as the black faced leader rattled off a string of letters and numbers, she saw Dave nod. "Did you get the son of a bitch!?" Dave finally growled, satisfied the situation was under control.

"Uhmmm, yes sir," the man hedged. "But I'm not sure you're gonna want to hear -"

As the commander paused, JJ watched as Emily Prentiss strode into the steel cell with a scowl painted across her face. "Oh, they got him! They just won't shoot him like I told them to! Of all the stupid ass stunts my brother has pulled -"

"Your BROTHER!" JJ gasped.

"Yeah, JJ, I'm so sorry! My brother," Em said quietly.

"Your brother is trying to kill me?" JJ asked dumbly. "I don't even KNOW your brother!"

"No, JJ, no. My idiot sibling has nothing to do with any of this. No, he's just a world class moron that decided to come home from Argentina on a whim. It didn't matter that he KNOWS the rules…"

Pulling a shaking JJ into his arms, Dave spat, "I hope your not real fond of him, Emily, because he's breathing on borrowed time!"

"Trust me, Dave. If you don't kill him, I will," Emily sighed.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Stomping toward Emily as he jerked JJ with him, Rossi growled dangerously, "What the hell was he doing here, Emily? Your fucking brother could have very well been shot to death…more than that, he could have gotten JJ killed. Not something I'm likely to get over anytime soon, I might add!"

"Hell, Rossi, you think I don't know that! I came in about thirty seconds behind ERT and told them to just shoot him when I saw who it was!"

Squeezing Dave's hand, JJ asked breathlessly, "Dave, are we okay now? It was just an innocent mistake, right?"

"Trust me, JJ, there's nothing innocent about my erstwhile brother," Emily grumbled. "Son of a bitch doesn't have the sense that God gave a mouse! I honest to God don't know how he managed to find his way into this family!"

"He scares Jen like this one more time and it won't be an issue. I'll kill him with my bare hands, Prentiss! How the hell did he not know that this house was under federal protection?"

"He's a Prentiss, Dave. And my mother's son. He didn't think the rules applied to him. AGAIN! At any rate, he IS a Prentiss and he knew how to get in here. The Secret Service is kinda strict on immediate family knowing their way around the family compound."

Glancing up at Dave's dark face, JJ whispered, "Honey, it's over. Let's just go back upstairs." Starting for the door, JJ winced and faltered as the pain in her ankle overwhelmed her.

"Son of a bitch!" Dave growled. "Your leg!" he said catching her against him as she began to fall. "I didn't even think about that. How bad, Jen?" he asked anxiously.

"Sir?" one of the ERT interrupted, "We can take the protectee back to the secured area, if you wish."

"Hell, no! This woman doesn't leave my sight!" Dave snapped. "Come on, babe, let's get you back upstairs in bed," Dave murmured, wrapping a strong arm around her.

"Dave's right, Jayje," Em said, reaching for JJ's weapon, "You're looking kinda pale."

Jerking convulsively as she felt Emily's hand slide against hers, Dave and Emily exchanged a speaking glance.

"Jen, Prentiss is just going to put your gun back in place. I'm right here. You can let go now," he said, using a calm, soothing tone.

Nodding as she heard his voice, JJ wondered absently why it sounded so distant. Tightening her grip on the gun in her hand, she nodded again, saying, "I'm fine, Dave. I just need a moment.

Handing the nearest ERT guard his own weapon, Dave motioned for them to leave. Watching as the three other guards followed him, Dave turned his eyes back down to JJ. "Okay, Bella," Dave whispered. "Whenever you're ready to move, we'll move. Right now, it's just you, me and Emily."

Hearing his voice, JJ told herself to let go of the gun. She knew she didn't need it, but she couldn't make her body obey her mind. Why wouldn't her hand cooperate?

"Rossi," Em murmured uneasily, "her finger's back on the trigger."

Easing in front of her, Dave slowly dropped his warm hand to cover hers. Breathing against her cheek, Dave said softly, "It's all over now, Cara. You're safe. Give me the gun. Just loosen your finger from the trigger and let me take it out of your hand." Feeling her fingers loosen, Dave easily slid the Glock into his own hand and handed it to Emily behind his back. "That's good, babe," he said, his arms swallowing her trembling body at once. "You did good."

Closing her eyes, JJ leaned more heavily against Dave's solid chest as everything caught up with her at once. She barely noticed as he swung her into his arms.

"We need to get her out of here," Dave told Prentiss through clenched teeth.

"Can't leave," JJ said faintly, stirring in his arms. "He's still out there. Waiting."

Cradling her more closely in his arms, Dave said evenly, "We aren't leaving the house, Jen." Feeling her begin to shake in his arms, Dave cursed violently. "Jen, stay with me, babe!"

"I'm cold! So cold," JJ got out through chattering teeth.

"She's going into shock, Rossi," Emily said worriedly, looking at the pale blonde woman.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing the pain in her leg from rushing down here because your brother couldn't pick up a goddamn phone, isn't helping!" Dave spat.

"I'll call for backup. There should be paramedics on site by now. They always travel with the Emergency Response Team."

Nodding as they passed the armed guards in the dim hallway, Dave ordered sternly, "Jen! Open your eyes so I can see you!"

Tightening his grip on her when she didn't respond, he yelled at Prentiss as she rushed ahead of them, "Get them here now, Prentiss!"


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Rossi kicked the door open as they finally reached the suite again, easing a still shivering JJ down on the rumpled bed. Sitting down next to her, he gently cupped her cheek. "Open those eyes, Jareau, and look at me. I'm right here and you need to open your eyes for me!" he ordered.

"We're coming in, Rossi," Emily called in warning from outside the door.

Allowing himself to be shoved out of the way a few seconds later, he watched the events unfolding on the bed with a tightened face. "Why won't she wake up?" he asked gruffly, worry coloring each of his words.

"She will, Dave," Em said softly from her position beside him.

Dave watched as one of the medics quickly snapped an ammonia capsule beneath JJ's nose and saw her body jerk in response. As she flashed open confused blue orbs, her eyes immediately began searching for him. "I'm here, Jen," Dave said, hurriedly moving to stand by the bed where she could see him. "You're fine, babe, but you need to let these guys do their thing."

"No hospitals! Only bad things happen there!" JJ rushed to say, looking around at all the commotion, obviously upset. "I'm not going back and none of you are big enough to make me! Even you, Rossi!"

"No hospitals, babe," Dave soothed, moving to reach for her restless hand. "You're in Emily's house, remember?"

As her dilated eyes met his, JJ asked, confused as she looked around, "How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes, ma'am," the paramedic taking her blood pressure answered professionally. "I'm fairly confident that you just experienced a small hypertensive crisis."

"A hyper-what?" Dave's concerned voice asked.

"A temporary drop in blood pressure," the paramedic clarified. "But it righted itself quickly. It most often happens during a shock. And I'd definitely quantify what you've been through as a shock," he said, glancing up at JJ. "It doesn't help that you're still probably in a great deal of pain from the fall you took."

"You have NO idea," Emily murmured.

Twining his hands in her long blonde hair, Dave winced. "Hell! I never even thought about her ankle when I was moving her. I was so focused on getting her into the panic room. I'm sorry, Jen.

As the paramedic moved down her leg to her ankle and rotated it, JJ cried out in pain.

"I don't think she's in any condition for you to be moving her around like that!" Rossi growled angrily, gripping JJ's hand.

"I need to make sure the recent damage wasn't aggravated, Agent Rossi," the paramedic replied evenly. "Maybe you'd like to step out."

"Maybe not," Dave grunted, watching the younger man carefully.

"Dave, be quiet. Just let them do their job and get out of here," JJ whispered.

Sitting silently by her side holding her hand as the two medics questioned JJ about her pain levels, Dave brooded.

"I think you're gonna be just fine, Agent Jareau," one was saying. "I'm just gonna rewrap this ankle for you and we'll get out of your hair."

Struggling to sit up, Dave gently pulled her back down. "Stay still, Jen. You aren't moving from this bed."

Slapping his hand away from her, JJ frowned. "I'm fine, Dave and perfectly capable of sitting up on my own."

"Uh uh. Forget about it! What I saw just a few minutes ago was in no way fine, JJ," Dave argued.

"Em," JJ whined, looking at her friend for help.

"Sorry, Jayje, but this time, I'm gonna have to side with Rossi. There's nothing you need to do anyway. ERT is just finishing wrapping up the scene."

Flopping back against the pillows, JJ rolled her eyes. "For God sake, I just had a bad moment. There's no reason to make a federal case out of it!"

"Bluster all you want, but you aren't moving," Dave replied tersely. "Honest to God, woman, I'm surprised you haven't had a full fledged meltdown by now."

"I do NOT meltdown," JJ spat.

"I never said you DID," Dave retorted. "I said that I'm surprised that you haven't. Christ, Jen, it's not like you aren't entitled!"

"What would be the point, Dave? It wouldn't be productive. It wouldn't solve anything." JJ sighed.

"The point IS that you're human, JJ. You don't have to insist on being Superwoman," Dave muttered. Blowing out a long breath, Dave glanced at his watch. "Look, it's after three in the morning. I'd say both of us have seen enough excitement for tonight, wouldn't you? So if you don't mind, we're just gonna try and finish this night quietly and peacefully.

"Yeah, because peace and quiet are such easy commodities to come by these days," Emily snorted.

"Where's your brother now, Em?" JJ asked, glancing at the dark haired woman pacing the end of the bed.

"If he's smart, he's somewhere I can't find him," Dave growled.

"David!" JJ said, smacking his arm soundly.

"What?" Dave asked innocently.

Laughing at them, Emily shook her head. "At the moment? I have him being guarded by four heavily armed, highly agitated ERT members. They're not exactly thrilled that they got called out in the middle of the night because the Ambassador's playboy son decided to violate the well-known, highly enforced rules. AGAIN. Hell, at least this time they didn't have to extract him from a foreign embassy in the dead of night. He did have the good manners to keep his stupidity in our own backyard this time."

"Is he planning on staying here?" JJ asked.

"Hell, no!" Emily and Rossi yelled in unison.

"I've already chewed his ass up one side and down the other, JJ. He's going to slink his slimy butt down to the Waldorf just as soon as I go and retrieve him."

"But this is his house," JJ worried. "We can't kick the man out of his own home, Dave," JJ said, looking up at him. "I should be the one to leave."

"The hell you will," Dave said, tensing next to her. "This isn't something that you need to be worrying about, Jen."

"Don't waste any time worrying about my brother, JJ. Tomorrow, I'm going to drag his idiot ass back here and he can apologize for himself. And, for what it's worth, he IS sorry. He's just a moron. A moron with way too much money at his disposal," Emily said with an eye roll of her own.

"Em-" JJ began uneasily.

Holding up a hand, Emily shook her head. "No, JJ. Do NOT try to take up for that little fool. And I know that's what you're getting ready to do. He knew the rules. He's ALWAYS known the rules! He's to inform the Secret Service any time he arrives in the country after midnight or anytime he's arriving without the Ambassador in residence. He broke them. Both of them. And in doing so, he put your life in danger."

"I don't imagine he sees it quite like that," JJ said, trying to ease the anger in Emily's face.

"He will when I see him," Dave threatened, his hand tightening on JJ's shoulder.

"Dave, we've put the guy out of his home!" JJ rebuked.

"We're not going anywhere, Jennifer," Dave said firmly while shaking his head. Crossing his arms over his chest, he narrowed his eyes on her. "ESPECIALLY not when I don't have anywhere safer to move you. So whatever you've got in that mind of yours, just throw it back out. We're staying put!"

"Agent Jareau?" asked one paramedic as he repacked his bag. "Do you have any pain medication?"

"I do, but I don't like using it," JJ said uneasily.

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to try to choke back those feelings tonight, ma'am. That ankle," he said, nodding at her foot, "has swollen some. Nothing dangerous. But you aren't gonna be real comfortable without something for the next several hours."

"She has a prescription for Vicodin. I'll see that she takes it, boys," Dave said firmly, ignoring JJ's glare. Waiting until they left to face her, Dave took in JJ's mutinous expression. "Don't try it, Jen. I'm not listening to any objections. You heard the professionals…and even if you didn't, you can hear your own body." Turning to Emily, Dave nodded toward the nightstand table. "Her pills are in the drawer. Would you grab them for me, Em?"

Tapping two pills out into his hand after Em handed him the vial, Dave raised a brow at JJ. "Easy or hard, Jen. It's your choice."

"What's hard?" JJ challenged.

"I sit on you and shove these pills down your throat while Emily stands there and witnesses your humiliation," Dave said evenly. "Then she passes the story along to everyone we know."

"Give me the fucking pills, Rossi," JJ spat, throwing at her hand. Swallowing, she glared at him. "You know those will knock me out!" she accused.

"All part of my evil plan," Dave said in satisfaction.

"And if we have to make an escape like we did earlier tonight? What then, huh? I won't be any help at all and I'll only hinder you! You've seen me stoned! It isn't a particularly pretty sight!"

Leaning down to kiss her forehead, Dave assured her, "Babe, we're good. There's nothing to worry about. No more sudden evacuations tonight, I swear." Turning to look at Emily again, he said, "I want to keep those guards in the house at least for tonight. We'll make alternate arrangements tomorrow."

"I already spoke to the Commander. He offered rotating shifts for the next eighteen hours."

"See," Dave murmured, looking down at an already sleepily blinking JJ. "It's all taken care of. You and I are gonna curl back up in this big bed and forget about the rest of the world for awhile."

Yawning, JJ looked up at him. "Don't gloat. It's unattractive. I'm sleepy."

"Those pills are taking effect and your adrenaline rush is passing. Just go with it, babe," Dave advised softly, stroking her cheek.

"Okay, I think that's my signal to get out of here. JJ, try to rest, okay? I can guarantee you that there aren't any more Prentiss' to show up unexpectedly to disrupt your already disrupted life."

"You never know, the Ambassador could come home," JJ slurred.

"Ha! If my mother deviated from her well-scripted itinerary, the world might come crashing to a stop! I'll see you two tomorrow," Emily said, slipping out.

Watching as Dave peeled off his shirt, JJ asked groggily, "You sure we're okay, Dave?"

Climbing into bed beside her, Dave pulled her into his arms. Nuzzling her cheek, Dave said softly, "We're gonna be just fine, Jen, and I'm here with you, honey…no matter what."


	72. Chapter 72

Author's Note: Readers, just a little warning - my writing partner will soon be taking a sabbatical from writing (she outlines the storyline and I write) so, updates will be a bit slower after the next few weeks. In the meantime, while she is away, I will be editing/revising some of my previous stories and I'd like some advice. Would you like to see a revamped "Learning to Love" or "Consequences" first? Please PM me or leave a review to let me know your thoughts. These were my first "epics" and I'd like to go back and tweak them both. Let me know! Thanks for your help! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 72**

Groaning as he heard his phone ring a few hours later, Dave flailed a hand out to pull it off the nightstand. Squinting his eyes at the display he silenced it, seeing Morgan's number. Turning to look at JJ, he found her still sleeping soundly, the drugs still doing there job. Tucking the covers around her and brushing a kiss against her hair, he slipped quietly out of bed, padding barefoot into the adjoining sitting room. Glaring at his phone as it began ringing in his hand again, he plopped on the sofa and hit "Talk".

Snapping out quickly a terse, "Start talking!"

"Man, I thought you were never gonna answer, Rossi! You have no idea the feeling that puts in the pit of my stomach," Morgan began.

"Wanna bet, asshole! Where the hell were you at three in the morning when I needed your ass over here?" Dave growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What the hell is going on over there, Rossi?" Morgan asked impatiently. "I saw that I missed a call and figured any call that came in that early couldn't be a good thing."

"Massively understated, moron," Dave muttered. "I thought you were supposed to be my wingman. You're damn lucky this thing wasn't as bad as it could have been!"

"Rossi, start telling me what I want to know! Is JJ okay? What wasn't that bad?"

Yawning widely, Dave stretched as he replied, "Oh just the little unexpected guest we had arrive in the dead of night."

"Cartwell made a play for her? How the hell did-"

"Not the unsub, Morgan. Emily's brother. Of course, we didn't know that until after I and the rest of the ERT team had scared the shit out of Jen!"

"Christ, she okay, Rossi?" Morgan asked, worried.

"She will be," he answered, his eyes finding the lump that was JJ in the middle of the bed. "She's pretty well knocked out right now. She tore up her ankle again pretty badly during all the hoopla last night. She's sleeping now."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Morgan groaned.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Dave asked.

"Dude, I've got to go in the bedroom and share this information with Penelope. Do you have any idea what that's going to do for my love life?" Morgan said, shuddering. "She is going to hold me directly responsible."

"SHE can get in line," Dave stressed. "And I haven't told you the entire story yet," Dave reminded him.

"The only story that Baby Girl is gonna care about its that her best friend was in danger and I didn't answer the phone. Mere details will not play into this equation. All that's gonna matter is that our girl didn't have a good night! Then, me, you and every other idiot that played a role in it are gonna get blamed. Loudly and vocally."

"Look, Morgan, you're on your own with Garcia. I've got my hands plenty full with JJ over here. It's six in the morning and I've had exactly two hours sleep. I don't give a damn how you handle your woman. It's all I can do to keep up with mine," Rossi replied, emitting another yawn.

"You say that now," Morgan snorted. "But just wait until I go back in that bedroom and tell her all this shit!"

"Morgan, consider this a direct order. You keep that woman on your side of the street until at least noon. Jen needs all the rest she can get right now. You didn't see her last night," Dave ordered bluntly.

"How is she, Rossi? All jokes aside," Morgan asked seriously.

"She's gonna be fine, Derek. The shock of what happened combined with the pain she was in took its toll on her last night, but it could've been worse."

"Yeah, it could have been our unsub," Morgan said quietly. "I'm betting Prentiss is just spitting nails over her little brother's latest coup de grace."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she accidentally on purpose shoved him in front of a bus. She was pretty pissed last night. She mentioned that she was gonna bring by the little shit today to apologize to JJ in person."

"That oughta be fun," Morgan laughed. "Made a decision on whether you're gonna let the little bastard live, Rossi?"

"Jury's still out on that one," Dave replied shortly. "He could've gotten her killed."

"But he didn't, man. She's okay," Morgan said confidently.

"Yeah, doesn't change the fact that this was all avoidable though. I'm hanging up now, Morgan. The Secret Service is still all over this place and I wanna take advantage of the few hours of sleep that I could be getting, if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha, man. See you around lunch, Rossi," Morgan said, disconnecting.

Hanging up, Dave stared across the room at the security monitor, watching the movement of the ERT team for a moment. Satisfied, he stood and trudged back into the bedroom. Dropping his cell phone on the bedside table, he looked at JJ. Sliding under the covers, he rolled to his side and reached for her. As she moaned softly in her sleep, he eased her leg gently away from him, mindful of her injury. Taking a moment to look down at her peaceful face, he sighed softly and dropped a light kiss against her forehead. Maybe he could catch a few more uninterrupted hours of sleep before he had to start this day. Unfortunately, the fates had other plans for David Rossi.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Fifteen minutes later, Dave groaned as he heard his phone begin insistently beeping again. Reaching blindly for the offending object, he glared at the display as he recognized Morgan's number. AGAIN."

Dave flipped the phone open violently, hissing, "Morgan, damn you, if you're calling to tell me Garcia's pissed…."

"No, Superagent, this IS Garcia calling to tell you that I'm pissed!" Penelope yelled into the phone.

"Penelope, as I'm sure Morgan already told you, JJ is fine," Dave said as patiently as he could. "She's sleeping."

Hearing her angry unintelligible shrieks, Dave eased back out of bed and moved across the room. "Garcia? Garcia! If you want me to continue to try to have a conversation with you, you're going to have to bring your voice down a few decibels. Only bats and dogs can hear you now."

Taking a deep breath, Garcia demanded, "Explain to me EXACTLY what happened to our Buttercup, Superagent! NOW!!"

Running quickly through the story once more, Dave sighed, finally saying, "So there it is, Garcia. We had an intruder. We handled the situation. Jen is safely now ensconced in bed where I hope to keep her for at least a few more hours. She's sound asleep, hon."

"I still don't understand how you let this happen, Agent Rossi! You let my little sunflower know that I fully intend to kick your ass to hell and back for letting her get in over her head again!"

"Garcia, I love you as much as the next member of this team. But if any of you show up, I'm telling ERT to shoot you on sight," Dave threatened.

"You don't scare me, Big Man! But I'm a generous person. You get six hours. Get ready," she warned. "You've got a showdown at high noon," Penelope retorted, hanging up on him.

Staring at the phone in the hand like it had sprouted legs and a tail, Dave wondered what he'd done to piss of God to such an extent that THESE were the people he'd sent into his life. All he wanted was just a FEW more hours sleep. Putting his phone on vibrate as he walked back to the bed, he once more dropped the phone on the table and slid under the covers.

This time, he never even got his arms around JJ before he heard his phone shake beside him on the nightstand. "FUCK!" he muttered, snatching the phone and resisting the urge to hurl it at the wall. He glanced at the display and felt his heart clench as he saw their Unit Chief's number flashing on the screen.

"Rossi," he said, flipping open the phone and not bothering to get out of bed.

"Dave, are you two okay over there?" Hotch asked anxiously.

"We would be if people would quit waking us up!" Dave grunted. "You got some information?"

"It's past seven, Dave. You and JJ are both usually up long before now," Hotch retorted.

"Yeah, sure. When we're not woken up in the middle of the night by idiot brother's of co-workers busting into a supposedly secured house," Dave growled.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Hotch snorted.

"You got anything to report or did you just call to shoot the shit, Hotch. Cause, I gotta confess, I'm not feeling real chatty."

"Just touching base, Dave. We've now recovered a total of five bodies and they've still got the dogs sniffing the property."

"Five," Dave breathed.

"Not counting the others that he killed since the first attack on JJ," Hotch added darkly.

Feeling JJ begin to stir beside him, Dave reached out a hand to rub soothing circles lightly on her back. "What's the plan, Hotch?" Dave asked in a whisper.

"We're expanding our search and our task force. I'll call later in the morning when I've gotten everything in place."

"Unless you manage to kill that son of a bitch, Hotch, make it much later," Dave ordered. "I want to keep Jen quiet and asleep as long as I can."

"Too late," JJ murmured, turning over to face him.

"I'll touch base with you later, Aaron," Rossi said hurriedly, closing the phone. Looking at Jen, he whispered as he threw his phone back on the table, "Go back to sleep, Bella. It's way to early for you to even think about waking up." Pressing a gentle kiss against her lips, he murmured, "Everything's fine."

Resting her head heavily on his chest, JJ said hoarsely, "Was it real or a dream last night, Dave?"

"Real, unfortunately. But that's over now," Dave said softly. "You're safe."

"Any news from Hotch?" JJ asked groggily, struggling to make her words come out.

Pulling her closer, Dave shook his head. "Nothing new. Now lie still. You and I are going to go back to sleep for awhile."

Trying to sit up, JJ realized she didn't have the strength and fell back against him. "I'm so sleepy, Dave."

Smiling down into her still dilated eyes, Dave told her gently, "It's the pills, JJ. You aren't in pain are you?"

Shaking her head mutely, JJ sighed as she felt Dave's warm arms surround her.

"Close your eyes, honey," Dave urged quietly.

"No more phone calls?" JJ mumbled tiredly.

"Better not be. I swear to God, the next person that calls is facing the business end of my 45 when I see them," Dave muttered. But he knew the woman next to him never heard his threat. Her eyes had already drifted closed. Closing his own eyes, he realized that knowing she was safe and here in his arms was the only sleeping aid he needed.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Several hours later, Dave grinned as he realized the woman before him in the bed was feeling much better. Well, at any rate, she felt recovered enough to spar with him.

"Honestly, Rossi," JJ glared, picking idly at the bedspread, "I think it would be perfectly safe for me to get out of bed. I'm fairly certain that I outgrew my fear of the Boogeyman in grade school."

"Stay in the bed, Cara," Dave said, staring at her in the mirror as he buttoned his shirt.

"I'd hate to have to put you back in it for a fifth time. Besides, it isn't the Boogeyman that I'm worried about and you know it. That ankle of yours looks worse today than it did yesterday. It's understandable, but the only way I know for it to heal is to stay the hell off it entirely. And those painkillers are still in your system. Our little trip to the shower earlier proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. So any movement in your future will be mandated by me."

"Bully!" JJ accused. "You just wait until I can move without wanting to cry, David! You have no idea how well I can hold a grudge! And who died and made you God, anyway? Last time I checked, the position of the Almighty had already been filled!"

Pressing a hand to his chest as he turned to face her, Dave gasped. "You wound me, Bella. How will I ever recover from your well-placed jabs?"

"Just come a little closer," JJ said, gripping one of her crutches, "and I'll show you what wounded feels like!"

He grinned at her as he easily captured the crutch in her hand and dropped to the bed beside her. "Come on, babe. It isn't gonna hurt you to spend some time lazing in bed, is it? After last nights "activities", I'd think you'd understand why I don't want to risk it."

"Which activities are you referring to, Rossi?" JJ asked with an arched brow. "The whole "run for your life" moment or that earlier part where we did exactly what I expressly told you we weren't gonna do?"

"As I recall, you weren't complaining at the time about that earlier part, Jen," Dave said, smiling wickedly at her. "In fact, I believe your words were something like, "More, David! More!"," he said laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Big Guy! I hope you had a really good time because it was the LAST time you'll be enjoying that particular activity in the foreseeable future," she screeched, slapping him in the chest. "You dragged me out of bed NAKED, David! And I wouldn't have been in that condition if you'd chosen to abide by the rules!"

"Hey, hey, hey," he chided, grinning unrepentantly, "What we did wasn't exactly one sided. I seem to recall you being a very active participant. Eager, even."

"Oh shut up, Rossi!" JJ said, blushing. "All that matters is that we aren't doing that again!"

"The hell you say!" Dave retorted as his phone rang. Pressing a lingering kiss to her throat, he murmured, "You hold that thought."

JJ watched as he answered his phone and had a brief conversation. Looking at him as he shut the phone again in question, he explained, "That was Emily asking for permission to bring her errant brother in to apologize this afternoon."

"She doesn't need to do that, Dave," JJ sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "I still feel guilty for him having to go bunk down in a hotel."

"The Waldorf isn't exactly the Econo Lodge, babe," Dave replied. "Besides, the kid coulda gotten you hurt. I'm less than thrilled with him myself," Dave continued as a decisive knock landed against the door.

Glancing at the security monitor, Dave quickly crossed the room to open the door. After having a brief conversation with the guard, he returned to JJ's side, smiling. "Batten down the hatches, Jen. We're about to be invaded."

No sooner than the words had escaped his lips, Rossi was shoved to the side by a determined Penelope Garcia.

"Oh, come on, Gumdrop! Not again!" she moaned, looking at her friend laying in bed. "What in the world are these so-called guardians doing to you?" she asked, plopping on the bed and narrowly missing JJ's ankle.

Slipping into the room beside Rossi, Morgan said out of the side of his mouth, "I held her off as long as I could, man!"

"Not long enough," Dave muttered back.

"Hey, be grateful I gave you as long as I did! She was ready to go at nine this morning when I pulled her out of the car. I had to sweet talk her back inside with promises that I'd let her maim Em's brother to her heart's content when she saw him."

"That's my job," Dave growled. "I think I earned that right last night."

"Take it up with her," Morgan said, nodding at where Pen sat talking to JJ.

"I'm so glad you're here, Pen," JJ was saying, glaring over at Rossi. "Mr. Overly Protective doesn't think little ole me is even strong enough to dry my friggin' hair."

"Jen, tell her the whole story," Dave growled defensively.

"What story?" Garcia asked.

"She was swaying from side to side with eyes the size of quarters by the time I got her out of the shower, Penelope. She had no business trying to dry her hair. I really didn't think handing her an electric appliance to aim at her head was in her best interest at that point!"

"Good God, Jayje! What did they give you last night?" Morgan chuckled.

"Ask him!" JJ yelled, pointing at Dave. "He's the one that kept shoving pills down my throat!"

Holding up a hand, Pen said calmly, "Listen, Sweetness, you and I can take care of this in no time. We'll just leave these to goons in here to their own devices."

Nodding, JJ looked at Dave. "Have you heard from Hotch again?" she asked seriously. "Has there been any progress on the case?"

"I spoke to him an hour ago. No difference. But you're safe here, Jen, and we're gonna keep it that way."

"Little Sister, this place is a concrete fortress. Relax," Morgan stated.

"Tell the truth, Garcie. Has there been any more contact from the unsub?"

Hesitating, Garcia shot a glance at Rossi.

"Look at me, Pen! I'm the one asking the questions!" JJ shouted.

"Jen, she's doing what I told her to. Filtering information through me," Dave said evenly.

"So there HAS been something!" JJ said angrily. "Start talking."

At Rossi's slight nod, Garcia sighed. "Just more of the same, JJ. He sends the same message twenty times a day. All it says is "Soon, Jennifer.""

"He's not giving up," JJ said faintly. "Why won't he just give up?"

"Because he's an obsessive that's escalating, JJ. He's not gonna deviate from his ultimate plan. And that's why we'll catch him. His one track mind is what's gonna trip him up," Morgan said forcefully.

"I know, Derek," JJ sighed. "I know I've seen this before. It's just-"

"Different when it's happening to you," Pen finished for her.

"Yeah, it is," JJ said finally.

Seeing the despair in JJ's eyes, Dave tried to distract her. "Didn't you two want to go do all that girly crap?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's NOT crap," JJ snapped testily. "If you'd just given me a few minutes earlier…"

"Okay, okay, let's go, Ladybug!" Garcia said, shuffling JJ into the bathroom.

At the door, JJ turned to look at Rossi. "You aren't going anywhere, right?"

Smiling reassuringly, Dave looked at the woman he loved. "I made you a promise, Jen. I'm right here and you're safe. Trust me to keep you that way."

Nodding jerkily, JJ followed Pen into the bathroom.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Easing down on the couch thirty minutes later, JJ sighed as she lifted her ankle onto the padded ottoman in front of her.

Eyes sharp, Dave said carefully, "Jen, you don't look so hot."

"Well, gee, thanks, David…appreciate the vote of confidence," JJ ground out.

Smacking him on the arm as she passed, Pen laughed. "Aren't you just the sweet talker? Make a note, SuperAgent - Women don't like to be told that they don't look great after doing their hair and makeup for half an hour."

"And this would explain the three divorces, Mama," Morgan said, pulling Penelope down beside him.

Decidedly less than repentant, Dave looked at JJ. "Jen knew what I meant, didn't you, babe?"

Not meeting his eyes, JJ muttered, "Okay, I admit it! Standing on my feet for that long might have been a tiny bit harder than I originally anticipated."

"A bit harder?" Dave asked, pushing out of his seat to cross the room to her side. Tilting her face up to meet his eyes, "How bad, Jen?"

"I'm fine," JJ shrugged.

"I know pain when I see it, JJ," Dave growled.

"What you see is me getting more pissed off by the second. I promise, if the pain gets worse, I'll let you know."

"I'll settle for that for right now. But do me a favor and just sit still for awhile," Dave urged.

"Hmpphhh," Garcia snorted. "I believe it was you that had the Cupcake there making the mad dash last night, SuperAgent."

"Stay out of this, Sweetness," Morgan begged, sotto voice. "For the love of God, don't get in the line of fire on this one. Not real sure I'd be willing to take that particular bullet for you."

"Oh please," JJ replied, rolling her eyes. "Dave is all bark and no bite."

"Yeah, you'll be sayin' that when I'm digging his teeth out of my ass, I'm sure," Morgan grumbled.

Taking her hand in his and threading his fingers through hers, Dave growled, "You find out personally what kind of bite I have if I find out that you aren't taking those pain pills when you need them." Saved from her response by the sound of a buzzer, Dave glanced at his wrist watch and sighed. "That'll be the Prentiss clan come to make their official apology."

As Dave moved toward the door, Penelope clapped in delight, bouncing excitedly in her seat. "Ooooohhhhh, I've been waiting for this day!"

"Why?" JJ asked, confused.

"Haven't you ever heard about the youngest Prentiss, Angelfish?"

"No, what do you know about him?" JJ asked quizzically.

"Not a whole lot. Other than the fact that he's supposedly a delicious dreamboat of a man that Emily keeps well hidden half the time and the other, she pretends not to know him," Pen laughed.

"And, of course, that makes my Baby Girl want to know him so much more," Morgan teased.

As Dave opened the door, JJ heard Penelope's audible gasp as Emily walked in, followed closely by who JJ assumed was the brother.

"Damn, Jayje, I wouldn't mind taking a sail on that dreamboat! Whatcha think?" Pen breathed.

"I"LL tell ya what I think," Morgan growled. "Two words! Committed and relationship!"

Patting Derek's thigh absently, Garcia kept her eyes glued to Emily's brother. "Oh, I'm committed, my Chocolate Adonis. Doesn't mean I can't watch the other boats sail by in the harbor, does it?"

"Just make sure your boat stays docked, woman," Morgan growled.

Fighting a giggle at the byplay going on beside her, JJ turned to greet Emily.

"Hey, Jayje. This jackass behind me is my idiot brother, Eric Prentiss. Eric, this is Jennifer Jareau, the woman you could have gotten killed last night. That," she said, pointing at Dave, "is David Rossi, the man that would have killed YOU if anything had happened to her. This is Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan, two other members of our team. And now," Emily said through gritted teeth, "my moronic imbecile of a brother has something he'd like to say to you, JJ. DON'T YOU, Eric?"

Offering a charming smile, Eric stepped forward. "Oh, there are a LOT of things I could say to both these beautiful ladies, Emmy."

"Kiss up," Derek grumbled.

"Jackass," Rossi muttered.

"Don't call me Emmy," Emily hissed.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric," JJ replied politely.

"Get on with it, Eric," Emily spat. "Tell her what a thoughtless, idiotic bastard you are and let's get out of here!"

"I think what my OLDER sister is trying to say in her own uniquely delightful way is that I'm incredibly sorry for the inconvenience I caused you last evening -"

"Evening? It was the dead of fucking night," Rossi hissed.

"and if you can think of any way I might be of assistance, I'm at your COMPLETE disposal."

"I can think of some disposals I'd like to shove his ass down," Rossi growled.

Glaring over her shoulder at Dave, JJ turned and smiled sweetly. "That's very gracious of you, Eric. Especially since we're putting you out of your home."

"Don't worry about that." Glancing down at her wrapped ankle, Eric's brows rose. "Were you injured last night."

"It's minor…I'm doing much better," JJ returned.

"My ASS!" Dave muttered.

"How badly were you hurt?" Eric asked with a concerned smile.

"Oh, just a small wound. Nothing to worry over," JJ said evenly, hearing Dave's disbelieving grunt behind her. "I'm just so sorry that we put you out of your own home for the night."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Jayje, believe me. This big baby knows the rules and when he chooses to ignore them, he's got to learn to pay the consequences."

"Yes, my sister likes to remind me of my propensity to color outside the lines." Bending forward, Eric whispered conspiratorially, "I say it just makes the picture more interesting. Don't you agree, Ms. Jareau….or may I call you JJ?"

"YOU may call her Agent Jareau. She's a special agent with a badge and everything. Also, one of the best shots in the Bureau," Dave growled.

"Second only to Dave if I recall," Emily added with a meaningful look at her brother.

Unfazed, Eric simply smiled at JJ and raised a brow. "Perhaps when you're recovered, you'd be willing to offer me a few lessons in the fine art of shooting."

Dropping to the chair's arm that JJ sat in, Dave draped a proprietary arm around JJ. "I'd be glad to give you some lessons, son. How are you as a moving target?"

"Actually,' Eric said with a wide smile and twinkling eyes, "I've been told that I've made ducking and weaving into an exquisite art." Rolling his eyes and saying meekly, "In all actuality, it's an acquired skill."

"I don't think my co-workers would be interested in your escapades with married diplomats at foreign embassies, Eric," Emily bit out.

"Speak for yourself, Em!" Penelope said enthusiastically. "You can come sit next to me, Sugar Bear, and tell me ALL about it!"

Taking a step toward Penelope, Emily grabbed her brother's arm and shook her head. "Oh, no! You're not staying, remember? Besides, the man beside her will rip your head off and piss down your neck for sport, moron!"

"You don't allow me to forget I'm leaving, Emmy! You drilled it into me the entire ride over here that I'm to be a visitor in my own home," Eric declared woefully. "Surely you'll let me gather some clothes before you have the Secret Service throw me out on my arse!"

"What?! No! Emily, you can't throw him out of his house," JJ said guiltily.

"Yes, I can," Emily said evenly.

"Yeah, she can," Dave said gleefully.

"Surely the Secret Service would endorse Eric staying in his own house. He does have his own suite," JJ said, looking at Dave.

"Hell, no," Rossi, Morgan and Emily said simultaneously.

Pulling JJ closer, Dave continued, "Babe, we've been over this more than once. You are the most important person in this equation." Glancing at Emily, David added, "And I'm sure Agent Prentiss would agree."

"He's absolutely right, JJ. And don't let this louse beside me work you. He came home with enough luggage to open his own men's tailor shop. And even if he didn't, his charge accounts are big enough to buy anything he could ever want.

"Oh well! It would have been nice to spend some time together, JJ," Eric sighed.

"Agent Jareau," Dave corrected through tight lips.

Grabbing her brother's arm, Emily pulled him toward the door. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm just going to have a quick family conference with my brother."

"Oh goody! Another confab!" Eric said with fake giddiness. "Really sis, you've got to find someone other than me to take all this aggression out on."

Punching him sharply in the side, Emily shoved him through the door.

As the door closed behind them, Dave turned narrowed eyes toward JJ. "You wanna explain what the HELL that was all about?"


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Blinking her eyes, JJ asked slowly, "What was what, Dave? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Stupidity doesn't suit you. If I'd given you a few more minutes, you'd have been inviting that pansy assed little twerp to set up camp in the bed with us!"

"Bet THAT would be interesting," Pen whispered to Morgan.

"Shut up, Baby Girl," Morgan hissed back.

"Excuse me!" JJ huffed angrily. "I don't know what the hell you mean by that, Rossi, but I was being polite to a man that was gracious enough to give up his home. And if it seemed that I was overly so, perhaps, that's because you were acting like such a pompous jerk! My mother didn't raise me to be impolite!"

"Did she raise you to be a blind fool!? That son of a bitch was ogling you from the second he walked in the room!" Dave raged.

"He was not…I don't think concentrated attention ranks on the same level as perverted leering," JJ shrugged.

Swiveling their heads from side to side, Morgan and Garcia watched the verbal sparring with the same interest as they'd watch a riveting game. Not taking her eyes away from the arguing couple, Morgan murmured, "Damn, this is better than the movies!"

"All I need is the popcorn and I'll be set. Think it'll be a double feature?" Garcia giggled.

"You are not helping, Penelope! Tell Dave that there's nothing particularly special about Eric Prentiss."

Raising he brow and opening her mouth to respond, Morgan cut her off. "I'm BEGGING you, Mama, stay out of this one!"

Cheerfully ignoring his warning, Penelope laughed. "While I disagree with the fool part of Agent Rossi's analysis, I have to wonder if you are, indeed, blind. That Tall Tower of Yummy Fun was TOTALLY checking you out, Gumdrop."

"Fortunately for our Agent Jareau, I haven't lost my eyesight yet," Dave growled. "And that bastard isn't getting within twenty feet of her again!"

"Pardon me?" JJ asked incredulously. "In case you missed it, Dave, I'm a big girl. I think I'll be the one deciding who I do and don't spend time with."

"You bought in to that little maggot's act, didn't you? That man is a walking nuisance. He needs to stay away from you, Jen. I don't relish the thought of having to dispose of his body…but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Rossi replied gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Unless my ears deceive me, I think somebody in this room might be feeling a little bit jealous," Penelope sing-songed.

"So that's what this is all about? Your male pride has been injured and you're jealous?" JJ gasped, fighting a grin.

"I'm not jealous," Dave muttered. "This is about wanting that useless piece of shit anywhere in your air space. Has anybody but me recognized that immature idiot put you in a position of vulnerability last night? Not exactly something I'm likely to find endearing, JJ."

"But I'm fine," JJ groaned. "You don't have anything to worry about. You were way too hard on poor Eric!"

Seeing Rossi's face clench at the "poor Eric" remark, Pen said in a hushed tone, "Hang on, Sweetcheeks, I think Act Two is about to commence."

Hearing the door open again and watching Emily stomp back into the room, Dave growled, "Tell me that brother of yours has left the premises or I swear by all I hold holy, I'm gonna ship him back to Argentina or whatever hole he crawled out of personally!"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid SuperAgent's version involves a small UPS box, air holes optional," Garcia cracked.

Dropping into a chair, Emily replied, "I'm pleased to report that Eric Prentiss has left the building. I'm pretty sure a couple of his Secret Service agents wanted to help him along the way, but they were professional and restrained themselves from decorating him with a few bullet holes on the way out. I did however see one of them do the "Happy Dance of Joy" in the hallway. That was inspirational."

"He could have stayed, Em," JJ said softly.

"Oh, God, not you, too!" Emily whined. "How the hell does that moron do it? Do NOT fall for the patented Eric Prentiss "poor pitiful me, I'm so misunderstood" routine, JJ. God, my brother has really perfected his ruse if highly intelligent and qualified FBI agents are falling for it! IT'S AN ACT, JJ!"

"That worked in spades on our Jen," David said, smiling grimly.

"Enough, Dave! I am NOT interested in Eric Prentiss!" JJ said sharply. "I was only being polite and would have been that way with anybody good enough to give up their home to me."

"Really? I gave up my home and you weren't that nice at ALL to me," Dave said snidely.

"THAT'S because you are an ASS!" JJ shouted.

"And it didn't hurt that Eric is tall, dark and smoking hot," Penelope laughed.

Glaring at Pen, JJ bit out, "I was being nice."

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record, JJ," Dave snarked.

"Ignoring you now," JJ said shortly.


	77. Chapter 77

**Author's Note: Question for you, guys! Would anyone out there be interested in a writing challenge using song titles?? PM or review and let me know! I'll put one up if anybody exhibits any interest.**

Chapter 77

"Now this is why I shudder every time my brother comes to town. Normally sane rational individuals morph into blithering blathering idiots," Emily said more to herself than anyone. Holding up a hand and saying louder this time, "Okay, people, could we put moratorium on the arguing for just a few minutes, please!"

"Emily, hush," Garcia said, waving a hand at her, "they're just getting to the good part. Lord knows, this may be the only entertainment I get today!"

"Gee, thanks," Morgan bristled.

"Of the PG variety, Love Bug," Pen amended.

"Seriously, guys, we're fine over here," JJ said. "Aren't we fine, Dave?" JJ asked, looking up at him.

Sighing, Dave dropped a warm hand against her neck, cupping the nape. "We're fine, honey. I think the events of the past twenty-four hours are catching up with all of us. I'm just worried, Jen."

"Dave, once again, I'm okay and I know that you're gonna keep me in that condition," JJ told him with a shake of her head.

"I hate to interrupt this touching -" Em began.

"and slightly nauseating," Morgan added.

"moment, but I promised Hotch that I'd relieve him at the crime scene," Emily finished. "He wants one of us rotating with Butterfield's men at all times."

"Yeah, he called me this morning. I told him I'd take the detail for you, Prentiss," Morgan nodded.

"Then I'll see you at two this morning, Morgan. We'll be able to keep twelve hour shifts the full time and keep two of us in the field."

"Did Hotch have anything new to report?" Dave asked, feeling JJ inch closer to him as they began discussing the case.

Shaking her head negatively, Emily said, "No. We've ground to a halt again…trail's gone cold. Looks like we're at the mercy of whatever forensic evidence they're able to uncover from the bodies."

Feeling JJ's body tense beneath his hand at the use of the word "bodies", Dave tightened his hold, soothingly running his thumb up and down the curve of her neck. "Tell Hotch I expect him to walk me through the latest before anything else happens."

"Listen, Mama," Morgan said, flashing a look in Garcia's direction, "we need to get going, too. If I'm pulling the graveyard shift, I need to get at least six hours rack time at some point. And I've still got a stack of files a mile high to analyze before that can happen."

Perking up at the word, "files", JJ looked at Morgan. "Derek, I could handle that for you. I'm not doing anything useful. Might as well put my mind to work."

"Hell, no!" Dave growled. "You need to be resting and I don't see that happening if you bury your head in a bunch of paperwork."

"I believe I've already reminded you once this afternoon that I'm a grown woman, Dave. Please don't make me repeat myself," JJ sighed.

"Never implied you were anything else, honey. But right now, I think you'd be better served taking care of your body. My job is to protect you, JJ. I'm just doing my job," Dave stated evenly.

Pulling Garcia to her feet, Penelope shook her head. "Wait! I want to stay and visit with the Gumdrop!"

"Baby Girl, there's another war brewing just around the corner and I really think that we need to be in another time zone before that happens, if you don't mind."

"I agree with Morgan on that one," Emily said, flashing a grin at JJ. "Rossi, I'll tell Hotch to call you," she said over her shoulder as she moved toward the door.

Watching as they left, JJ turned to Rossi and accused, "Look what you did!"

"What?!"

"You ran everybody off and you know it!"

"Jen, are you being deliberately clueless? Everybody's a little busy trying to find out who's responsible for trying to kill you more than once. I think you'd rather them be hot on his trail than sitting here watching us argue."

"We aren't arguing," JJ denied, standing to move to the sofa.

Dropping down beside her, Dave sighed. "If you say so."

Glaring at him, JJ snapped, "Don't placate me, David."

"Nothing I say is gonna be anywhere near right this afternoon, is it, Bella?" Dave moaned.

"Nope," JJ replied flatly. "But if I were you, I'd consider sleeping with one eye open tonight."

Blowing out a breath, Dave stared at the angry blonde beside him. It was definitely turning out to be one long day…and from the looks of things, it would be an infinitely longer night.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

David Rossi hated mornings on a routine basis. They were his least favorite time of day. This was a fact that he'd come to grips with years ago. He especially hated mornings where he was woken up in a less than gentle matter…be that an annoyingly loud alarm clock or a persistently ringing telephone. He'd been unwillingly dragged from his peaceful slumber by all manner of things in his long life. And none of them had made him happy. Unfortunately for Jennifer Jareau, no one had made her aware of her lover's proclivity.

Jennifer Jareau was a morning person. She absolutely loved that feeling that arrived when she opened her eyes to a brand new day. The possibilities were endless. Each new day presented a new opportunity in her world. And when she opened her eyes the next morning, she determined that this was the day that she'd quit hiding. She'd face this unsub's challenge head on. And she'd win. She just had to make the man beside her aware of her new outlook.

Dave jerked awake as soon as his arm hit the empty space in the bed where her warm body should have been. Cracking open one lid cautiously, Dave peered at the alarm clock beside the bed. Seeing the bright red six followed by two zeroes, Dave groaned. Sitting up in the bed, Dave called out her name hoarsely. "Jen?!" Seconds later, Dave found himself being nailed in the face by a pair of blue jeans.

"Ow, shit!" he said, pulling the pants off his face and staring across the room directly into the eyes of one very determined Jennifer Jareau. "You wanna tell me what has you going hell bent for leather at six in the freaking morning, Jen?" he asked, dropping his jeans back over the side of the bed.

"Uh, uh," JJ said, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips. "You reach right back over the bed and pick up those jeans and put them on immediately."

"Have I missed something here?" Dave asked in confusion, eyeing the beauty in front of him suspiciously. "Is there some special reason why you're determined to get me dressed?" Looking at her from head to toe carefully, his eyes narrowed as he realized she was dressed in a pair of slacks and a tailored white shirt. "Why're you dressed like that?"

"Because," JJ said patiently, "this is what I wear to work. And six am is the usual time I wake up to get there. We've got a job to do, Rossi and it's time to return to normalcy." Throwing his shirt to him, she turned to duck back into Emily's closet. "You've got ten minutes to get ready! Use them any way you want them but I suggest you use them wisely," she called over her shoulder.

Muttering a curse, Dave quickly kicked the warm covers off his body and stalked toward her. Steadying her as she turned and nearly barreled over him, Dave growled, "You trying to set a new land speed record or something?"

Ignoring his question, JJ looked him up and down. "You're still not dressed! You're down to nine minutes. Didn't your mother teach you how to put on pants and button a shirt?"

"You seemed to have no problems taking me out of those clothes last night, Cara. I honestly didn't think you'd be so eager to put me back in 'em today," Dave said with a wicked grin.

"Don't start," JJ ordered, jabbing a pointed nail into his chest. "You and I are not discussing last night. You took advantage of my distress. AGAIN!"

"Hey! You weren't complaining," Dave shrugged.

"You kissed my neck," JJ accused, ducking under his arm and walking into the bathroom.

"I seem to remember two very willing participants in that bed, Jen, and one of them was YOU!"

Limping out of the bathroom, brushing her hair up into her trademark ponytail, it was then that he realized the stubborn woman was completely serious about her intentions. "Be that as it may, this is a brand new day, filled with promise and possibility. And, it's time for a brand new set of rules to go along with it."

Watching her warily, Dave shook his head. "I don't like where you're going with this, Cara. What exactly have you cooked up in that overactive mind of yours at six o'freaking clock in the morning? Hell, babe, I haven't even had a caffeine jolt yet."

"There's not a thing that overactive about my mind, Dave. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking more clearly and rationally than I have since this ordeal began. And my mind has determined that it would like to used for the reason God intended…to do my job at WORK!"

"Hell, NO!" Dave yelled. "Better yet, HELL Fucking, NO!" Seeing the obstinate mask she was so good at wearing fall over her flushed face, Dave realized that he'd, without doubt, drawn the battle lines. But this was one war, he was determined to win.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"I'm going to take this moment to remind you that I am a highly trained, fully capable agent within the same Bureau that you're a member of. I am smart, able and quite independent, just in case you didn't realize it yet. I'm entirely able to take care of myself and assist in this investigation. It's what I've been trained to do. In fact, I've done it dozens of times before," JJ said, striving to keep a calm, even tone to her voice. Letting him rattle her would not help matters.

"Not when you've been the intended target, you haven't!" Dave retorted sharply. "Use your head, JJ. If you think I'm going to let you walk out that door and deliberately place yourself into this maniac's hands, then you've lost your mind."

"I'm DONE hiding!" JJ bit out, glaring at him. "I've been trapped in this over decorated excuse for a jail cell long enough. I don't care how many channels this place has or what kind of art is hanging on the wall. It's still a prison and I belong on the OTHER side of the bars, thank you very much!" Seeing Dave take a step toward her, JJ flicked a hand into the air. "No! You stay right where you are. I'm not gonna forget every argument I have just because you kiss me. Forget it!"

"Not trying to distract you, Jen. Nor, am I trying to make light of your opinion. Doesn't change a damned thing though. You aren't leaving."

"Yes, I AM," JJ snapped.

"Jen, you aren't thinking this all the way through. Yes, you are an agent…a damned good one, maybe one of the best I've ever worked with. But in this case, you are a protectee in federal custody. And unfortunately, you can't be both at the SAME time!" he said, his voice rising to a yell.

"Then I choose to be an agent first! I'm tired of hiding!" JJ shouted back. "I want to help solve the problem, Dave! NOT BE the problem!"

"Then find a way to do it from inside this suite, Jennifer because there isn't a chance in hell that I'm going to allow you to walk out of here. I've got a dozen highly trained security agents on this property that'll back me up on that," Dave stated resolutely.

"Aaarrrghhh!" JJ growled, hurling the brush in her hand across the room, narrowly missing Dave's head as it crashed into the vase behind him.

Cocking his head as he eyed the shattered vase behind him over his shoulder, he mused, "And you got mad at me over a lousy painting on the wall. Honestly, babe, you couldn't have aimed for something else?"

"I was aiming for your head, you pompous asshole," JJ said through clenched teeth. "I thought I had a big enough target!"

"Christ, JJ! Why now? Why today?" Dave asked, trying to understand the diminutive blonde ahead of him. "You've been under protection for close to two weeks. What the hell happened to set you off?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, JJ looked at the man in front of her, saw that she wasn't going to be able to avoid his probing questions. "Dave, I want to go home. This," she said, gesturing around the room, "is NOT home! I want to be anywhere but here."

Taking a few careful steps toward her, Dave replied thoughtfully, "So what you're saying here is that even the office is a better option than this museum."

"At least there I could be productive," JJ murmured. "We could make some kind of a difference. Here, I'm just waiting - waiting for that bastard to make his next move. Waiting for him to finally find me and finish what he started."

Cupping her cheek gently, Dave shook his head as he said quietly, "Never going to happen, Bella. No matter where you are, you can make a difference on this case. You and Penelope already dug up clues that we didn't know about. And you have to understand, the longer we can keep this unsub off balance and unable to locate you, the better the chances that he'll make a mistake out of desperation. Keeping you hidden serves more than one purpose."

"You wouldn't hide," JJ said flatly.

"You aren't me. And as we all know, I have a tendency to make stupid choices," Dave replied evenly.

"Can I get that in writing?" JJ quipped. "Nobody will ever believe me when I tell them you said that." Stepping away from him, JJ groaned. "I still want out of here. I wanna go home. I wanna see normal things in a normal world. I want to hear a normal conversation where the word "unsub" never comes up!"

"I'm working on that, JJ." Sighing, Dave watched her begin to pace the length of the room restlessly. "I know that this isn't the ideal situation, but it's the best option we have right now. For this to work, you have to remain here."

"And here is working out so well, isn't it," JJ snorted derisively. "We've had an intruder, experienced the invasion of loud, pushy top secret security guard, had an endless trail of FBI agents traipsing in and out….hell, we've done everything but hand a pink neon sign on the front lawn that says, "She's in here!"."

"I disagree. What you say may have some merit, Jen, but, in case you didn't notice, he hasn't found you. I think this place is serving its designed purpose."

"Yet, Rossi. He hasn't found me yet. He will. He's proven himself quite adept at getting what he wants. And he wants me."

"Then he can get into fucking line behind me," Dave spat. "Just stop it, Jennifer. Stop looking for things to bitch about. We're succeeding in stopping the bastard by keeping him from finding you. And, so far, it's working. Be grateful, damn it! Stay focused!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" JJ railed. "You have NO idea what this feels like, Rossi. I'm the one that's had that bastards hands all over me…the one that's faced him not once, but twice. I'm entitled to the way I feel and you'd do well to remember it! I can't help feeling like I could do more, do better, at the BAU. And so could you! Sorry, but your skills are being wasted here babysitting me."

"I'm doing exactly what I need to do when I need to do it, Bella. My goal is to keep you alive and right beside me. And this is the way I can accomplish that." Seeing her eyes begin to soften, Dave ran a tired hand down his face. "Look, Jen, It's 6:20 in the friggin' morning, honey. I haven't even had my first swallow of coffee. Can we just table this discussion until I get some caffeine in my system."

Nodding, JJ watched Dave slip on his shirt. "Bring me a cup, too. But, believe me, Dave, this conversation is far from over."


	80. Chapter 80

_**Chapter 80**_

Stepping into his jeans, Dave grabbed his phone. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Jen, then we can talk some more."

"Well, God knows I'm not going anywhere, Dave," JJ sarcastically retorted. "Yet."

Biting his tongue before he could say something he might live to regret, Dave slipped out the door and headed for the kitchen. Walking into the warmly lit room, Dave breathed a sigh of relief as he found the brown liquid already brewed. "Thank God," he murmured, hurrying toward the pot. Grabbing two mugs, he filled them quickly and headed back to Emily's suite.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he cursed as he tried to balance the two cups and grab for his phone at the same time. Kicking open the door to the suite gently, he gave JJ a look that clearly said to help him. As she divested him of the coffee, Dave flipped open his phone quickly. "Rossi," he said tersely.

"Dave, it's me," Hotch said quickly.

"This better be good man! You just about caused me to burn myself on scalding coffee."

"Then I'd have had two agents in the ER instead of just one," Hotch snapped back.

Glancing at Jen, Dave asked calmly, "And why would that be?"

"Penelope's been in a car accident. I just received the call from Morgan. Seems she was on her way to the office this morning when her vehicle was sideswiped," Hotch explained.

Knowing JJ was watching him carefully, listening to every word, Dave spoke guardedly. "So what's the report?" Dave said, striving to remain casual.

"She's being evaluated now. According to Morgan, she took a pretty good bump on the head and twisted her wrist pretty badly when she went off the road."

Muttering a curse, Rossi chanced a glance at JJ and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure this is going over great with Morgan."

"About as well as it did with you. Derek says it's related, Rossi," Hotch stated baldly. "And I tend to agree with him. Dave, it was a deliberate attack. He forced her off the road."

"He's probably right," Dave sighed.

"You're going to have to keep JJ away from this, Dave," Hotch said darkly. "We both know he's trying to lure her out."

"Way to state the obvious, Hotch," Dave grunted. "I'll take care of it. Let me know when you find out anything else," he ordered, disconnecting the call and meeting JJ's inquisitive eyes.

"Something happened," JJ declared flatly. "Out with it! And stop giving me that damn look!"

"I don't know what look you're talking about, Jen," Dave replied evenly.

"Oh, yes you do. It's the look that says, "Maybe I should keep this information to myself in case poor little JJ decides to take a plunge off the proverbial edge" look. Whatever it is, Dave, you need to start sharing." Waiting a moment as she watched him watch her, she finally said, "Now would be good, Rossi."

Tugging her gently down onto the couch beside him, Dave took a deep breath. Taking the coffee cup from her hand and placing it on the table in front of them, Dave shook his head. "I'm not trying to keep anything from you, Jen, but I need to let you know upfront that there's only one way to handle this situation."

"Quit stalling, Dave and tell me what's going on. I'm not agreeing to anything until I know all the facts," JJ said, her voice clipped.

"That was Hotch on the phone, Jen. Garcia's been in a car accident and is currently in GW's ER." Watching JJ try to catch her breath, he continued before she could open her mouth. "She's going to be fine, JJ. Morgan's there with her and believe me, that man won't let anything happen to her. WE are going to remain calm and wait here for more information."

"Sure we are," JJ said amiably, nodding her head and smiling sweetly at him.

"Jen, I'm serious here," Dave said steadily, eyeing the blonde in front of him warily.

"Oh, I know you are, Dave," JJ said calmly. "I am, too," she said, rising and moving toward the dresser in the corner.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Dave asked cautiously.

"Getting my bag," JJ replied over her shoulder.

Rising quickly, Dave crossed the room. "No. Absolutely not, Jennifer. I don't know what you're thinking , but-"

Turning to face him, blue eyes flashing angrily, JJ slammed a hand into his chest before he could finish his thought. "Listen carefully, David. That is my best friend that you just told me was lying in the emergency room. The woman that has worked around the clock to help find the maniac trying to kill me. If you think for one second that I'm just gonna sit in this room and wait when I could be there with her, you've lost your fucking mind."

Dave grabbed her hands and held his ground as he pointed out, "And Penelope Garcia would be the first person in line to tell you to keep your ass planted here! She'd lead the riot to kick my ass if she thought I was going to let you leave this room and place yourself in danger." Tightening his hands around hers as she tried to extract herself from his grip, he continued, "Damn it, JJ, in case you weren't paying attention, we're all fighting for your life here! So let me do my goddamn job and keep you among the living!"

"Fuck you, Rossi," JJ snarled, pulling away. "I'm going to see my friend. You've got two choices. Either get your gun and come with me or watch me walk out that door!"

"Hell, no!" Dave shouted, moving to block her path. "You aren't going to walk out of here and risk your safety! Damn you, haven't you listened to anything I said over the past hour?"

"I would have listened if anything you said had made any sense! But there is no way you can tell me that between the fucking FBI and the goddamned Secret Service, you can't manage to find a way to get a single woman to the hospital!"

"Fuck!" Dave growled angrily, slapping his fist against the wall. "Why do you have to persist in acting so fucking stupid, JJ? Did you ever stop to consider that this is EXACTLY what our unsub wants!? To draw you out into the open! To coerce you into letting your guard down!"

"You think this was done deliberately!" JJ yelped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You think he went after Penelope to get to me!"

"No. I'm saying that it's a possibility. One you need to think about very carefully before you put yourself in harm's way. If this bastard is as technically savvy as he appears to be, then it would make sense for him to attempt to take Garcia out of the equation. It would allow him to access the security systems and therefore give him a better chance of finding you. Look, JJ, he's observed this team. He knows how close you and Garcia are. It's possible he went after a weak link and exploited it. Attacking her was a way to tempt you into the open."

Waving her hands angrily, JJ bit out, "I! Don't! Care! I am going to see Pen and I'm going to do it now!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders as she tried to dart past him, Dave gently pushed her against the wall. "You're more reasonable than this, Cara. Start thinking like the agent you are instead of the emotional victim you're acting like! Please don't do this. Don't make me play the part of the unfeeling asshole, honey."

"Get your story straight, Rossi! Weren't you just the male chauvinist pig that told me earlier that I couldn't be the agent if I was the protectee?" JJ spat angrily back. "Which one do you fucking want?" she hissed. "A fully trained armed member of the FBI or the simpering miss in the corner with her tail tucked between her legs?"

"Damn you! I want the woman I love!" Dave said, shaking her gently. "You're acting like a fool!"

"So because I don't immediately cave to every word that comes out of your mouth, I'm an idiot?" JJ screeched.

"No, you aren't…though you are trying to do your best impression of one right now. You can't go!"

"Bet me," JJ bit out through clenched teeth. "I'm going. And nothing is going to stop me!"


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Facing her grimly, Dave took a step back and waved at the door. "Fine. Fucking go! Head right the hell on out!" Dave barked.

"Wasn't asking for your permission, Rossi," JJ snapped. Stomping toward the door, she stopped with her hand on the doorknob. Turning, she glared at Dave's impassive face. "What's the catch, David? What's going to happen when I walk out of here?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Jennifer," Dave said with a forced calm in his voice. "But," he said, approaching the door, "I'll be glad to tell the agents outside to stand down."

Watching as his warm hand covered hers on the doorknob, JJ whispered, "You're up to something."

"You're going to have to move, JJ. I can't talk to the commander if I can't get out of the room."

"No, not until I'm certain you aren't trying to pull one of your little tricks, David. For all I know, you'll have them detain me and throw me in prison on some trumped up charge!"

"Now you're being ridiculous. Let me go talk to the detail and you can be on your way to the hospital," Dave said patiently.

JJ stared at Rossi with calculating eyes. "You're plotting something. I know it."

Biting his cheek to keep from grinning, Dave shook his head. "So suspicious. I'm doing my best to give you what you want. You DO want out of here, right? I'm going to make that happen."

Keeping her hand on the doorknob, JJ asked suddenly, "How am I going to get to the hospital, Dave? I just realized I don't have a car here."

"Well, you could always take a taxi. I'm sure they're just rolling around this neighborhood waiting for a high class fair."

"Smartass," JJ muttered.

"Jen, you wanted to leave. I'm just trying to help. I'm sure that you could get one of those many Secret Service agents to drop you off on their way home."

"Yeah, cause those guys are known for their transport services."

"Look, if you don't like that idea, call one of the team. I'm sure one of them will come pick you up."

"Oh please!" JJ snorted. "We both know that nobody we work with is gonna go against one of the great David Rossi's edicts!"

"Jen, I'm trying to help here," Dave said pleasantly. "I'm supporting you right now."

"No, you're not. You're playing games! And I don't like it! I need to get to that hospital and you aren't helping!" JJ yelled, resisting the urge to stomp her feet.

"I am trying here, Jen. But you seemed to have changed your mind about wanting to leave," Dave sighed.

"I have not," JJ muttered. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around a few things here."

"Well, while you're doing that, why don't you let me go talk to the Commander. They get a little picky when the protectee picks up and leaves the party. Besides, I need to let them know that once you leave, I'm headed back to Little Creek."

"What! You're leaving here? You aren't staying?" JJ asked with wide eyes.

"Why the hell would I stay if you aren't here, Jen? You've made it clear that you don't need me or my protection, therefore, I'm goin' home, woman."

"You aren't serious!" JJ gasped, grabbing his arm as she looked up at him with frantic eyes.

Seeing the sudden waxen complexion on her face, Dave snatched her to him. "Hell, no, I'm not serious, you hardheaded little minx! If you think for one second that I'm letting you out of my sight, you've completely lost what was left of your mind, Jennifer." Lowering his mouth to hers, Dave kissed her aggressively, deeply… staking his claim as she melted against him.

"I thought-" JJ began breathlessly, finally breaking away.

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, Dave sighed as he tightened his arms around her. "I know what you thought. But I'm going to tell you one more time, babe, so listen well. We're in this together. Do you hear me? To-geth- er. It isn't negotiable. I love you and we'll find a way to deal with everything that's happening. But we do it together."

"I can deal with that," JJ murmured, resting her head against his chest as her heart rate slowed.

"Good," Dave rumbled. "Now, deal with this, Bella. I can not allow you to risk your safety. I can't let you put yourself in a position where you could get yourself killed. Do you have any idea what something else happening to you would do to me?"

"I'm not trying to make myself into a target, Dave," JJ said quietly. "I just want to be with my friend. I want to see Penelope for myself and know that she's gonna be okay. You have to understand that," JJ begged.

Holding her tightly against him as the tears began, Dave whispered against her hair, "I do, babe. I do. But we have to figure out a way to let that happen safely."

"Couldn't we just do a reversal of what happened before?" JJ asked, wiping her eyes.

Shaking his head, Dave said slowly, "Honey, it's been a long morning. You're gonna have to explain that one to me cause I don't understand."

"We get the hospital the natural way…in an ambulance."

"You aren't gonna give this up, are you, Bella?" Dave sighed.

"Garcia would never let me lie in a hospital and not come. She'd have moved heaven and hell to make sure I was okay."

Tilting her chin to stare down into blue eyes, Dave ordered, "No tricks, Jen. No trying to get away and no little side trips along the way."

"I promise," JJ nodded solemnly. "I have every intention of staying alive. You promised me a vacation when this is over and I'm holding you to it."

"Damn it!" Dave groaned, kissing her. "How do I let you talk me into these stupid assed plans? You realize this goes against everything that makes logical sense!" Reaching for his cell phone, he brushed a kiss to her head. "Give me a few minutes, baby. Let's see how we can make this work."


	82. Chapter 82

**_Author's Note: I need a little help. I'm interested in doing some more oneshots…does anybody out there have any idea for prompts or know a place where I might obtain a list. Please shoot me a PM or review if you can help me out. My creative well seems to have become a bit dry. I'm hoping a prompt or two might help! As ever, please read and review. I love reader feedback. As ever, thanks to Tonnie for her continued help and outlining skills. She is nothing short of a miracle! And, again, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

Chapter 82

An hour later, JJ sat at the bedside of an incredulous Penelope Garcia. Glaring at Dave as she looked up from Penelope, she narrowed her eyes on the man in the doorway. "You told me that it was only minor injuries! Does this look minor to you, David?!" she asked, gesturing at her friend in the bed.

"I was only repeating what I'd been told, Cara," Dave said reasonably.

"Really, Gumdrop! I'm gonna be okay?" Penelope said again, waving her uninjured arm animatedly. "Just a few bumpity bumps! That's all!"

"Are you delusional? You look like you went three rounds with Mohammed Ali!" JJ yelped. "Just look at your poor face!"

"Pish! Posh! Surface wounds, Angelfish!"

"You're arm is broken! That's a major friggin' injury in my book!"

"Goodness!" Pen said, sparing a look at Rossi. "Enforced confinement has really not agreed with our girl, has it?"

"You have no idea, Garcia," Dave groaned.

"Jayje, seriously, hun, you're starting to sound like your SuperAgent over there," Penelope smiled, nodding to Dave.

"Gee, thanks," Rossi mumbled.

"Sweet Jesus, no! Not two of them!" Morgan groaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Garcia. I think some of those drugs must have gone to your head."

"My arm isn't broken, Jayje. Merely sprained. And I've got a teeny tiny concussion-"

"No such thing," JJ retorted. "At least according to him," she said, pointing an accusing finger at David.

"that has given me the tiniest little headache. Other than that, I'm going to be just fine. Unlike you, Ladybug! How could you put yourself in danger by coming to see me here! I swear, if it weren't for all these tubes, I'd kick your butt!"

"Get 'er, Garcia," Dave said in satisfaction. "Kill, kill, kill!!!"

"I just hate seeing you like this," JJ muttered, ignoring Dave entirely.

"I didn't expect you to see me at all!" Looking at Dave, Garcia ordered tartly, "Tell me again how you managed to let her talk you into this asinine plan!"

"Garcia, I-" Dave began only to be cut off by JJ's hand.

"I'll tell it…you make everything always sound worse than it actually is!" JJ huffed.

"Somebody start talking," Pen ordered again.

"I merely explained to Dave how important it was that I come see you," JJ said evenly.

"Bullshit! You threatened me bodily harm, woman! You're are sooooo editorializing things here and leaving out some pretty important parts."

"You mean like how there's a psychotic lunatic out there with a real hard on for her? Yet, here you are, out in public?"

"I'm not IN public," JJ said petulantly. "I'm sitting here in a private room with just the four of us."

"Start talking, Cutie Pie. Now," Penelope urged.

"I might have had a little help from Dave and our friendly local Secret Service agents," JJ shrugged.

"A little? And don't forget the frantic phone call from Emily wanting an explanation for why exactly she'd received notice that there was a break in at her mother's house!"

"Huh?" Garcia said, looking from one to the other. "What am I missing?"

"About three quarters of the story," Rossi grumbled.

Sighing, JJ turned to explain to Penelope, "To get me out of the house to the hospital, we had to stage a little disturbance. The quickest and easiest way was to use a vehicle that normally came to the hospital, right?"

"Oh good grief! You didn't?!" Garcia gasped.

"Oh, yes she did," Rossi muttered.

"Gumdrop! You called an ambulance?"

"That would have been soooo much simpler, now wouldn't it have been, Jen?" Dave growled.

Ignoring him, JJ shook her head. "No. We simply had the Secret Service create a minor disturbance in the neighborhood."

"Simple, my ass!" Rossi snorted.

"Okay, folks, this is the Ambassador's neck of the woods that we're talking about. It's not like you could stage a mass riot on the front lawn," Morgan chuckled.

"Well, no. But you can have an unexpected gas leak…very dangerous in those old creaky houses," JJ murmured.

"Jennifer Jareau, you know good and well the Ambassador isn't gonna live in an inferior infrastructure!"

"I know that, you know that, and most of the free world knows that, but none of that mattered. What mattered was getting here and seeing you with my own two eyes! We needed a cover story and the Secret Service provided it. The ambulance got through really quickly," JJ said.

"And that got you here safely," Dave rumbled from the corner.

"I'm guessing that this ambulance wasn't exactly standard issue," Morgan grunted.

"You bet your ass, it wasn't. It was armor plated and loaded with enough agents to handle any real or imagined threats," Dave growled.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" JJ asked triumphantly. "It got us out of there and over here with no problems," JJ said, patting Penelope's uninjured hand. "And I've gotten to see for myself that Penelope lives to torment Morgan another day."

"Your woman has your ass whipped," Morgan snorted. "I'd have placed a cash bet that you'd never have let her out of there."

"Didn't have a fucking choice! She was coming with or without me. Trust me, man, I chose the lesser of two evils. At least this way, I'm still protecting her."

"You are totally fucked. She's got you completely under her spell," Morgan laughed.

"And you're sooo much better, right?" Dave asked sarcastically.

Ignoring the boys, JJ asked Garcia, "You sure that you're gonna be okay?"

"Jayje, you see for yourself that I'm on the road to recovery," Pen said with an eye roll.

"it's the road you were on that I'm concerned about! What in the hell happened?" JJ asked.

Watching Garcia share a look with Morgan, JJ chastised, "Uh uh, none of that, you two! No hiding things from me. So start sharing!"

"I'm not hiding anything, Angelfish. Promise. All I know is that I was in my own lane, minding my own business when I found myself having to deal with some whack-a-doodle determined to occupy the same space I was in. Now, I believe in alternate reality as much as the next girl, but even I know that the law of physics demand that space can only be occupied by one mass at a time! And then of course-"

"Garcia, honey, I'm making allowances for your injuries, but please, for the love of God, stay on topic for me," Dave pleaded.

"Hey, I had a few moments while the drugs were especially plentiful to contemplate the mysteries of the universe."

"Been there," JJ nodded sagely. "But Dave is right - Christ, did I just say that?"

"Yep!" Pen laughed.

"Anyway, just tell us the rest of it," JJ demanded, shuddering.

"I got it from here, Princess," Morgan said, rubbing Garcia's cheek. "The asshole ran her off the road and we were damn lucky their was some Good Samaritan behind her that called 9-1-1. The first cop on the scene ran her tags and saw she worked for the Bureau. Then I got a phone call that I NEVER want to get again."

Reaching for Derek's hand, Garcia consoled, "You know I never wanted you to have to get it."

"I'll be damned if you drive to work alone again, especially with all this shit goin' on! You'll be lucky if I don't lock you in your dungeon at work!"

"Hell, Dave could give you some tips," JJ said sarcastically with a pointed look at Rossi. "Seems like we've had this discussion today, too."

"Seriously though, it can't be safe for you to be out here, JJ. You need to be somewhere completely safe," Garcia worried.

"I'm just as safe here as anywhere, Garcie. As long as Dave has his eyes on me, nothing is going to happen," JJ said calmly.

"I'm not risking anything, Garcia," Dave said steadily. "And Jen's going back under protection as soon as I can arrange it."

"Now, Dave," JJ murmured, smiling sweetly.

"Don't even start, you stubborn assed woman! I let you convince me to let you out of the Ambassador's residence. That's as far as I'm willing to go. Now, we have to make alternate plans, but, one way or other, we're getting you into another safe location soon."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Waving a dismissive hand at him, JJ retorted, "Dave, we've had this discussion. I'm going to the office and that's the end of that!"

"The hell you say," Dave spat back. "That isn't the end of anything, damn it! I have circumvented every rule of protection known to man for you here, Jennifer! I've done things that I would fire less experienced agents for doing. Because they put the protectee in DANGER! So, believe me when I say, we're going to find an option that involves you in a safe, secure environment where that damn unsub won't have access!"

"You see what I'm dealing with," JJ complained with a look at Garcia. "Mr. Protective Strikes Again Volume I!"

Laughing lightly, Garcia finally leveled JJ with a serious look. "Funny as that was, you know he's right."

"Garcia! You're supposed to be on my side!" JJ said, shocked.

"I am. I'm on the side that keeps you alive. You know, walking, talking, BREATHING…and if that happens to coincide with his side for a moment in time, so be it!"

"I'm perfectly safe! If you people would just listen to me-"

"Look, Jayje. I love you like a sister…so take this in the spirit that it's meant, okay? Get your bony little ass back in the damn house and keep it there this time!"

"Not helping your cause, Derek," JJ bit out. "I don't respond to arbitrary orders well!"

"It isn't my cause, JJ. It's your cause! And now, evidently, it's Garcia's cause whenever crazies start popping up in her pathway."

"That's just another reason I need to be involved in this. The sooner we find him, the sooner everybody I care about is safe!" JJ argued.

"Damn it, Jen! You're still healing yourself," Dave growled, rising.

"You can't use my ankle as an excuse forever, Rossi."

"Don't plan on it. I intend to get us to a point where all of us will be back to some semblance of normalcy…you know, finding other people's lunatics! But right now, that just isn't possible."

"What are your options now, man?" Morgan asked Dave. "I'd say you've probably used the Ambassador's house to the fullest."

"Yeah, and I had plans to stay there for awhile," Dave muttered. "Couldn't have asked for a safer location."

"Can't we just go back to Little Creek, Dave?" JJ asked quietly. "I want to go home."

"Honey, I want to take you home. I do. But it's not nearly as safe as a lot of other locations and we've already had you there once."

"You can make it safe, can't you?" JJ begged. "It's isolated, not easily accessible and you've got a security system that almost rivals the Ambassador's."

"Jen, honey, we've been there and done that."

"Please, Dave. Just take me home," JJ said softly, staring at him.

"Jen, you're asking me to ignore all sorts of protection details and put you at even greater risk."

"No, I'm asking for a small dose of normal, damn it! Just a little bit of sanity in an otherwise fucked up life right now." Shuddering, JJ whispered, "I can't stand the thought of staying in that mausoleum that the Ambassador calls home one more night!"

"You could make Little Creek work, man. You're a security fanatic and it's reflected in your house," Morgan murmured.

"You've already wired it for connection to the office so we could work while we're there," JJ added.

"Babe, your ankle won't let you climb up and down those stairs constantly," Dave said, shaking his head.

"So, we'll sleep downstairs. You've got more than enough room to create a bedroom on the first floor," JJ shrugged.

"Hotch won't like it," Rossi muttered.

"Yeah, cause that always slows you down," Morgan chuckled. "He's already had conniption fits over most everything else you've done."

"Don't use Hotch as an excuse, David. We both know what he does or doesn't agree with doesn't disturb you in the least. Quit looking for excuses," JJ retorted.

"JJ, you don't know how long any of this is gonna last for…you sure you don't just want a safe house for awhile?"

"No. It isn't home, Garcia."

"Listen, Jen, I want to do this for you. I really do, honey. But you have to know the risks."

"I know the risks, Dave. I've known them from the beginning. I also know that you'll take care of me and I CAN take care of myself."

"Hell!" Dave growled. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to another one of your dumbass plans! But I guess we're going to get ready to head to Little Creek again."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

A relieved smile played across JJ's face as she spotted David Rossi's cabin in the distance. Home. When had that happened? Hadn't she just a few days ago told herself not to allow herself to become attached to this man? Now, here she was, her heart hammering in her chest because he'd finally caved and agreed to take her back home. HIS home, not hers.

Damn, why couldn't she keep those two things straight. Perhaps, it was because the condo she'd once referred to as home would never be so again. Had it ever, really? It was a place where she'd slept - when she was home - and a place to shelter her things. But a home? Not really. Aside from that, she knew she'd never lay head to pillow inside that house again. Not after that bastard had been in her space…touched her things. Feeling the SUV bump along the gravel road, JJ sighed. For some unknown reason, Dave's place just felt right. It felt safe…comfortable…easy. Unlike the man himself. No, there was absolutely nothing easy about the man beside her. And half of that was her fault. Mentally shrugging, JJ recognized that either she'd die loving the man or kill him in his sleep. She wasn't sure yet which urge would win.

Gripping her hand, Dave gave JJ a sidelong glance. "Jen, you stay in the SUV when the vehicle stops. You go inside under guard."

Nodding, JJ retorted, "I got it, Dave. You've been saying the same thing for the last two hours. I'm pretty sure I can remember the protocol."

"I suppose there's a first time for everything," Dave snorted. "But I'm not gonna let up until we have you inside. We're not gonna fuck up now with another breach in procedure."

"You know how much I appreciate this, right?" JJ asked, turning her head to look at his set face.

"Didn't do it to gain your appreciation, Jen. I did it because I love you and want to keep you safe and alive. Maybe this way, you'll stop fighting me at every turn," Dave replied, slowing the SUV to a stop at the deck of the house. Using his cell, Rossi quickly informed the guard that they were ready to move. Sparing a look at JJ, Dave ordered quietly, "You do exactly what the guards tell you to do."

"You're coming too, aren't you?" JJ asked, alarmed.

"Not going anywhere, Jen. But that guard's gonna open your door and expect you to move immediately. Just do it, okay?"

Nodding, JJ found herself standing in the middle of the kitchen a moment later. Turning in a full circle, she looked around and released a relieved breath.

Coming inside the back door a moment later, Dave fought a grin as he watched her look around. "You look like the kid that just got turned loose in the candy store, JJ."

"I can't help it! I feel like something finally went right for a change," JJ laughed.

"Yeah, you got your own way. AGAIN!" Dave snorted.

Narrowing a happy blue eye at him, JJ shook her head. "You can't stand there and tell me that you aren't glad to be back in your own house, Rossi."

"I happy if your happy, Jen. And I will confess that there is no place like home, especially when I've got you here with me," Dave admitted, nodding at the security guards as they went back out the back door.

"You spoke to Hotch earlier, didn't you?" JJ asked, making her way towards Dave's den.

"Yeah," Dave nodded, following her trim form through the house, "There's nothing new right now. He said as soon as he has anything, he'll give us a call."

Dropping on the overstuffed couch, JJ asked, "How did he take our change of venue?"

Shrugging as he dropped his hand in his pockets, Dave replied, "Surprisingly well, actually. I think our intrepid boss may have too many irons in the fire to care about anything other than the fact that you're safe. He's too busy trying to focus on other details."

Reaching up a hand to tug him down beside her, Dave dropped beside her. JJ sighed as he automatically reached for her legs, draping them across his lap and massaging them gently.

"You need to watch the ankle, Bella. I know you feel better but it'd be real easy to make it worse," Dave warned, smoothing his hand up her leg.

Leaning her head back against the sofa, JJ moaned. "That feels good," JJ sighed, closing her eyes. "Don't stop!"

Chuckling softly, "I think I've heard that somewhere before…just not usually in this situation."

"Very funny," JJ replied without opening her eyes.

"It's been a long day, Jen. Why don't you lie back and close your eyes for awhile?"

JJ nodded as she cracked one lid. "You'll stay with me in here, right?"

Raising their joined hands to his lips, Dave brushed a kiss against the back of her hand. "I'll be here, JJ. You rest and I'll touch base on a few things and make sure we're moving in the right direction."

"It's good to be back here," JJ murmured sleepily, letting her eyes drift shut.

Watching her carefully for the next few minutes, Dave felt the tension slip from his spine as her breathing turned deep and even. Gazing at her contented face, he wondered how long he could keep her sleeping this peacefully. He knew she was physically feeling better…but emotionally, he realized things were taking a heavy toll on the beauty sprawled across his couch. Waiting ten minutes to assure himself that she'd remain asleep, he carefully moved her legs from his lap. Slipping off the couch soundlessly, he pulled the throw from the back of the sofa over her and moved to his office chair behind his desk.

Reaching for his laptop, he signed in mindlessly, reminding himself to give the security company he'd used a helluva tip for getting everything in place so quickly. Logging into his email account, he spent the next several minutes catching up. Making a note to call his editor next week to discuss the rewrites on his latest manuscript, he glanced at the screen as it beeped, notifying him of an incoming email. Forehead creasing as he realized he didn't recognize the sender, he hesitated before clicking open the email. Emitting a muffled curse as he read the screen, he grabbed his cell phone, dialing Hotch's number quickly.

"This had better be good, Rossi," Hotch said by way of greeting. "I just went to bed for the first time in forty eight hours."

"Check your email, Aaron," Dave ordered gruffly.

"Huh?" Hotch replied sleepily. "What's happened? I just talked to you a couple of hours ago."

"Your email, Hotch! Check it now!" Dave growled.

"Okay, give me a sec," Hotch replied.

Dave could hear the sounds of Aaron moving quickly through his apartment. "I just forwarded it to you…but I'm willing to bet you've got one of your own." Waiting impatiently, Dave heard Hotch tapping on his keyboard and release a breath as he read the message.

"When did this come in?" Hotch asked quickly.

"In the last fifteen minutes. I was sitting here when the computer beeped. You can't tell me that it's a coincidence that our computer guru is laid up in the hospital and we suddenly start receiving communications from our unsub again!" Dave growled.

"No, it's not. I got one, too. I'm willing to be the entire team did. Look, we need to bring in somebody from Butterfield's team to look at this. We need somebody that can do what Garcia does."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Dave retorted sarcastically. "God broke the mold after he made Garcia, Aaron."

"Well, somebody close then."

"The son of a bitch waited until Garcia couldn't control the system anymore and got in," Dave hissed.

"I'm on it, Dave. Just keep JJ away from it," Hotch said, hanging up.

Closing his phone, Dave stared at his computer with angry eyes. Staring at the email, he read the words over and over…"You can't hide forever. You can't hide forever. You can't hide forever…".


	85. Chapter 85

**_Author's Note: The following chapter is Mature in nature. Rated M for sexual situation/encounter. Please read and review. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

Chapter 85

When JJ opened her eyes an hour and a half later, she smiled as she recognized the familiar surroundings…the comforting smell of a man she was coming to know fairly well. Twisting her head to look back at his desk, she was a small bit discomfited to not find him sitting there. Listening closely, she heard sounds from the kitchen and glancing at the clock on the wall, she realized it was after seven o'clock. Well past time for supper. Pushing herself into an upright position on the comfortable couch, she took her time standing up, careful to slowly put her weight down on her injured ankle. Finding she could stand almost painlessly, she slowly padded for the door, throw still draped over her shoulders to ward off the nip inside the cabin.

Walking into the long hallway, she called tentatively, "Dave?"

"In the kitchen, Babe," came the immediate reply, followed by his head popping out the kitchen door. "I didn't want to leave you alone, but I thought you might appreciate having something to eat when you woke up. You haven't had anything since this morning." Watching her walk toward him, he grinned as he said, "You're moving better tonight. That nap must have done you some good."

"It did," she yawned, brushing past him as she walked in the bright kitchen and took her seat on the bar stool at the center island. "You should have woken me up though. I'd have helped."

"That might have been an issue if I needed assistance. But there isn't a lot of work associated with spaghetti and salad," he murmured, putting a plate in front of her. Watching her pull the throw more tightly around her frame, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Cold, Bella?"

"A little," she shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Nodding wordlessly, he moved toward the thermostat on the wall and nudged it up a few degrees as she picked up her fork.

"Did you get any rest at all?" JJ asked, forking a bite of salad into her mouth.

Shrugging noncommittally, Dave simply replied, "I'll sleep tonight, Jen. Right now, I'm more worried about your recovery."

"Have we heard anything about Penelope?" JJ asked.

"Morgan called about forty-five minutes ago," Dave answered, pulling his own plate in front of him. "They let him spring Garcia around three. They're sending her home with a nice parting gift…Vicodin. He was taking her to stay at his place. You thought I was bad? I don't think we've seen anything yet."

Laughing, JJ swallowed another bite. "I don't know, Rossi. You'd be a pretty hard act to follow. What about Hotch? Any news on that front?"

Hesitant to outright lie to her, Dave instead said, "Nothing we haven't seen before, Babe. Let's concentrate tonight on settling back in to our routine, okay?"

"Redirection, Rossi? Nice evasion technique, but I'm on to you. I've learned a thing or two while working with a unit full of profilers. What happened?" JJ asked briskly.

"I'm not redirecting, Jen," Dave stated calmly, "I'm postponing. There's a big difference."

Raising an arched brow, JJ shook her head. "And both are methods for the same thing. Stalling. So let's save ourselves some time, energy and witty banter and-"

"I happen to enjoy our witty banter," Dave shrugged.

"and go ahead and tell me what's going on. Or I can call Hotch myself," JJ finished.

"Threatening to call our boss? You can come up with something better than that, can't you?" Dave grinned. "Besides, Hotch isn't gonna tell you anything because there isn't anything new to tell you."

Analyzing his words carefully, JJ stared across the island at Rossi. "That's the second time you've used that particular phrasing. I'm not stupid. Something's happened that hasn't happened for the first time. God! Has he killed somebody else?" JJ asked, growing alarmed.

"No! Nothing like that, JJ," Dave replied steadily, scooping more salad onto her plate.

Grabbing his hand to still his movement, JJ demanded, "Dave, start talking, damn it! I'd be more than happy to take this night to settle back in together AFTER I know what's happening. You should no better than to think I'll be satisfied sitting in the dark - especially when it comes to my own life."

Easily turning his hand to surround hers, Dave stroked his thumb across it as he gazed into her eyes. "He sent some emails to all of our addresses, babe. That's all."

Calmly replacing her fork on the edge of her plate, JJ said with barely moving lips, "What did it say?"

"Nothing we haven't heard already," Dave answered, shaking his head.

Pushing her plate away, JJ rested her elbows on the island and dropped her head into her hands. "I know this shouldn't surprise me anymore," she murmured. Stopping abruptly, she lifted her head to look at Dave. "Wait! This happened after Penelope was attacked, didn't it? He got through our system after he eliminated her from the picture!"

Mentally asking himself why he ever bothered even trying to hide anything from her, Dave nodded casually. "Could be just a coincidence," he shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" JJ asked harshly. "There's no such thing as coincidence in my life anymore…not since this psycho walked into it. This proves Garcia was deliberately attacked. Because of me! Again! Just like Mrs Kardis!"

Grabbing the bottle of wine from behind him and walking around the island, Dave made a decision. If the woman in the room with him wouldn't relax, he'd relax her. Stopping beside her and calmly pouring to glasses of wine, he pressed one into her hand. "Honey, Garcia is gonna be fine. You just saw her a few hours ago and she's already been released. She's with Morgan." Nodding to the glass in her hand, Dave said sternly, "Drink, Jen." Watching as she swallowed a small sip, he continued, "Get this through your head…you are NOT responsible for the actions of others. It isn't your fault that Garcia got hurt or that you got stuck in some psycho's crosshairs. Lose the martyr complex." Seeing her open her mouth to protest, he pressed her glass back to her lips. "No if's ands or buts, Jennifer. I'm not gonna watch you do this to yourself again."

Swallowing, JJ shook her head. "I'm just not sure how much longer I can handle this, Dave. How many more people are going to get hurt while he guns for me?"

"It isn't your fault," Dave said firmly. "Your friends love you and will do whatever necessary to protect you. I love you and am gonna do whatever necessary to keep you safe and happy."

"And what am I going to need to do for you in return?" JJ quipped, taking a long sip of wine as she felt herself start to relax.

Offering her a half smile, Dave murmured as he bent to press a warm kiss to the nape of her neck, "I have several ideas."

Shivering as she felt his teeth skim her sensitive skin, JJ whispered, "Do you?" as she took another pull from her glass.

"I think you know by now, I can get fairly creative when it comes to you, Bella," he whispered, nipping at her jaw line as he fingertips lightly caressed her lower stomach.

"You're trying to distract me," she accused him breathlessly.

"Perhaps," he rumbled against her ear before biting gently at the lobe. "Is it working?"

"Perhaps," she shuddered as his fingers roamed upwards, gently strumming against one rucked nipple. "Dave, we're in the kitchen," JJ muttered nervously, looking around the room.

"I know where we are, babe. If I recall, this was the first room I ever tried to seduce you in. You don't know how close you came to being bent over this very counter with all that talk about vibrators," he chuckled against her neck as nimble fingers worked the buttons of her white shirt. "The imagery your little lecture created that evening haunted me for nights, honey."

"Did it?" JJ asked, shifting on the stool as she felt her arousal begin to grow at his words.

"Oh, yeah!" he said softly, pressing biting, stinging kisses along the column of her neck. "I spent time in more than one cold shower jacking off while I imagined you lying in my bed, legs splayed wide while you fucked yourself for me," he confessed as he unfastened the clasp of her bra. "You provided my imagination with some pretty stimulating fodder."

"Glad I could help," JJ said laughing lightly as she felt his breath against her bare shoulder.

"Laugh all you want, Cara. Trust me when I tell you that you won't be laughing long," Dave murmured hotly as he used one hand to pull her legs apart as she shifted again on the stool. Skating his hand up the inside of one smooth leg, his fingers danced at the edge of her lacy underwear. "Maybe tonight I should pay you back for all that unrelenting stimulation. Give you a small taste of what I experienced."

"Are you saying that you plan on punishing me, Dave?" JJ smiled, resting the back of her head against his broad chest as his warm hand caressed the inside of one thigh and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Punish is such an ugly word. I think torment would be a better description," Dave breathed as his fingers trailed against her already drenched panties. "Yeah, babe, I think that's a much more apt description. I plan on tormenting you tonight….a sweet, sweet torment," he promised, using his first finger to rub lazy circles above where her clit rested beneath her panties.

Licking her lips as her hips raised involuntarily to meet his stroking finger, JJ said softly, "Then perhaps we should move this torture into the bedroom."

Bringing one hand to rest on her hip, Dave shook his head as his hand tightened on her. "I don't think so, Bella. We're doing this here."

"Dave!" JJ gasped, eyes darting to the back door and kitchen window. "There're guards patrolling outside!" she said anxiously as he pressed another kiss behind her ear and his fingers moved a little faster, causing her to jerk against his hand.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Dave replied darkly. "I'm paying those boys a lot of money not to see a damn thing. Cara mia, understand this, I'm going to taste those sweet juices of yours and then I'm going to fuck you senseless. And I don't plan on leaving this room before I do those two things."

Shuddering at the dark, evocative promise in his words, JJ moaned as his fingertip pressed in just the right place.

"Say no. I dare you," Rossi growled against her neck, his fingers stilling on her.

"I can't," JJ panted, raising her hips against his hand, silently begging for more of his touch. "Stop teasing, Rossi," JJ ordered.

"Not teasing," Dave said with a small bite to her shoulder. "Tormenting. And you don't give the orders tonight, sweetheart. Remember? Tonight you follow directions…you know, that thing you have such a problem with. And if you do a very," Dave said, punctuating his words with kisses to her spine, "very good job, I'll consider letting you come for me. Think you can do that, Bella? Think you can follow orders for just one night?" he grinned, tapping his index finger sharply against her clit.

Nodding blindly, JJ felt her breath catch at the sharp pleasure of that tapping contact with her femininity. "That feels so good!" she gasped.

"Oh, honey, there's a lot of things I plan on doing to you tonight that are gonna feel really, REALLY good," Dave vowed, using one hand to unbutton his shirt as the fingers of his other hand continued to play.

Trying to turn on the stool into his arm, his hands stilled her movements again. "Uh uh, Jen. Tonight we do things my way," Dave breathed, shrugging out of his shirt before settling both hands on her hips and turning her to face him. Bending his head, his lips hovered just above her mouth. "Repeat after me, Bella. "Tonight, Dave is in charge."," he ordered softly.

"Tonight, Dave is in charge," JJ breathed obediently a half second before his lips covered hers. Moaning as she felt his tongue swiftly enter her mouth, she clutched his muscular shoulders as his mouth plundered hers. Gasping as his tongue captured hers and sucked it sharply inside the moist cavern of his mouth, JJ jerked as she felt her bottom suddenly leave the stool and land on the kitchen's center island.

Breaking away from her clinging mouth, Dave ordered in a raw voice, "Lie back, Jennifer."

"Dave-" JJ breathed hesitantly.

Pressing a finger to her moving lips, he whispered as he splayed one hand against her throat and shoved her gently back, "You know I'd never hurt you. Just listen to what I'm saying. Lie back, Bella."

Leaning slowly backward onto the cool granite tiles, JJ caught her breath as she felt Dave's dark passionate eyes on her half naked body. Bare breasted , she felt her skirt twisted uncomfortably beneath her and shifted to relieve the pressure. "Now what?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

Trailing a hand lightly from her throat down the valley of her breasts to rest on her quivering stomach, he smiled. "Now, you relax," Dave told her softly, reaching for the half empty bottle of wine.

Watching as Dave tipped the glass bottle over her breasts and stomach, her breath hitched as the cool liquid met her skin. Dark head descending, she moaned as his hot tongue trailed the liquid, lapping it with his tongue as capable hands slid her black skirt further up toned thighs.

"So sweet," Dave mumbled, as he curled his tongue around one puckered nipple before pulling it into his mouth to suckle.

"The wine or me?" JJ asked through her clenched teeth.

"Both," he responded, his reply muffled as his mouth traveled further down her body. Placing his lips over her belly button, his sucked sharply, pulling the pooled liquid into his mouth and smiling as he felt her entire body jerk in response.

"Dave!" JJ pleaded, bucking her hips against where they rested against his chest. "Please!"

"Please what, honey?" Dave asked, easing onto the stool between her splayed legs. "What do you want?"

"Don't play games," JJ said breathlessly.

Trailing his fingers up the inside of her leg, Dave shook his head. "That sounded remarkably like an order, Jennifer. I didn't hear an order out of that sweet little mouth of yours, did I?" he asked, flicking his finger against her intimately.

Biting her lip, JJ shook her head as she squirmed beneath his touch. "No, Dave," JJ replied softly. "A request…not an order."

Curling his fingers around the lacy material of her panties, Dave eased it down her long legs. "I don't think you'll be needing these anymore tonight," he smiled, throwing them over his shoulder. "Do you?"

"I hope not," JJ said, uncertain of the reply he wanted.

"Good answer," he murmured, rewarding her by sliding one finger up her drenched slit. "Now, here's the deal, Jennifer. I'm going to bend my head in a minute and drink the sweetest honey ever made…but, you don't get to come. Not until I tell you that you can. Understand?"

"But-"

"No buts, Cara. Those are the rules. I'll let you get off tonight, but not until I say you can. Understand?" he said, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he spoke.

Groaning as she strained against his hand, JJ nodded. "Please, God, Dave! I need your mouth! Please!"

"Not yet," Dave murmured, pushing her skirt up around her hips and grabbing for the wine bottle again. Spreading her legs widely, he bathed her clean shaven lips with the ruby liquid, delighted as he watched her neck crane against the island. Slowly lowering his head, he blew against her sensitized flesh.

"David!" JJ screamed.

"Like that, Bella?" he whispered, blowing again as he watched goosebumps form along her skin.

"God, yes!"

Trailing his tongue lightly down her folds, he sipped at the sweet wine before separating her with his tongue and diving inside for a deep lap of her essence. Laving her inner folds with his tongue, he purposefully ignored that sweet swollen bud at the top of her cleft. Instead he focused on stabbing his tongue inside her as her sweet cries began to fill the kitchen. When her hips begin to thrust against his tongue, he changed tactics, moving to taking her clit gently between his teeth and nudging and flicking it lightly with the tip of his tongue.

JJ moaned as her body writhed against his touch. White hot pleasure echoed through her body as she bucked against him. "Dave! Suck it! Please, baby!"

Drawing back to look at her flushed face, Dave slipped two fingers inside her slippery heat, curling them slightly to caress that hidden spot inside her body that he knew so well.

"Please!" JJ begged, straining against him.

"Please what?" Dave asked, raising a brow. "What do you need?"

"My clit! Suck it, David," JJ begged, arching her back as his fingers stroked into her heat again.

Staring down her body at where his fingers tortured her, he smiled. "You know the rules, Bella. You can't come."

"Dave, this is cruel!" JJ wailed.

"No, Jennifer, THIS is cruel," he replied, wrapping his lips around her engorged bud and pulling sharply on it. Releasing her as he felt her body begin to clench, he drew back to stare at her widened eyes.

Feeling her body tighten, JJ groaned. "David, please! I need -"

"You know the rules! Not until I say so!" Dave barked, tempering his tone with a gentle kiss to her abdomen.

Frustrated, JJ slapped at Dave's shoulders. Pulling back to look at her beautiful flushed face, Dave grinned as he watched JJ slide from the island in a huff.

"Crying uncle already, Bella?" Dave asked, amused.

Smiling sweetly at him, JJ narrowed one eye. "Of course not. But I think I've got a handy device in my bedroom in my go bag that will give me what I want without having to beg for it," JJ called over her shoulder, fighting a grin as she felt his hand catch her arm and shove her against the kitchen wall.

"The hell you say, woman. The only way that thing touches you from now on is if I'm the one using it on you," Dave growled against her neck before covering her mouth roughly. The kiss between them was violent, tongue and teeth colliding as they devoured each other.

Keeping JJ anchored against the wall with one arm, Dave fought the fastening on his jeans, finally ripping the material apart as he freed his swollen cock. Shoving his pants down his hips, he growled against her mouth, "Tell me, Bella. Do you want to be fucked?"

"Only by you," she moaned, clutching his sinewy arms, desperate to find purchase before the heat between them melted her.

Slipping his hands beneath her armpits, he lifted her suddenly, putting her breasts in front of his mouth. Taking one inside and sucking sharply as his cock impaled her, JJ screamed in pleasure, his heat burning her in the best possible way. "David!" she gasped.

"Jesus!" he groaned against her nipple. "So fucking wet for me!" Slamming into her again, he watched a plethora of emotions play across his lover's face. "Tell me you want this," Dave ground out, holding back.

Meeting his dark gaze with brilliant blue eyes, JJ nodded.

"Say it!" Dave ordered. "Say it or I stop!"

"I want it!" JJ screamed, wriggling under the weight of his body pressed against hers.

Slamming his hips against her with an intensity that shocked them both, JJ moaned. "God, you're so deep," she gasped, trying to catch her breath as her arms tightened around his neck and her long legs wrapped securely around his hips.

"As I remember it, we both like it deep," Dave whispered hotly, seizing her lips as he delivered measured, controlled strokes that caressed her inner muscles in a way that sent her nails digging into his skin.

"Oh, God!" JJ moaned, her eyes closing as biting pleasure suffused her. "It's so good, David!"

Hands tightening on her ass as he plunged into her slick, tight heat, Dave groaned. "Fuck, yes!"

"Touch me! Please!" JJ begged against his ear.

Claiming her mouth again as her tongue tangled erotically with his, Dave shifted one hand between them, teasing her clit with the stroke of his fingertip. "Is that what you want, baby?" he growled, nipping at her neck as her hips jerked trying to ride his heat more quickly.

"Uh huh," she moaned. "Dave, I'm close….so close," she begged, breathing heavily. "Please let me!"

"Not yet, baby!" Dave panted, caressing one breast as he stared down at their bodies, joined intimately. "I promise, angel, you'll be glad we drew it out," he promised.

Pressing her head back against the wall as she fought the sensations overwhelming her, she shook her head. "I don't think I can stop it. I'm trying, but-"

Gazing at her desperate face and feeling her walls tighten around his dick, Dave smiled gently as one hand framed her face and the other supported her ass as his hips moved violently against hers. "Let go, Bella. Let me hear you come for me! Use that sweet little pussy to milk my cock," he demanded, slamming into her as his hand dropped to fondle her again.

Closing her eyes as that decadent pleasure blazed a fire through her blood, JJ screamed hoarsely as the pinnacle claimed her, clutching Dave as the flames seared her.

"God! Bella!" Dave gasped, hands tightening on her ass as he felt his back tense and he spilled himself inside her waiting depths, bathing her internal walls with his seed. "Christ, baby! That was too good for words," he breathed, feeling her sob against his chest. "Did I hurt you?" he asked frantically.

Shaking her head against him, JJ said shakily, "God, no! That was just…just…I've never felt like that," she whispered, lifting her head to stare up into concerned eyes. Eyes wide, JJ whispered in a tiny voice, "I love you."

Lowering them both to the floor, her body draped over his, Dave framed her face in shaking hands. "I love you, too, Bella. So much it scares me."

Dropping her head against Dave's heaving chest as his hands traveled up and down the length of her back, JJ said softly, "Good. Then it isn't just me."

Chuckling, Dave shifted her body in his arms and shook his head. "No Bella, it's not just you."

Finally raising her head to stare up at him, JJ shook her head. "I don't think there are words to describe what we just did."

Raising a brow at her as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, Dave asked, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"That is very," she said, kissing his chest, "very," she murmured, moving up to press a kiss to his sweaty neck, "good," she said against his lips. "Just remember, Rossi, payback is a bitch."


	86. Chapter 86

**_Author's Note: I hope readers are still enjoying this story. This one is a ball to write. Please read and review or PM and let me know your thoughts. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 86**

Slowly blinking his eyes open for the second time of the morning, Dave grinned sleepily as he stretched his arms over his head, almost disappointed that he had free range of motion. His Jennifer had gotten surprising creative with his handcuffs as the sun had risen this morning. He'd awakened to the feel of his wrists surrounded by cool metal above his head and her lips wrapped firmly around his manhood. She'd paused only long enough to look up the length of his taut body, smile saucily and mimic his orders of the previous night. "Remember, David, not until I say so." Yeah, right…he'd made it ten minutes before her stroking tongue and tight throat had sent him flying into the stratosphere. As she'd released his restraints her strawberry red lips had pouted at him…until he'd tumbled her onto her back and repaid the favor in kind. They'd fallen asleep again shortly after wrapped in each other, content and satiated. Yeah, this had all the makings of a very promising morning indeed. Reaching to her side of the bed for her without turning his head, he was disappointed, and if he was honest, a slight bit alarmed, to find her side of the bed cool.

Throwing the covers back, Dave quickly stood, grabbing his pair of flannel sleep pants from the floor and donning them quickly. Padding out into the hallway, he was greeted by a strange smell. Sniffing, Dave crinkled his nose. Disinfectant? "JJ?" he called. Hearing nothing, he quickly headed for the kitchen, the smell growing stronger as he went.

Walking into his brightly lit kitchen, Dave grinned as he saw JJ bent over the kitchen island, his dress shirt swallowing her dainty body and riding pleasingly high up her thighs as she furiously scrubbed at the granite. "Bella," he asked, raising a brow as he propped against the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "what the hell are you doing?"

Glancing over her shoulder, JJ frowned. "Disinfecting! I'm not eating anything off this counter until I've bleached it within an inch of its life, Dave."

Chuckling, Dave replied, "Bella, I've got people that do that."

"We are not asking someone to disinfect our kitchen! We'd have to tell them why!" JJ hissed, scandalized.

"The things you choose to worry about at eight in the morning truly frighten me, woman," Dave said, moving toward the coffee pot as she continued to torture his tiles with bleach.

"You're gonna think I'm scary if you try using the kitchen again as your personal playground," JJ snapped, continuing to vigorously attack the counter.

"As I remember it, Cara, you loved the ride you took on my seesaw last night and it was YOU crawling all over my monkey bars this morning," Dave replied as he walked across the room and pulled her back against her chest.

"Be that as it may, Agent Rossi," JJ said, turning in his arms, "we will not be using this kitchen as an amusement park in the future!"

"I sincerely doubt that, sweetheart. I discovered a few new ticklish spots on that delectable body of yours last night that I'm going to enjoy exploring further," Dave laughed.

"Don't you think you've conquered enough undiscovered country for awhile? Don't think I missed the way you grabbed your back on the way up the stairs last night, Rossi."

"My back is fine," Dave replied. "And to answer your question, I don't think I'll ever get tired of our little adventures together." Head jerking upward at the knock on the back door, Dave felt JJ tense in his arms. Shifting her behind him even as he said calmly, "It's okay, Bella," Dave shielded the smaller woman.

"Who in the world would show up here before eight in the morning?"

"Half our team…God knows, those people have the worst timing known to man. There's enough guards on this property that it couldn't be anybody but a friend." Opening his mouth to call out an invitation to come in, JJ slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare! I'm not wearing any pants OR panties!"

"Really?" Dave said, smiling as he leered down at her.

Smacking his arm, JJ shook his head, "NOT funny! Or would you like me to flaunt my assets to the men on our team, David?" she asked sweetly.

Mouth tightening at the thought, Dave slapped her bottom as he retorted, "Now look who's trying to be a comedian. Get your shapely ass up those stairs and get some clothes on."

Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, JJ nodded and skirted out from behind him, running for the stairs. "You leave my bleach right where it is, David!" she called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

"The counter's clean, honey!" Dave sighed

"Not yet! But it will be when I'm through," she yelled back, her voice already down the hallway.

Shaking his head, Dave moved quickly for the door and yanked it open. "Don't know who you are out there, but somebody better be dead to show up this damn early!" Dave growled, pulling open the door to meet Hotch's haggard face.

"Don't know how you knew, but yeah, somebody is. Again," Hotch said tiredly, stepping through the door. "Tell me there's coffee," he begged.

"Start talking, Aaron," Dave retorted.

"We're gonna need to sit down for this one, Dave," Hotch muttered, moving deeper into the kitchen.

Slamming the door closed, Dave turned sharply as he watched Hotch sink into a dining table chair at the table and run a hand down his jaw. "Coffee, huh?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, if you could just set me up with an iv and drive the caffeine directly into my vein, that'd be great," Hotch replied with dry wit.

"Not really set up for that this morning, man. Afraid you're gonna have to settle for the regular method," Dave snorted, moving toward the kitchen cabinets and wincing as he reached up for a mug.

"You okay there, Dave?" Hotch asked.

Pulling a mug down, Dave nodded. "Old age is just trying to catch up with me today. Nothing to worry about." Dropping the mug in front of Hotch, Dave watched as the younger man poured a cup of the dark brew.

Snorting, Hotch nodded as he stared down at his mug. "I'm beginning to know how you feel. This morning when I woke up, it felt like my spine had literally tied itself in knots. What happened to the days when I could stay up for days on end, take a two hour nap and wake up ready to conquer the world again?"

"Time flies when we're having fun, I guess," Dave shrugged. "But enough of the small take, Aaron. Tell me what's going on."

"Where's JJ, Dave?" Hotch asked, looking nervously around.

"Upstairs getting dressed. So if you want to say something confidentially, I suggest you get on with it. Is this something else that's gonna throw her?"

"At this point, I'm not sure how anybody will respond to anything anymore. Hell, I didn't take it well and I thought I'd seen it all," Hotch muttered.

"You're avoiding, Hotch and you NEVER avoid anything," Dave said darkly, pressing his palms to the oak table. "Who the fuck did the bastard kill this time?"

Gasping from the doorway, JJ pressed a hand to her mouth and shook her head. "NO! Tell me he didn't get to her! Tell me he didn't get to Garcia and finish the job!"


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Pushing out of his chair quickly, Dave crossed the room in a stride to wrap a steadying arm around where JJ sagged in the doorway. "Jen, think! If it was Garcia, I don't think Hotch would be sitting there calmly sipping his coffee. Morgan's on GarciaWatch 2009. And whether his ass will admit it or not, he feels the same way about her that I feel about you."

"You did not just say that," Hotch said, piercing Rossi with a stare over the rim of his coffee cup. "I did not just hear that! Do you people realize that I'm going to have to explain you to Erin Strauss? All of you! When the hell did hormones lay siege to my unit? There is no clause in the fraternization policy for "true love", Dave!"

"Deal with it, Aaron, or I will," Dave said flatly, his hand tightening on JJ's waist.

"I told you this would be a problem," JJ said quietly. "But that can wait! Garcia can't!"

"Garcia's fine, JJ," Hotch patiently replied. "Dave's right. Morgan has her back."

"And her front," Dave added wickedly.

"Enough," Hotch growled. "JJ's right. I'll have to deal with the fallout from all that after we have our unsub in custody. Currently, our technical analyst is tucked up in Morgan's bed issuing orders left and right."

"You're sure?" JJ asked urgently.

"Positive," Hotch nodded.

"Hotch doesn't lie, Bella. Even when he should," Dave said with a glare in the profiler's direction as he urged JJ across the room and into the chair beside him. Spotting her trembling hand, Dave pushed his coffee cup into her hand. "Start drinking, babe. You're probably gonna need the jolt."

Taking a sip, JJ grimaced, spitting it back into the cup. "This crap could pass for motor oil…I told you not to touch the coffeepot."

Draping an arm over the back of her chair, Dave ordered, "Just drink it, Jen."

Wincing, she took another sip. "I'm afraid to ask, but who did he target this time?" JJ asked nervously.

"I don't know that HE did anything…but we can't afford not to look at it suspiciously," Hotch said carefully.

"Is it anyone I know, Hotch?" JJ said, clenching a small hand on the table top. "Because if you tell me that another one of my friends-"

"No. I don't think you knew the victim - at least not personally, JJ. One of the secret service agents assigned to your protective detail while at the Ambassador's house has died under suspicious circumstances outside of his condo last night. I got the call as I headed in to the office," Hotch explained.

"How?" JJ asked simply.

"And why the hell are we just finding out about it now if he was killed last night?" Dave asked angrily.

Shrugging, Hotch replied, "Hey, as soon as I received confirmation that there'd been a homicide, I detoured here."

"Who found him?" JJ asked.

"Local PD received a call from a neighbor that said the victim had passed out on his front lawn of his house. Evidently Agent Timothy Richards had a prior history of alcohol abuse. First responders thought they'd be arriving on a public disturbance call. Instead they got a murder victim. Shot. Double tapped," Hotch informed them.

"Are we certain it's related? Double tapped sounds like a professional job…not our exactly our unsub's modus operandi," Rossi replied skeptically.

"At his point, nobody is sure of anything other than Agent Richards last case dealt with protecting JJ. But, right now, it's safer to assume that everything's related. Local police thought at first they might be dealing with a carjacking of sorts because his vehicle was missing at the scene. Richards didn't have any identification on him when the cops and EMTs arrived. No badge, no anything. It wasn't until they ran his name through the database that they even realized they were dealing with a federal agent."

"And a potential security breach," Dave murmured, watching JJ's hand tighten on the coffee mug. Dropping his hand around the back of her nape and stroking gently, he met Hotch's eyes. "Still could have been random though."

"It's doubtful," Hotch said regretfully. "His co-workers stated that Richards had a bad habit of leaving his wallet and badge in his vehicle."

"So whoever has the car, has an all access pass to masquerade as a member of the federal police force," Dave replied grimly.

"And we think this is related to me," JJ said, keeping her voice neutral.

"JJ, we have a serial psychopathic sadistic murderer loose on the streets of D.C. who now may be in possession of a badge granting him access to almost every safe house in the greater D.C. area," Hotch said quietly, cautiously measuring his words.

"Even the biggest house on the block, Hotch," JJ said worriedly.

"Jesus, Jen…I think the President's detail can worry about him. We don't need to help them along."

"And it's already been considered," Hotch added. "Details of the nation's leaders have been doubled."

"Was Agent Richards at the Ambassador's house while I was there?" JJ asked, leaning toward Dave slightly. "Are we thinking that our unsub managed to figure out that I was there?"

"We can't rule it out," Hotch said evenly, draining his mug. "I'm meeting with Prentiss in an hour to put plans in place to set up a shadow operation at her mother's residence. We want to make it appear that you're still being held there." Raising a hand at Dave as he opened his mouth, Hotch continued, "I swear, Dave, I don't KNOW anything else yet. I've had this information about 45 minutes myself."

"Then I guess I'll have to wait," Dave admitted grudgingly.

Pushing away from the table, Hotch rose, explaining, "I just wanted to come out here and tell you both in person and make sure JJ was doing okay with the change of location."

"It appears we made a wise move in coming home…especially if the unsub has information about our prior location," JJ said, looking up at Hotch.

"We don't know that, Jen," Dave said, gently pulling her out of her seat to stand beside him. "We're not gonna borrow trouble until we have to, remember?" Looking at Hotch, Dave asked, "You want a cup of my so-called motor oil for the road? It looks like you could use it."

Nodding, Hotch mumbled, "It'll save me a trip to Starbucks."

"I'll get it," JJ said, moving toward the kitchen cabinets. "You'll just make another mess on the kitchen counter that I'll have to clean up," JJ muttered.

"You're just looking for another excuse to grab that bottle of bleach. Go near it again and I start hiding the cleaning agents, Jen," Dave warned, mock glaring at her.

"Don't you dare, Rossi," JJ hissed.

"I thought I smelled something funny when I came in," Hotch said, taking a sniff of the air. "Eau de Clorox. That would explain it." Looking at Dave, Hotch raised a brow. "I thought you had a service here once a week, Rossi."

"I do," Rossi snorted. "Little Miss Anal Retentive doesn't think they do a good enough job."

"If you know what's good for you, Rossi, you'll let it go," JJ said over her shoulder.

Looking from Dave to JJ, questions in his eyes, he grinned as Dave said, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"And on that note," Hotch said, taking the mug JJ handed him, "I'll leave you two to it."

Closing the door behind Hotch, Dave turned to see JJ glaring daggers at him, hands propped on her shapely hips and one foot tapping out a staccato tempo against the tiled floor. "What did I do now?" Dave asked with a long suffering sigh.

"You know what you did!" JJ snapped.

"Obviously, I don't if I bothered asking you," Dave returned easily. "But whatever it is, I have a feeling I'm about to pay for it."

"You just had to bring up last night in front of him…and you know, he isn't exactly on board with our relationship!" JJ growled.

"Babe, Hotch didn't know anything," Dave scoffed. "Other than you may be a freak that gets off on the smell of disinfectant," he laughed.

Turning sharply, JJ picked up her sponge again and began scrubbing furiously at the counter once more. "You're gonna be the death of me, Dave! You realize that, don't you?"

Sliding behind her, Dave dropped a kiss against the nape of her neck. "You've got that backwards, honey. My job is to keep you alive," he murmured, caressing her hips as his hands held her steady.

Shaking her head as she pulled away, JJ headed toward the hallway, her bleach bottle in hand. "Not this time, David. No kissing my neck in the kitchen!"

Watching her, Dave asked, "Where the hell are you taking that Clorox next?"

"Your bedroom," JJ snapped, not turning. "I need to fumigate it…cleaning service, my ass!"

Laughing, David poured himself another cup of coffee as he listened to her angry footsteps stomp up the stairs. Hopefully she'd vent her fury on his sheets. Heading toward his office, he figured he might have another hour, before she moved her bleach frenzy in there and he had a few things to do first.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Looking up from his laptop an hour later, Dave glanced at the clock on his desk, realizing he'd let more time pass than he'd intended. Rising, he pulled his glasses off, dropped them on the desk and rubbed his eyes. Wondering where exactly JJ had gotten off to, he knew it didn't bode well for him that she'd been quiet this long.

Trudging up the stairs, he found her in the upstairs bathroom, pulling sheets from the dryer. Propping in the doorway, he merely observed her quietly for a few moments, noticing how she folded the sheets with military precision. Finally, he said quietly, "I already told you I have a service that does that crap. You don't have to do the laundry."

Snapping the sheet she pulled out of the dryer, JJ asked, "And when was the last time they changed the linens in all the bedrooms? Besides, I don't think the armed guard outside would take kindly to letting just anyone in and out of here right now. I'm used to doing my own laundry, thank you! Unlike you, I'm not accustomed to a maid coming in and cleaning up my messes."

"I can write a chapter of a book and make a small fortune in the time it takes somebody to come in and do a little picking up, Jen. Which do you think I'm gonna opt for?"

"All about the all mighty dollar to you, isn't it?" JJ said bitterly.

Narrowing his eyes on her, Dave noted her tense posture. "Why are you trying to pick a fight?" he asked calmly.

"I'm not," JJ snapped. "Just telling the truth."

"Bullshit. You're trying to goad me into getting angry. Besides, if you wanna fight I can think of a hell of a lot more interesting things to go nine rounds about than who does the laundry."

Stacking the sheets on the dryer neatly, JJ pulled them into her arms. "I'm not trying to start anything, Dave. I just wanna keep my hands busy right now, okay?" she said, passing him on the way out the door.

"And that's cleaning and laundry right now," Dave said, following her into his bedroom.

"It's all I have at the moment," JJ replied, dropping the sheets on the bed and heading for his bathroom.

Trailing her into the attached bathroom, Dave glanced around at the sparkling room. He had to admit, his service had never made it glow like that. "I see you've decided to scrub everything in sight with that trusty bottle of yours," Dave smirked.

"That's because I plan on stealing some time in that sunken tub over there, Dave and I like my porcelain clean," JJ said slowly.

One corner of his mouth quirking, Dave raised a brow at her. "When's this little water adventure starting? I'd like to make sure I clear my schedule."

"You assume you're invited," JJ said, moving to the linen closet and grimacing as she opened the door.

"You gonna throw me out of my own bathroom?" Dave asked with mock hurt.

Grabbing a clean set of pillowcases, JJ shut the door and turned, hands landing on her hips. "You'll live. I'm gonna find a book somewhere in this house-"

"Wonder where you'll find one of those in an AUTHOR'S house?" Dave questioned sarcastically.

Ignoring him, JJ continued, "and I hope to God you have a candle here somewhere."

Nodding, Rossi replied, "I think I could scrounge you up an emergency candle somewhere."

"Scented?" she asked. Seeing his "yeah, right" look, JJ sighed.

"It's white and ugly but a flame is a flame," Dave said evenly.

"Not quite the atmosphere I was going for, Dave," she said stepping around him, "but then, I'm gonna spend an hour pretending that the world has completely gone away and nobody is out to get me."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, babe. Kinda reminds me of that moment you and I spent in that pool Emily calls a bathtub at her mother's house," Dave smiled.

"One big difference, Dave. This time, I'll be alone," JJ stressed, moving to the bed.

"Come on, Jen, are you honestly gonna deny me the opportunity of spending some quality time with you and that delectable body of yours?"

Fluffing the pillows before she slid them into the clean pillowcases, JJ shook her head. "Yeah, you're deprived," JJ snorted. "If you'll remember, it's that very thing that got us into trouble last night."

"And this morning," Dave grinned. "Don't forget this morning. God knows, I won't," Dave laughed.

Turning, JJ threw a pillow at him. "Oh, I haven't forgotten this morning, Rossi! Or the fact that our boss showed up on the doorstep while I was trying to erase the evidence of our little adventure."

Catching the pillow, Dave chuckled. "Honey, if you keep referring to our lovemaking as an adventure, I'm gonna think you see my body as Disneyland."

Snatching the pillow back out of his hands, JJ grumbled, "Yeah, Mr. Toad's Wild Ride."

Reaching for her and pulling her against him, JJ shook her head, keeping the pillow between them. "Nuh uh, Dave. I just got this room cleaned and straightened. We're not going to mess it up again."

Bending his head to steal a quick kiss, Dave murmured, "Trust me, Jen, when you and I get together again, a clean room will be the last thing on your mind. We both know I can make you forget."

"Has anybody ever mentioned that you're arrogance is one of your least attractive qualities?" JJ mused.

"I've seen the proof, Jen," Dave replied unapologetically. "You seem quite satisfied when we're together."

Stepping backward when his lips would have met hers again, JJ swatted him with the pillow. "God, you're so cocky!"

"I've got home field advantage," Dave said confidently. "You've got nowhere to go." Watching her as she remained silent, Dave looked on as she continued fluffing pillows. "You realize," he said, when it became painful to watch the assault on their bed, "that if you fluff that pillow one more time, there won't be a feather left in it, babe."

Smiling wanly, JJ dropped the pillow on the bed and reached for the clean sheets.

Stilling her movement, Dave captured her hand and tugged her down on the bed beside him. "Tell me what's wrong," he said softly. "You went from slamming me into place to complete silence in point three seconds, honey," he said seriously.

Shaking her head, JJ tried to pull away and sighed as she realized he'd tightened the arm around her.

"Talk to me, Jennifer," Dave urged. "I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."

Hesitant, JJ looked up at his earnest face. Slowly, she said, "It's just…we keep referring to this place as home…"

"Yeah," Dave drawled, "It is home, honey. What else would we call it?"

Avoiding his eyes, JJ looked at her hands. "It's your home, Dave. Not mine…not really."

"Like hell it isn't," Dave retorted, gripping her hand. "Why the hell would you say that?"

Eyes snapping up to meet his, JJ replied, "Dave, I've got a house…"

"No," Dave said flatly. "You can't do this now…you've referred to Little Creek as home more than once! It's how you convinced me to bring you back here in the first place and not packing us into a safe house. Nothing else could have induced me to put you into a position where that bastard could have reached you!"

"But that's just it!" JJ said, flustered as she jumped up from the bed. "We would never have gotten together if there hadn't been some psycho out to get me!"

"Oh, we'd have gotten round to it, Bella," Dave assured her calmly. "I can promise you that."

"You don't know that," JJ moaned.

"The hell, I don't! Look, this situation may have given us both a shove in the right direction, but it's got nothing to do with the fact that I fell in love with you."

"But what happens when this is over, Dave? What happens after we catch him?" JJ asked anxiously.

"What do you want to happen, JJ? We make up the rules here." Dave told her evenly. "But I've got a plan all ready and it sure the hell doesn't include you leaving here."


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

"I need you to be serious here, Dave," JJ said impatiently.

"I AM being serious, Jen!" Dave retorted. "I never imagined you leaving after we caught him! I'm happy…for the first time in years, I'm actually happy! If you think I'm gonna stand around and wave you off from the deck when this ends, you're as nutty as a fruitcake, woman!"

"Dave, are you sure about this? This has all happened so quickly-"

"Quick doesn't necessarily mean wrong. And it's not as hasty as you think. Jesus, Jen, I was hung up on you for months before this happened."

"It's a big step, David."

"Maybe…but tell me, Jen, did you mean what you said last night? Do you love me?" Dave asked, staring back at her.

"Dave, it isn't that sim-" JJ began, looking down at him with widened eyes.

Shaking his head at her, Dave growled, "It IS that simple! It's a simple yes or no answer. Do you love me?"

As the room became so silent, JJ idly wondered if it really would be possible to hear a pin drop over her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Feeling her hands begin to tremble in his, she swallowed nervously as Dave's eyes bored into hers. "What if I say yes?" JJ asked hoarsely.

"That depends on whether you mean it or not," Dave returned, his voice deceptively calm though his heart raced.

JJ nodded as his thumb swept consolingly across her fingers. "I do…I do love you, David."

Wrapping his arms around her waist quickly, Dave pulled her down into his lap as he covered her lips, kissing her deeply. Finally breaking away, he pulled in a deep breath. "Damn it, Jennifer, you just scared the hell out of me! It feels like I've waited an eternity to hear you say those words…and I thought you were gonna take them back."

Smiling weakly, JJ mumbled into his chest, "Can't really believe I said it myself."

"Why's that?" he rumbled against her ear. "What made it so hard, babe?"

"You're the first one besides my father and brothers," JJ muttered.

"Huh?" Dave grunted, shifting her in his arms so that he could see her flushed face. Tilting her chin, Dave asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said," JJ bit out. "Those words aren't exactly easy for me," JJ said uneasily, watching the surprise chase across his face.

Leaning forward to place an almost chaste kiss against her lips, Dave whispered, "I don't know how to tell you how honored that makes me feel, Cara."

"Don't let it go to that head of yours, Rossi. Loving you won't help you when you piss me off," JJ replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nestling her head against the crook of his neck, JJ whispered, "I trust you, Dave. For me, that's almost as important as loving you."

"Then trust me enough to live here with me. I want to be taking care of you long after we catch this bastard trying to ruin our fun."

"I do," she nodded against his neck.

Dave understood he'd heard those words before, from other women…but never had two simple words meant more. And they wouldn't again until he could induce her to the altar and get her to repeat them. But nobody had ever accused him of being a stupid man and he wouldn't press his luck now. So he settled for a simple reply of, "That's good, Bella, because I know I couldn't let you go now."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" JJ said, laughing lightly against his chest.

"Damn right, I am. Forget ever moving out of the house, Bella…you may never move out of this bed," Dave growled against her neck.

His breath tickling her, JJ giggled. "We can't just spend all day fooling around in your bed, Rossi."

"You know what I meant, woman…and quit calling it my bed, my room and my house. It's ours, Jennifer."

"For a man that isn't particularly given to sharing very easily, Dave, those are big words coming from you."

"I don't share YOU, Bella. Sharing WITH you is a piece of cake. I'm not about to let you leave this house, no matter what. This place has felt like more of a home since you've been here than it has since I bought the damn thing. Imagining my life and my home without you in it now is impossible. Deny that you feel the same way," he dared.

"I can't deny it. But I can't help being flustered by all the changes. You have to give me the fact that this all happened pretty fast," JJ said, staring up at him.

"Who gives a damn?" Dave said, shrugging. "In a way, it's taken us months to get together, babe. I've waited for you long enough. I want to know that you're gonna be here with me every day and night."

"I'm not easy to live with, Rossi," JJ warned. "I like things a certain way."

"No….you, honey?" Looking around the bedroom, he said sarcastically, "I'd have never guessed. You've kept it hidden so well."

Pinching his side, JJ growled, "Sarcasm isn't the way to my heart, David."

"Jen, baby, we've survived psychos, nightmares and midnight invasions…we've seen the good and the bad in each other…a cleaning addiction isn't gonna scare me off."

"What are we gonna tell the team?" JJ sighed.

"You mean the team that already knows that we're very much together? I don't think our group of nationally known profilers are gonna need a guidebook to figure it out. Hell, I think Garcia is already working on email announcements to everybody you know with your change of address!"

"Well, she would be if her hand wasn't broken, at any rate. Morgan's doing his best to curtail her activities."

"That's another relationship that isn't surprising anybody. Now, quit looking for reason to complicate ours," Dave grinned.

"So," JJ said with a relieved sigh, "how does this work, Dave?"

"There isn't anything to work out, babe. We just keep going on as we have been. I'll let you continue to act like a cleaning freak on speed and I'll continue to get in your way," Dave said patiently.

"Watch it, Rossi. I haven't even gotten to that thing you call an office yet," JJ replied, moving out of his lap.

Groaning as she pushed up, Dave said, "Okay, we're adding a rule. No touching my office."

"Too late, Rossi," JJ called over her shoulder sweetly, "It's my home now, remember? And I've got some definitive ideas about how we're gonna change some things around here."


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

Stalking into his office a few hours later, Dave looked up from editing his book and saw a piercing set of blue eyes staring angrily back at him. "Don't even think about it, babe. You are not moving your cleaning frenzy into my office," Dave warned, shaking his dark head.

"Don't worry, your stacks of crap are safe for now," JJ snapped, dropping onto the sofa and stretching out, "it's gonna take awhile to recover from that thing you had the audacity to label a linen closet!"

"What was wrong with the linen closet?" Dave asked leaning back in his leather chair and gazing across the room at her as he fought a grin.

Blowing a strand of wayward hair out of her face, JJ glared at him. "You have to ask?"

"Evidently, since I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't see what you could have found to do in there for over two hours," Dave replied patiently.

"When was the last time you even opened the door to that closet, Dave? There were sheets mixed in with towels. There were towels that I swear you've had since college…threadbare! You could SEE through them, Rossi! And you don't even want to know about the things I found behind the hamper!"

"That's why we have a maid service, Jen," Dave reminded her patiently.

Staring daggers at him, JJ stressed, "You are losing that cleaning service, David!"

"What do you mean by that, Bella?"

"I mean that you are not throwing good money after bad on a service that obviously doesn't know the first thing about cleaning!"

"You say that now, Jen, but when we actually join the real world again and resume our travel schedule, you'll think differently," Dave said slowly.

"I managed to keep my home just fine without one," JJ said tersely. "I'm sure I can do that here, too. I don't want those people back in this house," JJ said firmly, waving a tired hand as she glanced at her watch. "It's past noon, Dave. Don't you think it's time you fed me? And where's the rest of our team? I figured at least one of them would have showed back up out here by now?"

Opening his mouth to reply, Dave glared at her as the phone on his desk began ringing. "You jinxed us," he hissed. "You went and tempted fate and talked about them and now they have to call us!"

Propping up on one elbow, JJ asked, "Which one is it?"

"Reid," Dave answered, grabbing the phone. "Reid, what's going on?" Dave asked by way of greeting.

"Uh, Agent Rossi, Hotch asked me to call. Check your email through the secured server, sir."

Quickly pulling his laptop toward him, Dave pulled up his email as JJ leaned up on the couch asking, "What? What happened?" Motioning for silence, Dave asked Reid, "What am I looking for here, Reid?"

As JJ moved to stand behind his chair, Dave put Reid on speaker phone.

"Open the email from me, Agent Rossi," Reid directed quickly.

"Is this suitable for the entire viewing public, Reid?" Dave asked briskly, trying to stop JJ's swatting hands.

"Excuse me?" asked Reid. "We haven't released it to the media if that's what you're asking."

"I meant the public standing in the room with me, genius," Dave growled.

"Huh?" Reid squeaked.

"He's talking about me, Spence," JJ explained. "Mr. Protective is wanting to know if this is something that needs to be hidden from poor little me," she said, glaring at Dave again as she slapped his arm. "Just open it, Rossi!" she yelled.

"Oh, uhmm, JJ! I didn't realize you were there," Reid said uneasily. "I, oh, uhmm, I don't know if - that is to say that this might…"

"Spencer, quit stalling and just tell us what it is!" JJ hissed.

"I'm not sure if-," Reid tried to stumble out again.

"Just answer her, Reid, before she maims me over here," Dave said, finally capturing JJ's hands.

Jerking her hand from his, JJ leaned over him to click open the email and studied the form filling the screen. "I've opened it, Spence," JJ said. "What the hell is this?" she asked, peering at the screen.

Scooting back the desk chair to pull JJ into his lap so he could see the screen too, Dave added, "Start explaining, Reid."

"We found it at the unsub's mother's farmhouse. It's a birth certificate, guys!" Reid said excitedly. "Look at it, Agent Rossi! It says our unsub was the product of a multiple birth!"

"He's a twin," JJ breathed. "There's two of them out there," she said faintly.

Shooting a glance at JJ's pale face as he felt her tense in his lap, Dave soothed a hand up her back, burying his hand in her hair. "Are you finding evidence there to support the theory of a second unsub, Reid?" Rossi barked harshly.

"We aren't sure yet," Reid hedged. "But Hotch wanted you to have this newest information. We'll call with more as we find it," Reid assured him, quickly ending the phone call.

Closing the phone, Rossi looked at JJ. "It could be a coincidence, babe."

"This just made things a whole lot more complicated. Now, we've got two of them," JJ said blankly.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

"Not necessarily," Rossi said, shaking her gently. "This could be a completely trivial piece of information, Jen, that has absolutely no bearing on anything."

"Yeah, right!" JJ snorted. "This is US, David!"

"Don't borrow trouble, Jennifer," Dave said strongly. "We're not gonna go there until we have to."

"Be realistic, Dave! Since when has there been an easy path in any of this? If something can go wrong, it will! This just proves my point," she said, lifting her hand.

"All that's been proven is that our unsub has a sibling. That isn't a piece of information that's gonna make or break our case," Dave insisted.

"There are TWO of them!" JJ yelled.

"Once more, Jen, that doesn't necessarily mean that the twin was in on this!" Dave argued.

Both of their heads jerked as Dave's email pinged again on the desk. Rising out of his lap, JJ stood beside him as Dave said calmly, "Reid's sent us something else." Clicking the laptop, both watched as two pictures appeared side by side on the screen."

"See! Two of them," JJ breathed, looking at startlingly identical pictures from the DMV.

Examining the pictures and license information carefully, Dave tapped his finger against the screen suddenly.

Jerking at Dave's abrupt movement, she glanced down at him. "Don't scare me," she rebuked him. "What are you trying to show me?"

Clicking a few buttons as the image enlarged, Dave said, "There! That's the break we've been waiting for."

"What?" she said, leaning forward to squint at the screen. "Hazmat endorsement?" she read.

"Yeah, Hazmat endorsement in the state of Virginia means that the applicant has to have their fingerprints on file…and according to this, our unsub's brother, Martin, has it. We can use that information to either rule him out as a suspect or find out what his link may be to all this," Dave explained.

Analyzing the pictures side by side, JJ whispered, "Do you think they're identical twins, Dave?"

"Could be. They appear to have almost identical characteristics," Dave said, staring at the photographs on screen. "Same hair color, same eyes, almost the same height. Can you tell which one of these guys attacked you?"

Tilting the screen so she could get a better view, JJ shook her head slowly. "I hate to sound like the quintessential clueless witness but, I can't, Dave. There are too many similarities."

"It's okay, babe. We've got some points in our favor. Strauss had the building locked down after you were attacked and we were able to lift some fingerprints of the stairwell door. That'll give us something to match these with."

Watching as Dave grabbed his cell phone again and called Hotch, she listened as he discussed the fingerprint theory with him. Disconnecting moments later, she asked, "Well?"

"The tech they've got filling in for Garcia is already searching for fingerprints within the system on either suspect and we have Simon's from his employment file. Now, we'll have a way to get Martin's too," Dave said, nodding at the computer.

"None of that will tell us where either of them are now, Dave," JJ worried aloud.

"No, it doesn't," Dave said slowly, rising from his chair. "But that's why we're gonna keep you under tight wraps, babe."

"Did Hotch say anything else about Agent Richards?" JJ asked.

"Nothing yet, Bella," Dave said quietly, taking her hand and tugging her to him. "But we're gonna put all talk of suspects and security guards on ice for now. You and I are gonna relax for awhile while I give you your first cooking lesson," Dave murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's about time you learned how to make Mama Rossi's world famous lasagna."

"You're gonna make another mess in the kitchen," JJ groaned, resting her head against his broad chest.

"Correction. WE'RE gonna make another mess in the kitchen…just not as fun as the one we made last time. Unless-," Dave laughed, guiding her out of the room.

"Unless, nothing, Agent Rossi!" JJ said with a firm shake of her head.

Laughing again, Dave pulled her toward the kitchen.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

JJ rolled her eyes as she heard Dave's long-suffering sigh behind her for the third time in fifteen minutes. "What now?" she growled in irritation as she kneaded the dough in her hands roughly.

"For the love of all that's holy, babe, stop attacking the dough! You don't have to beat it like it's being punished."

"It's dough, Rossi," JJ huffed. "If you want me to make these noodles then you're going to have to pull yourself together over there and quit criticizing."

"Not being critical, honey, just trying to offer some helpful advice," Dave grinned.

"It's dough, Dave. Flour and water and some other stuff thrown in for good measure. It doesn't know if I'm gentle or rough with it."

"The rougher you treat it, the tougher the noodles will be," Dave informed her knowledgably, moving behind her and placing her fingertips on the dough lightly. "It needs a lover's touch," he murmured, sliding their fingers over the lump lightly as he pressed against her back.

"First, I used the wrong kind of flour. Then, I didn't let it "breathe". Now, I'm physically hurting the bread dough because I'm not touching it nicely enough? You've got to be kidding me?" Turning to look at him over her shoulder, JJ asked, "Are you sure it isn't the dough that you're in love with, Rossi, rather than me?"

"Never ask an Italian man to choose between his woman or his pasta, Bella," Dave said with twinkling eyes and a serious tone.

"Cute. Real cute. If I'm playing second fiddle to a lump of flour, we're gonna have to rethink this whole co-habitation idea."

Pressing a kiss to her flour covered cheek, Dave shook his head. "We both know you definitely rank first with me."

"You better mean that. Otherwise, you just might end up wearing this dough."

"Pay attention, honey. Let it flow through your hands," he directed, reaching for the pasta machine. Guiding her hands, they fed the dough through the metal flattener.

Watching, JJ was amazed. "So that's how pasta's born, huh?"

"Yep, and now you know why I have such an aversion to that prepackaged crap they try to pass off in restaurants on the road as authentic Italian pasta," he added.

"I kinda noticed that you never seem to order anything other than steak. You tend to avoid those Italian dishes," JJ smiled.

"It's harder to screw up a slab of meat. Hell, all you've got to do is throw it on the grill and avoid overcooking it. Usually, I get lucky and it's edible," Dave replied.

"Who taught you how to do this, Dave?" JJ asked, feeding more pasta into the machine. "Or does every Italian kid come pre-programmed at birth knowing how to cook?"

Laughing, Dave shook his head. "Trust me, no. My mother spent many painstaking hours in the kitchen trying to teach me how to put this all together in a way that wouldn't put us all in the hospital."

"And you expected me to get it right the first time out of the park?" JJ huffed.

Kissing her neck, Dave chuckled. "Hell, no. I just wanted to be able to chew the noodles, babe."

"Well, at least if my pasta goes bust, we still have the sauce. It smells divine," JJ said, sniffing the air.

Wiping his hands on a dishrag, Dave nodded. "That's why you always put make the sauce first and let it simmer. Mama would come back from the grave to haunt me if I screwed that up."

"Well, well, well," JJ murmured. "I learn something knew about you every day, David Rossi."

"And what was today's lesson, Bella?" Dave asked, absently stirring the sauce with a wooden spoon.

"You, sir, were scared of your mama," JJ accused with a soft smile in his direction.

"Damn right! You were a fool in my old neighborhood not to have a healthy amount of awe and respect…and yes, fear, for the Italian mothers, mine included. Any self-respecting male in my family knew exactly who ruled our roost…and trust me, it wasn't my pop. And one thing I remember very clearly about mama was that she had zero tolerance for fools within the sanctity of her kitchen!"

Laughing, JJ grinned at him. "I would have loved to meet her. Anybody that could manage to stay a step ahead of yours definitely would make my top ten list. In my opinion, somebody should have awarded the woman a medal for putting up with you for all those years."

Moving back to her side, Dave wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Mama would have loved you Jennifer. I've got no doubt about that, Bella. She always said that one day I was gonna get exactly what I deserved and find a woman that would be able to keep me on my toes in just the way she did. I never had any clue that would be you."

Leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder, JJ murmured, "You really think I'm that woman, Dave?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that you're the last woman I'm ever going to love, Cara. And you've given even Mama a run for her money in more than one way," Dave whispered against her cheek.

Spreading the ricotta cheese over the layers of noodles, JJ asked, "How long has she been gone, David?"

"Two years next month," Dave said quietly.

Jerking her head up to look at him, JJ said, "But that was just a few months before you came back to the BAU."

Nodding, Dave swallowed. "After Mama died, I realized there were some things in my life that I didn't want to leave unfinished. I didn't want to have any regrets when my time here was done. And, unfortunately, it took Mama's death to kick my ass into gear and propel me forward in some areas."

Turning, JJ twined her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his lips. "If you hadn't come back, we might never have met again."

"That I refuse to believe. I'd like to think at some point I'd have remembered the gorgeous blonde in the back of that lecture hall at Georgetown."

"I'll bet," JJ snorted. "I was one of a thousand blondes in that room that day, Rossi. We were a dime a dozen in college. I doubt that brilliant mind of yours bothered to discern one from another."

"Don't sell yourself short, Bella. You make quite an unforgettable impression wherever you go."

"Yeah," she growled. "I kinda got that memo, Dave. It's why I'm in the situation that I'm in now….hiding out in your house-"

"OUR house," Dave corrected.

"-on a perfectly good work day," JJ finished.

"Hey! Stop that!" Dave ordered, shaking her gently. "That may be the thing that got you in this house with me, but it isn't the reason that you're gonna be staying here. When we catch this bastard, I may thank his lifeless corpse."

"You've lost what's left of your mind, haven't you?" JJ laughed.

Hugging her to him, Dave helped her guide the heavy lasagna dish into the warm oven. "My mind's all there, honey, I promise." Turning her easily in his arms, Dave stared down at her. "He's the reason I finally got you to stand still long enough to catch you, Cara." Dropping a kiss against her lips, he growled as JJ's mouth opened under his. Backing her into the refrigerator, he deepened the kiss.

Finally tearing her lips away from his, JJ gasped. "What IS it with you and the kitchen, Agent Rossi?"

"You haven't figured out that some of the best things are cooked up in the kitchen yet, babe?" Dave murmured, trailing gentle kisses down the column of her neck.

"You'd better be talking about that lasagna, Rossi, because we're not repeating last night's escapades right now," JJ gently rebuked, nipping his lips as she pulled away.

"At least you didn't rule it out in the future," Dave sighed, dropping his hands away.

Moving to the sink, JJ began washing dishes. "I refuse to give those guards of yours another show. I swear, one of those jerks winked at me earlier!"

"Those men are only watching what I tell them to watch, Bella. Trust me, they aren't seeing anything else," Dave growled, a thread of steel in his voice.

Glancing up at Dave as his phone rang, JJ's hands stilled on the dishes. Watching him glance down at the display, she heard him say calmly, "It's Hotch."

"Oh, God," she muttered, dropping the rag in the sink.

"It may just be another report, Jen," he said, tapping his phone and pressing it to his ear. "Rossi," Dave said tersely.

"Wishful thinking," JJ muttered as she dried her hands. Listening as he spoke to Hotch, she noticed he kept his answers short. Yes and no replies only. Suspicious, she gazed on as he disconnected.

Meeting her eyes, Dave smiled. "It's a good thing we've got food in the oven."

"I take it we're getting some visitors then?" JJ asked.

Dropping his phone to the counter, Dave nodded. "The whole crew is on its way. It seems like we might have a break in the case. They want to get you to look over some pictures and see if you can identify anything."

"They couldn't just email them again?" JJ asked in confusion.

"Our fearless leader has made an executive decision that computers are evil and not to be trusted," Dave grinned. "Well, at least not until Garcia is back in fighting form."

"But they just sent us pictures a few hours ago," JJ argued. "What changed?"

Shrugging, Dave shook his head. "Hotch wasn't exactly in a forthcoming mood. I guess we'll get our details when they arrive."


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

Furrowing her eyebrows, JJ asked, "Did you just say the WHOLE crew?"

"Yep…the entire kit and kaboodle. Hotch said that Garcia managed to convince Morgan to bring her, too."

"The hell she is! She just got out of the hospital, Dave. She can't come. She needs to stay exactly wherever she is."

Throwing his hands in the air, Dave rolled his eyes. "Don't shoot the messenger, babe."

Grabbing for his phone, JJ muttered, "I'll take care of it then!"

Grabbing the phone back from her hand, Dave shook his head at her. "Relax, Jen. If Morgan didn't think she'd be up for it, he'd never let her out of the house. Besides, if she's anything like you, her mind's already made up and nothing you or I say or do is gonna change it. If Morgan couldn't succeed, we don't stand a chance."

Glaring at him, JJ muttered, "You men and your barbaric "protect the woman" attitudes."

"Isn't gonna change," Dave shrugged, "so, you might as well get used to it. I had to watch you in the hospital not once, but twice. You'll just have to overlook the fact that we're trying to keep you all safe from crazy people out to take you down. I think Hotch will come down on our side, but if you wanna call him -"

"Of course he's gonna side with YOU, he's a man, too!" JJ grunted, relinquishing the phone. Turning to reach toward the cabinet door, she continued, "Speaking of Hotch, I think we're gonna have to give him his own room."

As JJ struggled to reach the plates, Dave reached above her head grabbing them for her. "The hell you say! I'm not running a halfway house for wayward FBI agents here. Hotch is a big boy and he has his own home. Believe me when I tell you that I've got no problem evicting him and anybody else I think infringes on my time with you."

"Selfish," JJ muttered. Glancing up at him, she accused, "You're just afraid that somebody here would interfere with your little bedtime games."

"You're as competitive in those little games of ours as I am, Cara," Dave countered with an unrepentant grin.

"I suppose," JJ shrugged.

"You suppose?" Dave repeated in disbelief, pinching her hip.

"Fine! I've been very involved…but, be that as it may, if you want a repeat performance of last night, you'll be incredibly polite to Hotch and everybody else here…for as LONG as they are here."

"Honey," Dave whined, "Hotch was here for coffee this morning, he's coming back for lunch and at the rate we're running, he's gonna show up for supper and demand a midnight snack, too!"

"And after all he's done for me, we'll serve it up to him as requested with a smile and a song in our heart," JJ said firmly. Dropping the flatware on the table, JJ continued, "He's trying to help. Good God, he looked like death warmed over this morning."

"I know, Bella," Dave sighed, moving behind her and placing plates on the placemats. "Eventually, he's gonna have to crash. But I know Hotch, Jen, he won't be able to do it until we catch a break in this case."

"Just another reason that I wish this had never happened. My friends and colleagues lives are being turned upside down just as much as my own. Everybody is paying a price."

"They're choosing to help, Jen," Dave returned, his voice stern. "Don't make me remind you of that again, sweetheart."

"I realize that, Dave," JJ muttered as she bit her lip. "I'm just still trying to process it all."

"Well, process fast. They team of ours is gonna descend on us at any moment and I refuse to deal with Garcia, especially if she thinks I've done something to you."

***

An hour later, JJ looked around at the people surrounding the kitchen table and smiled faintly.

Leaning over, Dave said quietly against her ear, "What's the matter, Jen?"

Waving a hand at him, JJ looked at the table. The lasagna had long since disappeared. The salad had been inhaled. Hell, there wasn't even a glass cube left in anybody's glass. "I think our crew must have been hungry."

"Massive understatement. I'd say they were starved," Dave laughed.

Offering a rare smile as he overhead the conversation beside him, Hotch said, "The food was wonderful, JJ. I think that our team was a bit overjoyed at the concept of a home cooked meal."

"Damn skippy, Boss Man! I don't remember the last time I ate anything that didn't come out of a box, bag or McDonald's sack, Gumdrop," Penelope smiled.

"I guess your cooking lessons are worth it," JJ said, leaning against Dave's side.

Dropping an arm around her shoulders, Dave said, condescension oozing, "Didn't I tell you they would be?"

"Egotist," JJ huffed.

"You made this from scratch, JJ?" Em asked, surprised.

"Let's just say that Dave has me in training and leave it at that," JJ said, bobbing her head with a self-deprecating grin. "I'm just happy it hasn't given anybody food poisoning yet."

"I'd say the team is pretty happy with your efforts, Bella," Dave said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Well, since we've again managed to eat you out of house and home, I guess we'd better move on to the reason we're here. I think we need to investigate some options for the case."

Propping her elbows on the table, JJ stared at Hotch. "Dave said you wanted me to take a look at some more photographs and that you don't want to use email anymore to communicate."

"As long as Garcia isn't at a hundred percent and in charge of our network and server, I don't want to risk anybody getting into our system."

"We talked about this earlier, Boss Man. I can do what needs to be done from home, lickety split!" Garcia argued.

"Not on those painkillers, you can't!" Morgan growled. "We discussed this, Baby Girl.

As long as you're under the influence, we need another set of eyes."

"Easily enough solved," Pen shrugged. "I kick the pills. Easy peasy."

"No!" JJ glared across the table at Pen as she leaned forward to grab her hand. "You are NOT gonna do that, you hear me? YOU are gonna keep yourself safe and heal!" Seeing Pen open her mouth to refute her, JJ shook her head firmly. "No ifs, ands or buts, Pen! Nobody else is putting themselves in any more danger because of me! ALL of you need to understand that!"


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

Gaping at JJ, Garcia stammered, "Gumdrop, I- we -"

Wrapping an arm around JJ's tense shoulders and drawing her back against his chest, Dave looked over the top of her head at the group. "Babe, Garcia IS safe…Morgan is sitting right there beside her," he murmured. Looking at the rest of the gathered, concerned faces, Dave explained, "JJ's been a little on edge about the risk the rest of us are taking by helping her. Garcia's accident brought things a little closer to home than we'd have liked."

"No shit, Rossi," Morgan growled, looking at Garcia. "But that said, that just makes me more determined than ever to find this son of a bitch and put him in the ground."

"I just don't want anybody else getting hurt because of me," JJ mumbled.

"Understandable, JJ. But we can't just stop doing what we do because some animal out there tries to intimidate us," Hotch said calmly.

"JJ, if he wasn't hunting you, he'd be hunting someone else and we'd still be searching for him," Reid reasoned.

"JJ, the reason we wanted to come over here today IS that we want to reduce the risks to you and the rest of the team as much as we can," Hotch explained.

"What are you thinking, Hotch?" Dave asked curiously, his dark eyes focusing on the younger man.

"Butterfield's men are going to take over investigating the murder of the Secret Service agent and, for the sake of appearances, we're going to cede our investigation to him, too…publicly."

"You're pulling out?" JJ asked. "The BAU is going to lose control of the investigation?"

"In appearance only, JJ," Hotch corrected, taking a sip of his coffee. "Butterfield and I spoke this morning and think this may lull our unsub into a sense of false security. Secure people tend to make mistakes. Right now, we've got no new clues that are pointing us toward this bastard. Maybe this will entice him to raise his head out of his hole."

"Yeah, so we can blow it off," Morgan growled, his arm tightening around Garcia.

"Down, boy," Garcia murmured, patting his leg.

"But you just found out that our unsub has a twin…and I thought you wanted me to look at some pictures," JJ replied.

"We did and we do…but it isn't enough, JJ," Hotch sighed. "We've hit a wall."

"Look, we've got some printouts from the workplace video and we want to see if there is any way we can match up the twin's physical characteristics."

"The fingerprints? Are those a match on either one of them?" Dave asked.

"We only found a partial print on the stairwell door next to JJ's office, Agent Rossi. It wasn't a match to either suspect. But, we did get a three point match on a thumbprint on both of them, but that isn't uncommon on identical twins. They can have similar whorls and loops," Reid explained.

"But no identical matches, right?" Morgan asked gruffly.

"No, Morgan, nothing concrete. So, we're going to have to continue to utilize our other resources right now and that includes Butterfield's team," Hotch replied quietly.

"The bodies at the farm?" Rossi question.

Glancing at JJ before answering, Hotch saw her lean into Dave as he spoke. "Nothing new to report there. We're matching the missing persons database with the DNA from the remains we've recovered. The FBI forensics team have started on that end. They'll let us know when they start finding matches."

"So," JJ said, her voice morose, "you're telling me that we have no leads. Nothing. Nothing to catch this person that's making my life a living hell and taking you all along with me for the ride."

"What Hotch is saying is that he and the rest of us need more time," Rossi corrected gently, wrapping a warm hand around the nape of her neck, massaging lightly.

Staring at JJ, Hotch nodded. "He's right, JJ. We just need an opportunity and our greatest asset right now is time…We give this unsub time to make a mistake. Whoever he is, this unsub's proven that he's unstable when things don't go his way. He takes risks and chances. He's easily excitable and makes poor judgment calls. He doesn't have the patience to wait long to make another move. Agent Butterfield and I are in agreement that the best thing we can do right now is offer him enough rope to hang himself."

"Hope the bastard pulls the noose tight enough," Morgan muttered.

"Bad metaphor but excellent analysis," Rossi nodded grimly.

Looking around the room, JJ asked, "So this means that we do nothing?"

Everyone nodded as Rossi replied, "You aren't going to move from this place until we know without a shadow of doubt that it's safe again."

"JJ, right now, we have to assume that our unsub has a secret service agent's badge, weapon and credentials. That means he could have access to some highly secured places.

We're going to keep my mother's house and make it appear that you're still there. Hopefully, he takes the bait," Em said gently.

Glancing at Morgan, Penelope said worriedly, "But nobody realizes JJ is here, right?"

"Just the seven of us," Morgan replied, looking around the table. "And that's the way it's gonna stay."

"And Butterfield," Hotch added.

"We better be able to trust that son of a bitch?" Morgan muttered.

"We can," Dave nodded. "I vetted him."

"So nowhere but here is safe for you right now, Buttercup! Please don't make Agent Rossi move you again," Pen begged.

"Trust me, Garcia. She isn't going anywhere," Rossi stated emphatically.

Smiling weakly at JJ, Hotch murmured, "Look at it this way, JJ. You'll have time to perfect your knowledge of Italian cuisine."


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

Opening her eyes slowly, JJ blinked as her eyes adjusted to the broken sunlight filtering through the wooden window blinds. Yawning, she told herself that whatever time it might be, it was way too early to think about waking up. Rubbing her cheek against her pillow, she moved backwards in the bed, trying to find David's warm body. Suddenly realizing he wasn't behind her, she wondered if everything had been a dream…or nightmare, depending on how she chose to look at the events streaming through her mind. Pushing up on an elbow, JJ looked around the room. Nope, this wasn't her bedroom in the condo. She'd recognize those hideous brown drapes hanging against the bedroom window anywhere. She was still safely ensconced in David's home…well, her home now, too, she supposed. She wondered for a moment if that meant she'd be able to change the window treatments without an act of Congress. Catching her breath, she lowered her head to sink deeply back into the feather filled pillow beneath her head. Damn! After four weeks in comfortable captivity, she was beginning to question even the simplest choices now.

Closing her eyes again, JJ was torn. She felt guilty for hoping that it had been a dream…God knew, she wouldn't want to give the man, currently absent from their bed, up. Feeling her breathing begin to slow, she glanced at the clock. Reading the brightly lit dial, she realized it was only 6:30. Furrowing her brow, JJ wondered where Dave had gone. Over the past few weeks, it had become their habit to stay in bed until seven or eight. Grinning, she thought that might have something to do with their after dark extracurricular activities. More than once, they'd awakened in the middle of the night and get themselves occupied for quite a while.

And last night had not been any different, she thought, stretching. As her body settled against the mattress again, she silently laughed and promised herself that she'd make Dave pay for these sore muscles of hers. Her body hadn't quite become acclimated to the bedtime Olympics that they'd been engaging in for the last several weeks. Wincing as she tried to get comfortable, JJ finally allowed her eyes to drift close.

On the edge of sleep again, her eyes snapped open as she felt the bed dip behind her. As she began to roll toward Dave, she felt her stomach clench.

"Go back to sleep, babe," she heard Dave quietly tell her. "It's still too early to get up."

"Quit making the bed move, Dave," JJ gasped, fighting down a wave of nausea.

Propping up on an elbow, Dave peered down at her tightly shut eyes. "Bella, what's the matter?"

Lifting a hand to swat at his arm, JJ ordered, "Seriously, quit bouncing!"

"Honey, I'm still as a statue over here," Dave whispered, raising a hand to brush against her pale cheek. "You okay?"

Even that slight movement of his hand sent her into a tailspin. Quickly kicking the covers off her body, JJ lunged out of bed, pressing her fingers to her lips as she ran toward the bathroom, gasping, "Oh God, no…no, no, no!"

Grabbing for her, Dave was quickly shoved away as she said, "Get out of my way, David!"

Watching as she slammed the door behind her, he heard the sound of retching. Moving immediately toward the door, he pushed it open gently, finding her hunched over the toilet. Reaching for a towel and wetting it quickly, Dave crouched beside her, sweeping her hair back as he did and pressing the wet rag to her neck.

"What did you poison me with last night?" JJ groaned.

"Honey, I don't know what you're talking about," Dave replied calmly, rubbing her back.

Glaring up at him with glassy eyes, JJ shook her head as she swallowed, "You've given me some kind of food poisoning! I know you did it! I knew you were making up that so-called Italian specialty last night!"

"We both ate the scacciata, Jen and I'm not sick, sweetheart," Dave returned on a sigh.

"Don't say that word again!" JJ moaned, leaning against the wall. "Don't ever say that word again! In fact, you're not ever allowed to mention food again!"

Pulling her back into his arms, Dave smoothed her hair back from her face. "How long have you been sick, Jen?"

"I didn't realize I WAS sick until you started creating tidal waves in our bed," JJ complained. "I was perfectly fine when I woke up this morning."

Grabbing a cup of water and handing it off into her trembling fingers, he heard her say, "I was lying in bed thinking negative thoughts about you and then you created a freaking earthquake when you climbed back in bed."

"Sweetheart, I got back into bed just like I always do," Dave defended.

"Do I look like I'm in any shape to spar with you right now, Rossi?" JJ asked testily, trying to sit up.

Pulling her back against him, Dave cautioned, "Don't try and move to quick, babe. Just take it easy for a couple of minutes."

Sighing, JJ rested against his chest for a few seconds before saying, "I think I'm okay now."

Reluctantly helping her out of the floor and up to the side of the tub, Dave worried, "Slowly, Jen. No sudden movements." Kneeling in front of her, Dave cradled her face in his hands. "What made you sick?"

Shaking her head, she groaned. "Okay, sudden movements still aren't a good move."

Pressing a hand against her forehead, Dave murmured, "You don't feel hot. Have you eaten anything different over the last couple of days?"

"You mean aside from last night?" JJ asked with an icy glare.

"It wasn't the scacciata, babe. I'd be sick, too."

"Then, no, I haven't," JJ muttered.

"You haven't gotten sick before this, have you?" Dave asked suspiciously.

Shrugging, JJ looked away. "A few days ago, I was queasy when we woke up, but nothing like this. It went away before I ever got out of bed."

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" Dave growled.

"I'm not gonna inform you every time I've got a little tummy ache, Rossi. I'm not three and I've already had a daddy," JJ snorted.

"Don't get snippy with me, Jen. I'm concerned. And you're hiding things," he accused.

"Am not. It was nothing," JJ argued. "Besides, maybe I was trying to avoid you acting just like this," she said with a pointed look in his direction.

"So I'm overprotective. Sue me," Dave shrugged.

Reaching for his hand to help her up, JJ huffed, "That's an understatement. We've been together 24/7 for the last six weeks, David. You've definitely conquered the protective routine."

Draping his arm around her waist and balancing her carefully, he watched JJ roll her eyes at him.

"I'm fine now, Dave, I swear. I'm going to brush my teeth and we're going to start this day over again minus the flying trip to the bathroom."

"You sure? You looked pretty weak there for a few minutes, Bella," Dave worried.

Nodding carefully, JJ leaned forward to open the medicine cabinet, reaching for her toothbrush. "I'm sure, Dave. Now, honey, I say this with all the love in my heart."

"What?" Dave asked.

"Get. Out," JJ ordered sweetly.

"Okay," Dave said hesitantly, beginning to back out of the bedroom. "Call if you need me," he said closing the door softly.

Moments later he heard an irate, "You son of a bitch!"

Looking at the closed door warily, Dave knew, somehow, it was him she was calling for and whatever had happened on the other side of the door was going to be all his fault.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

Quickly striding across the room, Dave jerked open the bathroom door. "Jen? Honey, what's the matter?" he asked looking at her blindly staring at the round container she held in her shaking hands.

Slowly raising stricken eyes to stare across the bathroom at him, JJ swallowed as she tried to make her lips form words. Finally, almost strangling with the effort it took her to force her mind to force the words out, she whispered, "Oh God, Dave!"

"What!" Dave yelled anxiously, looking from her widened eyes down to the circular package she held in her hands. "Are those what I think they are?"

"My birth control pills," she whispered vacantly.

"What about them? You need a refill or something? Cause, I've gotta tell ya, that's nothing to scare me to death over!" Dave growled.

"I was going to take my pill," she mutter breathlessly, staring down at the package in her hands. "I'm supposed to take a green pill…it's time to take a GREEN pill! But they're still freaking ORANGE! Orange, David!" she yelled. "There's too many ORANGE ones!"

"You color code your damn pills. Jesus, Bella, I know you're anal retentive, but that's a bit extreme even for you," Dave muttered, shaking his head.

"This is my GREEN week, David," she said shrilly, shaking the container in front of his eyes. "It's ALWAYS my GREEN week!"

"Well, hell, honey, just skip ahead if it makes you feel better," Dave shouted back, taking a backward step from the wild looking woman in front of him.

"Skip ahead?" JJ gasped. "Did you just tell me to SKIP AHEAD!? HOW many times have you been married, David?"

"Honey, I don't know what you want me to say here," Dave said carefully, watching as JJ began lifting her fingers, silently mouthing words. "Babe, what the hell kind of weird math are you doing over there on your fingers?" Dave said watching her fingers move in confusion.

"I'm counting, you idiot!"

"Counting WHAT!?" Dave yelled.

"Days that I missed my pill, you fool!" JJ spat. "Oh God…I missed at least three of them. I'm late…really, really late," she moaned.

"Late for what?" Dave groaned. "We aren't supposed to be going anywhere, Jennifer," he growled in desperation.

Pointing an accusing finger at him, she shouted, "YOU are an idiot! God," she moaned, "I would have had to have slept with you on the absolute worst possible day to do it!"

"Huh?" Dave said blankly. But as he stood watching her pinched face, realization dawned. "Wait!" he breathed. "Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying…you aren't saying…" he stammered.

Narrowing her eyes on the floundering man in front of her, JJ said tightly, "Keep going, Rossi…use that brilliant mind of yours…"

"You're pregnant?"

"Well aren't you just the genius," JJ sneered. "Yeah, jackass! I'm late!"

Reaching for the round container in her hands, he stared down at it blindly. "How did you forget to take your pills? Isn't that like some kind of religion with women?" he asked stupidly.

"You did NOT just ask me that question," JJ said dangerously. "Because, I just know that you wouldn't be STUPID enough to believe I did this on purpose! Tell me I'm right!" JJ yelled.

"Of course not, Bella," Dave replied quickly, recognizing the error in his word choice.

"You're a moron! Do you realize that it hasn't exactly been a stroll in the park around here? There have been plenty of days when I've been pretty consumed with the effort just to keep breathing!" JJ raged.

"You're right, Jen! Honey, I know-"

"Just shut up right now! No more words!" JJ ordered.

Standing in silence for a few minutes, Dave finally looked at JJ. "Babe, let's be rational here, okay?"

"Rational? You're telling me to be rational?" JJ said, her voice a high pitched screech. Turning, JJ began to pace the length of the bathroom, muttering, "This isn't happening! I refuse! This will not be my life!"

"We don't know exactly WHAT is happening yet, Jennifer," Dave said slowly.

Stopping abruptly in the center of the bathroom, JJ turned and pointed at him. "You're right. You're absolutely right! I want proof! I need proof, David! And, I need it now!"

"Bella, how exactly is it you expect me to do that for you," Dave said quietly, narrowing his eyes on her. "Because if you think that I'm gonna leave you alone in this house when we've managed to keep you safe for almost a month, you're nuts! I'm not risking it!"

Jabbing a finger violently into his chest, JJ said through her clenched teeth, "I don't give a flying fuck HOW you do it, David! NOT my concern! But you'll find a way, by God!"

"Honey," Dave said, backing up as she continued hammering his chest with her finger, "I don't know what you think I can do!"

"FIGURE IT OUT! You put me in this position, now fix it!" JJ yelled, shoving him out of the bathroom and slamming the door in his face as the lock clicked audibly.

"Bella?" Dave called, staring at the closed door. "Jen?"

But all the man on the other side heard was the muffled ranting of one very pissed off woman. Sighing, Dave stared at his feet for a moment and debated his options. He needed help. Desperately. And reaching for the phone, he called the most level headed person he knew…and prayed that he was up for a challenge.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

"You want me to go where to get WHAT?" Hotch yelped as he stared at the phone on his makeshift desk.

"Am I on speaker phone, asshole?" Dave growled.

"Damn! Wait a sec!" Hotch yelled, making a frantic grab for the handset on the desk. "Okay, okay, we're good now! Now say all that again, man! And, please, for the love of God, tell me I misunderstood you!" Hotch demanded.

"You didn't. I need you to go and get a pregnancy test and bring it to Little Creek."

"Why?" Hotch asked stupidly.

"The usual reason, Aaron," Dave sighed.

"No, I meant why…as in why was I cursed with a friend like you? WHY couldn't you have just kept it in your pants - at least until the case was over? AND WHY HASN'T JJ EMASCULATED YOU!" Hotch shouted.

"Would you please stop yelling! My ears are still ringing from Jen," Dave groaned.

"GOOD! Wait! Why is JJ yelling?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know…there was shouting about green pills and orange pills, and then there was a flying container coming toward my head. Then, she gave me an ultimatum, shoved me out of the bathroom and has barricaded herself in there! Hotch, you gotta help me out here, man! I think she's losing it! She's in there talking to herself," Dave begged.

"Dave, whatever you do, do NOT go back into that bathroom until she tells you to…and whatever you do, DON'T turn your back on her," Hotch advised.

"No shit! The woman had blood in her eye," Dave whispered.

"That'll only get worse…especially if she's pregnant," Hotch sighed.

"Oh, Jesus!" Dave breathed.

"How late was she, Dave?" Hotch groaned.

"Hell, I don't know…all I know is that she did some kind of weird math on her hands and started screaming at me that she was late. Really, really late! Ask the walking encyclopedia how bad that is!"

"I assume you're talking about Reid," Hotch muttered.

"He's the one that knows everything about everything!" Dave said frantically.

"How many pills did she miss, Dave?" Hotch murmured.

"I think she said three," Dave replied nervously.

"Ah, hell, Rossi! One is bad enough," Hotch groaned.

"How bad is bad?" Dave yelped.

"Let's put it this way, I'll be there with a test within the hour…but I'm grabbing Em. I'm not doing this alone!"

"Whatever!" Dave shouted. "Just get your ass over here," Dave ordered, casting a agitated glance at the closed bathroom door. "Fast!"


	98. Chapter 98

**_Author's Note: Well, the muse of Criminal Minds refuses to talk to me again. I'll try to think of some oneshot material, but if anybody has any ideas for either JJ/Rossi, Emily/Rossi or Hotch/Emily, somebody shoot me a review or PM. I love to write, but the creative ideas are refusing to flow. Anyhow, I've now officially written over a hundred Criminal Minds stories. Yay! Luckily the first to episodes have provided some wonderful material to feed into oneshots. Hope the third continues the run. Please read and review. It's always nice to hear from readers! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 98**

Nervously pacing the bedroom floor forty five minutes later, Dave's heart skipped a beat as he heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway outside. Glancing at his watch, Dave made a mental note to get Hotch the largest, most expensive bottle of scotch he could find when they found a way out of this mess. Walking to the still closed bathroom door, Dave called, "Jen, baby, I'm gonna go downstairs. I think I've got you what you need, honey!"

Waiting a moment and hearing no response, Dave begged, "Sweetheart, just make a sound and let me know you're okay in there, otherwise, I'm gonna break down a perfectly good door!"

Finally, he heard her muffled voice through the heavy wood. "Just go get it, Dave, so we can get this over with and know what we're dealing with."

Telling himself to simply be happy with the fact she responded at all, he headed for the bedroom door. Sighing as he trudged down the stairs, he realized this day wasn't going according to his plans at all. Hearing the back door open as he reached the bottom step, he reached the kitchen in time to see Hotch and Emily enter, followed closely by Reid, Garcia and Morgan.

Glaring at Hotch as he walked in the room, Dave growled, "Damn, Aaron, did you see fit to make this a team event!"

Glaring back at him, Hotch spat, "Wouldn't have had to if I hadn't had to go make a certain purchase for you!" Shaking the crinkly brown bag at him, he said, "I TOLD you that I was grabbing Prentiss."

"And the rest of the misfits? Did you just pick them up on the side of the road?"

"Please, Rossi, haven't you learned anything about this team by now? Nobody takes kindly to being left out of anything," Emily said with a small grin.

"Start talking, Agent Rossi," Penelope said, shoving her way between Morgan and Reid. "Beginning with where the heck my little Angelfish is!"

Looking at the concerned faces surrounding him, Dave sighed, "Well, right now she's locked herself in our bathroom and refuses to come out."

"Still barricaded, huh?" Hotch grunted.

Marching toward Dave and waving her good arm around, Penelope yelled, "I don't care if she dug a moat around the bathroom door, Agent Rossi, get in there and build a boat and get her down here where I can see that she's okay! I want proof that she's alive and well!"

"Garcia, if I could have made that happen alone, you all wouldn't even BE here!" Dave retorted. "It isn't as if I haven't tri-" Dave said, stopping abruptly as he heard a soft, distinctly familiar voice behind him.

"David Salvatori Rossi!" JJ began.

"Oh, shit," Dave whispered to Hotch, "She's middle naming me!"

"Why do we have the entire team standing in our kitchen?" JJ fumed, hands on her hips.

Turning, Dave smiled bravely as he said as calmly as possible, "Honey, you haven't exactly been feeling very conversational for the last hour." Holding out the paper bag toward her, Dave tried to give her a reassuring smile, "But, per your order, I got what you needed. Or rather, Hotch did."

"Actually, it was sort of a group affair," Hotch said uncomfortably.

Frowning at the bag in his hand as he dangled it in front of JJ, Dave muttered, "Damn, man! How many of these things did you get?"

"As many as I thought it would take to get the answer that I wanted," Hotch growled.

"Not to mention the ones that Garcia thought were tastefully packaged and Reid thought would be scientifically accurate," Emily added helpfully.

"You told EVERYBODY!" JJ screeched, waving her hands around.

"I didn't," Dave denied quickly. Pointing a finger at the man beside him, Dave threw his friend under the bus in short order. "Don't blame me! Hotch did it! He's the one that decided to make it into a team field trip. All I did was ask him to get the test!"

Grabbing the bag out of Rossi's hand, Emily took a step toward JJ. "Listen, Jayje, why don't you and I go back upstairs and we'll figure this out and get you the answers you need. You could very well be panicked over nothing."

Taking a deep breath, JJ nodded as she looked at Dave. Biting her lip, JJ whispered, "Dave, are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming, babe," Dave murmured, crossing the room in a stride to her side. Reaching out and brushing a gentle finger down her cheek, he whispered, "We're in this together, remember?"

Swallowing nervously, JJ nodded. "Let's just get this over with."

Walking toward the kitchen door, Dave looked over his shoulder to find the rest of the team trailing after them. "Bella, it looks like we might have an audience for this event," Dave murmured in her ear.

Clutching his hand in hers, JJ shook her head. "Right now, I just want this over with."

Stopping as they reached the downstairs bathroom, Emily asked with a head jerk toward the door, "This okay, Jayje?"

Nodding, JJ reached for the bag in Emily's hand. "Okay," she whispered, "I think I can take it from here."

"You sure, JJ? I've done this before, too," Em said softly. "Sometimes these thing aren't the easiest thing in the world to figure out…I can help you get set up if you want."

Shaking her head at her friend, JJ replied, "No. I'll sort it out, Em." Peering in the bag, JJ glared at Hotch. "How many of these things did you get?"

Replying before Hotch could open his mouth, Emily said quietly, "No matter what result you get, trust me, you'll want to repeat the test."

Inhaling deeply, JJ looked at Rossi. "I know what has to be done…now it's just a matter of doing it." Looking down at their linked fingers, JJ asked softly, "You coming in with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Ever," Dave said gruffly, kissing her gently. "Let's just get in there and find out what's going on."


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

Stepping into the spacious bathroom, JJ dumped the bag of tests onto the vanity as Dave closed the door softly behind them. "Where the hell do we even start?" JJ asked nervously, threading a hand through her blonde locks.

Peering over her hunched shoulder, Dave reached around her to fish out a box. "What about this one? It says it gives faster results more accurately than its competitors," Dave suggested quietly.

Nodding wordlessly, JJ took the box in numb fingers, ripping the tab off. Pulling out the small plastic stick she narrowed her eyes at it. Glancing up at Dave's worried face in the mirror, she asked in a pinched voice, "How the hell can we trust one flimsy piece of plastic be scientifically accurate?"

Taking the stick from her trembling hand and placing it on the counter in front of them, Dave replaced it with the directions. "I think their all gonna be pretty consistent, babe, no matter what the cost."

Scanning the directions, JJ sighed. "Okay, Rossi, things are about to get really personal in here."

"I'm familiar with the procedure, Jen. And I don't think we could have gotten any more personal than the act that started this whole thing. I was there for the fun part, I'm not gonna balk now."

As the directions fluttered from nerveless fingers into the sink, JJ chanted, "I'm going to do this. I can do this. All I've gotta do is pee on a stick. I can do this." Glancing up at Dave's concerned face, JJ whispered, "Do you realize that in three minutes our lives could be changed forever…it all comes down to three freaking minutes!"

Smiling gently into her wide fearful eyes, Dave cupped her face as he whispered, "Stop fooling yourself, Bella. Your life changed the instant you decided to take a chance on me. We're good at change." Pressing a hand gently to her flat stomach he promised, "And if it changes again because we've made a baby, we'll both adapt. Like we have to everything else that's been thrown our way."

"God, I didn't plan on this! This wasn't the plan!" JJ groaned, dropping her head against his solid chest.

"I didn't either, babe. But, plans change. They're fluid. We'll make this work no matter what that stick says. But, if it IS happening, we need to know…to prepare. We'll figure things out from there. And we'll do it together."

Five full minutes later, JJ stared up from her position on the commode and glared at Dave's back. "This isn't working!"

"Sweetheart," Dave replied grimly, "I've been staring at this godawful wallpaper for the last three minutes. I can HEAR that this ain't working. Is there something I need to be doing…maybe getting you a bottle of water…turning on the sink?"

"Well, I can't pee if somebody's watching," JJ whined.

"I'm NOT watching," Dave groaned, dropping his chin to his chest as he resisted the urge to laugh. Somehow, he knew the woman behind him would NOT see the humor in the situation. And if anybody could come up with a way to strangle a man with a roll of toilet paper, it would be his Jennifer.

"But you're LISTENING!" JJ moaned.

"Okay, baby," Dave said turning, "I'm gonna step outside."

"You're leaving?!" JJ asked with rounded eyes.

"Only right outside in the hallway. We'll see if that helps," Dave suggested.

"Okay," she whispered, eyes falling to the floor.

Reaching for the doorknob and opening the door narrowly, Dave slipped out to five sets of concerned eyes. "You people don't have anything better to do than loiter in my hallway?" Dave asked gruffly.

"Oh, don't be flip! What did it say?" Emily asked quickly.

Shifting on his feet as Dave leaned against the wall, as he said carefully, "Jen is feeling a bit of performance pressure right now."

"Couldn't pee, huh?" Penelope commiserated.

"Succinctly put, yes," Dave muttered.

"I bet a big bottle of that fancy wine from that cellar of yours would help," Pen said thoughtfully.

Dropping an arm around Garcia's shoulders, Morgan shook his head. "No wine for the little mama anymore, Baby Girl, remember?"

"I wasn't really talking about the Gumdrop," Pen said out the side of her mouth as she eyed Rossi's clenched face.

"Did you know that at any given time, four percent of the American population of women are pregnant," Reid quoted. "And three percent of all pregnancies result in twin births!"

"I can still HEAR you, people," JJ's muffled shout filtered furiously through to them.

"I think that's enough statistics for right now, Reid," Hotch said quietly before the group lapsed into silence.

"Well, now I can't hear ANYTHING!" JJ shouted again.

Clearing his throat as his lips quirked, Hotch asked Dave, "How do you think she's handling this?"

"How does it SOUND, Aaron?" Dave asked sarcastically. "She's doing the best she can right now."

"That's it, you idiots! Get away from the bathroom door," JJ raged. "NONE of you are helping! I can't pee under pressure," JJ moaned.

Glancing at the door, Rossi hung his head before saying, "We're moving to the kitchen, babe. We'll be far enough away that you won't hear us clearly, but I'll still be able to hear you if you shout."

Wincing as he heard several choice four letter words behind the door, Rossi looked at Hotch with alarm in his eyes.

Shaking his head, Hotch stated authoritatively, "Okay, people, start moving before she starts shooting people."

As the group moved out of the hallway, Dave placed one hand against the door as he softly called, "I love you, Jen." Moving toward the kitchen, Dave began wondering if a rain dance would help.


	100. Chapter 100

**_A/N - Yay! A milestone! 100 Chapters. I think it's official; this qualifies as my fourth epic. Please drop a review, kind readers. Let us know your thoughts. As ever, thanks to a wonderful co-writer, tonnie2001969. Without her invaluable outlines, nothing happens. Nada! Happy Reading, guys!!_**

**Chapter 100**

Walking into the kitchen a few moments behind the rest of the team, Dave found Hotch calmly spooning coffee into the machine. "God bless you, my friend," Dave muttered.

"I've got a feeling you're going to want to be firing on all cylinders no matter what that test says," Hotch said sympathetically.

"Ya think?" Dave murmured dropping into a kitchen chair.

"Oh, I think a lot of things right now, Dave. Primarily, I'm asking myself how in the HELL you expect me to explain to Erin Strauss that her top BAU team has been transformed into a modern day Peyton Place."

Glaring at his friend, Dave growled, "That is the least of my concerns. I'll be glad to take care of that bitch once and for all once we get this situation under control."

"I second that," Morgan nodded.

Glancing worriedly toward the door, Emily asked, "You think she's okay in there?"

"She's going to do this her way, Emily. If I haven't learned any other lesson these past few weeks, I've learned that. It's best to just stay out of her way for the moment," Dave said quietly. Dropping his head into his hands, Dave groaned softly, "God, I'm too old for this!"

"Actually, sir, Pablo Picasso was fathering children well into his eighties," Reid supplied excitedly. "You definitely aren't too old."

As Dave lifted his head to narrow his eyes on the young doctor, Morgan stepped in front of him. "Youngster, while we usually find your knowledge of inane facts amusing, I really don't think this is the time," Morgan chastised.

"Oh, sorry," Reid muttered.

Glancing at Penelope as he heard her giggle from the corner of the room, Morgan asked suspiciously, "Baby Girl, what are you doing over there?"

"Uhmm, nothing," Penelope said quickly, trying to look innocent. "Nothing whatsoever," she said, waving a hand. "Just go back to your conversation."

"Yeah, like I'm buying into that," Morgan grumbled, crossing the room to her.

Peering over Penelope's shoulder, Reid said enthusiastically, "Hey! I didn't know you had that software!"

Not turning, Hotch asked dryly, "Do I even want to know about this?"

"It's entirely legal this time," Pen said quickly.

Fighting a grin, Emily said around the rim of her coffee cup, "Notice how her mind immediately goes to the legalities of the situation."

"Hey, I only borrowed that program from the Pentagon that one time!" Pen huffed. "And it solved the case, if you'll all recall! Besides, I bought this one fair and square!"

Still staring over her shoulder, Reid murmured, "And I'll bet you paid a pretty penny for it. Those graphics are astounding!"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'll be almost seventy when this kid graduates and you're playing computer games?" Dave muttered. "Garcia, what the hell are you doing over there? Launching nuclear warheads?"

"Actually, no. It's quite interesting. She's creating a composite of the features any offspring you and JJ might have."

"Oh God," Dave groaned, "Do I smell burnt toast?"

"This I gotta see," Emily grinned, crossing the room

"Don't you dare try to die your way out of this, Rossi," Hotch commanded sternly.

"This is it, Garcie? Awww," Emily crooned.

"As long as the baby doesn't inherit Agent Rossi's eyebrows, we're good!" Penelope squealed.

"Italian genes will definitely out," Reid nodded.

"My chest feels tight, Hotch," Dave muttered.

"Suck it up, Big Man," Morgan laughed.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Dave's eyes widened. "This is it. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm about to go on trial for a crime?"

"Look at it this way, it was definitely one you had a hell of a lot of fun committing," Morgan shrugged.

"And one for which he will pay indefinitely," Hotch added.

"I think I hate you all," Dave hissed, meeting JJ's wide blue eyes in the doorway.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

Seeing the shocked, horrified look blanketing her face, Dave quickly moved toward her. "Babe, what'd it say?"

"And we think HE'S the world class profiler?" Morgan mock whispered.

"Dave, look at her face," Hotch said in a low undertone, "I think it speaks volumes, don't you?"

Tilting her chin as he forced her eyes to his, Dave murmured, "Bella?"

Clenching her eyes closed, JJ simply nodded.

"It was positive?" Dave asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," JJ said faintly. "It said I was pregnant."

"How many of them did you take?" Dave asked, feeling his stomach clench.

"One," she answered, her voice small.

"You wanna take another? See if this one gave you a false positive?" he suggested quietly.

As the rest of the team stood quietly behind them, holding their collective breath, JJ asked hoarsely, "Do you honestly think I can pee until we get the answer we want?"

"No. Of course not," Dave said quickly. "But I want you to feel like you did everything possible."

Crossing her arms over her chest, JJ said, exasperated, "I think that ship sailed when I forgot to cram a little pill down my throat, don't you?"

Shaking her gently, Dave growled, "Knock it off, Jen. We can't change the past. What we can do is concentrate on the present and future."

"I can't, Dave," JJ moaned quietly, dropping her head against his chest. "I can't think beyond surviving the next few hours."

"Oh, Angelfish, don't say that," Pen said quietly before Morgan covered her mouth with a gentle hand.

"Not right now, Baby Girl," he murmured against her ear.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Dave eased JJ back out of the kitchen and into the hallway away from the curious eyes of their well-meaning co-workers.

Her voice heavy, JJ asked, "Where are we going, Dave?"

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Dave remained silent, simply lifting her in his arms as he climbed the well traveled steps.

"Dave?! What are you doing?" JJ asked, alarmed.

"You and I are going to our bedroom where we're going to deal with this," Dave informed her quietly.

Reaching the bedroom, he placed her on the bed gently, frowning as she turned away, huddling into herself. Sighing, Dave murmured, "Just sit tight for a couple of minutes, babe. I'm gonna run back downstairs and grab those extra tests."

JJ barely moved her head in a nod as she wrapped her arms around her knees and stared down at her toes. She didn't think she'd be able to form a coherent sentence if she tried anyway. Hell, she didn't even know what she was trying to THINK right now, let alone say. Glancing up in what could have been mere seconds or long minutes, she heard his familiar footfalls in the hallway again.

Smiling gently at her as he reentered the bedroom, Dave wondered if he'd ever seen her look paler. Dropping the bag on the bed beside her, he knelt in front in front of her still body. "What do you want to do next?" he asked quietly.

Blinking, JJ tried to focus on the man in front of her, on the words that were coming from his lips. "Huh?" she finally grunted.

"I asked you what you wanted to do next, sweetheart," Dave repeated, lifting his hand to trail his thumb along her jaw softly. "All you need to do is tell me."

"I guess we need to know for sure," she said, shakily running her fingers through her blonde locks. "Or with as much certainty as we can without a doctor."

Taking both her hands in his, Dave replied evenly, "Then I guess you need to do a couple more of those tests, okay?"

Nodding, she reached for the bag beside her. "Which ones?" she murmured.

Taking the bag from her numb hands, he sifted through it. "Let's do one you didn't do last time."

Accepting the two boxes he pressed into her hands, JJ took a tremulous breath. "Okay, let's do this, Dave."

Helping her off the bed, she leaned her head against his shoulder as he walked her to the connecting bathroom. Pausing at the door, she whispered, "I think I have to take it from this point."

Pressing a kiss against her forehead, Dave watched as she closed the bathroom door.


	102. Chapter 102

**_A/N - Sorry for the delay, folks. I needed to take the weekend and regroup. The good news is that I've got several chapters written for both, "In Sickness and In Health" and "In the Shadows". Thanks as always to my partner in crime, tonnie2001969. Go check out this chick's stories! They rock! I'd also like to thank Michaela, Ladywriter, and kdzl for cheering me on. Everyone else, thank you so much for continuing to read and please keep reviewing. It lets me know I'm on the right track. Now, oneshots...I need ideas. Anybody that can help me out with that, PM me, please! I'll be eternally in your debt. _**

**Chapter 102**

Looking around the kitchen at her co-workers, Penelope asked in a small voice, "Do you guys think our Gumdrop is gonna be okay? What's gonna happen to her? I've never seen her like this before!"

Releasing a speaking breath, Emily replied, "She probably doesn't know herself right now, Garcia. She's just trying to survive the moment, if you know what I mean. From the looks of things, her mind can barely process what's happening beyond the fact that life as she knew it just changed radically."

"Hell, who could blame her? Her life's been in turmoil for God knows how long now," Morgan muttered.

Clutching his hand, Pen grimaced, "We've gotta help her!" Trying to turn toward the door, she shook her pink tipped blonde head. "I can't just stand around here while she's in that much pain!"

"Princess, right now, the only person that can help her is the guy upstairs with her. Let Rossi handle this," Morgan murmured, pulling her back against his chest.

"He's the one that got her into this position," Pen huffed.

"That's why he's the one that has the right to be up those stairs right now," Derek chided gently. "Right now, it isn't our place or our right."

Reaching for her mug of coffee, Emily admitted reluctantly, "I hate to say it, Garcia, but he's got a point. Rossi is the person that can reach her right now. We need to let him do it."

"JJ's emotional state aside, this puts an entirely different spin on things, people. We may need to look at some alternative options," Hotch stated evenly, looking around at the faces scattered about the room.

"Pardon me?" Emily said, glaring at Hotch. "I really hope for your sake that you aren't suggesting –"

Catching her meaning quickly, Hotch raised a hand. "Don't go there, Emily. I'm not implying anything at all. Those decisions are between Dave and JJ. What I am saying is that from a protective perspective, another layer has been added to this already difficult situation."

"I guess I buy that," Emily said, nodding tensely.

Looking around the room, Reid furrowed his brow in confusion as he said, "Nothing has changed with our unsubs, right. We still don't have any new leads or information. The trail's gone cold, remember?"

"Hotch is sayin' that JJ's day to day protection may have to change given her new circumstance, kid," Morgan explained, patting Reid's shoulder.

Still confused, Reid replied, "I can see where this would be a complication if JJ's baby had already arrived, but…"

"We'll have to move her in and out of the house on a fairly regular basis now, Reid," Hotch explained patiently.

"But she hasn't been moved in over three weeks!" Penelope blustered. "You've all told me that's how we've managed to keep her safe. Why would you want to start taking that risk now?"

"Doctor's visits, Garcia," Emily drawled. "I seriously doubt that David Rossi is going to allow JJ to go without medical care for the weeks or months it may take for us to locate this unsub."

"Can't we just bring a doctor here?" Reid asked naively. "I'm sure we could locate a physician that specializes in this sort of thing fairly easily. They'd be bound by confidentiality."

Smiling slightly, Morgan shook his head as he massaged Penelope's tense shoulders. "Kid, for somebody so smart, sometimes you overlook the most mundane things."

"Trust us, Reid," Emily smiled, "JJ's gonna need some fairly specialized care for this particular event."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably as he shifted in his seat, Hotch said quietly, "And if memory serves me correctly, an ultrasound will be just around the corner for our media coordinator. I think getting one of those machines in here would be quite a trick."

"I don't put it past Rossi, man," Morgan said, shaking his head. "He's loaded, Hotch. Wouldn't surprise my ass a bit if he bought one of those suckers and had JJ hooked up to watch the kid constantly."

"Be that as it may," Hotch sighed, "we need to start making preparations on how we're going to deal with this situation. We're going to need detailed plans and diversions if we plan on maintaining the façade that's been working out so well for us."

"We haven't considered one very important possibility though," Reid noted thoughtfully.

"What's that, youngster?" Morgan asked

"What if JJ doesn't want to keep the fetus?" Reid asked.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

"Don't SAY that!" Emily hissed angrily.

"It's a baby, Reid!" Pen exclaimed.

Holding up a silencing hand, Hotch said calmly, "Reid, that's what Emily thought I was implying earlier."

"And I don't believe JJ will choose the option of ending her pregnancy," Emily said forcefully. "She's just in shock at the moment!"

Holding up his hand again, Hotch jerked his head toward the door. "Okay, people," he said in a low voice, "I'd suggest everybody hold their peace for a few minutes. I hear footsteps."

As Dave pushed open the swinging kitchen door a few moments later, he met the inquisitive stares of his friends and colleagues.

"How's Jayje?" Penelope asked quickly.

Sighing as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, Dave stared at the floor. "She's washing her face now," he said in a low tone, "Then, she's coming downstairs, guys. I finally got her to agree to try and attempt to eat a little breakfast."

Pushing away from the oak table, Penelope moved toward the refrigerator. "Omelets, okay?" she asked, flashing Rossi a grin over her shoulder. "I know you're an Italian, but a little Mexican flavor never hurt anybody," she said reaching for the door. "I just hope you've got enough eggs," she babbled. "And tell me you've got onions and green peppers."

Moving to intercept an animated Garcia, Emily said gently, "I'm not very sure JJ's stomach is going to be able to handle much beyond dry toast right now, Garcia." Looking at Rossi, Em asked quietly, "She was sick this morning, right?"

Nodding, Dave swallowed. "One of those flashing warning signs in hindsight, I guess."

"I didn't even think about the morning sickness," Penelope grimaced.

Turning Emily began prowling through the cabinets, fishing out a box of Saltine crackers. "Toast or crackers may be all she can handle right now."

Hearing the door swing open, Dave turned quickly as JJ slowly walked through the entrance. Studying her face as she came toward him, Dave said quietly, "Honey, you okay?"

Nodding, JJ rested against him as he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. "I just want a cup of coffee for now. Maybe that will help me steady my nerves."

"Actually, that might not be a good idea," Reid said knowledgeably. "Caffeine really isn't recommended for expectant mothers. And it's untrue that coffee will calm an individual. Caffeine is actually a stimulant."

"Kill it, Dave," JJ growled, glaring at Spencer as she moved toward the coffeepot.

"But…" Reid began, only to have Morgan jerk him behind Garcia as JJ turned on her heel.

Hands landing on her hips, JJ hissed, "Spencer Reid, if I want a cup of coffee, by God, I'll have a cup of coffee!"

Raising his hands in front of JJ in supplication, Morgan said gently, "Hey, Little Sister, we both know that the kid didn't realize what he was saying."

"Yes, I did," Reid said, giving Garcia a lost look.

"He's Reid, Jayje, remember?" Morgan sighed, ignoring Reid's comment.

Wrapping his arms around JJ's waist, Dave pulled her back against his chest, whispering in her ear, "It's okay, sweetheart. Just breathe for me, okay?" Feeling her tense body, begin to relax against him, Dave exchanged a look with Hotch.

Clenching her eyes shut, JJ's fingers bit into Dave's arms as she fought for control, breathing in and out. Finally opening her eyes, she said softly, "I'm okay now."

Dropping a kiss against her hair, Dave rested his chin on her shoulder as he softly advised, "I know you are, Bella. But let's just stand here a second to be sure." Looking over his shoulder, Dave ordered "Aaron, why don't you get JJ a cup of coffee?"

"With cream and sugar," JJ bit out through clenched teeth. "The real cream that's in the fridge…not that horrible imitation stuff you put in yours, Dave."

Chuckling, Hotch poured the dark liquid into a mug, doctoring it to JJ's specifications as Penelope asked quietly, "Angelfish, is there anything else you want right now?"

Shaking her head against Dave's chest, JJ replied, "No. I just want my coffee. Lots and lots of coffee."

Grabbing the cup from Hotch, Dave pressed it into JJ's hand. "Coffee, babe," Dave murmured against her cheek.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep sip, JJ sighed. "God, that's good," she breathed appreciatively. Turning in Dave's arms, she said softly, "I know you didn't make this."

"Why would you say that, babe?" Dave asked with a grin.

"It doesn't taste like motor oil," JJ said simply.

"That hurts, honey," Dave said, indignantly.

Taking another sip of the hot liquid, JJ murmured around the rim of her cup, "I think you'll somehow survive. After four weeks with you and your version of coffee, I think I can figure out when it's been made by somebody else."

"I made it, JJ," Hotch smiled for his position against the counter. "I thought we all might need the jolt."

"Thanks, Hotch," JJ said quietly, looking around the room. "Okay, guys, it's okay to quit staring. I'm fine. I have no plans to detonate in the near future."

Smiling ruefully, Emily replied, "I think we're ALL still processing, JJ."

"Welcome to my party," JJ sighed. "Somebody let me know if you figure out things before I do."

Stepping out from behind Garcia, Reid muttered, "I'm sorry if I upset you, JJ."

Reaching out to pat his arm comfortingly, JJ soothed, "It's okay, Spence. I promise, tomorrow, I'll start my new caffeine free life. But for today, I'm gonna need every legal drug I can get to make it through."

"Are you hungry, Ladybug? I can whip up something lickety-split," Garcia offered brightly. "Crackers, toast…anything?"

Turning to glare at Dave, JJ muttered, "You put her up to it, didn't you?"

Holding a hand over his heart, Dave shook his head. "I didn't say a word! All I said was that you'd agreed to try and eat something. I swear, babe!"

"I will, I promise," JJ sighed. "Just not yet, okay?" Seeing the argumentative look in his eye, JJ begged softly, "Please, Dave? Not now. I don't think I could manage it yet, okay?"

Stroking her cheek gently, Dave nodded. "All right. But soon, honey," he urged.

Nodding, JJ reached for her coffee again as Rossi turned toward Hotch. "You know we're gonna need to have a discussion about things soon," Dave told him quietly.

"The team and I were just talking about that," Hotch nodded. "When do you think we're going to need to start moving her?"

"I'm sitting right here, gentlemen. Please don't refer to me as the third party," JJ rebuked.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I didn't mean to make it sound like that," Hotch quickly apologized. "But we do need to make some arrangements. The change is unavoidable."

Placing her cup quickly back on the counter, JJ scooted off the bar stool she'd been perched on.

"Babe, where are you going?" Dave asked uneasily.

"I can't do this right now," JJ said, moving toward the door. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going to go lie back down for awhile."

Grabbing her arm gently as she reached the doorway, JJ shook her head. "Please, Dave. I have to get out of here," she said anxiously.

Stroking her arm, before nodding briefly, he watched her scoot out of the room. Turning, Dave nailed Hotch with a meaningful look. "We're going to have to have this conversation later, Aaron. There's no way in hell I'm leaving her alone now."

Watching his friend quickly follow the route JJ had taken out of the room Hotch sighed as he turned to face his team. "I think we need to get out of here and give them some time and space for a few hours."

"This is gonna take more than a few measly hours, Hotch," Emily replied, dropping her mug in the sink. "But I think you're right…they need some time to wrap their heads around this. I know JJ's nowhere near accepting this turn of events."

"She's in denial," Morgan said quietly.

Rubbing a hand over his tired face, Hotch groaned. Damn, this was gonna be one long assed day.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

Dave caught up to JJ as she reached the first landing of the stairway. Surprised, JJ turned to look at him. "Dave," she sighed, "you don't need to come with me. Go talk to the team. I'll be fine."

Wrapping an arm around her, Dave shook his head. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Bella."

Leaning against him as they climbed the rest of the stairs leading to their bedroom, JJ remained silent. Standing against him as he pushed open the door to their bedroom, JJ walked wearily inside. "I just want to crawl back under the covers and start this day over."

Pulling the comforter back, Dave eased her slight body down on the bed as she swung her legs up. "You can do whatever you want, baby," he told her quietly, covering her.

Closing her eyes as she rolled to her side, JJ heard Dave take a step away from the bed as he moved toward the recliner in the corner of the room. "You aren't coming to bed with me?" she asked in a small voice.

Relieved to hear her say those words, he turned on his heel and was back to her side in less than a second. "Scoot," he ordered softly, toeing off his shoes and lifting the comforter.

Sliding toward the center of the bed, she felt him slide in behind her. Snuggling back against his warm body, she let herself sink against him, trying to absorb his warmth as she shivered.

Sweeping her hair away from her neck, Dave murmured, "Babe, it's okay. I've got you."

"I'm just so cold all of a sudden," she muttered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Rubbing her arm gently, Dave whispered, "Let's get you warmed back up then."

Turning in his arms, JJ wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. Sighing as she felt him bury a hand in her hair, massaging her neck, she yanked the comforter more tightly around them.

"Relax, sweetheart," Dave whispered against her hair as she nodded. Dropping his hands lower, he massaged her shoulders. Feeling her taut muscles finally begin to loosen, he shifted his hands to rub slow circles against her back, smiling as he felt her legs twine more tightly with his. Keeping his voice quite and his tone gentle, Dave mused, "I bet you were a cute little girl." Getting no response, he continued, "I can just see you with those little blonde curls."

"No curls," she mumbled against his chest. "Mama kept it tied back in braids."

"You wanna try that look for me sometime?" he grinned against her forehead. "Maybe with a Catholic schoolgirl uniform?" Feeling her pinch his side, he yelped, "Damn, woman!"

"I don't think you'll see that happening any time in the near future, Rossi!" she said with a show of spirit as she looked up at him.

"I can dream, can't I?" he laughed.

Dropping a soft kiss against her upturned lips as she snuggled more deeply against him, he sighed as she laid her head against his chest.

As she listened to the even beat of his heart, JJ's mind began to wander. Finally, giving into curiosity, she asked softly, "Did you have a head full of hair when you were born?"

"According to Mama, I was the ideally perfect Italian baby. Beautiful with lots of wavy black hair."

Pinching him again, JJ shook her head on his chest. "Arrogant."

Capturing her small hand with his, he settled it over his heart as he mock growled, "Lady, you and I are gonna have a little chat about this pinching fetish that you've got."

"Don't act up and you won't get pinched," JJ retorted.

Lacing his fingers with hers, Dave murmured, testing the water, "I can just see our little girl. Long blonde hair flying behind her while she chases a puppy all over the farm."

JJ tried to ignore him, but the picture he painted was simply too enticing. "What if it's a boy?" she finally asked.

"Doesn't matter," Dave shrugged. "Either way, we're gonna have a baby. There's gonna be three of us." Feeling her stiffen beside him, Dave gently resumed rubbing her back as he gently ordered, "Babe, tell me what's wrong."

He'd began to wonder if she was going to answer him when she finally said, "We just worked things out between us, David. We're still learning how to deal with each other, let alone a baby."

"So we keep figuring it out, honey. We've done pretty well with each other so far, haven't we?"

"It isn't going to be the same, Dave," JJ said nervously. "We're going to have to put everything on hold! Everything is going to change!"

"I can't deny that, babe," Dave replied evenly. "But, we'll deal with it. Together."

Clutching his shirt tightly in her hands, JJ whispered, "Admit it, Rossi! I've turned your life upside down and inside out."

Scooting back so that he could gaze down at her face, he tilted her chin up so that he could look in her eyes. "Jen, look at me, baby," he said softly. Waiting until she lifted her eyes to meet his, Dave asked seriously, "Do you want to a baby with me?"

Holding his breath, he waited for her to answer him. But instead, she asked, "Better question. Do you want to have this baby with ME, Dave?"

Eyes widening, he blurted, "Of course, I do, Bella! But I asked you the question first, remember?"

Staring back at him, shocked, she whispered, "You meant that, didn't you? You're telling me the truth? You aren't just saying that to try and make me feel better?"

Shaking his head, Dave wondered how she could think he might feel otherwise. Dropping his hand to her flat tummy, he gently kneaded the tender skin. "Jennifer, I can't imagine anything I want more than to see you grow with my child inside you."

"We never even talked about this. We never even discussed the possibility," she said softly. "How can you already feel that way?"

"Because he or she is part of both of us, JJ. How could I ever see that as anything other than the gift it is? I never thought this was ever gonna be an option in my life, Jen. Hell, babe, I'd all but given up on even finding the right woman until I stumbled my way back into the BAU and found you. But then I did find you, sweetheart, and I got my dream." Cupping her face in his hands, he narrowed his eyes and said emphatically, "I got my ENTIRE dream. But I've got to know, Jennifer, are you happy, too?"

Smoothing a hand over his chest as she stared at him, she whispered, "You've gotta admit this is a shock. I'm still trying to process everything we've discovered. I need time. But, yes, Dave, I'm happy I'm having your baby."

Nodding, Dave kissed her forehead. "We're gonna be okay, honey. I promise you, we're going to be okay."

Resting her head against his chest, JJ nodded. "There's going to be three of us, Dave," she whispered, beginning to smile. "We're really going to have a baby."


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

Staring at the huge so-called sandwich David Rossi had slid in front of her, JJ glared at the man sitting next to her. "You're kidding, right?" she asked, lifting the top of the bun off and staring down at the meat piled on the bread.

Slathering mayonnaise onto his own bun, Dave raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware I'd made a joke, babe."

Picking some of the meet off and moving it back to the platter in the middle of the table, JJ shook her head again. "There's enough meat on here to feed the entire Yankee's infield, Rossi," she muttered.

Frowning, Dave reached across his plate to still her movements. "You're eating for two now, Jen. You and the peanut need the calories. Now, quit dismantling the sandwich and eat it."

"I don't think so, Rossi," she growled. "I'm not gaining twenty pounds the first week I find out I'm pregnant. You realize this kid is measured in ounces right now, right?"

"Which is why you need to EAT the sandwich," Dave argued.

"It's six inches thick, Dave!" JJ huffed, "AND there's at least a pound of meat here. Absolutely not!" she said, shaking off his hand to continue peeling meat off. Finally adjusting the sandwich to what she considered a manageable level, she replaced the bun. "There! That's better. At least I can get my mouth around it now."

"Never had any problem wrapping your mouth around the meat before," Rossi murmured with a wicked grin and a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah," JJ returned, darting him the evil eye. "I think that's part of what got me in this particular pickle, isn't it?" Taking a bite of the sandwich, JJ looked over at him. "Are the next eight months gonna be like this, Dave?" she asked after she'd swallowed.

"Bet your ass," he replied around his own sandwich.

Taking another bite, JJ shook her head at him. "Any chance I could get you to change your mind on that?"

Cocking his head to look at her, Dave snorted. "Had much luck with that in the past, Cara?"

Smiling sweetly, JJ shrugged. "I seem to recall a few instances where I brought you over to my way of thinking."

"Not this time, sweetheart. Trust me. I plan on taking very good care of you and my…my…"

"Peanut?" JJ supplied helpfully.

Grinning, Dave nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, I choose to think this issue is up for debate," JJ replied.

Reaching across the table to the bowl on the table, Dave scooped up a few baby carrots and dropped them on her plate. "Just eat, babe," Dave urged.

Looking at the vegetables he'd dropped on her plate, JJ cocked an eyebrow before carefully raising he hand and picking the offending objects off her plate and dropping them on his. "I don't think so, Rossi. I don't like carrots, remember?"

"You need to eat a balanced diet, Jen. That means eating your veggies. And those are all we have in the fridge right now," he said, moving the orange sticks back to her plate.

Deliberately moving the repulsive vegetables back to his plate, one by one, JJ dropped each one with a plop.

Staring down at his plate again, he muttered, "I take it that you're not feeling particularly cooperative regarding your dietary intake this afternoon."

"Excellent deduction, Sherlock," JJ snapped.

Deciding he needed to choose his battles carefully based on the look in her cool blue eyes, Dave took another bite of his sandwich. "I need to call Hotch and discuss our options later on, babe."

"I don't care what the two of you work out as long as it involves my own doctor," JJ replied, replacing her sandwich on her plate and taking a sip of water.

"Jen, you know that isn't a viable option right now."

"Make it one, Rossi," JJ demanded evenly. "Because I'm not doing this without somebody I feel comfortable with. I like my doctor."

"Honey," Dave tried to explain patiently, "One of the reasons we've made Little Creek so secure is that nothing has been traced back here to you. Nothing can be traced to you anywhere, period. In order for that to continue, you've got to make a some sacrifices and I'm afraid that includes your regular doctors."

"No," JJ said flatly. "I know my GYN, David. I trust her. I've been seeing her since I moved to the city and let me assure you, you don't WANT me to have to get used to somebody new. Especially now."

Measuring his words, Dave tried to convince her. "Babe, in order for our plan to work and keep both you and the baby safe, we've got to do this a certain way. Jen, I can't take any chances with either of you. I don't know another way."

"Then I'd suggest you figure it out," JJ retorted implacably.

"You don't realize what you're asking me for here, Jen," Dave growled.

"Dave, you're a very smart man that works with some of the most intelligent men and women in the world. Between all of you, I know you'll figure something out." Glancing up at him through her eyelashes, she asked quietly, "You want to make me happy, don't you, Dave?"

"That's not fair, Jen," Dave groaned, recognizing the look on her face. "It isn't fair to use the eyes on me. Especially not now!"

"Please, Dave?" she whispered.

"I can't promise you this, Jennifer," Dave said, shaking his head at her.

Slamming her hands to the table's surface with a clatter, JJ glared at him and changed tactics. "Listen to me, Rossi and listen good! You want me to give birth to your child?" Seeing his ready nod, she continued, "Then I suggest you and this band of merry misfits of ours get off your collective asses and figure out a way to get me to my OWN doctor, cause I'm telling you, I'm NOT doing this without her! I don't care if you've gotta hide her in some underground bunker of the Pentagon, I'm not settling for anybody else!"

Meeting her gaze with surprised eyes, Dave felt an idea dawn as he leaned across her chair to press a kiss to her lips.

Eyes widening, JJ asked, "What was that for?"

"That, angel, was for giving me a clue on how to give you what you want!" Dave grinned.

"What did I say?" JJ asked, confused.

"Something that gave me an idea," he replied, reaching for his phone. "We're going to get Hotch to find a way to get your doctor to an already secured location."

"Hell, no! I'm not having this kind of exam in some dark, dirty underground room, Rossi. I want clean and I want medical supplies."

"Walter Reed, babe. It's secure and we can take care of any contingencies that might happen within that hospital. They're already set up for it."

Dropping her head into her hands, JJ moaned. "You might have known that being pregnant with your baby would become a matter for national security."

Pressing Hotch number into his phone, Dave shook his head. "Not worried about national security over here, Bella. Just yours. And, believe me, nothing is more important in my world right now than keeping you both safe"


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

Staring at Dave, JJ shook her head. "Tell me again how you got Dr. Wroboleski to agree to this."

"I didn't actually have anything to do with it, Babe. But that Garcia, she's got a way about her," Dave grinned. "Evidently, she knows your doctor and…"

"She's the one that referred me, Dave," JJ said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, and she's the one that worked magic. She called the good doctor and made all the arrangements…convinced her to meet us at Walter Reed in an hour. I was all set to kidnap her, but at Garcia's pointed warning about losing my masculinity, I decided to shut up. Seems she thinks I need to be a bit more discriminating about how I use that particular appendage in the future."

"She's worried about me," JJ sighed. "And less than fond of you, at the moment."

"Really?" Dave asked sarcastically. "I never would have figured that one out without you, babe."

"I don't think she's gonna forgive you anytime soon either," JJ added for good measure.

"I don't think any of the team will," Rossi sighed. "Evidently, this is all my fault…I did this all by myself…or so they think."

"I'm sure they'll all forgive you…eventually," JJ laughed.

"Yeah," Dave grinned, with a pointed look at her belly. "I figure it'll take about eight months."

Dropping a hand to her flat tummy, JJ nodded, "Yeah, that's the part of this we still need to determine, isn't it?"

"I promise, JJ, I'll get you those answers soon," Dave vowed.

Turning her head as a car door slammed outside, JJ said, "I didn't think they'd get here so fast."

Glancing at his watch, Dave frowned, moving to stand in front of JJ as he glanced at the door. "Me either." Watching as the back door eased open, he saw Hotch and Morgan step inside the warm kitchen.

"Everything okay, Dave?" Hotch asked with a furrowed brow.

"You're early. We weren't expecting you so quickly."

"Blame Baby Girl for that one," Morgan chuckled. "She very nearly shoved our asses out of the office and into the SUV."

"There were threats to the continued financial success of our collective investment portfolios involved," Hotch shuddered. "Not to mention, various parts of our anatomy."

"So we decided to err on the side of caution. Mama is a BIT on edge today," Morgan grinned.

"That is an understatement," Hotch grumbled.

"Yeah, I guess it is. She's been on a tear ever since we got back to the office yesterday," Morgan agreed, glaring at Rossi. "It seems SOMEBODY put her in a bad mood."

"Now, Morgan," Rossi said, holding up a hand.

"Dude, I'm paying for your sins. Don't think I won't find a way to get even," Morgan threatened with a wink toward JJ.

"Oh please," Dave snorted. "I live with her," he said, jabbing a finger toward JJ. "Anything you do to me is gonna pale in comparison." Yelping as JJ's fingers bit into his side again, he turned to glare at her, biting out, "Hey! We had this conversation. NO more pinching, baby!"

"I don't think you've got anything to complain about right now. Unless, YOU want to carry this baby for the next several months, that is."

"Okay, sweetheart. Okay. I'm not gonna argue that point," Dave consoled.

"Good idea," JJ snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Biting back a smile of his own, Hotch murmured, "All right. If you two are done, maybe we could talk about how this is going to work?"

"I thought you had this already worked out between you," JJ said uneasily, looking back and forth between Dave and Hotch.

Taking her hand and pulling her toward him, Dave murmured, "We do, Bella. But we can't be too prepared. And we need to talk about it with you." Pushing her onto a barstool, Dave braced his hands on the counter behind her on either side. "We're gonna be pulling a few unorthodox maneuvers this afternoon, JJ. I don't want you to be confused when things start moving."

"I don't have to ride in a hearse again, do I?" JJ whined.

Laughing, Dave shook his head as she asked, "What are we gonna be doing differently?"

"It's been over three weeks since you've left our property, honey. We don't want to mess things up now. Evidently, our unsub has been completely unable to trace you and we wanna keep it that way. We don't want him getting so much as a whiff of your movements."

"So we're gonna run three decoys out of here, Jayje," Morgan said, watching JJ's face pale. "Two of them will go to different places…one is going to Walter Reed."

"We don't want anybody that could be watching to know under any circumstances that you're going to see a doctor…especially an OB."

"So we don't give them any more of a reason to fixate on me, right?" JJ asked shakily.

"You're gonna be safe, babe. I swear it," Dave said softly.

Staring out the bulletproof glass of the kitchen window at the bright sunshine, JJ murmured, "Maybe this is a bad idea." Swallowing, JJ whispered, "We could probably wait a few more days."

Cupping her chin in his hand, Dave urged her to look at him, saying softly, "No, Jen. I can't risk your health. Or the baby's either, for that matter. We need to go see this doctor and make sure everything's okay. We don't know when you got pregnant. In the time we've been together, you've taken a fall down a flight of stairs, had a concussion, and had all kinds of painkillers. We need to get you thoroughly checked over."

"I don't care about me," JJ said, glancing down as she rubbed her stomach. "But…"

"I DO care about you," Dave stressed. Covering her hand, he whispered, "And the peanut. That's why we need to go."

"I wanna make sure the baby's okay, Dave. I really do, but I'm nervous."

"I know that. But it's gonna be fine. You just do what we tell you, okay?"

Nodding, JJ looked up as Morgan glanced at his watch.

"Guys, I don't wanna rush you, but we need to start putting things in to play here. This doc of yours said she'd be ready in two hours. So, we need to get moving."

"It only takes forty-five minutes to get to Walter Reed," JJ replied, leaning against Dave. "So unless you plan on taking the scenic route…"

"We PLAN on taking every back road known to man," Dave interrupted her. "Anybody asinine enough to follow us will be spotted."

Looking at Morgan, Hotch asked, "You're driving, right?"

Nodding, Morgan smiled. "Two vehicles in front and two behind, just like we talked about."

Grabbing Dave's hand, JJ nodded, "Okay, then. I guess we're going to go see our baby."


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

Smoothing back JJ's hair from her sweaty face, Dave eyed her worriedly. "Damn it, Morgan! Where the hell did you learn to drive like a bat out of hell? I swear to God, if you've made this woman permanently ill, I'm gonna sic Penelope Garcia on your sorry ass so fast your head will spin! That's right after I murder you myself!"

Trying to catch her breath as she bent her head between her legs, JJ said, her words muffled, 'Dave, stop yelling! Your words are causing the back seat to vibrate."

Clenching his teeth as he rubbed a hand up and down her tense back, he soothed, "Okay, Cara, okay. Just don't move, okay? Hotch will be here in a minute with transport."

"God," JJ groaned, rising to sag against him, "He'd better find a stretcher because I don't think I can stay upright."

"Call Hotch and make sure he knows that," Dave hissed at Morgan in the front seat.

"He took one look at our girl and started muttering about just getting an ambulance down here," Morgan replied, looking in the rearview mirror at JJ's clenched face.

"Just keep your eyes closed, honey," Dave murmured against her ear. "You said that seemed to help a few minutes ago."

"It does, it does," JJ breathed, mentally counting to ten as she waited for the wave of nausea to pass. Loosening her tight grip on his shirt, JJ began to push away from Dave, saying, "Okay, I think I can sit up on my own now."

"No," Dave said, shaking his head emphatically, pulling her protectively closer, "You just stay exactly where you are."

"But my back is catching," JJ said, trying to shift in his arms. "I need to stretch. Now that Morgan's quit doing his Mario Andretti driving impression, I think I can try and move."

"Jayje, I'm really sorry," Morgan said apologetically. "I just wanted to get you here as quickly and safely as possible."

"I know," JJ sighed as she watched Dave's face tighten.

"Quickly, I'll give you. Safely, that's another matter entirely, don't you think?" Easing JJ into a more upright position, Dave stroked her cheek gently as he asked, "Babe, you okay?"

Leaning against his hand, JJ nodded. "I'm better, Dave. I just needed a minute for the world to stop spinning."

"We'll take all the minutes you need, Bella."

"I just don't know where that came from. I've NEVER been one to get car sick," she sighed.

"You've never been growing small people inside you either," Dave reminded her softly. "I'm pretty sure a few things have changed since the last time you went for a ride with me. We might just have to get used to this, minus Morgan's driving, of course. Evidently, our little peanut doesn't like these little jaunts…at least the ones with his uncle at any rate."

"Hey!" Morgan yelped from behind the wheel.

As they both ignored him, JJ looked up at Dave's concerned face. "Stop clenching. I'm okay. But you should realize I'm going to hold you personally responsible for all these little moments between now and Peanut's arrival."

Smiling, Dave whispered, "I kinda figured that when you were insulting me and my ancestors on the way here." Kissing her temple he whispered, "But I'm gonna do everything I can to make this as easy as possible for you, Jen."

Hearing the back door open, JJ tensed in Dave's arm as Hotch's face appeared.

Looking from Dave to JJ, he asked, "You feeling any better?"

"Get her to a flat surface before you make her answer that, Aaron," Dave ordered gruffly, releasing her long enough to shift out of the vehicle. "I'm worried about her trying to sit up much longer."

"Stop talking about me like I don't have an opinion," JJ muttered, scooting toward the door.

Stroking her hair as she stilled to catch her breath again, Dave murmured, "I just don't want you to get sick again."

"If you're ready to move, JJ, I've got these nice paramedics standing by," Hotch said, gesturing to the two men standing behind him.

Glancing over Dave's shoulder at the waiting gurney, she moaned. "Oh God, Dave! I'm not injured! I'm just a little nauseous. It's not like my track record with those things is so great."

"Come on, JJ. Do this for me," Dave urged. "I just watched you become violently ill over the last hour. I don't want to take any chances here. Don't you want to be in good shape to talk to the doctor?"

Sighing, JJ nodded. "Fine, Dave. I just wanna get this over with and know everything's as okay as it can be."

"I'll second that," Dave agreed, helping her shift from the car to the gurney. Looking up at Hotch, Dave growled, "Let's do this. The sooner we get through this appointment, the sooner I can get them back to Little Creek."


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

Half an hour later, JJ laid back against the examination table and looked appreciatively around the room.

"You're looking better, babe," Dave said, smiling down at her.

"I am now. Although, I thought that stretcher ride was almost as bad as the drive over here. Where do they teach you guys to drive, Dave? The Indy 500?"

Stroking her hair back from her face, Dave grinned. "I promise, babe, the ride home will be better. I already made Hotch promise that he'd be the one behind the wheel this time. We both know he drives like a little old lady going to church on a rainy Sunday morning."

"I may have teased him about that in the past," JJ said, closing her eyes, "but this is one time that I think I'll be incredibly grateful for his overly cautious technique. I'll never say another cross word to him about it if he'll get me back home in one relative piece."

Hearing voices outside the door, Dave nodded as JJ's eyes snapped open. Glancing up at Dave's face in alarm, she heard him soothe, "Don't worry, Bella. Outside of the Pentagon, there's not a safer room on earth right now."

As a brief knock sounded against the metal door, a petite redhead barreled into the room, full steam ahead. Tiny hands braced on bright pink scrub clad hips, Dr. Annie Wrobeleski looked across the tiny room at her patient and grinned. "Jennifer Jareau! If you weren't pregnant, I swear to God, I'd beat you within an inch of your life for all this Cloak and Dagger crap you've put me through today!"

Catching her breath at the doctor's words, JJ's eyes widened as she said, "So it's true? I'm really pregnant?"

"That rabbit is well and truly dead, my friend. So yeah, you're preggers, with child, knocked up, there's a bun in your oven…I can keep going if I need to," she said brightly.

Looking from the animated doctor to JJ's wan face, Dave murmured, "Those three tests before didn't convince you?"

Jerking her head toward the dark man hovering near her patient's head, Annie held out her hand as she said, "I'm assuming that you're dad, huh?"

Nodding, Dave shook the tiny whirlwind's hand, saying simply, "David Rossi."

Shaking his hand, the redhead said pertly, "Dr. Annie Wrobeleski, MD. Pleased as punch to meet the man that convinced this chick to take the leap."

Ignoring everything but the information Annie had just irrevocably delivered, JJ said faintly, "You're sure, Annie? Absolutely sure? Really, really sure?

"Uhmm…yeah," Annie drawled, raising an eyebrow at JJ. "I'm assuming this was an unplanned little blessing?"

"To say the least," Dave nodded, taking JJ's hand in his. "We're both still in a bit of shock."

"Ah, so one of your little superswimmers took an unexpected swim upstream and attacked my girl's poor defenseless eggs, huh?" Annie grinned, tossing JJ's file on the counter beside her.

"Uh…"

"It was a rhetorical question, genius," Annie said, rolling her eyes at JJ. "Not real bright, is he? Good thing, he's handsome, huh?"

Dropping his jaw, Dave stared at the mouthy doctor. "Now I see why you wanted her…you're two of a kind," Rossi mumbled.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Annie snapped. "And I'll be sure to remember it when I bill you," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Annie, seriously," JJ whispered, "You're sure?"

"Yep!" Annie nodded, crossing her arms as she propped one hip against the exam table and stared down at JJ. "That blood work I had drawn was extremely conclusive, little mama. You are very pregnant. Did you miss my bit about the dead rabbit?"

"You aren't real subtle, are you?" Dave asked with wide eyes.

"Why waste time?" Annie shrugged. "Besides, you don't have to like me…you aren't the pregnant party here. I'm assuming you both already had a pretty good idea or you wouldn't have hightailed it here to see me, would you?" Nailing JJ with a concerned glare, Annie asked, "What in the name of all that's holy has you under armed guard, Jareau? There are about twenty men with really big guns out in the hallway outside that door."

"I sorta got a stalker, Annie. I'm pretty much in hiding right now," JJ muttered.

"Ah, so that's how Mr. Tall, Dark and Definitely Italian managed to get you in this condition, huh? Nice job there, buddy," she said to Rossi.

"Annie," JJ began worriedly, "I've had two concussions in the past couple of months…"

"And numerous painkillers," Dave added, smoothing a hand over her head.

Grabbing JJ's medical file again, Annie flipped it open. "I've got the notes," Annie said, glancing up at the concerned parents. "Your Unit Chief appears to be pretty detail oriented. He's certainly paper oriented," Annie muttered, thumbing through the thick file. Sobering, she looked up at JJ. "Listen, I don't see any cause for any lingering problems, kiddo. Percocet isn't the ideal drug for a woman in her first trimester, but with the low doses you took, you should be fine and so should the baby." Looking between the man and woman in front of her, she said seriously, "I'm a whole lot more concerned about the stress you're under, JJ. That isn't good for either of you."

"Trust me, she'll de-stress," David interjected, casting a worried look at JJ. "I'll make sure of it."

"Not even close to joking here, Jareau. You've got to take it easy. I KNOW what a tight ass you can be when something isn't going your way. I'm telling you to choose your battles wisely. Avoid stress. Stress is your enemy. Am I making myself crystal clear here?"

Nodding, JJ whispered. "Completely, Annie."

"Good," Annie said brightly. "Now that the lecture portion of the program is behind us, let's have some fun! You two wanna check out the kid?"

"We can do that already?" JJ asked, beginning to feel her excitement grow.

"Hell, yeah," Annie said, pulling the ultrasound machine from the corner. "I mean, it's not like your kid can do tricks yet, but we can definitely take a peek." Sighing, Annie looked at JJ, "This is gonna be a blast. First time parents…there's nothing like it!" Looking around for the ultrasound jelly, Annie frowned. "Freaking military hospitals. You can never find anything!" Marching toward the door, she yanked it open, yelling, "Somebody find me some ultrasound jelly!" Turning back toward them, she shrugged, "I don't know these nurses or how they run their freaking intercom system. Yelling is a much more effective mode of communication, don't ya think?"

Nudging Dave's arm, JJ smiled. "I think you've met your match, Rossi," she whispered, nodding at a bouncy Annie.

"As long as she keeps you and my baby safe and secure, she can be the Energizer Bunny on speed," Rossi replied.

Overhearing him, Annie grinned over her shoulder. "Nah, that comes during labor!"


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

Propping her feet on the ottoman in front of her, JJ leaned her head against David Rossi's chest. Watching him stare at the grainy black and white photograph in his hand for the umpteenth time since they'd returned home, she whispered, "You should have that memorized by now."

"I do. I don't think there's a single thing about today that I'll ever forget, Jen. But I can't help looking at it. That's our kid," he said wonderingly.

Glancing down at the fuzzy picture in his hand, JJ traced the middle with a gentle finger. "I still can't believe that little blob is our baby."

Capturing her hand, Dave squeezed it gently. "We both saw it, babe. I just wish we'd have been able to hear the heartbeat," he sighed.

Yawning slightly, JJ stretched against his side. "Annie said that maybe by next week…We saw that little flicker though. That was definitely a beating heart."

"Yeah," Dave smiled, "It was." Looking down at her sprawled against his chest, Dave murmured, "We need to think about getting you to bed. It's been a long day and you're tired."

"I'm not sleepy yet, Dave," JJ argued softly.

"Didn't say you were," Dave murmured, rubbing her shoulder. "I just want you to get as much rest as you can while you can. You heard the dictator."

"The DOCTOR, Dave."

"Same difference, Bella. She said your body was going to need plenty of rest and relaxation."

"She obviously doesn't know me as well as she thought she did," JJ mused. "But, yeah, I heard her the same as you did, Dave. I also heard you tell her that you'd wrap me in cotton and hide me in a closet for the next eight months if you had to. You might have been a bit hasty when you were considering my level of cooperation in that enterprise."

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past month, babe?" Dave asked with a half smile. "Now, I've got two of you to keep safe. It's my job to keep you in as close to perfect condition as I can get. And since I'm the one that put you in this position, I intend to take care of you while you take care of this little one," he murmured, covering her belly with a large hand. Holding her as she lapsed into silence, Dave said gently, "Babe, I can hear those wheels in your head grinding. Talk to me."

"I'm just wondering if I can do this," JJ breathed.

"It's not gonna go any differently than we've been doing, honey. You stay put here and let us handle the rest," Dave replied.

"That isn't what I meant, Dave. I'm talking about being a mother," she whispered. "I don't have a clue how to do this. Not a single clue."

Taking her hand and tugging her easily into his lap, Dave nestled her against him. "I have to admit, I'm not exactly filled with fatherly instincts either, babe, but, we'll figure it out as we go. We can do it together."

"How can you be so sure about that, David?"

Framing her face with warm hands, Dave stared down into her frightened eyes and said, "I know because we're us, JJ. There isn't anything out there that you and I can't handle better together. I know that when I'm with you, I'm a better man. You make me want to keep getting better. And that makes any child we have damn lucky to have you as their mother."

Curling into him, JJ pressed her cheek against his chest as she asked, "Did you ever think you wanted children, Dave?"

Guarding his words carefully, Dave replied, "I never let myself think about it very much, JJ. It wasn't something I thought I'd ever have."

"You didn't think about it? You've had three wives, Rossi. How did you avoid the topic? Surely one of those women had a ticking biological clock," JJ said.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Dave shifted her in his arms. "My first wife was the only one that ever mentioned the possibility of having kids. But, back then, neither of our schedules were conducive to raising a child."

"And the other two wives?" JJ asked.

"Neither one of them were EVER what you'd call mother material, Jen," Dave said flatly.

"Mother material," JJ said, the words feeling foreign on her tongue. "That's not exactly a description I'd use for myself either."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," Dave said confidently, easing his hand over her belly again.

Covering his hand, JJ whispered, "What the hell do we think we're doing, Dave? How can we bring an innocent baby into this situation? How can I give the baby everything it needs when I don't even know if I'm ever gonna have a real life again."

Shifting her to look in her eyes, Dave said sternly, "Hey! Bella! This is a temporary situation. You listen to me and listen good. We might not have chosen the most ideal time to have a baby, I'll admit that. Maybe it doesn't make sense to be doing this right now…but, I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more than to see my child growing inside you. We'll make a life together by whatever means necessary…with this kid. Nothing else matters." Watching as she tried to blink back tears, his thumb caught the few that managed to fall. "Ah, hell, honey, don't cry. Please don't cry, sweetheart."

Sniffling, JJ pressed her head against his chest. "I can't help it. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Kissing her deeply, Dave drew back to whisper, "I meant every word I said, Bella. I love you, and you and I are in this together."


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

Easing a sleeping JJ against the sofa pillows an hour later, Dave propped her head against a throw pillow before moving to the small closet behind the door. Pulling one of his mother's heavy quilts down, he quickly tucked it tightly around her, absently noting that she never moved. Her fatigue had finally overwhelmed her, the emotion of the day finally taking its toll on the sleeping beauty. Rubbing his tired eyes, he prayed it was a good sign.

He didn't want to disturb her now that it appeared she might actually be resting comfortably. Grabbing his cell phone from the table, Dave stepped into the hallway, hitting the speed dial button that would reach their Unit Chief as he pulled the door halfway closed. Stepping into the kitchen, he propped himself in the open doorway as he waited for Hotch to answer. Keeping one ear tuned toward the other room, lest she need him, he impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Aaron to answer his phone.

Hearing Hotch's voice finally offer a terse, "Hotchner," Dave sighed. Moving toward the coffee pot, Dave said quietly, "Hey, Hotch, it's me."

"How is she?" Hotch asked quickly.

"I actually think she's doing better now. She didn't seem to have any lasting effects from the ride home and the motion sickness seems to have been transient."

"Good," Hotch sighed. "I think she scared Morgan pretty good. I can't imagine what it did to you. But, I'm doubting you called me just to fill me in on JJ's condition."

Taking a deep sip of coffee, Dave nodded. "You're right about that, man. Things changed today, Aaron. I want to make sure that we have some plans in place in the event something unexpected happens."

"You want us to make sure we have some plans," Hotch sighed.

"Plans, people, a spare infantry unit…whatever it takes, Aaron. Money isn't an object. You know that. Hell, I'm on the verge of hiring a contractor and having him convert the damn barn into a medical facility!"

Recalling Morgan's earlier words about Dave just buying an ultrasound machine, Hotch had to stifle his laughter. "I understand your concern, Dave. I do. Although, I feel the need to say again, how you and JJ managed to turn this team upside down and get together in this amount of time, I'll never know."

"Hotch, no offense, man, but your office politics aren't at the top of my priority list right now! All I know for certain is that now, not only do I have JJ to worry about, I've got a son or daughter, too. Not to mention the underground psychotic stalker murderer that has a hard-on for the woman I love. Add that to the fact that we've got zero clues or leads to follow and I'm a man on the fucking edge!"

"Breath, Dave," Hotch advised calmly. "We got her to the doctor today, didn't we?"

"I'd recommend you not get me started on that debacle again," Dave ground out.

Shaking his head, Hotch countered, "But the point IS that we DID get her there with no problems from outside influences."

"Unless you count Morgan," Dave grumbled.

"I don't," Hotch replied. "The point is, this tells me that our unsub has no idea that JJ is at Little Creek."

"How the fuck did we lose him, Aaron?" Dave growled. "Of all the times for one of these fuckers to fall of our grid…damn it, I want the son of a bitch dead!"

"I don't know, Dave. That's the unanswerable question. We've got two full teams searching…combing for some kind of evidence or lead and NOTHING." Hearing Dave's disgruntled groan, Hotch decided a diversion might be in order. "Not to change the subject, Dave, but were you and JJ expecting this?"

"What do you think, Aaron?" Dave asked sarcastically. Sighing, Dave closed his eyes. "No," he said quietly, "we weren't. But we're adapting. But if I'm completely honest here, we're moving out of my sphere of knowledge…fast!" Leaning against the counter, Dave ran a hand down his face. "Hotch, right now, I need to focus on what I can control and protect. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to make arrangements for an extra layer of protection."

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Dave," Hotch reassured his friend.

"That's because I'm gonna make sure of it," Dave retorted. "Whatever she needs, whatever the baby needs, they're going to get, Hotch. Immediately."

"You thinking of moving her closer to a hospital, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"I can't deny that I've considered it but, JJ would never go for it. Not after today's trip from hell. We both saw how well it went at the Ambassador's house. At least, here, she's somewhat happy. I've got to keep her stressors down to a minimum. I can't upset her by moving her again"

"If I learned anything while Haley was pregnant, it was that nothing is as important as keeping the little mother happy."

"Got any tips you feel like sharing with me?" Dave asked hopefully. "I'm not above begging for help."

"Trust me, man, begging will look like child's play soon. You'll be willing to make deals with the Devil soon to meet those whims of hers. That, or you'll run screaming down the road."

"You're a lot of fucking help, Hotch," Rossi muttered, disgusted.

"Hell, Dave," Hotch chuckled, "the best thing you can do for JJ is keep her as happy and comfortable as you can. In those early months, Haley slept so much I thought she had some kind of disorder. Then, in those later months, I prayed she'd fall asleep. Between the nausea, the cravings, the constant trips to the bathroom, she could never sleep. Then, there's the emotional roller coaster, she dragged me on with her."

"Jesus," Dave moaned. "It's gonna be a thrill a minute, isn't it?"

"Afraid so, my friend. But, at the end, there's a hell of a prize. It isn't like the hunt for this unsub, where we just want it over. At the end of JJ's road, there's this tiny human being that will be your contribution to the world."

"God, let's hope it takes after Jennifer," Dave groaned.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt the world is ready for a miniature David Rossi," Hotch agreed.


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

Sighing a week later as JJ landed a hard blow to his thigh, Dave groaned, "Bella, I don't know how many different ways to say that I'm sorry!"

Glaring at him over the top of the book she held, she hissed, "You OUGHT to be sorry! Do you have ANY idea what you've DONE to me?"

Reaching for the open book in her hands, Dave yelped as she slapped his hand again. "Damn it, baby! That hurts!"

"Not as much as it's gonna hurt me to have your kid!" JJ retorted.

"Babe, take a break. You've had your head buried in that thing for the last two hours."

"No!" she snapped. "I'm determined to read until I find something GOOD in here!"

"I'm sure there's a good part coming up soon," he consoled.

Snapping the book closed, she held it out to him. "Find it! I defy you to find it! I'm only up to month four, Rossi, and I am NOT impressed. Do you realize how far out of place things inside me are being pushed? They'll never find their way back home when this child arrives."

"Honey, I sure all that happens later," Dave soothed. "Right now, why don't you focus on…"

"On what, Dave?" JJ interrupted. "The nausea? The constant urge to cry? The fact that I don't own one pair of pants that will button anymore?" As Dave opened his mouth, JJ pointed an accusing finger at him, yelling, "Don't you dare say it! I will NOT walk around here naked, David! That is no longer an option. That's what got us in this mess to begin with!"

Trying to heed the advice Hotch had given him earlier in the week, Dave slowly said, "Bella, tell me what I can do right now to make this better for you."

"You can keep your ass ten feet away from me at all times! Understand? Ten feet! You and your evil little spermy swimmers have done enough damage, thank you VERY much!"

Hearing his phone ring, Dave felt a wave of relief wash over his body. Smiling tightly and offering a silent prayer of thanks heavenward, he grabbed his cell phone from the table, answering, "Whoever you are, I'm eternally grateful to you!"

"It's eight at night, jackass! Whoever it is probably wants to sell you oceanfront property in South Dakota or a timeshare on the Eiffel Tower," JJ grumbled.

"I see JJ's having a wonderful evening," Hotch said dryly, having overheard JJ's comments.

"Save me," Dave whispered into the phone. "You have no idea, man!"

"Well, on the up side, I think we have some information that will make your day a little brighter."

"Whatever it is, start talking," Dave ordered. "We need some sunshine and light in here!"

"Actually, Emily and I are about ten minutes from your cabin. I think this is something we need to discuss face to face. Em insisted I call ahead with a head's up though before we showed up on your doorstep."

"We'll leave the porch light on," Dave replied, disconnecting.

Looking up at him with narrowed eyes, JJ griped, "I hope I didn't just hear you say that we're going to have company at this godforsaken hour!"

"Honey, it's only eight," Dave sighed as he sat down beside her on the couch, reaching for her leg.

Swatting his hand away, JJ growled, "I'm not exactly planning on staying up much longer, Rossi. This alien invader that you planted inside me has decided that it's mommy's bedtime again."

Nodding, Dave cupped the nape of her neck as he explained, "It's Hotch and Emily, Bella. They said they've got some good news."

"Headway on the case?" JJ asked, perking up.

"Sounded that way," Dave nodded. "Hotch didn't give me much on the phone, babe. But at this point, something is better than nothing."

Nodding JJ pushed off the couch, walking toward the door. "Let's get some coffee going then. This may shape up to be a long night.

Speaking before he considered the consequences of his actions, Dave reminded her, "Remember, Jen, no coffee for you." Grimacing as she turned to level him with a glacial stare, he took a step back.

"Do I LOOK like an idiot to you, David? Do I look slow in some way? Do you think I need you to constantly remind me of what I CAN'T have. The coffee. MY WINE! That I should avoid stress in any of its many shapes, forms and fashions. That I can no longer take a simple soak in the Jacuzzi, which might I remind you, is one of the very FEW things that did actually reduce my stress!"

"Baby, I'm sorry," Dave winced. "I know you're giving up a lot of things for me and our child. But," he reminded her, "I DID give up my scotch!"

"Damn right, you did! It was the freaking least you could do for me!"

Sighing in relief as he saw the headlights flash into the driveway, he muttered, "Thank God!" Turning to look at JJ at the kitchen counter, he grinned, "They're here, honey. They must have been running faster than we thought."


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

As Hotch and Emily stepped in the back door a minute later, Emily sniffed appreciatively. "Tell me that's coffee I smell!"

"In all its caffeine glory," JJ said, smiling stiffly.

Hearing the tone in JJ's voice, Hotch leaned toward Rossi muttering, "I take it caffeine withdrawals aren't going so well."

"That's the understatement of the damn year," Dave murmured. More loudly he added, "Tell me you come bearing good news, Aaron."

"Speak louder, boys," JJ ordered. "I want to know what's going on."

Pouring a cup of coffee for herself, Dave and Hotch, Emily passed them around the table. "At least, for once we're not here to deliver any bad news."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Hotch waited until the others were seated around him to speak. "We've got our first lead. Garcia has been going day and night, trying to find us something, anything we can use. Butterfield has been terrorizing every department in two agencies trying to turn over a rock we missed. But, it was something you and I talked about the other day, Dave, that triggered a memory."

"Between all of these things, we might have hit pay dirt," Emily nodded.

"Okay, the point, Hotch!" Dave growled. "What the hell have you got?"

"Remember when you and I were discussing having a little mini-JJ or mini-Dave the other night? You said that you hoped the baby got JJ's genes."

"You said that?" JJ said softly, squeezing Dave's arm.

"Of course I did, babe. If our baby looks like you, I'll be a lucky man," Dave nodded.

Leaning against him, JJ kissed his cheek. "Sometimes you can be the sweetest man."

"God," Emily snarled, watching them. "I'm getting nauseous over here. Can we breeze past the sentimental portion of the evening, please? Keep going, Hotch, before JJ's water works start," she urged.

"A couple of nights ago, I couldn't sleep. I started thinking about babies and the whole nature versus nurture concept. How no matter what genes a child receives, the way you raise a child molds them into who they are. For some reason, I began thinking about twin births and how a parent would feel about that."

"You wondered if they'd favor one of the other for some reason," JJ murmured.

Nodding, Hotch continued, "But more than that, if one twin could have the dominant personality. The ability to control his sibling even in childhood."

"Even without a twin birth, you see the phenomena happen with normal sibling relationships. We had more than one case that indicated that," Emily commented.

Shaking his head, Dave said, "Those are good thoughts to offer into a profile, but we already know who our suspects are, Hotch." "We just can't catch them."

"But this got me to thinking that maybe there were parts of the profile that we missed," Hotch replied. "Something that could help us find them now."

Wrapping her fingers around Dave's hand, JJ asked, "And have you found anything?"

"Yeah, JJ, we have. I took the information to Penelope and she's been pulling all sorts of childhood information on our twins. She started digging at grade school. Based on that information, Butterfield has teams interviewing anybody and everybody associated with these men for the past forty-eight hours. This afternoon, we got a hit."

Clutching Dave's hand tightly, JJ whispered, "You found them?"

"Not yet, JJ, but, we've got a hot trail again. One of their high school classmates remembered the older twin, Martin. He was always the loud, boisterous one. No one seems to remember much at all about Simon other than the fact that he was a loner and a whiz at computers and video games. He followed Martin around like a puppy."

"Dominant and submissive personalities," Emily murmured.

"So where does that take us, Aaron," Dave asked gruffly. "And how does any of this tie in to JJ being their target?"

"Two things. The older twin, Martin, was in a relationship with one of the more popular cheerleaders in his class. She bore a remarkable resemblance to JJ."

"Bore?" JJ breathed.

"Her body was identified yesterday, JJ. Evidently, when the relationship went sour Martin made her life a living hell. She disappeared shortly thereafter. But when the police questioned Martin, he had an alibi…his brother. He was never charged with anything."

"That's the significant event," Dave muttered. "The trigger."

"But if this is all about Martin, why has it been Simon that came after me?"

"Martin is probably using Simon like a tool, JJ. And since Simon is the weaker personality, he does his tasks without question. He probably never designed to kill you. His goal was to take you to Martin."

"Hotch has more, guys," Emily added.

Nodding, Hotch continued, "The high school classmate also remembered the only time Simon really made an impact was during some "What I did this Summer" report. He had his whole class hanging on every word about a visit to some friend's house near Lackawanna State Park."

Eyes widening, JJ asked, "In Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah, Jayje," Emily nodded.

"Are you thinking JJ has been his target for all these years. That he had some kind of contact with her when she was younger?"

"We're not sure of anything yet, Dave," Hotch said uneasily. "But considering where she grew up, it's possible. And it gives up a starting point. As of this morning, Butterfield's people began combing the area. Since that place had such a profound impact on Simon, we're hoping they might have sought safety there."

"A comfort zone," Dave nodded.

"Exactly," Hotch nodded.

"Penelope has managed to find two supposedly unrelated deaths that hadn't been entered into the database yet."

"Do they match the MO?" JJ asked.

Nodding, Emily summarized, "Two young professional blonde women, early thirties killed in Easter Pennsylvania within three weeks. The bodies were found far enough apart that locals never connected them to our case or any other case for that matter."

"Are you telling us that you know they aren't here for sure?" Dave asked, nailing Hotch with a penetrating stare.

"I'm saying we have an idea of where they may be now, Dave, or at least where they might have been. You know there aren't any guarantees here."

"But threats are still coming in against me, right?" JJ asked nervously.

"We're still intercepting multiple emails every day, Jayje," Emily nodded. "All of them the same content as you've heard before. But, since Garcia came back, she's managed to keep our system from being tapped. It's probably frustrating them. That and you're so deeply hidden that no one has managed to trace you back to Rossi."

"Why would they continue to focus on me after all this time?" JJ asked propping her elbows on the table.

"A pure psychopath can maintain focus indefinitely, JJ, until either he attains his goal, is captured or dies," Emily said quietly.

"And that's why we're going to find the bastards and put them out of commission for good," Dave said, his resolute words echoing in the still kitchen.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

Waking suddenly later that night, Dave opened his eyes in the darkness of the room. Listening to a moment to hear what woke him, he sighed as he heard nothing but the whir of the ceiling fan and chirp of the crickets outside. Reaching for JJ, his arm met cool sheets vacant of the woman he loved. Throwing the covers back quickly as his heart pounded, he heard her achingly familiar voice whisper, "It's okay, Dave. I'm here."

Looking across the room, he recognized the shape of her body sitting on the window seat staring out the window at the moon. Grabbing a blanket from the bed, he crossed the room quickly, draping her with the blanket as he sat behind her. "You okay, honey?" he asked quietly.

Nodding, JJ leaned back against him. "I just couldn't sleep. I decided to get up for awhile."

"You should have woke me up," he chided softly.

"Why should two of us be up, Dave? You were sleeping just fine," she said with a shake of her head.

"Maybe the peanut finally caught up on her sleep," Dave murmured against her hair.

"Or him," JJ added with an eye roll. "And I don't think there's a chance that'll happen. I don't think I've ever slept this much in my life."

Stroking her neck soothingly, Dave murmured, "Then tell me what's got that mind of yours churning."

Shrugging, JJ muttered, "Too much, I guess." Lapsing into silence, she finally whispered, staring out the window, "There's a full moon out tonight."

"There is," Dave nodded, feeling her lean further against him as she curled into his body.

"I don't ever remember seeing it this bright since I've lived in the city," she said softly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, babe, but you aren't in the city anymore."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out a while back," JJ smiled.

"Does that bother you? Would you prefer we lived in the city?"

Shaking her head, JJ whispered, "I grew up on a farm in the middle of nowhere, Dave. I thought I wanted something different. I've lived in a city ever since I went away to college. Now that I'm an adult, I've learned that nothing compares to the peace and tranquility that comes from living in the country."

"It worked the opposite way for me," he murmured, tightening his arms around her. "The Long Island Expressway practically ran through our back yard. Then after college, it was city after city."

"That's why you bought Little Creek, isn't it?" JJ asked in a hushed voice.

Nodding, Dave replied, "I needed a place to escape. Someplace that nobody could find me with their constant noise and interruptions. Somewhere I could walk for miles and never have to see another person."

"Nobody has ever lived here with you, have they?" JJ asked.

"Never wanted to share this with anybody else. Until now," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck. Turning her slightly to look in her eyes, Dave ordered softly, "Tell me what really has you up at two in the morning staring out the window, baby."

"I was thinking about our unsubs. Well, more specifically, I was wondering about their parents. How could they not see how damaged those boys were?"

"Honey, we both know that not everyone is very observant. For whatever reason, they don't pay attention to the warning signs. Not every parent is involved in their child's life."

"But they could have been stopped, Dave. Maybe they could have been helped back then. Surely their mother knew something at some point was wrong. How could a mother be that uninvolved? What type of parent could she have been that she couldn't see something was wrong with her children?"

"I don't know, babe," Dave returned quietly. Looking down at her pinched face, Dave said softly, "But I'm pretty sure this isn't all about our unsubs. I think this has more to do with our baby." Sliding his hand over her stomach, he smiled as he felt that slight swell against his hand. "I know you, Jennifer. I know that there isn't anything you won't do for this child. We're both going to be there for this baby as long as we live."

Covering his hand with hers, JJ whispered, "You sound awfully confident about that."

Nodding as he eased her back in his arms, he replied evenly, "I'm very confident, babe. Our child is gonna get the best of all worlds. We'll make sure of it," he promised, lifting her in his arms and crossing the room back to their bed.

Easing her down, he slid into the bed behind her as she asked, "Have you ever wondered what our baby will look like?"

Nodding as she turned in his arms, he kissed her softly before saying, "I want her to have your blonde hair."

Shaking her head as she smiled, she murmured, "I'm pretty sure that black hair of yours will prevail. And it could be a son, you know."

Kissing a path down her neck, he said softly, "Boy or girl, I don't care. All that matters is that this child is healthy and happy. And that we're together. Nobody is facing anything alone in this house."

Linking her arms around his neck, JJ whispered, "That sounds good."

"I'm glad," he murmured, covering her lips again as his tongue tangled lazily with hers.

"Mmmm," she hummed against his mouth as his fingers stroked sensuously over her sensitive breasts. "That feels good," she sighed.

"Does it?" he breathed, nipping at her collar bone.

"Mmm hmmm," she nodded, tangling her legs with his.

"Does that mean you might feel like…" he trailed off, pressing gentle sucking kisses to the side of her neck as his thumb thrummed against her nipples.

"Feel like making love?" JJ gasped as his teeth scraped the slope of her neck.

"Yeah," Dave chuckled against her ear.

"Oh, I'd say that my body is definitely saying yes," JJ moaned as one of his hands smoothed up the inside of one thigh.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, Bella," Dave groaned as her hand found the elastic of his pajama bottoms, sliding inside to fist his arousal.

Turning her lips to his, JJ kissed him passionately as Dave smoothed her nightgown over her hips. Lifting her arms above her head as he slid the gown over her head, she watched him throw it carelessly over the side of the bed before his dark head dropped to pull one breast into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" JJ moaned, feeling his lips and teeth work one taut breast. "That feels so good, Dave," she whispered, threading her fingers through his hair as his mouth shifted to the opposite breast and his fingers found her moist heat.

Sliding his thumb over her swollen bud, he felt her buck against his fingers, crying out. "You like that?" he whispered, lifting his head from her breast to stare into glazed passion filled eyes.

"You know I do," JJ breathed, lifting her hips against his talented fingers. "I want you," she whispered, shifting restlessly beneath him.

Helping her push down his sleep pants, he groaned against her mouth as he felt her fingers slide against his cock. "Want you, too, Bella," he panted against her lips.

Embedding her nails in the skin of his shoulders, JJ arched her back, trying to bring him too her. "Now, David! Please?"

"Oh, yeah, baby. Now," he growled, burying himself in her heat.

Both groaned at the stark contact of flesh meeting flesh. Thrusting slowly, Dave watched her face carefully, afraid to cause her pain.

Seeing the look of concentration on his face, JJ lifted her head to kiss him. "Stop thinking, Dave. Stop worrying. Just make love to me. I won't break," she assured him gently as he tentatively thrust again.

"You're pregnant, baby. I don't want to…"

"Shut up," JJ ordered against his mouth as she reached down to cup his balls in her hand, squeezing gently as he issued a tense, "Fuck!"

Whispering hotly in his ear as he involuntarily stroked deeper into her body, "You like that, don't you?"

"You know exactly what I like, you little terror," Dave growled against her ear, groaning again as her hands offered another sure squeeze. "Fuck, baby! Stop that before I lose control, damn it!"

"Promise?" she asked, staring up at him with heated eyes.

Reaching a hand between them, Dave fingered her clit causing a small shriek of pleasure from the woman underneath him. "I play to win, babe," Dave warned, biting her neck.

Lifting her hips to his, JJ clutched Dave's neck as he thrust slowly in and out of her body. "Dave, I need more," JJ begged.

"You've never heard that slow and steady wins the race," Dave panted in her ear as he felt sweat trickle down his back.

"Maybe," JJ whined. "But hard and deep are a whole lot of fun, too," she cajoled.

Laughing against her ear, Dave pumped into her, giving her just a bit more of what she begged for. Feeling her body begin to tighten around his, Dave gritted his teeth, fighting his own release. It felt too good to end.

Hearing her harsh scream of completion moments later, he finally allowed himself to let go as his back tightened and his deep strokes disintegrated into jerky erratic thrusts that had him grunting in pleasure and her fingernails digging into his back as he heard her release another soft scream. Throwing his head back and groaning deeply as he felt his body explode inside hers, Dave finally collapsed above her. Seconds later, he forced himself to shift to his side, dragging her body against his as they both fought for breath.

Long minutes later, JJ finally turned her head toward him. Seeing his satisfied relaxed face, she smiled. "I don't think I've seen you look this happy for awhile," JJ murmured.

"I'm always happy with you, Bella," Dave whispered, turning his head to kiss her hand. "I've just missed…"

"This," she said completing his thought. "Sleeping all the time tends to ruin my libido," she apologized.

"Hey!" Dave growled, rolling to his side to stare at her with snapping eyes. "Don't you say that," he chastised. "You're taking care of our baby. I can do without sex. I can't do without either of you."

Tears filling her eyes, JJ swallowed. "Sometimes, you make me fall in love with you all over again, David Rossi."

"You have no idea how much it humbles me when you say stuff like that, Bella," he whispered, covering her lips gently. "I'll never know how I got lucky enough to find you, but God help anybody that tries to take you from me."


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

Three days later, Dave glared across his kitchen table at Hotch. "What do you mean, they aren't there?" he growled angrily.

Sighing, Hotch met Dave's dark eyes, "Exactly what I said, Dave. Butterfield's teams found evidence indicating they'd been hiding out at the abandoned farm of the family they'd visited all those years ago. It had definitely showed recent signs of inhabitation. They showed their pictures around the town and they'd definitely been seen."

"But they aren't there now?" Dave muttered, tightening his fingers around the mug in his hand.

"No," Hotch replied, shaking his head. "We're looking at possible options as to where they might go next, but right now…"

"Right now, we're back to fucking square one!" Dave exploded.

"No, we aren't, Dave. We know a hell of a lot more than we did before and that's gonna help us track them."

Snorting, Dave shook his head. "What we know is that they've been at three possible places and we've missed them every time…and bodies are piling up in their wake. They as computer savvy as Garcia and they're always one step ahead of us. Am I missing anything here, Hotch?" Dave asked bitterly. Seeing Hotch's obvious hesitation, Dave narrowed his eyes on the other man. "I have, haven't I? What haven't you told me, Hotch. I really don't think now is the time for secrets, do you?"

"Where's JJ now, Dave?" Hotch asked uneasily.

"Upstairs talking to Garcia," Dave snapped. "So, if you've got something you don't want her to hear, start talking."

Deliberately choosing his words, Hotch said slowly, "In the house that the Cartwells abandoned, Butterfield's men found a collection of photographs of JJ, Dave."

"We already knew they had pictures of her," Dave said, clenching his jaw.

"That's true, but these pictures had been mutilated, Dave," Hotch said softly.

"They're devolving. She's no longer the prize. She's become the prey," Dave said, staring out the window.

"The probably feel like she's shunned them…turned on them like the original trigger," Hotch added. "The fact that they didn't take the pictures with them…"

"Means they're losing what control they had left," Dave finished for him. "Do we have any intel on where they might go next yet?"

"Nothing obvious. But there was no information at the farmhouse that indicated they knew JJ was at Little Creek."

"Our system. Can they get in? It still has JJ and I listed as FBI employees…it would have our addresses embedded in it somewhere," Dave muttered.

"We've got JJ listed as absent for medical leave. The story about her staying with family in the South is holding. You're listed as a consultant right now. On sabbatical with your latest book. The occasional video and phone interviews you've been doing with your publisher on the morning news shows about your books have been keeping your cover story tight."

Releasing a breath, Dave ground out, "I'm gonna check with my personal security teams and increase the protection around here again."

Nodding, Hotch murmured, "Sounds reasonable. And it's not a bad idea, all things considered."

Jerking their heads toward the door as JJ pushed it open, she asked, "What sounds like a good idea?"

"Hotch and I were just discussing the plans for my new book, babe. Various cases I might include," Dave lied.

Narrowing her eyes on the older man, JJ shook her head as she dropped her cell phone on the table. "You don't lie very well, Rossi. At least not to me." Turning to Hotch, she asked, "You wanna try to dig your friend out of the hole he's digging for himself?"

Shaking his head, Hotch replied, "Seriously, JJ, we've just been discussing Dave's book and recent television appearances. I hear that "The Today Show" was very impressed with his interview."

"You should have been here for my end of it," JJ complained. "He griped and moaned all the time he was getting ready for it." Patting his hand, JJ smiled, "Our Dave doesn't do morning well."

"Yeah, cause your one to talk. Who was the one that threatened to smother me with her pillow if I caused the bed to move before eight in the morning anymore?"

Shrugging, JJ moved toward the refrigerator. "Is it MY fault that your child chooses to believe the day should not start before noon."

"Just agree, Dave. Otherwise, you're gonna live to regret it. She pulled the baby card," Hotch advised quietly.

"I heard that, Hotch," JJ called over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm on your side here, JJ," Hotch replied quickly, glaring at Dave.

"Doesn't hurt that you're scared to death of her," Dave snickered.

"Part of my evil plan," JJ grinned. "Whatever it takes to keep you boys in line."

"Did you and Garcia have a nice chat?" Dave asked.

"Garcia's been going so hard lately, it sounded like she needed a break. I told her to have Morgan bring her out tomorrow night for supper."

"You sure you're gonna feel up to that?" Dave asked worriedly. "Food hasn't exactly been your friend lately."

"It doesn't matter if I eat or not, Dave. We can still have food with our friends. Besides, hopefully I'll feel better by tomorrow." Looking at Hotch, JJ said, "You and Emily should join us, too."

Shaking his head, Hotch murmured, "Actually I promised her that I'd go with her to see that new movie she's been waiting for. Why she wants to see some psychological thriller, I don't know. Consider what we do all day, you'd think she'd want a break from our reality. But, she does."

"Movies…" JJ sighed. "It's been so long since I saw a movie in a real theater," she said wistfully, leaning against the counter. "I miss the smell of popcorn."

"Honey, I'll get you all the popcorn you want."

"You haven't missed anything, JJ. The last movie I went to, I spent forty dollars for two hours of having my back kicked by the six year old sitting behind me."

"You didn't pull your gun and shoot him," JJ laughed.

"Thought about it. Then decided against it…the paperwork we have to complete for firing our weapons is such a bitch," Hotch replied dryly.

"Good a reason as any, I guess," Dave chuckled.

Rising, Hotch headed toward the door. "I'll call if anything comes up, guys."

Watching their boss leave, JJ eyed Rossi. "Start talking, Dave. What did that man come to tell you that you've decided that I don't need to know about?"

Sipping his coffee, Dave shook his head. "Nothing you don't know already," Dave lied smoothly. "We're just gonna be hypervigilant and investigate every lead."

"Did Butterfield find anything?" she asked.

"Still looking," Dave said evasively.

"Then it looks like we're going to spend some more quality time together, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are," Dave agreed. "Think you can stand me?"

"I guess," JJ drawled. "Might as well get used to you since I kinda agreed to a forever with you."

"Good plan," Dave smirked.

"Speaking of forever," JJ smiled sweetly, "I think it's time you helped me clean out that closet in the spare bedroom that we're gonna use as a nursery. This is as good a time as any," she said, pulling him out of his chair.

Groaning, Dave let her pull him behind him. "Just what I wanted to do, babe. Clean something."

"Get used to it, Rossi. You wanted me and you got me. The whole complete package," JJ laughed.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

As Dave stepped out of his office the next afternoon, he rubbed a hand down his face. He was going to have to tell JJ about his conversation with Hotch. Or, at the very least, he was going to have to hit the high points. "Jen, babe, where are you?" Dave called in the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called back.

Pointing himself in that direction, Dave gave himself a quick mental pep talk. JJ's moods, at present, were unpredictable at best. And he knew, the information he had to share had to be given carefully. But, it HAD to be said. More than anything, he had to keep them safe. Walking into the sunlit kitchen, he frowned as he watched JJ rub her back as she leaned over to unload the dishwasher. Walking up behind her, he quickly captured her reaching hand, pulling her up. "Honey, what did we just talk about? You don't need to be doing all this lifting and pulling right now."

Swatting his hand as JJ straightened, she shook her head at the frowning man. "Dave, don't start. It was a few cups and a plate. I don't exactly think that's gonna break me."

Raising an eyebrow at her as he pressed a hand to her tense back, Dave grunted, "You wanna try that again, Jen? I've got a perfectly good set of eyes here. I can tell when you're in pain."

"Dave, I'm fine," JJ sighed. "I've just got a catch in my back."

Narrowing his eyes, Dave felt his mouth tighten. "You didn't have it earlier, did you?"

"According to that Godforsaken book I've been reading, it's a fairly common occurance among pregnant women to experience backaches," JJ answered evasively.

"It's also common for them to take it easy when they can," he retorted. "I believe that book, everyone we know, AND your doctor would agree with me on that statement."

Rolling her eyes, JJ slid the dishwasher rack back in place. "I'm fine, David. It's only a catch."

Stilling her movement, he turned the stubborn woman he'd fallen in love with to face him. "Describe it to me, Jennifer."

"It's no worse than anything I used to get running around on the soccer field," she huffed.

"But you haven't been running on any soccer fields that I know about unless you've got a field, goals, and opposing teams hidden in the basement," he returned patiently.

"You aren't as funny as you seem to think you are," JJ retorted.

"You tell me if it gets any worse, Jen. I mean it," Dave ordered sternly.

"You're being overprotective again," JJ groaned.

"There isn't any such thing as overprotective with you when I know I may have to call out the National Guard if there's a problem, honey. Any advance warning I can get would go a long way towards me keeping my sanity, okay?"

"Okay, David," JJ sighed. "Are you gonna be like this for the next several months?"

"Probably," he nodded with a slight grin.

Pushing him gently away from her with a hand on his chest, JJ muttered, "Go away, Dave. Go find something to do besides annoy me."

"Can't babe. It's time to start the cannelloni," Dave shrugged.

"It's only just after four, Dave," JJ replied, glancing at the clock on the oven. Garcia said she and Morgan won't be here until seven or so."

Nodding, Dave drawled, "Yeah, and the sauce needs to simmer at least two hours before we add it to the pasta. Then the pasta needs a half hour to bake and another hour to sit before we eat it."

Motioning toward the freezer, JJ bit back a wince as her back caught again. "Dave, we've got sauce in the freezer."

"Nope, we've got tiramisu in the freezer which we need to set out to thaw. We used the last of the sauce the other day, babe. But it isn't hard. Just takes a little while to get all the ingredients in one pot."

"Then let's get started," JJ murmured, leaning against the counter in an effort to relieve the pressure in her back. "I'll chop, you stir."

"Nice try, babe," Dave growled. "I saw that grimace though. You aren't doing anything more strenuous than sitting on the couch and operating the remote control."

"No, I'm not," JJ insisted. "I'm not sitting around in the other room when I could be doing something useful."

"You are doing something useful," Dave argued. "You're growing a person!"

"You know what I mean, Rossi!"

Rolling his eyes, Dave groaned. "Fine! We'll compromise. You sit down and get off your feet. You don't need to be standing so much."

Irritating, JJ propped herself on a barstool, and refused to admit that it did feel better to be sitting down. "There! Happy now?" she asked petulantly.

"Some," he nodded. "Not completely."

"Get used to it," JJ said sweetly.

Reaching in the fridge to pull out the vegetables, Dave dreaded the news he had to impart, but knew he had to tell her eventually. "I just got off the phone with Hotch before I came in here, Bella," he said slowly. "You wanna hear the latest?"

"You've got news and you've been holding out on me?" JJ hissed, glaring at him.

"Hey, I came in here to tell you, babe. I got a little distracted," he said with a pointed look at her belly.

"Well, focus," she ordered.

Handing her a butcher knife, he said, "Start dicing tomatoes, honey."

Automatically beginning her assigned task, he watched her face as he continued, "Hotch said that Butterfield has expanded his search out of Pennsylvania and into the surrounding states now. He's tracking New Jersey, New York, Delaware…"

"And Maryland and Virginia, too, right?" JJ said.

"Possibly, honey."

JJ asked as she focused her eyes on the tomatoes in front of her, "Do we think Simon and Martin are still somewhere in the East?"

Pulling down a large stock pot with a clatter, Rossi shrugged. "We don't know anything with certainty, but Butterfield feels like they're in this general area."

"Why haven't they just left completely? It's like they want to get caught," JJ mused, chopping.

Dave thought carefully, not wanting to deliver more information that she needed to concern herself with, but he realized she needed some answers. "They're intent on completing their mission now, babe. Whatever their psychosis may be, they can't let go of the object of their rage."

"Which is me," JJ said faintly, shifting in her chair as she began to peel an onion. "So until they get me or we get them, this continues."

"Oh, this WILL end," Dave assured her. "And it's going to end in our favor." Dave returned grimly, reaching for the tomatoes she'd chopped and dropping them into the saucepan.

Chopping harder at the onions than necessary, JJ ground out, "Months, David! It's now been months!"

"I know, Jen," Dave replied softly. "That bump in your belly reminds me lest I forget."

"Like we could forget," JJ frowned.

Reaching over, he stilled her violently chopping hand. "Honey, that onion is gonna start to cry if you keep abusing it like that."

Taking a deep breath, she stared at where his hand covered hers. "I'm okay now, Dave," she finally sighed.

Nodding, Dave laced his fingers with hers. "I know you are, honey. But it's my job to keep you that way."

Nodding, she straightened and leaned back against the barstool, breathing deeply. "Okay, let's get back to work."

Seeing the fatigued look in her face, Dave shook his head. "I've changed my mind, babe. There's a lasagna in the freezer. It'll have plenty of time to thaw and cook before Morgan and Garcia arrive. You and I are going to go curl up on that couch and watch a movie or something. You'll probably fall asleep within five minutes."

"No, Dave," JJ said, shaking her head as she pinched his hand. "We promised Garcia cannelloni and that's what she's gonna get."

Leaning forward, Dave wriggled his brows at her as he said, "Babe, that woman isn't Italian. She's not gonna know tortellini from ravioli. I'll cut the lasagna in small pieces and roll it up to convince her."

"Keep cooking, Dave. I'm okay"

Staring at her, Rossi finally nodded, unwilling to upset the woman across from him any more than he already had. "I'm only agreeing because I've a feeling you might turn that knife on me if I don't."

"How well you know me, Rossi," JJ grinned.

Leaning across the island to press a kiss to her lips, Dave nodded. "Weeks of living together have taught me a few things about you, Jennifer Jareau."

"That feeling is mutual, Rossi."


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Propping his feet on the ottoman in front of him, Dave leaned his head against the soft couch behind him and smiled.

Shifting her head on his lap, JJ stared up at him. "Okay, I give. What's put that self-satisfied smirk on your face?"

Glancing at his watch, Dave grinned again. "We're ahead of schedule, babe. Which means, I have a hope in hell that I can get you to stay still for the next half hour."

"I already agreed that I wouldn't fight you anymore, Dave," JJ grumbled. "My feet are up and I'm resting per your instruction, aren't I?

Leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, Dave frowned as his lips touched her skin.

Pulling back, he stared down at her drawn face.

"What's the matter with you, Dave?" JJ asked, seeing the look on his face.

Cupping her face as he leaned forward to press his lips back to her forehead, Dave whispered, "Honey, you're hot."

Rolling her eyes at him, JJ replied smartly, "Now isn't the time to be making those kind of comments, Rossi. I know you and I know we don't have enough time to…"

"JJ, I'm serious, babe. You're running a fever," Dave said worriedly.

"No, I'm not," JJ denied automatically as she looked up at him with surprised eyes.

Running his hands down her sides, he slipped a hand underneath her shirt to feel her back. "Yeah, you are. I know your body as well as I know my own. Something's off."

Shaking her head, JJ shrugged, "We've been in the kitchen cooking. Maybe I've just got on too many layers of clothing. My skin's probably just a little overheated."

Moving her head from his lap to the couch cushion, Dave ordered, "Stay right there and don't move."

"Where are you going?" JJ asked with a frown. Frowning again, as he didn't bother answering her as he walked out of the room, JJ shifted to push a throw pillow behind her back, trying to relieve the ache. Staring down at her stomach and patting it gently, she asked, "Did you know your daddy is crazy, baby? Don't worry, I promise, I'll be the sane parent."

Seconds later, she heard his footsteps echoing in the hallway as he stalked determinedly back into the room, skinny glass cylinder in his hand. "Open up," he demanded, holding out the thermometer.

"Dave, you're overreacting. I'm fine," JJ murmured, putting a hand over her stomach. "The baby is fine. I was just informing him that his daddy is going to drive his mother to insanity."

Leaning over, Dave propped a hand on either side of her as he stared into her eyes. "You got that backwards, honey. It's me that's gonna end up in the asylum if you don't start listening. For the love of God, just take your damn temperature!"

Grabbing the glass object from Dave's hand, she sighed. "Do me a favor and join this century, Dave. They make these things in digital now."

"Stop stalling," he growled with a glare.

Popping it in her mouth, she said around it, "You're gonna feel pretty stupid when it says I'm just fine."

Propping her feet back up, he muttered, "I'll take that risk."

"How long do I have to do this for, Dave," she muttered around the stick in her mouth.

"Quit talking or it won't give us an accurate reading, damn it! Mama always said three minutes."

Finally, JJ pulled the thermometer from her mouth, sticking her tongue out at him as she handed it over. "It's been three minutes."

Easily reaching for it, Dave turned to stare at it, squinting at the tiny numbers. "Maybe those digital things have some merit," he said trying to read the markings.

Sighing loudly, JJ grabbed it back, tilting the glass to read it. Jaw tightening, she glanced at Dave, asking, "What did you do to this thing?"

"Not a thing. What does it say?" he asked uneasily.

"It says I've got a fever of 101.9," JJ whispered.

"Okay," he bit out, reaching for the phone, "that's it. We're calling your doctor."

"Dave, you don't think…" JJ began covering her stomach with a shaking hand.

Seeing her motion, Dave grabbed her hand, "Babe, we don't know anything yet. Let's just talk to your doctor."

Nodding slowly, JJ whispered, "We need to tell her my back's been hurting more today,"

"More than you told me?" Dave barked.

"I swear I thought it was normal, Dave," JJ said in a small voice. "But what if…"

Squeezing her hand, Dave murmured, "We'll talk about it later, Jen."

Seconds later, JJ listened as Dave spoke quietly to Dr. Wroboleski. Watching him hang up a moment later, JJ asked, "What did she say?"

"We need to make some plans to get you in there to see her, Bella."

JJ nodded with widened eyes as they both heard the bright voice of Penelope Garcia yell, "Yoo HOO! Anybody home? Where's my preggers Gumdrop?"

"Help me up, Dave," JJ ordered.

"Jennifer, stay put!" Dave growled, "I'll bring them in here."

"No! I need to pee, Dave! Now! I think the baby's decided to bounce on my bladder again!"

"No quick moves, babe," Dave said, quickly standing and easing her into a standing position. "Just take it easy."

"Tell Pen I'll be out in a minute," JJ muttered, moving toward the bathroom.

Watching Jen close the door behind her, Dave moved quickly toward the kitchen.

Seeing Rossi standing in the doorway a second later, Garcia's hands landed on her hips as she asked, "Agent Rossi, what have you done with my little gumdrop and gumdrop, junior?"

"Mama, I told you she might be asleep," Morgan muttered, dropping an arm around her shoulders.

"No, she's not, but I wish she was," Dave sighed. Looking at Morgan, Dave said seriously, "We've got a small problem and I'm gonna need your help."

"Security problem or baby problem?" Morgan asked slowly.

"Baby," Rossi said succinctly. "Jen's running a fever and is having back pains."

Grabbing her phone, Garcia said, "We need to call her doctor!"

"Already done," Rossi replied calmly. "Annie wants to see her."

"Which means a trip out of here on short notice," Morgan nodded. "Hence the help."

"Yeah," Dave said flatly. "The faster the better, Derek."

"Dave!" JJ called faintly from the hallway.

Turning quickly, Dave met JJ's panicked eyes. "Babe, you're pale as a ghost. You need to lie back down," he said moving toward her.

"Dave," she stuttered, "I'm bleeding."

Feeling his stomach drop, Dave quickly lifted her in his arms, stalking toward the den.

"Dave, where are we going?" JJ asked shakily, her voice terrified.

"You are going to lie here while Morgan and I figure out a fast way out of here," Dave told her with a calm he didn't feel. Looking over his shoulder as JJ's hand clutched his, Dave yelled, "Morgan, get with the head of my security and find us a quick route out of here to the nearest hospital. Garcia, grab all the pillows you can from the bed upstairs and put them in the back of the SUV."

Grabbing the front of his shirt frantically, JJ looked at Dave with wild eyes. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere, babe," he assured her quickly.

Feeling hot tears slip down her cheeks, JJ whispered, "What if something's wrong with the baby? I can't lose him now…"

"Nobody is losing anything, Bella," Dave said forcefully, lowering his hand to caress the small bump of her belly. "We don't know what's wrong yet. But you have to stay calm and try not to make yourself any sicker."

Nodding shakily, JJ slowly drew her legs up. "I need to turn on my side, Dave. It helps with the pain."

Moving his hand to her back, he helped her roll over. Seeing Morgan appear in the doorway, Rossi growled, "Tell me you pulled something together!"

Nodding, Morgan replied, "We gotta plan and counterplan. It's rough, put we can get her out of here and to her doctor in about thirty minutes with a few side roads."

Glancing down at JJ, Dave asked, "Baby, you ready to move?"

Nodding, JJ whispered, "Just don't let anything be wrong with our baby."

Lifting her in his arms, Dave murmured, "Nothing's happening to either of you, sweetheart. I'm going to do everything in my power to see to that!"


	117. Chapter 117

**_A/N - Greetings! I hope you are all enjoying this exciting journey. We're definitely still enjoying writing it! I just wanted to take this opportunity to let readers know that I will be posting again on Monday. We're going to take this weekend and try to get some additional chapters and stories in the Vault. As ever, I still appreciate all the feedback and reviews you guys offer. It keeps me inspired and gives me hope that we're still on the right track. And, like always, I couldn't do any of this without my great co-author and friend, tonnie2001969. She's a rock. And without her outlines and plot direction, none of the magic happens! And remember, we don't own Criminal Minds. _**

**Chapter 117**

Tightening his hand on JJ's, Dave grimaced as Morgan navigated the SUV around a tight curve quickly, throwing him against the door. "Damn it, Morgan! Keep this damn thing on the road, will ya?"

"Dave," JJ said softly, "Don't yell at him, honey. He's doing the best he can."

Slapping his arm in the front seat, Garcia ordered, "Lovebug, slow down! We're not gonna get there any quicker if we're all dead."

"Listen, people," Morgan muttered, glancing in the rearview mirror, "I'm doing my job and getting Little Sister to that doctor of hers PDQ. Those were my orders, right?"

"I qualified that order with the word "safely", Derek!" Rossi blustered. Glancing down at JJ's pale face, he whispered, "How you doing, honey?"

"I'm not any worse," JJ said, smiling weakly.

Resting a hand over her stomach, Dave asked, "Is your back hurting any more than it did?"

"Not much," JJ hedged.

Pressing another pillow behind her back, Dave murmured, "See if that helps, babe."

"We're two minutes out, Jayje. Just hang on," Morgan urged.

"We've already got a covert team in the underground garage waiting on us, Agent Rossi," Pen added. "Annie's gonna be there with them, Jayje."

Nodding, JJ whispered, "Annie can fix this. She'll know what to do."

"That's why we're making this mad dash, babe," Dave soothed, smoothing back her hair.

Seconds later, JJ felt the SUV dip and the light suddenly dim as they drove into the underground garage.

"We're here," Morgan said as his phone rang. Listening for a second, he relayed, "Okay, those doors are gonna open in about ten seconds. It'll be our people on the other side."

Feeling JJ's grip on his hand tighten, Dave murmured, "See, Bella, told you we'd get you here." Hearing his door open, Dave glanced up to see Annie Wrobeleski cherub face. "Well, look who's come to visit in MY house this time," she said brightly, reaching across Dave to pat JJ's leg.

Trying to sit up, JJ groaned as Dave growled, "No more moving, Cara! We'll get a stretcher for you."

Nodding, Annie began to frown, reaching for JJ's wrist. "How long have you been having these pains, JJ?"

Shrugging, JJ leaned against Dave as she replied, "A few days."

Feeling his jaw clench at her admission, Dave took a deep breath, but bit his tongue. Turning toward the doctor, he said in a low voice, "I think it was worst today. She started running a fever and she started bleeding about an hour ago."

Motioning behind her for a gurney, Annie replied confidently, "Okay, we're gonna get the rest of this story in a second, but I want her out of this vehicle and on a stretcher, STAT.

Moving to help her and the other agents get her on a stretcher, Dave asked Annie quietly as a nurse wrapped JJ in a blanket, "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not dumb enough to stand here making guesses, Agent Rossi. Let's just get inside and start her work up." Talking to them both as they moved toward the elevator, she said, "The first thing we're gonna do is get a blood sample and a urine dip. Then we're gonna put this munchkin on our big screen again."

"Please, Annie, do that first," JJ begged. "I need to know the baby's okay!"

"I need to take care of both of you, sweetie."

"Jen, listen to the doctor," Dave urged, squeezing her hand.

Shaking her head as the elevator doors opened, JJ begged, "Baby first, Annie! Please!"

Patting her shoulder as they rolled her into an examination room, Annie said calmly, "JJ, honey, I need you to calm down for me. Getting upset isn't gonna do either you or your baby any favors."

Nodding jerkily, JJ found Dave's eyes. "You aren't leaving me, right?"

Forcing a smile to his lips, Dave shook his head. "Couldn't get rid of me if you tried, Bella."

Five minutes later, JJ stared at the computer monitor in amazement as she saw her baby on the screen.

Moving the probe over JJ's belly slowly, Annie studied the screen closely. "Looks good, JJ. Really, really good. The baby's heartbeat is at 155, which is wonderful." Pointing at the screen, she said, "That's the heart, here's the head and all looks good."

Wiping at her tears, JJ looked at Dave. "He's still in there."

"I see, sweetheart. But, it could be a she, you know," Rossi said gently, bending to kiss her head.

"Well, you guys are gonna have to argue that one out for a while yet…still too early for me to tell you anything," Annie grinned.

"Doesn't matter what we get," Dave said, shaking his head. "As long as JJ and the baby are okay. But if the baby's okay, why is JJ sick? It's not normal for a pregnant woman to have a fever and bleed, is it?"

Wiping the jelly off JJ's stomach, Annie shook her head. "Not normally, no. That's why we're doing the blood and urine tests, Dave. I'm gonna go see if we've got any results yet. We should have some definitive answers in a few minutes, okay?" Annie said, as a nurse walked into the room, handing Annie a sheath of papers.

"Speak of the devil," Annie murmured, scanning the documents. "Well, we've got answers." Patting JJ's leg gently, she smiled. "UTI, my fave little patient. I'm betting you've had it for a week or so and it's just rearing its ugly head."

"I've had those before, Annie. It didn't feel anything like this," JJ said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Annie began, "but a lot changes when you're preggers. I'm gonna get you a nice antibiotic, JJ. Sit tight," she ordered, slipping out of the room.

Watching the doctor leave, Rossi tightened his hand on JJ's arm. "It's gonna be okay now, honey," he murmured, wondering if he was trying convince her or himself. Watching her nod as she closed her eyes, he grimaced at the tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered, bending over to nuzzle her cheek, "No crying, Bella. The baby is safe and Annie's gonna get you all fixed up. The crisis is passing."

"I know," JJ said, swallowing. "I was just so scared. I don't think I've ever been that scared before."

And, in that moment, Rossi realized that he felt the same way. The idea of losing either JJ or his child was enough to chill his blood. "Me either," he whispered, pulling her up and against him. "But when you're feeling better, you and I are going to have a little chat about you not telling me the whole story."

"I didn't think it was anything to whine about, Dave," JJ whispered. "If I had thought…"

"HEY!" he said, lifting a finger to her lips to silence her. "I wasn't blaming you, Jen. I know you aren't a whiner. But telling me something doesn't feel right isn't whining. You have to trust me, Jennifer."

"I do," she whispered. "With my life. But more importantly, I trust you with this baby's life."


	118. Chapter 118

******_A/N - Okay, decided to only go Sunday without posting. Please review and let me know ya'll are still reading! And is anybody else seeing their story traffic acting screwy. According to that, I've got practically no readers. I really, really hope that's wrong. LOL! Thanks, guys, and as ever, I own nothing!_**

**Chapter 118**

Stalking up and down the hallway outside JJ's hospital room door, Garcia muttered, "How long does it take to run a few simple medical tests, huh?" Shooting a dark glance at a passing orderly, she continued, "This is a world renowned hospital. It's ridiculous that my little Gumdrop is laying in their in pain and agony, Derek!"

Fighting a grin as he watched the security guards stare warily at the small, pacing human dynamo, he sighed as he reached out a hand, hauling her to his side. "Mama, you're creating a scene. You gotta calm down are we're gonna get thrown out of here before we see JJ."

"I'd like to see 'em try," Garcia snorted. "And you," she said, glaring up at Derek's face, "find a way to help my little preggers partner in crime!"

Placing a finger her moving mouth, Morgan quietly consoled, "Sweetness, we both know that David Rossi is more than capable of getting the answers JJ needs out of these doctors and I don't think he'd take kindly to either one of us trying to take over. He hasn't failed her so far, has he?"

"I guess not," Penelope said gruffly, crossing her arms over her chest. Clearly displeased, she added, "But he's the idiot that put her in this position."

"Baby Girl, he's not the one that's been stalking her for months," Morgan soothed.

"Nope, just the asshole that forgot the raincoat," Penelope huffed.

"I know, Princess," Morgan sighed, glancing over his shoulder and biting back a curse.

Noticing his suddenly tense posture, Pen asked in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"We're about to have company," Morgan muttered, still staring over his shoulder. "It appears that our esteemed Section Chief has decided to join the party."

Shoving Morgan to the side, Penelope suddenly found herself face to face with Erin Strauss.

"Chief Strauss, how are you this evening?" Morgan asked cordially.

Narrowing her eyes on the tall black man, Strass barked, "Save the pleasantries, Agent Morgan. I received a call that indicated one of the agents in my division was brought in through emergency. Where is Agent Jareau?"

Nodding at the closed door behind them, Morgan explained, "Currently, her condition is being evaluated by the doctor, ma'am."

Glancing around at the obvious protective detail, Erin frowned. Her voice hard, Strauss glared at Morgan as she replied, "It was my understanding that Agent Jareau wasn't in our jurisdiction at this time. I take it all this," she said, waving an arm around at the armed agents, "is for her benefit."

Feeling Penelope stiffen beside him and begin forward, Morgan quickly wrapped an arm around her arm, pulling her back. "It's part of an ongoing situation, ma'am. Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi arranged for additional agents and security in an effort to secure the area. I'm sure you would have done the same."

Lips tightening, Strauss bit out, "And where exactly IS your Unit Chief, Agent Morgan? I would have assumed he'd have been here upon Agent Jareau's arrival to the hospital, considering this IS his agent in danger."

"In transit, ma'am," Morgan replied.

"That doesn't really answer my question though, does it?" Strauss asked tightly. "Where is he currently?"

"He was at the movies," Penelope said with a malicious cheerfulness. "Agent Prentiss and he were taking a rare moment to themselves. I'm sure they'll be here quite soon. I've sent them about a million text messages in the past half hour."

"Agent Prentiss and Agent Hotchner are together?" Strauss asked with a raised brow.

Relieved, Morgan stared behind Strauss' head as he watched Hotch and Emily stride quickly down the hall. "Speak of the Devil," he murmured.

"She's standing right in front of you," Pen muttered back.

"He's here, Chief Strauss," Morgan said quickly, nodding behind her toward Hotch, dressed in casual shirt and jeans.

Joining the group, Hotch caught the warning in Morgan's eyes. Carefully he nodded toward Strauss. "Chief Strauss, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'll just bet," Erin stated snidely. Cocking her head, she continued, "As I was telling Agent Morgan and Analyst Garcia, I received a phone call saying one of my agents was in the ER. My curiosity was peaked. Imagine my surprise when I arrive and the SAIC hasn't shown up. Care to explain, Agent Hotchner?"


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

Eyeing Strauss coldly, Hotch clenched his jaw against the urge to tell his Section Chief exactly what she could do with her implications. Damn her! Each member of his team, himself included, had proven themselves to this woman time and again. Her backhanded innuendos were quickly wearing on his nerves, especially given the position they stood in at the moment. "I'm here now, Chief Strauss," he bit out through tight lips. Turning his gaze to Morgan, Hotch asked quickly, "How is JJ?"

"We're still waiting, Man," Morgan replied with a shrug as he noted the tense atmosphere between his boss and his boss' boss. "The doctor's in there with her and Rossi now."

"Agent Rossi is with her?" Strauss asked with a raised brow. "She wouldn't have preferred a female agent? It appears that Agents Rossi and Jareau are growing inordinately close, doesn't it, Agent Hotchner?"

Frowning, Hotch snapped a confirmation, "They have. Perhaps at a future time you'd like to address that with Agent Rossi. I wouldn't suggest now, but you're welcome to disregard my advice if you like."

Smirking, Morgan wondered why Hotch didn't just go ahead and add, "If you dare," to that statement…he'd certainly implied as much.

Ignoring the byplay between Strauss and Hotch, Emily focused on her friend instead. "What happened?" she asked Pen anxiously, her quick mind churning to process the situation. "I talked to JJ earlier today and she was fine."

"I know. Me either," Penelope replied, shaking her blonde head. "But when Derek and I showed up for supper, JJ was one sick little mama. Agent Rossi was determined to get her here ASAP." Biting her lip, she shot another worried glance toward the door. "I just wish Agent Rossi or the doctor would come out and tell us something. I'll feel better once I hear from him that she's on the road to recovery."

Taking a step toward Hotch, Erin gazed frigidly toward the younger man as she bit out, "A word privately, please, Agent Hotchner.

Inclining his head, Hotch remained impassive as he followed Strauss down the long hallway. "Morgan, you let me know as soon as there's word on Agent Jareau," he ordered over his shoulder.

Whistling low as Hotch and Strauss disappeared around the corner of the corridor, Morgan muttered, "Damn, of all the witches to run into tonight, it had to be that one to land her broomstick at this hospital."

"I'm surprised the old bat ventured out of her cave," Emily grumbled, looking down the now empty hallway. "And I was just getting Hotch to loosen up, too."

"That fake sympathy of hers was freaking nauseating," Penelope agreed, stopping abruptly as the door opened behind her. Eyes widening as she watched JJ's doctor step into the hallway, Penelope rushed forward. "Annie! How is our little mama to be? Are they gonna be alright? How's the baby?" she asked in rapid succession.

Grabbing her arm, Emily murmured, "Give her a chance, Garcia."

Chuckling as she watched three concerned faces surround her, Annie smiled encouragingly. "Since I don't think Jen would mind me telling you, I'll share. Right now, the baby looks good."

"What about Jayje, Doc?" Morgan asked quickly.

"She's going to be fine. I'm going to run some tests, but if this is the urinary tract infection I think it is, we'll get some antibiotics in her and have her feeling better fairly soon. Now, guys, you'll have to excuse me so I can get the ball rolling."

Watching Annie walk down the hall toward the nurse's station, Garcia grabbed Derek's arm. "I wanna see her for myself. Flash your badge…wave your gun…but you make those goons by her door let me in!"

Derek was saved a reply as Hotch rejoined their small waiting group. "How'd you ditch Strauss?" Morgan asked the tired looking man bluntly.

"Luckily, she's decided there's nothing more here she can complain about tonight," Hotch sighed.

"What's her problem with us now?" Emily asked tersely.

"Evidently, our esteemed chief feels that our unit has become the BAU equivalent of a modern day Peyton Place."

"I take it you told her about JJ and Rossi's relationship, huh?" Morgan surmised.

"Didn't really have a choice," Hotch shrugged. "I managed to sidestep the pregnancy, just barely. I think I'll let Dave drop that bomb on her head. He'll enjoy it. Now, what's the deal with JJ?"

"They think it's a urinary tract infection," Emily said, filling in the blanks. "They're doing tests now," she explained, daring a quick look up at the man that was consuming more and more of her thoughts lately.

"So, this isn't worst case scenario then?" asked a relieved Hotch.

"No," Em shook her head. "They baby looks fine," she smiled, happy for once to be giving him good news.

"Thank God! I was envisioning a hell of a lot worse," Hotch said, blowing out a long breath as he looked around. Motioning toward the chairs across the hall, he murmured, "Okay, everybody…security is in place. Let's allow the good doctors to do their job and get out of the way."

Seeing the mutinous look overtaking Penelope's face, Morgan consoled her quietly. "Look, Sweetness, the doctor just told us JJ's gonna be okay. Let's just wait for a while before we go storming the gates."

Nodding absently, Pen allowed him to lead her to a cushioned chair. Sitting down, she frowned as she stared into space. What was it that she couldn't see? It was their…just on the fringes of her consciousness and she couldn't grasp it.

"Talk to me, Mama," Morgan ordered, seeing her preoccupied look. There weren't many of his angel's looks that he wasn't intimately familiar with.

"Something's off, Derek…I just don't know what," Garcia whispered, a sense of foreboding creeping up her spine.

"Baby Girl, that talented brain of yours is on overload right now. Just let it go for now," Derek advised softly. It was obvious his girl was wiped. Hell, they all were. The best thing they could all do right now was take a long, deep breath and regroup.

"I wish I could," Pen murmured. "But I feel like there's something I'm missing here."

Lapsing into silence as Morgan talked quietly to Hotch and Emily, she only hoped she'd put her finger on it soon.


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

Shifting uncomfortably against the thin mattress of the hospital bed, JJ turned her head to gaze at Dave. "You sure I need to be here?" she asked for the sixth time.

"JJ, we've had this discussion three times in the last forty-five minutes. The doctor decided to admit you and ensure that everything runs smoothly for the next few hours, honey. Behave yourself, and we're out of here tomorrow," Dave reminded her patiently.

Shaking her head, JJ whined, "But the baby's okay…Annie said so. I had a pelvic exam, an ultrasound and multiple blood tests that confirm it for us."

"And we're gonna stay here and make sure that you both remain in that condition," Dave nodded in return, unfazed by her pleas.

"I know a urinary tract infection will clear up on its own with antibiotics at home. I can recover just fine at Little Creek," JJ argued. God, she really hated hospitals. She hated the fact that she was beginning to think she should just rent a room in this one even more.

"And that IV in your arm will provide those drugs a lot faster than a couple of pills a day. And you will be recovering at Little Creek. Tomorrow," Dave countered in a decisive voice. When would this woman of his ever learn?

"But, Dave-" JJ said, beginning again. There had to be a way to sway this man to her way of thinking, didn't there?

Focusing on her with a hard stare, Dave said pleasantly, "Jen, guess what?"

"What?" JJ asked uncertainly, not altogether sure she liked the look in his dark eyes.

"I'm not risking you or our baby again. If it were up to me, you'd stay in this hospital bed until he or she is ready to come out. If the lady with all the initials behind her name says you need to be in that bed, then in that bed you WILL stay. She worked a real long time to get that smart, JJ. I trust her. YOU trust her. So, we're gonna do exactly what she tells us," Dave said, each of his words clipped and precise in the otherwise silent room.

"Don't even try, babe," he growled, when she opened her mouth to complain again. "Don't you think you're in enough trouble with me right now without borrowing more?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," JJ huffed, rolling her eyes as she dropped a hand against her stomach. That was a lie. She KNEW what he was talking about…and she felt guilty enough.

"Really?" Dave drawled. "Then let me refresh your memory, Bella. How about those pains you were having which you conveniently neglected to mention?"

Shifting her gaze away, JJ studied her nails as she chewed her lower lip. "Dave, it really wasn't-"

"Don't say it, JJ," Dave snapped. "Don't tell me that you thought it was nothing. You can't keep things from me about you and our baby and then expect me to just get over it in a moment."

JJ was saved from having to offer a response by her opening door. "Thank God," she muttered, watching as Garcia slipped into the room. While she was always happy to see her enthusiastic friend, she was ecstatic at the moment. If anybody would serve as her willing buffer, it'd be Penelope Garcia.

"You're lucky," Dave grumbled, quickly moving as Garcia flew across the room toward JJ.

"Gumdrop! You okay? At least you have some color in your cheeks again…that's an improvement."

"See, Dave," JJ said sweetly, offering him a sidelong look as Garcia hugged her, "Garcie thinks I'm well enough to go home."

"I'm pretty sure I was listening and she never said anything of the kind, Jennifer," Dave said sternly.

"What do you mean 'go home', JJ? Dr. Wrobeleski just told us that you were being admitted for the night," Hotch frowned.

"She has been," Dave grunted. "She's just trying to talk her way out of here."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Penelope retorted, shaking her head vigorously. "You must be addled if you think we're gonna let you leave, Angelfish. You, my little flower are going to keep your body that is carrying my very first little niece or nephew in that well-equipped little hospital bed until your doctor or that man," she said, pointing at Dave, "tell you that you can move. Do I make myself clear here?"

"Ha!" Dave said victoriously. "Try to argue with THOSE marching orders, why don't you?" Dave said smugly.

"Feel free to ignore the crazy woman," Morgan shrugged. "She's convinced she's forgotten something and been driving me nuts while she tries to remember what it was."

"What does he mean?" JJ asked Penelope, shifting on the bed to make room for her friend.

Shrugging as she plopped down, Penelope muttered, "Not sure. I'm over it now. It'll come back to me. I just had one of those moments where it felt like something important was hovering just out of reach."

"Oh, I've had those moments…you know, that feeling when you can't remember if you turned the coffeepot off," Emily nodded, dropping into the chair by the door.

"Or walked out of the house without your clothes on," Morgan added.

As all eyes in the room swung toward the black man, Rossi raised a brow and asked, "Have those moments a lot, do you, Morgan?"

"Hell, you know what I meant," Morgan grumbled, sinking back against the wall.

Raising wicked eyes to her chocolate lovebunny, Garcia winked. "I do. Any chance I'll see that soon?"

"Oh Good God!" Hotch groaned. "On that note, I think we'll all clear out of here."

"Everything for tonight is in place, right?" Rossi asked as Hotch moved toward the door.

"We've got three security teams on a rotating schedule along with a perimeter team. George Washington Hospital has its own security system with employee badges and they have to swipe them when they move floor to floor," Hotch explained.

"And I've already hooked into it," Pen nodded. "I'll be tracking everything through our system as soon as I get home tonight."

"This would be so much easier if we were at Little Creek," JJ moaned.

Pressing a hand to her flushed cheek, Dave frowned. "Your body temperature disagrees with you." Seeing the look of consternation in her eyes, Dave sighed, "But I promise we'll get you back home as soon as the doc gives the all clear. Not before."

"Okay, Sweetness," Morgan said, pulling Garcia off the bed, "We're out of here."

Slamming a hand against Dave's chest as they passed, Garcia ordered, "YOU, SuperAgent, take care of the Ladybug and offspring. Remember, I hold your vast resources in the palm of my capable little hand."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…you'll hide the body where nobody finds it, too," Dave grumbled good-naturedly.

"Nah," Pen shook her head. "He'll do that," she said, jerking a thumb at Morgan. "And you, my Chocolate God, are taking me out to a well earned dinner."

"We'll make it up to you guys," JJ called. "I promise, Dave will make cannelloni for you soon, Pens.

"Uh huh," Garcia nodded. "AND tiramisu."

Waiting until the door closed behind them, Dave eased onto the bed beside JJ. "Okay, babe, you've got your meds, visited with your friends, and scared ten years off my life, it's been a big day for you. It's time for you to rest."

Nodding, JJ yawned slightly. "I am a little tired. Lie down with me?" she asked hopefully.

Pushing her hair back to drop a kiss against her still warm head, Dave nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, honey."

Rolling in the bed to face him as he stretched out beside her, JJ whispered, "I think those painkillers Annie shot me up with are finally helping. My back doesn't feel quite so tight anymore."

"Does it help when I rub it?" he murmured, reaching around to soothe a gentle hand down her spine.

"Mmmm, yeah," she sighed, resting her head against his chest as his comforting scent surrounded her. "Don't stop."

Rhythmically running his hand up and down her back, it took only minutes for her breathing to turn deep and even. Silently thanking Annie for her foresight in pumping the woman in bed with him full of something to knock her out, Dave sighed. Hopefully the antibiotics would do their job soon. Slipping out of the narrow bed, he slid into the recliner beside her. Reaching forward to grasp a slack hand, he watched JJ peacefully sleep. And for the first time in hours, he felt himself begin to breathe again.

Damn, she'd scared the hell out of him tonight. Again. Tightening his fingers around her arm, he blinked hard against the relieved tears pooling in his eyes. He'd realized tonight just exactly how much he wanted this…this…miracle. And, in his eyes, that's what this child was. Somehow, in a few months time, fate had granted him not one, but two miracles and as he sat their silently guarding them, he resolved that nothing and no one would take them from him.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

Glancing as Morgan as they slowly trudged out of the elevator into the parking garage, Hotch offered a rare smile. "I take it that you drove our happy couple over here tonight?"

"Hell, yeah," Morgan grunted. "And FYI, I want a raise. If I had to listen to David Rossi bark one more order at me in that drill sergeant tone of his, I might have lost my mind. Trust me, my lady and I just did as we were told. The Old Man wasn't very interested in any other suggestions tonight."

"I imagine not," Hotch murmured, remembering the look of utter weariness on Dave's face as they'd departed JJ's room earlier. "Did you manage not to make her any sicker this time with your driving maneuvers?"

"I didn't hear any complaints on that score this time. I think faster was definitely better in this instance," Morgan grinned with a shrug.

"And you have a very selective memory, Love Bug. I seem to recall a few choice, colorful epithets coming from the vicinity of the back seat as we drove in here," Garcia laughed.

"Hell, Sweetness, that was baby talk compared to what Hotch and I heard the last time we made this run," Morgan said easily. "Besides, we got here, didn't we, Mama?"

"By the skin of our teeth," Garcia shuddered, recalling the hairpin curves her lover had taken on two wheels.

"We'll make arrangements to get them safely home tomorrow," Hotch murmured resolutely, his mind already making plans.

"You think they'll be okay tonight?" Emily asked worriedly. "Should we schedule a protection schedule between us?"

"I talked to Butterfield this afternoon," Hotch replied, shaking his dark head, "we have no intel that the Cartwell brothers are headed this way. They're still following a trail of bodies in Pennsylvania."

"And there's no way they could have foreseen JJ coming here tonight," Morgan added. "Full blown emergency situation with no warning."

"That's a point in our favor," Hotch agreed. "So, if you think about it, the hospital may be one of the safest places JJ could be tonight."

Seeing that distant look claiming his girl's face again, Morgan asked softly, "Baby Girl? What's on your mind, Princess?"

Offering a tight smile, Garcia shook her head. "I just still feel like we're missing something. There's something here that my mind's trying to super sleuth and I just can't quite reach it yet."

"Of all the times for Reid to be in Las Vegas with his mom," Emily sighed. "He'd probably ferret out that missing piece in milliseconds," she smiled, as her mind thought of their young genius.

"At least Chief Strauss only decided to grace us with her presence for a limited time tonight," Hotch offered lamely. "If she'd stayed any longer, I was afraid we were going to have to call Rossi for reinforcement."

"That's gonna be a hell of a showdown when it happens," Morgan drawled.

"I'm sort of looking forward to it," Hotch smirked, with a rare show of malicious glee.

"Let's not talk about Strauss anymore," Emily shuddered as they reached the SUV she and Hotch had arrived in. "I still don't know why that woman bothered showing up."

"It's a calculated power play. She wanted to remind each one of us that she's in control. Just let it go for now and let's enjoy what's left of this night," Hotch advised quietly.

Staring across the table of a local bistro an hour later that was exactly what Derek Morgan was attempting to do. Unfortunately, his lady love had other ideas. Noting the far-off look on her face once more, Derek groaned. "Penelope! Earth to Penelope!" he called.

Slowly focusing on her dark mocha angel's earnest face, she smiled. "Sorry," she murmured.

"You haven't heard a thing I've really said since we left the hospital, have you?" Derek asked, knowing the answer already.

"I've been a teeny weenie little bit preoccupied," Garcia admitted sheepishly.

"Nah! You?" Derek asked in mock disbelief.

"Don't be a Fussy Pants, Derek," Garcia sighed. "I just can't get this off my mind."

"Baby Girl, JJ is going to be fine. So is the bun in her oven. Relax, Princess," he urged deeply.

"I know, I know," Pen sighed. Smiling, she focused on the wonderful man in front of her. "Okay, I'm all yours. I'm gonna shelve whatever is poking at my psyche and focus on you, my hunky chocolate Adonis. I might not have gotten that homemade Italian dinner, but you can buy me a nice, big slice of chocolate cake for dessert to make up for the slight."

"Now, THAT is something I'd be happy to do," he said, winking at her. "And if you're a very good girl, I'll let you make things up to me later," he added suggestively.

"Well, in that case, wouldn't you prefer the naughty girl, Handsome?" Penelope said with a sly smile. Maybe tonight was looking up after all.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

Pulled from his daydreams as he heard the door to JJ's room softly open, Dave automatically leapt to his feet, moving protectively in front of her sleeping body.

"It's just me, Dave," Annie said easily as she moved quietly through the doorway. "Stand down, Papa Bear. Goldilocks is safe," she grinned. Nodding toward JJ, she asked softly, "How IS our patient now?"

Glancing behind him, Dave looked at JJ's pale face, her blonde hair spread across the pillow and smiled faintly. "Better now, I think. Fortunately whatever you pumped into her was strong enough to take her out and evidently, keep her out."

Nodding, Annie moved further inside the room as she confided quietly, "I don't normally prescribe a painkiller for my expectant patients…and normally a UTI wouldn't call for one, but I didn't want to take any chances with our Jen. Her blood pressure was a bit elevated earlier and I knew this would relax her enough to rest. The small dose we gave her should keep her sedated for a while."

"You're not worried about the blood pressure issue at this point?" Dave asked worriedly.

"Not really. I'll watch it closely, but I suspect it was a combination of the pain and the stress of the situation she was amidst."

"Look, I didn't want to address this with you while she was still awake…but these medications…they won't adversely affect our child, will they?" Dave worried aloud as Annie made notes on JJ's chart.

Patting his arm as she closed JJ's chart, Annie shook her head. "Look, I know I may look young to you, but I've been doing this job awhile. Everything is perfectly safe. I wouldn't want to use the pain meds as a long term drug, but a single dose isn't going to create any problems. My goal right now is to make sure both my patients come through the remaining seven months of this pregnancy with minimal fuss."

"Mine, too," Dave sighed.

Suppressing a grin, Annie rolled her eyes. "Of course, when my patient is under twenty-four hour armed guard, it presents a rather unusual challenge. Can't say I've ever seen that before."

"Believe me, when I tell you, it's a challenge to all of us," Dave groaned quietly. "Especially Jennifer."

"Yeah, this chick has never seemed particularly fond of being told when to breath, if you catch my meaning," Annie laughed softly.

"Your assumption was valid," Rossi smirked.

Adjusting JJ's IV, Annie said consolingly, "If it helps, I think we look good here. The antibiotics will run for the next couple of hours and she should feel like a brand new girl in the morning. I don't think we're gonna have any further problems."

"God, I hope not," Dave prayed. "Another night like this and I won't have too many years left ahead of me. I think she scared a good ten off me tonight."

Nodding with a slight smile, Annie advised, "Keep her as quiet as possible tonight, Dave. Being relaxed will help her as much as any medication could. When she does wake up, get her to drink as much as she can tolerate. Let's flush those kidneys out." Glancing toward the door, she murmured, "I can tell by the slew of agents roaming our hallowed halls that we don't have to worry about her safety tonight, so, I'd advise you to grab a few hours of shut-eye, too, if you can. Both of you can focus on her health for the next few hours and leave the protective detail to somebody else, okay?"

"Yeah," Dave nodded, his eyes finding the sleeping woman in the bed again. "I don't know what I've have done if anything had happened to either of them. Thank you," he said sincerely.

Grinning, her red head bouncing as she bopped toward the door, she laughed, "You just remember that little sentiment when you get my bill, 'kay? Between you and her insurance, I'll be compensated for these little night maneuvers. Nobody enters these sanctified halls without their HMO finding out about it!"


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

Several hours later, David Rossi's eyes flashed open as he felt JJ's grip tighten around his hand. He hadn't really been asleep, just hovering really between consciousness and slumber, his senses attuned to the sounds of the hospital around him.

"David?" he heard her hoarsely whisper into the dim room.

Leaning forward quickly in his chair, he rose to look down into her pale face. "I'm here, babe. Everything's okay, sweetheart," he said, his deep voice soothing as he watched the brief fear fade from her dazed eyes.

Squinting up at him, JJ swallowed. "What time is it?" JJ whispered, trying to focus on the clock hanging on the pale green wall across the room.

"It's just after three, honey," he replied, glancing over his shoulder at the clock. "You need to close your eyes and go back to sleep, Jen."

"Not sleepy anymore," JJ said petulantly, shaking her head as she stared up into his haggard face. Smoothing her hand against his whiskered cheek, she whispered, "You look tired though."

Catching her hand against his face, Dave murmured, "I'm fine, babe. And I'm definitely not the focus here." Reaching for the yellow mug of water on her nightstand he whispered, "The doctor said you need to take as much in the way of fluids as you can stand."

Sipping the water as he pressed the straw to her lips, JJ wrinkled her nose. She hated water. Pulling back after a scant moment, she shook her head. "That's enough."

"I don't think so, Babe. Annie was pretty clear. You need to drink as much as you can and flush those kidneys out," Dave said gently.

"Okay, but no more water, David," JJ replied, trying to shift upward in the narrow bed.

"What do you want, baby? I'll call the nurse and she'll get it in here for us," Dave offered, raising a hand to gently brush her hair behind her ear.

Pushing the covers down as she struggled to sit up, JJ shook her head. "No, I want up for a few minutes, Dave. Can we walk down the hall to the soda machine or cafeteria and get me a Sprite?"

Stilling her movement and pushing the controls to lower the bed back into a reclining position, Dave shook his head, saying firmly, "Hell, no, Jennifer! You're going to stay right here in this bed. You need to be resting!"

Swatting his hands as they tried to ease her back down to the mattress, JJ kicked her legs over the side of the bed. "Dave, I feel better and I need to get up and stretch a little. My back aches."

"We'll walk around the room then," Dave said, trying to compromise with the young beauty as he wrapped a gentle, steadying hand around her forearm. "Honey, you don't need to try and walk too far."

"Dave," JJ sighed, "I feel a lot better, but I need to work the kinks out of my back. I've been lying flat for hours. Shuffling slowly across the floor, JJ grabbed his hand. "Come on, a short walk will do me a world of good."

Pressing a kiss against her warm forehead, Dave growled, "You're bound and determined to put me in an early grave, aren't you? You're not gonna stop until I give in and let you have your way."

"Is it working?" JJ asked, lifting sparkling mischievous eyes to his.

Nodding, Dave turned and snatched the extra gown from the end of her bed, slipping it over her slim shoulders quickly. "At least put this on. It might get a little drafty otherwise and while I personally love your ass, I don't want to share the view with others."

Suppressing the urge to dance a victorious jig, JJ merely nodded. "Good idea," she murmured, pulling the edges of the gown together and tying it. Taking a moment to steady herself on her feet against him, she whispered, "You got change?"

Jiggling the coins in his pocket, he nodded. "Always, Jen. I've learned a thing or two out in the field with you and Prentiss. You always want my money to raid those candy machines in the police stations and airports."

Smiling fondly, she agreed, "You always were good for a candy bar or two, weren't you?"

Tapping her nose, he stole a quick kiss from her soft lips as he replied, "Keeping you in chocolate became a favorite pastime of mine."

"Glad I could keep you entertained," JJ said, grinning up into his momentarily relaxed face.

"Oh, you've never had a problem capturing my attention, Jen," Dave murmured, kissing her again, this time lingering a bit longer when she sighed happily against his lips. Pulling back, he winked down at her as he added, "But you're chocolate obsession will have to be put on hold for the next few months. You and the baby have to be careful."

Blowing a raspberry, JJ growled, "Spoilsport."

Shrugging, Dave slowly eased JJ out into the hallway, pausing to quietly tell the two security guards in the hall outside the door, "We're going to take a short excursion to the soda machine, boys. Stay about ten feet behind us, but stick close and stay alert."

Glancing down the quiet hallway, JJ murmured, "Do I wanna know how many security guards you've got surrounding us right now? Or how you managed to pull it off in a few short hours?"

Guiding her down the hallway, fluorescent lights shining eerily, Dave murmured, "I had a really good incentive. I'm always gonna do whatever's necessary to keep you and my kid safe, Jen."

"I know," JJ smiled, tightening her hand on his arm, feeling the strength beneath her fingertips. "Even after all these months though, I never quite get used to all these guards. Hell, Little Creek is like an armed camp."

"It won't be forever," Rossi soothed, squeezing her waist gently. "We're going to figure this out and then you, me and our son or daughter are going to embark on a very normal life together."

"Normal? You?" JJ teased.

"Normalcy is what you and I make of it. As long as we're all together, that's all I care about. And, hell, our version of normal has been working pretty damn well for us. It's only gonna get better from here. I guarantee it," Dave vowed, and staring down at her beautiful face he knew he'd do everything in his power to keep that promise to her.


	124. Chapter 124

**A/N - Morgan/Garcia readers, this one's for you!**

**Chapter 124**

Groaning as he felt the bed shifting beneath him, Morgan flopped to his belly and buried his face in his pillow, only to feel a sudden weight against his back and the sharp blows of pummeling fists.

"Derek! Derek! Wake up!" Garcia yelled excitedly. "I figured it out! Wake up!" Damn that man died when he closed his eyes, she thought furiously, grabbing her pillow from beside him and whacking him sharply in the back of his head.

"Ouch! Shit, Baby Girl! You're dreaming, Princess…go back to sleep," Derek groaned, his mind foggy as he reached out to pat her empty side of the bed.

Glaring at the back of his dense head, Penelope bounced up and down on his back. "I am NOT dreaming, you ARE! NOW, WAKE UP OR I go get a bucket of ICE!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, whacking him with the pillow several more times for good measure.

Jerking upright on his forearms as her violence escalated, Derek shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. Where was Penelope? "Angel? Where are you?"

Blowing a wayward strand of blonde hair from her face, Penelope huffed, "On your back, Derek!" Crawling off him as he turned over, she narrowed her eyes on him. "Are you awake yet? Fully cognizant?" she asked, firing her questions in rapid succession.

Scrubbing his hands over his face as he sat up, shirtless, in bed, he nodded. "I'm up, Princess. What the hell has got YOU up at," he said, squinting at her Hello Kitty alarm clock, "three freaking am in the morning? What the hell has your over-active little brain imagined this time, Sweetness?" he yawned.

Slamming a hand against his hairy chest, Penelope said seriously, "Something's wrong. Something is big-time wrong."

"Babe," Derek groaned.

"I mean it, Derek! I'm not joking! Something has been seriously fucked up," Pen yelled.

Hearing the tone and language she was using, Derek sat up a little straighter. His woman was definitely serious. She rarely yelled and she NEVER used the f-word unless deadly serious. "Start talking, Mama," he ordered gravely.

Pointing toward her laptop at the end of the bed, she commanded, "Look at this! I know what was triggering my thoughts earlier tonight. Strauss said she'd gotten a notification that JJ was in the ER…that's why she showed up, right?"

"Yeah," Derek said slowly, squinting his eyes at the screen as they adjusted to the bright room.

"But she SHOULDN'T have been able to…she should never have received any notification, Morgan…JJ was SUPPOSED to be off the freaking grid so that she couldn't be traced!"

Eyes widening as he realized what she was saying, Morgan reached for his pants on the floor beside the bed. "How, Mama? How'd it happen?" he asked quickly, reaching for his cell phone on the nightstand.

Tapping a few keys, Garcia pointed at the screen. "Here's JJ's admission into the ER last night. From what I'm seeing here, they've got her listed as an FBI agent and that triggered the hospital to notify the FBI."

"How did she get entered into the system at all?" Morgan asked, frowning as he peered down at the screen.

"They listed her under her real name," Garcia growled, tapping the monitor. "Evidently by her doctor. Nobody thought to tell Annie to put her in under an assumed name…and in the emergency, none of us thought about it…our primary concern was JJ and the baby's immediate well-being!" Garcia wailed.

"Okay, what's this mean RIGHT NOW, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked rapidly.

"It means that our girl is traceable, Derek. If they're looking, they'll find her," Garcia said, her voice rising as she began to panic. "We managed to keep her completely off the grid for all these weeks, and in the space of a few hours, she's traceable under her real name!"

"But that doesn't mean that she's gonna be found tonight," Morgan soothed, dialing his phone. "Someone would have to be keeping a pretty close watch on our system or that specific hospital to have that information, wouldn't they?"

"I guess so," Garcia shrugged, her body tense. Stopping abruptly, she began furiously tapping at her computer. "Oh God! No! No! NO! NO!"

"Baby Girl, talk to me!" Morgan ordered, seeing her begin to tremble. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"We completely forgot this angle…how could we have forgotten," Garcia moaned, tears forming.

"What angle, Mama?" Derek growled.

Wincing as a new page pulled up on her computer screen, Garcia whispered, "Her insurance. Damn, Damn, Damn! GW Hospital submitted a pre-admission request to her insurance last night before they admitted her."

"Okay, who can access that information, Baby Girl?" Derek asked, dropping a hand around Garcia's neck.

"I don't know…I don't know if those psychos have access to the health care system or not," she groaned, angry at the doctor, the hospital, the insurance and most of all, herself.

"Garcia, Baby Girl, call Hotch right now. Wake him up. If you can't get him, call Emily!"

"Who're you calling," Garcia said, wiping the tears off her face as she quickly dialed her phone.

"Rossi," Morgan replied, "And I hope to God he answers on the first ring."


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

Plopping down on the wooden bench in the silent corridor, Dave watched as JJ lifted the green can to her lips again. "I don't think I've ever seen anybody enjoy a simple soda as much as you are," he grinned, watching the tiny blonde swallow gratefully.

"It tastes good…really good," she sighed, taking another sip. "For some reason, tonight it tastes even better than usual."

"Probably because you were dehydrated," Dave frowned as he nodded. "That and the fact that soda is another one of those normally forbidden pleasures. At least for the time being."

"But I got it, didn't I?" she said, flashing him a saucy grin.

"Yeah, you did," he chuckled, dropping a kiss against her head. "But don't go looking for another. You won't find one, honey, unless it comes from those nice nurses while you're propped up in your nice little hospital bed."

"I'm not letting you ruin my moment of normalcy, Rossi," JJ grumbled around the edge of her can. "So quit trying."

Leaning back against the wall, Dave pulled her into the cradle of his body. "Not trying to ruin anything for you, babe. But I do want to get you back into your room and bed pretty soon."

"You always wanna get me into bed, Rossi," JJ shrugged against him, lifting the can to her lips again. "It's what got me knocked up in the first place, remember?"

"Oh, believe me, baby, I recall. Although, beds haven't ever really been a necessity for our adventures together, now have they?" he laughed. "In fact," he murmured, sliding his hand over the small bulge beneath her gown, "I believe this little peanut was made in our deep whirlpool bath."

"Stop bragging," JJ said petulantly as she felt her face flush. "And keep your voice down," she hissed in demand. "Do all men feel this incessant need to shout about their conquests?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist as she slowly rose, he pulled her IV pole to them. "I'm not boasting, Jen. Just stating a fact."

"More like staking a claim," JJ muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Do I need to stake my claim, Cara? And here I was thinking I'd done a fairly decent job of convincing you that we were gonna be together for a long, long time," he chuckled.

"Yeah," JJ smiled. "You have. And if I ever forget, this little one, right here," she said patting her rounded belly, "sees fit to remind me."

Nodding as he felt her lean more heavily against him, Dave brushed a kiss against her temple. "Okay, time for you to get back in bed, sweetheart. You look dead on your feet," he murmured, easing her back down the hallway.

Stopping abruptly, he caught JJ as she stumbled against him as one of the agents trailing them called his name sharply.

"Agent Rossi, sir!" a tall built sandy haired agent called. "I have Agent Morgan on the phone sir. He says he needs to speak to you immediately. Urgent, sir!"

"What?" Dave growled.

Jogging toward the older man, he held out his phone. "Says he's been trying to reach you on your cell."

Shit! Automatically feeling his pocket, he realized he'd left his phone inside the hospital room. Looking at JJ's paling face, he murmured, "Honey, I'm sure it's just an update." Motioning toward a nurse behind the circular desk outside JJ's room, he asked, "Could you please escort Agent Jareau back to her room?"

"Dave, no! I can wait," she said, resting a hand against his chest.

"No, sweetheart," he said, shaking his head. "You've been on your feet too long already. I'll just be a second," he promised her. "I'm going to finish this conversation with Morgan and be back by your side in thirty seconds. I'm only ten feet away, honey."

Reluctantly allowing the nurse to guide her inside the room, she said over her shoulder, "Okay, but hurry up. And tell him I'm sure Pen would prefer he wasn't on the phone in the middle of the night."

Chuckling, Rossi lifted the phone to his ear as Morgan's curses filled his auditory canal. Turning so that JJ didn't hear him, he hissed, "Morgan, what the hell is going on?"

"Damn it, Rossi! Answer your fucking phone! This ain't a goddamned update and do NOT let your woman out of your sight!" Morgan yelled into the phone.

Turning to see the door slowly closing to JJ's room, Dave barked, "Start talking!" as he dove toward the door.

"JJ's on the map, man! The hospital listed her under her real name…notified the insurance! She's on the fucking grid, Rossi!" Morgan explained quickly.

"Lock this place down NOW!" Dave ordered the agents outside JJ's door. Slamming JJ's door open as she and the nurse looked up in surprise, Dave ordered, "Don't move!" Quickly doing a sweep of the small interior bathroom, he turned back to face Jen as she asked with widened eyes, "Dave, what's going on?"

Focusing on JJ's nurse, Dave ordered harshly, "Get on the phone and get JJ's doctor immediately. Annie Wrobeleski."

"Sir," the nurse soothed. "We don't normally bother the doctors at home unless it's an extreme emergency. We could call the on-call doctor if there's a problem," she offered.

"Call Annie," Dave demanded. "And you tell her David Rossi says that we're moving Jennifer Jareau immediately and we need to know what needs to be done."

JJ watched as the woman wordlessly hurried from the room. Lifting startled eyes to his, JJ shook her head. "What's happening, David? What changed in ten damned seconds that's turned you into Attila the Hun on a rampage?"

"We'll go over it in a second, Babe," Dave replied, forcing himself to remain calm. "Let me finish this with Morgan." Focusing his attention on the phone in his hand, he ordered, "Morgan, you get your ass over here now! Until Annie says it's safe to move her, we're staying put, but I want more backup. And I want to work a route out of here."

Hanging up, he turned as one of the guards moved into the room. "Are we locked down?"

"Yes, sir. Double protection on the roof," the guard nodded.

Nodding, Dave growled, "Nobody, and I mean nobody, gets into this room unless you personally run their credentials, do you hear me?"

Watching as the guard nodded tensely and backed out of the room, she turned her focus to Dave's face. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Easing her shaking body onto the side of the bed, Dave knelt in front of her, holding onto both her hands. "Honey, I don't want you to be scared, but we've got a problem."

"What?" she asked, hardening her voice as she told herself to pull it together.

"Morgan and Garcia have found out that your information has gotten entered into the hospital and insurance system," he explained softly.

"Okay," she drawled slowly. Then the pieces seemed to fall together quickly as she gasped, "You're saying someone can find us!"

Rubbing her back, Dave shook his head. "Not if we can help it, babe."

Stiffening, JJ pressed a hand to her stomach. "The baby, Dave!" she panted, her voice high.

"What?! What about the baby? Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" Dave asked, feeling his stomach clench as she paled even further in front of him.

Shaking her head, JJ whispered, "Annie would have listed information about the baby in the charts. Someone would know, David! They could know!"

Hearing her breaths coming faster and faster, Dave pulled her body flush against his. "Okay, honey. Calm down. Just calm down for me," he urged gently.

Slapping his shoulders sharply, JJ shook her head frantically. "Calm down? That's your advice? You come in here barking orders about moving me, telling me that the psychos I've been hiding from for months may know where I am…where our baby is…and you tell me to calm down?"

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, Dave stared into her blue eyes as he said patiently, "Listen to me. You're going to stay safe. So is our baby. We've managed it for this long, haven't we? I'm not going to stop now and neither are you."

"How can you sound so confident," she whispered, leaning against him.

"Because the two most important people I've ever loved are on the line," he said, trying to ease her back to lie on the bed.

Shaking her head, JJ muttered, "No, there's no time to just lie around. I need to get up…get dressed and be ready for whatever's coming next."

Hearing the door open, JJ looked up as the nurse poked her head in. "Dr. Wrobeleski said she'll be here in twenty minutes, sir. Will that be enough time?"

"Tell her to make it fifteen," Dave ordered. "We're getting her out of here as soon as humanly possible."


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

Thirty minutes later JJ looked around the room at the concerned faces surrounding her. "Okay, tell me again what we're going to do?" she asked. Hearing only silence, she ground out, "Somebody start talking to me."

"Sweetheart, we're waiting on Annie to get us your medications that you'll need over the next couple of days and then we're going to get you out of here and back under cover," Dave said, his deep voice soothing her frayed nerves.

"But where are we going?" JJ asked in confusion. "And your answer had better be Little Creek, David Rossi. Because if you're debating another location, I'm not going," JJ declared flatly, glaring at Dave, daring him to defy her.

"I spoke with Butterfield on the way over here," Hotch said calmly. "We've got new intelligence indicating that the Cartwell brother are in all probability heading back our way. We need to get you somewhere quickly that's airtight. And right now, we have no reason to believe Little Creek's been compromised."

"I don't think so, Hotch," Dave shook his head. "We need to examine some other options."

"Well, maybe you weren't listening, but I said I'm going home," JJ declared, looking at Dave. "I don't know WHERE you're going."

"Look, babe, if you've already be compromised here, I've got no way of knowing for sure that Little Creek is safe," Dave murmured, leaning forward to look down into her eyes as she rested against the bed.

"You don't KNOW that anybody's tracked me HERE, David," JJ insisted. Watching as Garcia and Dave exchanged a look, JJ narrowed her eyes. "What was that? That look between you two?" she asked Dave. "What are you not telling me?"

Seeing Dave nod slightly to Garcie, JJ turned her eyes toward her best friend. "Garcie?"

"Look, Pumpkin," Garcia sighed, "I've spotted some electronic fingerprints over your insurance files that I can't trace yet. It could just be one of those freaky things, but we both know freaky isn't exactly our friend these days. I just don't know anything yet, Jayje."

"And that's why we're moving so fast, Jen," Dave said quietly, looking carefully at her tense face.

"We're going to err on the side of caution, JJ. The sooner we evacuate you from this hospital, the better," Hotch said firmly.

"We're gonna take you out the same way you travelled in this time. Underground garage," Morgan added with a look at the clock on the wall.

"I guess I should be grateful that it isn't the morgue this time," JJ muttered.

"I think one hearse ride was enough for a lifetime, don't you, Jayje?" Emily asked with a soft smile.

As the door opened, all eyes turned toward the door, collective hands traveling toward weapons.

Scooting in the door with a raised eyebrow, Annie looked around the room. "Don't shoot. I come in peace," she said, waving a couple of bottles in front of her face. "Jeez, it's 3:30 in the morning, guys. Don't you people ever sleep?"

"Are those the medications that I'll need, Annie?" JJ asked, struggling to sit up on the bed.

Passing the two orange bottles to Rossi, Annie nodded. "The antibiotic and antispasmodic that we discussed, JJ. Now, will you please reconsider the pain medication?" Annie asked, moving to deftly remove the IV in JJ's hand.

"No, Annie, I'm fine. I don't need them," JJ said, shaking her head and trying not to wince as the catheter slid from her vein.

"That's debatable," Dave frowned, holding JJ's other hand as Annie covered the small wound with a ball of cotton and piece of tape.

"Look, my friend, I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record here. And it's gonna be harder to do that to say, but you have to take it easy. For yourself and the baby," Annie cautioned seriously, staring from JJ's wan face to Dave's concerned countenance.

"I'll promise to do my best," JJ nodded.

"She will, Annie. Once we get her safely home again, I'll personally make sure she doesn't move any further than the bathroom to the bed," Dave agreed with a worried look down at JJ's bent head.

Grinning, Annie patted JJ's hand before moving back toward the door. "Either way, ten days from now, I need to see her and we're gonna recheck her urine and blood. Got it?" she asked, her hand on the door.

"It's a date," Dave nodded, squeezing JJ's fingers. Watching as the doctor slipped out of the room, Dave looked around. "Okay, let's get going."

Grabbing his arm tightly, JJ raised her eyes to his. "You're not leaving me, right?"

"Not in this lifetime, Babe," Dave assured her gently.

Nodding, JJ kicked her feet over the edge of the bed, only to have Dave step in front of her.

"Oh, no. You're not walking anymore than absolutely necessary, sweetheart," Dave muttered, stilling her movement.

"Then how exactly would you like to get me out of this room?" JJ asked, tilting her head.

Grinning as he slid a wheelchair from the corner, Morgan winked. "In style, Little Sister. Your chariot awaits."

Scooping JJ into his arms and settling her into the chair quickly, he murmured, "Just hang on, honey. We're making a really quick trip and we are NOT," he said, glaring at Hotch and Morgan, "stopping for any red lights."

Holding his hand as Morgan wheeled her into the hallway, JJ darted her eyes around, scanning for any signs of trouble. And for that moment, she was happy to allow the agent in her to take over.

Reaching the elevator, Hotch said evenly, "Prentiss and I are going to take the stairs down."

Nodding, Dave stepped onto the elevator with Morgan and JJ, never releasing his grip on her hand.

"Just once," JJ grumbled, I'd like to leave a hospital in a normal way without all the James Bond, cloak & dagger theatrics."

"Until it's time for the peanut to arrive, I'd prefer not to think about extended hospital stays for a while," Dave countered.

"That'd be a welcome change after the last couple of weeks, wouldn't it," Morgan wistfully sighed, tightening his fingers around the steel bars beneath his fingertips.

"I'm with them, no more hospitals, Gumdrop!" Garcia agreed cheerfully.

"Well, we could always think about a home birth. I hear they're all the rage these days," JJ said, grinning up at Dave. "It might be more relaxing than all of this."

"Not something I can joke about, honey," Dave murmured tightly. "At least not right now."

Laughing at his response as the elevator doors began to open, JJ watched as Garcia began to step out quickly.

Reaching out an arm, Dave jerked Garcia back inside the elevator car roughly.

"What the-!" Garcia gasped as Dave shoved her behind him.

"Where are Hotch and Prentiss?" Dave asked darkly, peering outside the door as he drew his weapon.

"For that matter, where the hell is the security team?" Morgan muttered drawing his gun as he moved in front of Garcia.


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

Stiffening, Dave reached for his gun. Reaching for the dimly illuminated elevator buttons hitting them futilely. "We need get out of her. We're like ducks sitting in a pond in here."

"In the corner, Little Mama," Morgan murmured, pulling JJ back as he drew his gun, insinuating himself in front of her.

JJ held her breath as she watched the elevator doors begin to close, the soft ding echoing in the still enclosure as an alarm began ringing. With widened eyes, she watched the doors open again.

"Damn it!" Morgan growled, "What the hell is this?"

Face tightening, Dave ordered, "Just maintain your position, Morgan."

Face paling, JJ whispered, "David, what in the name of hell…"

"Morgan, do you have your backup weapon?" Dave asked softly, the wheels of his mind already turning quickly.

"Yeah," he muttered, bending to quickly unstrap the ankle holster from his leg.

"Give it to Jen," Dave ordered quietly, his voice barely audible as he stared through the gap in the elevator doors.

Handing the gun to JJ, she flipped the safety of with capable hands, raising her arms and setting a strong aim trained outside the elevator. "Just stay in that corner, Penelope."

"We're sitting ducks in here," Rossi growled under his breath.

"How the heck did this happen," Garcia whispered, her voice shaking. "I thought we had that full protective thingy," she muttered, tightening her grip on the back of Morgan's shirt.

"We had them move outside the hospital to prepare for the ride home, Morgan replied softly.

"That still doesn't explain Hotch and Emily not being here," she whispered violently.

"Can't worry about that right now, Mama," Morgan soothed. Looking at Dave, he murmured, "Okay, Rossi, you're gonna have to call this one. Do we stay in this metal box and wait for them to pick us off or are we gonna step out?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dave hissed, peering outside again. "We're going to have to make an attempt to move…at least to the emergency stairs."

Moving behind him, JJ whispered, "Dave, where do you want me?"

Grabbing her hand, he jerked her behind him. "You stay behind me at all times, Jen. Garcia, you're behind her, you understand me?"

Nodding at Morgan, he gestured for the younger man to step out.

Leading with his gun, Morgan stepped outside the elevator carefully, sweeping his weapon from side to side, the dim emergency lights providing little in the way of illumination. Lifting his hand to motion for Rossi, he watched as the slowly stepped out. First, Dave, followed by JJ and Penelope.

Feeling the cool stale air of the apparently deserted garage against her skin, JJ shivered. Trying to wrestle with the horrifying sense of déjà vu, she swallowed as she remembered her first encounter with these psychos. Trying desperately to shake the feeling off, she asked herself if it was possible that a simple freak power outage had caused these complications. But she knew, from experience, that there were no such things as coincidences in her world. No, her stalkers were responsible for this.

Feeling her skin crawl and the hairs rise against the nape of her neck, she shook her head. "Something's off, Dave…Really off," she muttered, tightening her grip on the gun in her hand.

Seeing his nod, she knew he'd heard her. Watching as he motioned left, she followed his movements.

Keeping his eyes scanning the quiet concrete cave, he shifted their whole group left toward the stairwell.

Penelope grabbed JJ's arm as each of them heard a large echoing crash in the recesses of the parking garage as the lights blinked completely out.

Hearing Garcia's terrified squeal, JJ whispered, "No sounds, Garcia!" as a bright light flashed their direction and the glare of headlights caused each of them to flinch in the otherwise dark garage.

Chills rose against JJ's skin as she heard a familiar voice she'd prayed to never hear again in her life…the voice of the man who'd attacked her…attempted to murder her.

"I told you it would be soon, Jennifer," the disembodied voice called gleefully.


	128. Chapter 128

******_A/N -- Just wanted to take a moment and let ya'll know this is it til at least Sunday...the Swine flu is kicking my butt. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback. And to my anonymous reviewers, thank you, too. I can't thank you personally cause won't let me, but I truly appreciate it. Keep letting me know what ya'll think...but please be kind. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 128**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the disembodied, soulless voice called. "Come to us, Jennifer, and the killing stopped."

Fear welled in JJ as she dropped the hand not holding Morgan's gun to her stomach. "Oh God!" she faintly whispered as one of David's hands slipped back to grab the one at her stomach, squeezing reassuringly.

"This was all for you, Jennifer," the masculine voice shouted, almost a whine as it echoed against the concrete walls. "All for you!" he called, more angrily this time.

"Shit, Rossi!" Morgan hissed. "This is one serious fucking whack job!"

"No shit!" Rossi said on a low growl as he backed up a step, shielding JJ, his gun never wavering.

"Come to us, you faithless bitch," another male voice hissed. "You've been his whore long enough now!"

"Don't make this hard, Jennifer. We both know it's only a matter of time," the other voice yelled.

Her fear climbed as JJ swallowed tightly, gripping the gun more tightly as she aimed in the direction of the voices as they were blinded by the glare of two headlights.

"Gentlemen, Agent Jareau isn't going to respond right now…especially when she doesn't even know your name," David called back in a strong neutral voice, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light blinding them.

"I can take out both those headlights in about five seconds, Rossi," Morgan muttered.

"I can take one if you take the other," JJ muttered back. "Say when."

"No, we might be able to use the light to our advantage," Dave murmured.

"We only want Jennifer! Talk to us, damn you!" one of the voices shrieked.

"There's two different voices, Rossi. There both down there," Morgan growled.

Nodding, Dave called calmly to the men, "Again, she'd like to talk to you, but she doesn't talk to strangers."

"Fuck you, asshole!" one of the unsub's scream.

Dave saw the glint of metal at the edge of the light, quickly ordering sharply, "Grab Garcia and break left, Morgan!" Grabbing JJ, he yanked her to the right, pushing her down as he covered her body with his, shielding her as the metallic popping of gunfire erupted. Rolling off her, he yelled, "If you've got a shot, take it, Morgan!" he yelled as he aimed his own weapon, firing.

Crouching on her knees beside David, JJ raised her gun steadily, aiming toward the out edge of the headlights. Trying to remember where she'd heard the voice left, she estimated he'd been behind the car door. Firing rapidly, she emptied her clip.

As she dropped her now useless gun to the pavement, the interior of the parking garage was flooded with light, blinding her momentarily. She gasped as Dave grabbed her, shoving her roughly behind him against the wall as Hotch's voice echoed through the building.

"FBI! Put down your weapons!" Hotch ordered, his authoritative voice ringing in her ears.

"Hotch! We're in the northwest corner near the elevator!" Dave yelled, pushing JJ further back against the wall.

Releasing a shaky breath as she heard footsteps running toward them, JJ peered over Dave's shoulder, watching as a crew of agents and officers surrounded the unsub's vehicle.

Turning sharply, Dave ran his hands over JJ's shaking body. "Jen? Honey? Talk to me!"

Suddenly seeing Dave's worried face hovering in front of her, she shook her head. "Is it over? Tell me it's over! Tell me!" she said faintly, her eyes fixed behind his shoulder.

"Jennifer," Dave yelled, cupping her cheeks, "look at me, baby! Are you okay?"

Nodding against his hands as she struggled to breathe, she whispered, shocked, "I'm okay, I think."

"No thinking about it, baby! What hurts?" he asked worriedly, running his hands down her body. "Did I hurt you when I pushed you down?"

"Nothing hurts, David," JJ whispered unevenly, determinedly trying to focus on his words as the yelling at the other end of the garage increased.

Moving his hand to cover the small bulge of her belly, Dave whispered, "The baby? Everything okay there?"

Covering his trembling hand with hers, she whispered, "We're both okay, Dave. Nothing hurts."

"We're still getting you checked out again. That was a hard hit you took when I covered you, babe."

Nodding, JJ stared into his concerned eyes. "Is this over, Dave? Really over?" she asked tremulously.

Face grim as he approached JJ and Dave, Hotch holstered his weapon. "It appears it might be, JJ," Hotch said, answering for Dave.

Turning to glare at Hotch, Dave asked sharply, "Where the hell were you, man?"

"When Emily and I got to the bottom of the stairs, the exit door had been locked or jammed. We knew something was wrong then. Unfortunately, not a lot of cell reception in stairwells. We couldn't call out," Hotch explained.

"Then the power went out," Emily added, appearing at Hotch's side as she holstered her own gun. "We were moving as fast as we could to get to you. By the time we'd made it to the first floor, the phones were working again. We got the team we had outside the hospital and came in through the side entrances, using the SUVs headlights to see."

Shifting to look around Dave's bulk, JJ whispered, "Are they dead?"

Glancing over his shoulder at the ongoing activity behind them, Hotch nodded. "One is DOA. The other took two bullets in the arm and leg. Morgan's working with the other agents to get medical transport down here. Once the hospital releases him, we'll get Butterfield down here and we'll get that part started."

"What happened to the lights?" JJ asked. "How did they do that?"

Walking over, Penelope shakily hugged Emily. Teeth chattering, she murmured, "I think I can answer that one, Gumdrop. More than likely, they used a jammer. It cuts all electrical and wireless instruments within a certain range. It would explain the lights and cell reception problems. It's highly useful when you want to black out a certain area without taking down a computer grid."

Watching as JJ collapsed against the concrete wall behind her, Dave shook his head. "Everything else can wait right now." Leaning forward, Dave scooped JJ into his arms and looked at Hotch. "I'm getting her back upstairs. Nothing else happens until Annie looks her and the baby over again."

Slapping his chest, JJ argued, "Dave, I'm fine. Put me down."

Ignoring her half-hearted slaps, Rossi continued toward the elevator. "Sure you are, babe. Getting caught in the middle of a shootout is just a relaxing evening for us, isn't it?" he growled.

Hurrying ahead of them to punch the elevator button, Garcia rambled, "It should be working now. When the lights came back on, the elevator should have reset."

"Morgan and I will get the rest of the scene processed, Dave," Hotch called. "Just take care of JJ."

Grabbing Garcia's arm, JJ whispered, "Tell Hotch to find out why. Ask him to find out why they targeted me, okay?"

"I will," Garcia whispered, patting JJ's hand.

"Honey," Dave said softly, stepping onto the elevator with his precious cargo, "none of that matters now. The most important thing is that neither of those bastards will ever terrorize you again."


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

Pushing the back door open to their cabin at Little Creek three hours later, Dave carefully ushered JJ inside. Sighing as he watched her walk into the center of the kitchen, he closed the back door firmly, collapsing against it. "Thank God we're finally home," he groaned, looking appreciatively around the room.

"Isn't that usually my line, Dave?" JJ grinned.

"How about we agree that just for now, we'll share the sentiment," Dave murmured, crossing the room to wrap his arms around her, pulling her against her body.

Opening her mouth to retort, JJ closed it abruptly, going completely still in his arms as she looked around the room.

Frowning as he watched her actions, Dave tightened his arms around her. "What's wrong, Jen?" he asked worriedly, brows furrowed in concern.

Shaking her head, JJ hushed him. "Shhhh…listen."

Pausing for a moment, Dave strained his ears. But there was nothing abnormal…crickets chirping outside, the whir of the ceiling fan above them, the steady hum of the refrigerator. Nothing that gave him a bad feeling. "Listen to what, babe. I don't hear anything," he whispered.

Gazing up at him, JJ smiled widely. "Exactly. Nothing. No guards…no buzz of a computer beeping…nothing. Do you realize that this is the first time that I've been here in your home without worrying that some deranged psycho wanted to find me and kill me?"

"Our home," he automatically corrected her. "And just because we got those bastards doesn't mean that I don't still plan on being a protective pain in the ass." Dropping his hand to her slightly swollen belly, he murmured, "Kinda got even more to worry about now, don't I?"

Swatting his chest lightly as she pulled away from him, JJ headed toward the living room. "Some things never change, do they, Dave? You wouldn't know what to do now if you weren't thinking of ways to protect me, would you?"

Following closely, Dave shrugged easily. "That's my job. And my right. Now, why don't we talk about something else entirely and get your mind of this," he suggested, watching her make a circle around the living room.

Turning abruptly, JJ grinned widely. "I know just EXACTLY what I want to think about…what I want to do right now," she said excitedly.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what's about to come out of that mouth of yours?" Dave asked warily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be a spoilsport," JJ muttered, scrunching her nose at him. Turning, she gazed out the glass double doors leading out onto the wooden deck. Nodding out the translucent panes, JJ smiled, "I want to sit out there…in one of those comfy cushioned lounges and soak up what's left of the sun without having to worry that somebody might see me or shoot me or otherwise maim me."

"Sweetheart, I think you heard Annie as well as I did. You need to get as much rest as possible for the next few days, babe," Dave returned slowly.

"Dave," JJ groaned, "I'm not asking to turn cartwheels in the backyard. I just want to sit outside and soak up what's left of the sunshine, Rossi." Waving at him dismissively, she looked at him over her shoulder. "The danger's gone. You aren't honestly going to deprive the woman you claim to love of this simple pleasure, are you? And if YOU had been listening, you would have heard Annie say that I should be recovered in no time."

"IF you take care of yourself," Dave stressed, moving toward her. "That means resting flat on your back in our bed, babe."

"I am NOT wasting what's left of the day in bed, Dave. Especially when I can't do anything fun when I get there," she said, looking at him meaningfully. Opening the door, JJ took a deep breath as the sunlight hit her face. "Honey," she cajoled over her shoulder, "I can relax in that long comfortable chaise lounge just as well as I can anywhere else, can't I?"

Sighing, Dave raised a finger at her. "One condition."

"Make it quick, Rossi," JJ demanded, turning to glare at him.

"Bossy little thing aren't you, Jen?" Dave grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as he backed her onto the wooden deck. "All I was going to say is that you've got yourself a deal as long as I'm allowed to join you."

"Now," JJ said, satisfied as she lifted onto her toes to press a kiss to his lips, "that is definitely something I think I'd enjoy."

Pulling her closer as he followed her down on the soft cushions of the chaise, Dave deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue against hers as her fingers buried in his hair. Feeling her body soften against his, Dave groaned as he heard the back door bang open and Penelope Garcia's distinctive shriek permeate the air. "Damn it! How the hell did those fools get out here so quickly? Don't they have real jobs?"

Pinching his side, JJ shook her head as she schooled her features into a stern look. "David Rossi! Those "fools" have spent the last several months of their lives helping you keep me and our unborn son or daughter safe. I think we can deal with a little inconvenience, don' you?"

"If you say so, Bella," Dave grumbled, pushing out of the chair carefully. "YOU," he said, pointing down at her, "stay put."


	130. Chapter 130

**A/N - Please let me know what you think of "In the Shadows". We're drawing closer to the end. It's been a long fun-filled ride. Please read & review! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 130**

Laughing up at his expression of consternation, JJ heard Penelope Garcia's chirping voice as she filled the glass double doors leading to the deck. "There you two are!" she huffed, exasperated. "Are you two deaf?"

"We are now," Dave grumbled, sidestepping JJ's fingers as she reached up to pinch his side. Watching as she struggled to sit up and greet their collective friends, Dave shook his head. "Uh uh," he murmured, pushing her gently back against the cushions. "We had a deal. You are to lay back and rest, Bella. Relax and get comfortable, okay?" Glancing over his shoulder as he watched Hotch and Morgan amble through his kitchen, he frowned. "It appears we're about to be invaded by our extended family, sweetheart. Again."

Grabbing his warm hand in hers, JJ squeezed his fingers as she gazed up at him with a serene smile. "Absolutely nothing is going to ruin the rest of this day, Rossi. Not even that grumpy attitude of yours." Pulling his hand against her swollen belly, she reminded him gently, "We're fine, David. For the first time in months, we're both absolutely perfect."

"You sure, babe?" Dave worried with a nervous glance over his shoulder as the remainder of the team moved into the house. "You're up for this? Cause I can send all these well meaning friends of ours back the way they came."

"Don't you dare," JJ whispered as she heard Penelope giggle at something Morgan whispered in her ear. "These people sacrificed a hell of a lot – for both of us."

"Hell, honey, I know that," Dave conceded. "But the most important thing in my world is you and our baby. I don't want you to be overwhelmed. Especially not after the night and day you've had."

"Perfectly fine over here, Dave. Send out the troops," JJ demanded with a determined smile.

*~*

Half an hour later, Dave's gaze lingered on his JJ's happy, radiant face as she chatted animatedly with Garcia and Emily on the chaise lounge. Looking around his deck, he took in the group at large as they laughed together, everyone's posture relaxed for the first time in more months than he cared to remember.

"Feels like a different world now, doesn't it?" he heard Hotch's deep voice ask from behind him.

Turning, Rossi grinned at his best friend as he stood, grabbing his bottle of water from the porch railing and taking a swig. Nodding, he walked slowly to where his friend stood against the side of the house. "Yeah, and I'm liking this scenario a whole lot better," he said, turning his gaze back toward Jennifer.

"I'll be you are," Hotch chuckled, watching Dave's eyes lovingly caress JJ's face as the sun began to set on the horizon. "So, when am I gonna be standing up for you at your last wedding, Dave?" Hotch questioned quietly, raising a dark brow as he assessed the older man knowingly.

"How soon can you maneuver me a marriage license, Aaron?" Dave said, answering his friend's question with one of his own.

"So, it's like that, is it?" Hotch asked, laughing outright as a bird cawed in the distance.

"Damn right, it is. I've never felt like this about any woman in my life, Aaron. She completes me…and that happened long before she told me she was giving me a son or daughter. I need that woman," he said, nodding toward JJ, "like I need food and water, man."

"Has she said yes yet?" Hotch asked with a genuine smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"She will," Dave stated quietly, his loving eyes tracing JJ's features as she laughed at something Morgan said.

"Confident, aren't you?" Hotch said with a roll of his eyes.

"She loves me as much as I love her. And, at heart, she's an old-fashioned girl from Pennsylvania. She's not going to want to have our kid out of wedlock any more than I do," Dave said with quiet conviction. "Get me that license, Hotch. I'm getting married for the last time in my life and I wanna do it soon. You let me worry about getting her to say yes."

"You know I'll get you the license. But, tell me, do you even have a ring? I don't know many women that would say yes without a ring…even given the unique set of circumstances you've been in," Hotch murmured, giving Dave a sidelong glance.

Staring at where JJ laid against the long chaise, idly rubbing the bulge of their baby, Dave nodded. "I've got it," Dave said softly. "I want her to have Mama's ring."

"The infamous Rossi diamond?" Hotch asked in disbelief. "The ring you swore that no woman save your mother was good enough to wear?"

"Until JJ, that was true," Dave shrugged. "As I said, she completes me." Lifting dark eyes to Hotch's, Dave shook his head. "I told you, Aaron, I've never felt like this before. Three marriages…countless women…and that lady," he murmured, eyeing JJ, "can bring me to my knees with a mere look. Her smile steals my breath. And her touch brings me peace that I've never experienced in my life."

"Son of a gun," Hotch muttered, awed. "You've finally met the love of your life."

"And it only took me over half a century," Dave said with a small smile. "I hope you make better time than I did, Old Friend."

Gazing at Emily, Aaron nodded. "Me, too, Dave. Believe me, I'm trying."


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

Glancing toward Dave as he said something that caused Hotch to laugh, JJ enjoyed the slow smile she watched spread over her lover's lips. God, he looked so relaxed. Happy. And she knew, in that moment, everything really was going to be okay. For all of them. This was a new beginning. And she knew, above all else, that she wanted that fresh start with that amazing man. He'd kept her safe, shielding her from all manner of real and imagined threats. He'd earned more than just her loyalty. Honestly, he'd always had that. He'd earned her love.

"Okay, boys," she called, drawing his eyes to hers, "No whispering over there," she commanded. "It makes me nervous. We don't keep secrets anymore. Remember?" she chastised with a gentle smile at Dave.

"No secrets, sweetheart," Dave said, shaking his head as he climbed the steps toward her. "Those days are behind us now. I think our little adventure at the hospital should have proven that in a way nothing else could have."

Sighing, as she melted back against the cushions, she asked, "Did Butterfield find out anything for us when he interviewed Martin Cartwell. You know, like why he spent the last several months devoted to making our lives a living hell?"

Leaning back against the railing, eyes close and face lifted toward the last rays of warm sunshine, Morgan replied, "Once we got that twisted bastard to actually open his mouth and speak to us, yeah, we learned a couple of things."

"Both brothers had been trying to track you electronically, JJ. Their collective frustration grew as they met with each brick wall our Garcia built. BUT, during the time that Simon Cartwell did gain access to our system after they attacked Penelope, they did manage to insert quite a few Trojan horses that we knew nothing about."

"Last time that freaking happens," Garcia grumbled, tightening her fingers around the icy soda in her hand as she frowned at Hotch.

"Easy, Mama," Morgan said, reaching out to drop a hand around her neck.

"As it happens, the Director of the FBI echoes your sentiments, Penelope. Rumor has it that an entire division faced his considerable wrath this morning for having holes in our security and personnel system."

"Yeah, well," Pen huffed, "if that moron had listened to me two years ago when I brought the problem to his attention, we would never have had those holes in the first place."

Laughing, Emily shook her head. "Only you would have the wherewithal to say that of our esteemed Director, Garcia."

"Sue me," Pen snorted. "A spade Is a spade. Personally, I hold Director Fogg responsible for my little Gumdrop being found at all."

"Baby Girl, come down off the ceiling. JJ's sitting right beside you, safe, sound and whole," Morgan soothed, moving closer to wrap an arm around her waist.

"And quite pregnant," Reid added as he walked through the glass door, joining the party late.

"Ah, so our erstwhile genius has decided to join our party, huh?" JJ smiled at Spence.

"You show up now?" Morgan growled. "We coulda used you a little earlier, youngster."

"I caught the first flight out," Reid smiled ruefully, bending to hug JJ. "You okay? Both of you?" he murmured against her ear.

"We're both wonderful," JJ grinned, meeting his eyes.

"Sounds like I missed all the fun," Reid said, looking around at the team.

"Yeah, it was a riot," Dave grumbled.

"As I was explaining, none of this was our fault….the computer glitches. But our unsubs had tagged all sorts of JJ's personal accounts, including, as Garcia figured out," he said, nodding at the computer goddess, "JJ's health insurance. So, when the hospital entered information into the system regarding her hospital visit, it sent flags out to their spy programs, giving them her location. Rest assured, those flaws are being eliminated as we speak."

"Friggin' better be," Garcia growled. "Or somebody will be answering to me. Our director won't even compare to the pain I inflict if these idiots manage to screw up anything else. I told that overblown windbag that I needed to be a part of the interview process for those so-called crème of the crop. But did he listen? Of course not!"

"Exactly why wasn't I invited to these interviews with Cartwell?" Rossi muttered.

"Because we wanted him alive," Hotch shrugged, eyes burning with the knowledge that had Dave been included, Cartwell would never had survived the experience.

"And you were a little busy yelling at every doctor in our path to repeat every test under the sun just in case I'd gotten a hangnail in the parking garage," JJ laughed.

"You're actually gonna try to call me out for THAT?" Dave asked incredulously, narrowing his gaze on the woman that held his heart.


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

"Let me recap what happened down in that garage, shall I? I threw you against a concrete wall, gunshots were flying all around, and I fell on top of you. Just a few minutes prior to that, you'd been hooked up to an IV because we'd rushed you to that very hospital because you were BLEEDING. Oh, and there's the small insignificant fact that you're pregnant with my child. Don't you think I can be forgiven for being a tiny bit excitable?" he asked sarcastically, tilting his head to look at her.

Stepping between them, Emily shook her head. "Okay, you two, go back to your opposing corners. Don't make us have to intervene and choose sides. I think both of you have the deck stacked fairly evenly, don't you? You've both done enough yelling and fighting in the past few months. It's time for peace to descend on this particular valley."

"I think we've had enough excitement to last a lifetime," JJ admitted grudgingly, giving Dave one final glare. "But for the record, my doctor said I was FINE!"

Biting back a smile at the heated looks being exchanged between Dave and JJ, Hotch continued, "Going back to the original conversation, Dave, the interview with Cartwell gave us enough information to allow us to know that we'd been on the right track all along. Martin was our dominant unsub. He expressed next to no remorse at Simon's death."

"Did he ever explain why they fixated on me?" JJ asked, her voice low as she stared down at her hand against her belly.

Watching her face pinch, Dave moved quickly to her side, kneeling beside her as he took her cool hand in his.

"Doesn't matter, cara. It's over now. You're safe," he murmured as her fingers laced with his.

"I want to know," JJ replied softly, meeting his somber eyes. "I have to know."

Glancing at Dave and seeing his imperceptible nod, Hotch said quietly, "We don't have all the answers yet, JJ. We may never know all the answers. But, from what we've pieced together, the unsubs' mother was a petite blonde that disappeared when the twins were around fifteen. We strongly suspect that their father murdered her. Her body has been identified as one of those we recovered at the farm. Based on his answers and behavior, Martin exhibited a pathological desire to recreate his mother and punish her for what he perceived to be her abandonment. You bear a strong resemblance to her."

"It appears that Simon and Martin were already at the hospital by the time Garcia put the puzzle together for us and realized there was a breach in the system," Emily added, moving to stand beside Hotch.

"I still don't understand how they knew every move we'd make before we did though? I mean, how did they know Agent Rossi would try to get JJ out in the middle of the freaking night?" Garcia asked, confused as she leaned against Morgan.

"From what we gather, they had only just arrived and their intention was to take out as many electronic systems as they could. They'd originally intended to pursue JJ inside the hospital, if necessary. It was plain dumb luck for them that she stumbled into them. Otherwise, they'd have stormed the hospital and we might have had a lot more casualties and injuries than we did," Emily shuddered, comforted as she felt Hotch's hand against her back.

Seeing JJ's face whiten, Dave tightened his grip on her hand. "But that didn't happen. And we can lay out what could have happened all day. We all know what DID happen. We caught them. And now, they can't ever hurt you again, babe," he said, staring at JJ.

Smiling tightly, JJ nodded. "I know, Dave. I know," she said softly, allowing him to pull her against him.

"So it's over," Garcia said, relieved.

"And I missed the finale," Reid grumbled.

"Not quite," Hotch said, shaking his head. "At least not for you, Reid. You're in charge of talking to Martin and finding out if we've got all his victims accounted for."

"Lucky you," JJ shuddered against Dave. "Personally, I'm going to try to forget all of this ever happened."

"And concentrate on getting well," Dave whispered against her hair. "That's job number one."

"Agreed," JJ nodded against his chest.

"And I get to figure out a way to explain all of you to Strauss," Hotch groaned, looking around at the various couples. "How the hell do I do that?"

"Want me to draw you a diagram," Morgan grinned.

"He can get pretty creative with crayons," Pen laughed.

"I think she'll understand the mechanics," Hotch grimaced, dreading the upcoming conversation, but knowing there was no way he'd allow her to tear his team apart.

"Maybe you should consider having your own engine looked at," Dave muttered to Hotch with a pointed look at a blushing Emily.

"And on that note," Hotch glared, "This meeting is adjourned."


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

Glancing over her shoulder as Hotch followed her up the steps to the door of her small condo on the outskirts of D.C., Emily grinned. "Stop frowning, Aaron," Emily ordered gently. "This was a good day. A win. We successfully caught our unsubs and our team made it through this safe, whole and intact."

"For now," Hotch grumbled. "Not sure how long that'll last once Erin Strauss tries digging her claws into me tomorrow. She took a perverse kind of joy in informing me that tomorrow we were going to have a long discussion regarding my employees and their flagrant disregard for the Bureau's fraternization policy," he sighed, standing behind her as he watched her insert her metal key inside the lock.

Hearing the audible click of the tumblers turning as she turned the key, Emily shook her head and snorted. "We've been over this Hotch. Technically, there is no policy. The Bureau may discourage relationships between agents, but we both know there isn't a mandate forbidding it. She's blowing smoke. She's got to spout the party line at you, but we both know that's really all she can do." Turning, one hand landed on a hip as she watched him standing on just the other side of the threshold. "Are you coming in? I can fix you a drink."

"I'm not sure if I should, Emily. With JJ and Rossi and Morgan and Garcia, maybe you and I shouldn't press our luck," Hotch worried softly.

Tilting her head, she looked at him, his face shadowed in the dim glow of her porch light. "Hotch-"

"She's going to try to break the team, Emily. She's going to use this as an excuse to try and fracture us. I can't let that happen," Hotch said with quiet resolution.

"We won't," Emily replied evenly, reaching out to snag the soft material of his suit jacket and tug him inside. "But standing outside my door isn't going to help anything. Come in and I'll get you a scotch."

Closing the door softly behind him as she walked toward the wet bar in the corner of the room, Hotch inwardly groaned. It was becoming harder and harder to separate the personal from the professional with this woman and she wasn't making things any easier. But then, he suspected she wasn't trying to either.

"Strauss might not be able to break us up outright, but I can guarantee you that she'll try using this as a springboard, Emily. She's been waiting for an opportunity and we've all given it to her," Hotch said, dropping on the sofa as Emily pressed a cool, heavy cut glass tumbler into his hand.

"Aaron, our team just managed to stop two mass murdering psychos that have been leaving a trail of bodies in their wake for months. I'd say we've more than proven we have the ability to work together despite any personal relationships we may or may not be entangled in," Emily said softly, watching as he took a long sip of the amber fluid.

"Aside from that, Erin can huff and puff all she wants. Rossi isn't going to give JJ and his baby up and Morgan will see hell freeze before he walks away from Garcia. And I think, between the three of you, you'll be able to present an airtight case to the Dragon Lady."

"Maybe you're right," Hotch conceded, feeling the warmth begin to spread through him. Whether that was from the liquor or Emily, he wasn't sure.

"The simple truth, Aaron," Emily said softly, moving to sit beside him on the soft couch, so close her thigh brushed against his, "is that we're stronger as a unit than we are individually. Our record indicates as much. You can show her that we have the highest solve rate in the Bureau. You have a lot of ammunition on your side as well."

Watching her determined face stare back at him, Hotch grinned. "You're just daring me to argue with you, aren't you?"

"Why would you waste valuable energy arguing with me? You know I'm right," Emily declared, her voice implacable.

"Maybe we should make you Unit Chief," Hotch chuckled with a raised brow. "I think you could take her."

Shrugging, Emily said quietly, "Maybe I feel like this is something worth fighting for."

"I won't allow Erin to interfere with the happiness of our friends," Hotch said seriously, watching her face. He assumed she was worried about the relationships of their colleagues. It made sense. Emily didn't make friends easily. He knew she'd do whatever it took to preserve their collective happiness.

But in this particular instance, Aaron Hotchner was uncharacteristically over-simplifying Emily's motives. And as she watched his somber face, she understood that she was going to have to spell things out for the taciturn man.

"As much as I want our friends to be happy, Hotch, they aren't who I'm talking about fighting for. I was referring to you….to us," Emily informed him softly as a horn blew in the distance outside. "Or are you going to deny that there's something happening between us?" she asked as his face clenched.


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**

"Emily," Hotch said uncertainly, his eyes darkening as he stared into her eyes. Jesus, she'd felt it, too. This couldn't happen. Not between them. But damn, he wanted her.

"Shut up, Aaron," Emily ordered, quickly leaning forward to cover his moving lips with hers. Kissing him with the pent up passion of three years worth of longing, she sighed as she felt his soft lips slowly mold themselves to hers. She shivered against him as she felt his hands slip around her waist pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

For long minutes, they stayed just like that, locked together with his mouth eating voraciously at hers as she pressed against his warmth. Finally as the need for oxygen overwhelmed them both, Aaron wrenched his mouth from hers, breath hard as she leaned against him. "This is not a good idea," he said raggedly.

"Maybe not," Emily nodded against his neck as she inhaled his woodsy sent and tried to pull air into her lungs, "but I don't think we can stop it any more than JJ or Rossi could. Or Penelope and Derek. I don't want to stop it, Aaron."

"It's not wise," he whispered against her ear. "I'm your boss, Emily," Hotch groaned, closing his eyes against a wave of desire. God, he wanted what she offered. He had for years.

"You aren't my boss here. Right here, right now, you aren't anything other than the man I've fallen in love with. Forget the Bureau, Aaron. Put aside the so-called rules. What does your heart want?" Emily asked softly, pressing her cheek against the warm flesh of his neck.

"My heart wants the same thing it's wanted for years, Emily. My heart wants you," Hotch confessed, his voice low in the softly lit room.

"Then don't you think it's time to ignore your brain for awhile. You've been taking the advice it's given you for a long time. And you're miserable. You're alone. And I'm offering you a chance to have something else. We can make this work between us if you'll just try."

"You think I don't want to," Hotch replied, his voice torn. "I do, Emily. But we both stand to lose a hell of a lot if this doesn't work."

"Don't you think I'm worth the risk? Besides that, when have you ever seen me give up on something I wanted?" Emily asked, raising her dark eyes to meet his.

Tightening his arms around her as he gazed into her turbulent eyes, he told himself he should get up and walk away before one of them got hurt. If he left now, he knew she'd be angry and there'd be wounds, but she'd get over this in time. He tried to convince himself to push her soft body away. But the hope he saw reflected in her eyes stopped him. She believed in him. In them.

Shifting against her as he settled her more deeply against him, he offered tentatively, "We'd need to go slow and allow the Bureau to get used to the notion of our unit being personally involved. Let them see that it can work through JJ and Rossi."

"I can do that," Emily replied quietly, watching his face for a sign of concession.

"You'd have to be patient with me. As my track record with Haley indicates, I don't do relationships very well," he continued as she began relaxing against him.

"I'm not Haley, Hotch. I understand your job, remember?" Emily said with a decisive shake of her head.

Nodding, he mentally agreed. She was right…she would understand the pitfalls and challenges of his career. She was living it right along beside him.

"You're right. You are worth the risk," he murmured, staring down at her slightly swollen lips as he stole another quick taste of her mouth. "You were always worth the risk," he whispered, claiming her lips again.

Kissing him back, Emily silently thanked her friends. Without them, she doubted Aaron would have ever taken this chance. And she was going to take advantage of every opportunity thrown her way. Because this man in her arms was worth whatever hurdles she had to jump.


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135**

Pulling his lady into her apartment an hour later, Derek Morgan kicked her lime green door shut with the toe of his boot. Grinning as she fell against him with a muffled oomph, Derek smiled down into her surprised face and dropped a kiss against soft pink lips. "Baby Girl, I hope you've got plenty of food in this joint because I just made an executive decision."

"And what's that, my chocolate Adonis?" Penelope sighed happily, resting her cheek against the muscular wall of his chest.

"That door ain't opening again for at least the next thirty-six hours. You and I are officially off duty for the first time in months and I'm planning on making sure you enjoy every single second of it," he whispered against her ear, playfully nipping its shell.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Penelope asked huskily, a shiver sliding down her spine as his fingers trailed up and down her sides.

"Oh, Mama, we both know I've got an unlimited skill set," he murmured before sliding his lips over hers, kissing her with a passion that caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

Moaning a little as his mouth broke from hers, Penelope smiled up at him, truly relaxed for the first time in recent memory. Snuggling her forehead in the crook of his neck as they stood in her small living room, Derek's strong arms wrapped around her, Penelope sighed. "It's really over, right? Our Jayje and her mini-her are finally safe?"

"Completely out of danger, Princess," Morgan assured her in a deep sure voice, completely confident that the words he spoke were true. "Our little niece or nephew is clear for arrival now."

"Thank God," Penelope said gratefully. Staring up into her lover's dark handsome face, she whispered, "Have I mentioned how lucky I am that you're mine?"

"You've got that backwards, angel. I'm the lucky one. How somebody as pure of heart as you are could have fallen for a guy like me, I'll never know. But I'll thank each and every God I can think of for your grace," Morgan replied seriously.

A slow seductive smile spread across Penelope Garcia's face as she draped her arms around Derek's neck. "Keep whispering those kind of sweet nothings, Big Man, and you just may get all kinds of lucky up in here tonight."

"Well in that case," Morgan said, as he began backing her towards the bedroom, "I think I've got something you need to see."

Raising one penciled brow heavenward as she let him guide her toward her room, Penelope asked suggestively, "Is that so? And here I thought I'd seen every inch of that hunky, delicious body of yours. Did I miss an inch or two during my last exploration?"

"Sweet thing," Morgan muttered as he dropped kisses along her jaw, "if there is, it certainly didn't feel like it got neglected. But you're more than welcome to go looking any time you want. But, that's not exactly what I was talking about," he said, settling his hands on her hips as he gently pushed her down on the mattress of the bed.

"Then what exactly is going through that gorgeous mind of yours?" Penelope asked, sliding a gentle hand around the back of his neck as he leaned toward the bottom drawer of her nightstand. "What are you doing?" she asked, her brows furrowing as she watched him root through the drawer he'd claimed as his own over the last few months.

"I've got something for you," he replied, lifting dark earnest eyes to hers as he kneeled on the floor in front of her and palmed a small velvet box in his right hand.

"Derek," Penelope said, shaking her head softly as she pulled the ponytail out of her hair and tossed the rubber band on the table beside the bed, "I've never been the type of chickie that needed gifts to feel important. You know that," she chided gently.

"Well, Mama," Morgan murmured, resting one warm palm against her thigh as he rose on his knees to look deeply into her sparkling blue eyes, "it isn't exactly a gift…it's more like a promise of sorts. Something to show and seal my commitment to you," he explained.

Framing his handsome face in her dainty, capable hands, Penelope whispered, "Baby, if these last few months have proven anything to me, it's how committed you are to me and our crazy makeshift family."

"And I appreciate that, Sweetness. But, maybe I need something a little more formal," he replied easily with a wink.

"Derek Morgan, after these last weeks, I'm not a big fan of the cryptic. Spit it out, lover!" Penelope ordered, narrowing her eyes on his serious face.

Nodding, Morgan said, "I can do that, Penelope." Cracking open the box with one hand while he stared into her eyes, he whispered, "I love you, Penelope Garcia. And I hope, need and pray that you'll agree to be my wife," he said, lifting the box in front of her to show the unique ruby and diamond engagement ring to her. "I knew you'd never go for a plain old, run of the mill diamond. So, I decided my girl needed a bit of color with her bling. Was I right?" he asked hopefully.

Staring down at the beautiful ring resting on the black velvet, Pen's breath froze in her chest. "Oh my God!" she whispered, lifting bright eyes to Derek's. "Oh my God!" she repeated, dropping her eyes back to the ring as she lifted a trembling finger to touch it.

"Is that a yes, Sweetness?" Derek asked with a noticeable tremor in his voice.

Lifting her eyes back to his, Pen nodded mutely.

"Say it for me," Derek begged, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Please?"

"Yes," Penelope croaked, finally finding her voice. "God, yes," she whispered, pressing her quivering lips to his. "You are about to get so lucky, my dark chocolate goodness!"


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136**

Watching as Dave returned to the back deck dangling a wine glass between his fingers, JJ smiled up from the chaise lounge. "So unfair of you…brandishing the forbidden wine in front of me like that," she pouted, glaring at the stemmed glass.

Taking a long sip from the cool glass, Dave drained it almost to the bottom, leaving a little less than a fourth of the fluid inside. Dropping it in front of Jen's face, he murmured, "I don't guess a little would hurt you. Sip it slowly, Bella. It's all you'll be getting out of me."

Accepting it with a grateful smile and twinkling eyes, JJ nodded readily. "Now, that's why I love you. Did the team get off okay?" she asked as he slipped behind her, straddling his legs around her and pulling her against his solid chest.

Shifting her hair aside, he dropped a warm kiss to her nape as he nodded against her neck. "Took 'em long enough," he grumbled. "I thought I was gonna have to blast Garcia out of here with a stick of dynamite."

"So she's a little attached to us right now," JJ chided with a shrug. "I don't think she's gonna be forgetting our little adventure in the parking garage any time soon."

"Don't fool yourself, babe. It's not us she's worried about," Dave chuckled, sliding his hand around her waist to rest against their child's bulge. "It's the peanut she wants." Taking her empty glass from her, he dropped it on the wooden table beside the chaise as he murmured, "Morgan's got his work cut out for him with that one."

"Ah," JJ said as a satisfied smile spread across her lips and she settled more firmly against the man behind her, "but, I think today might have given Morgan just the push he might have needed to put up or shut up where our little computer goddess is concerned."

Nuzzling her neck, Dave inhaled her scent as he muttered, "I know exactly how that poor bastard feels." Resting his chin against her soft hair, Dave whispered, "I don't ever want to have to relive these past months, if that's okay with you, cara."

Humming as his fingers stroked her neck, JJ nodded. "I most definitely agree, Agent Rossi." JJ looked around, noting how still the night around them seemed. "It seems so odd to be sitting outside, in the open, without worrying about anyone lurking in the shadows."

"You're free, honey. No more hiding. We can do whatever we want, when we want to do it now," Dave smiled against her cheek, slipping his hand underneath her shirt to smooth over her stomach.

Drawing in a tight breath as his fingers glanced across a ticklish spot, JJ quickly stilled his hand. "Unfortunately, we can't do _that._ At least not for a little while. I'm fairly certain Dr. Annie would frown on it. And it's entirely possible Garcia would castrate you for thinking about it." Glancing over her shoulder, she grinned as she continued, "And I'm a little fond of those particular appendages of yours."

Holding her hand in his, Dave shook his head. "Dr. Annie and Garcia can rest easy. There's no way in hell I'd put either you or our baby at any more risk than you've already been in, Jen."

Turning sideways to look into his pensive face, JJ whispered, "We haven't been hurt, David. We're both right here, safe and whole."

"I've been here, Jen. I've seen firsthand what you've been through," Dave replied gruffly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What we've _both_ been through," JJ corrected, staring into his onyx eyes. "You haven't let me go through anything alone, Dave."

"Be that as it may, you were the one that was in danger…that got hurt. I've seen how hard this has been on you, babe," Dave whispered, regret evident in his tone.

"It's behind us now though. I knew that when we got back upstairs at the hospital today and saw our baby on that screen. I knew when for the first time I looked at his or her little body and for the first time was able to think about us giving him or her a normal life that we were finally free. And when we finally got back to Little Creek today, it was the first time I was able to come home and not be terrified of getting out of the car." Leaning forward, her smile deepened as she asked, "Do you realize this is the first time we've ever sat on the deck together, Dave?"

"We've had to keep you safe, Jen. God knows, there were times that I haven't done a very good job of it…"

"Stop that!" JJ ordered, slapping a hand against his chest with a thud. "No one could have done a better job at keeping me alive, Rossi. NO. ONE. Whatever's happened in the past, it wasn't your fault," she said sharply, narrowing her gaze on the man behind her.

"Well, it certainly wasn't your fault either, babe," Dave reminded her quietly.

Settling back into his arms, JJ shook her head against his chest. "Neither of us were responsible, Dave. It was the work of two severely psychopathic minds. We were thrown together into a nightmare because two deranged lunatics with mommy issues decided I was an easy target."

Silent for a moment as he comforted himself with the feel of her weight against him, he finally asked quietly, "Now that you have your freedom back, Jen, are you sure you want to stay with me?"

Pushing up from his chest with a jerk of her arms, JJ looked at his tense face with widened eyes. "Wh-what did you say? I thought…Do you not want me here now, Dave?" JJ asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Framing her uncertain face with his hands, Dave shook his head. "Hell, no, honey. That isn't what I meant." Sighing, he groaned, "Shit! I'm making a mess of things."

"But you just said…" JJ began, confusion and dismay coloring her words.

"Listen to me, baby. Okay?" Waiting for her small nod, Dave continued, "I asked you a question…one that I really need you to answer for me." Seeing her open her mouth to object again, Dave placed a finger over her lips as he clarified, "We just talked about the fact that you _had _to be here because of the danger you were in. You've been a prisoner because of some asshole's fucked up mindset and actions. You've got your freedom back, honey. You could choose…"


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137**

"I choose you!" JJ yelped. "I choose _us!_" she said quickly, turning to straddle his hips as she stared down at him with passionate eyes. "Not because I have to…or because it's a requirement of the situation we're in…but, because I don't want to think about life without you."

Feeling his heart thumping rapidly in his chest, Dave swallowed. "I want you to have the choice. As much as I love you, I don't want you to feel like I pushed you into something that you aren't ready to give me."

"I know who and what I want, David. I think I always have. It might have taken the circumstance we were in to clear it all up for me, but those psychos are _not_ responsible for my feelings for you. There still there and stronger than ever," JJ told him honestly. Heart constricting in her chest, JJ forced herself to ask hesitantly, "Do you want me to leave? Is it you that's changed your mind? Because if you have, I'll…"

Her response was cut short as his lips crashed against hers, kissing her with a violent passion he was barely able to keep leashed. Lips and tongue sliding against hers, JJ sagged against him, more than willing to allow him to reassure her with his possessive touch.

Finally forcing himself to pull away before he allowed them both to be carried away, he panted against her neck, "Did that feel like I ever want you to leave me, Bella?"

Pulling back to stare at him with dazed eyes, she licked her swollen lips as she deliberated how best to answer his question. "N-no," she whispered, shaking her head jerkily, "But you said…you were saying…" she faltered.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you, Jennifer," Dave confided softly. "But I had to know that you were staying because it's what you _wanted._"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ pulled him toward her, pecking his lips with hers. "I'm staying with you because I love you. I'm staying because you and I made a baby together that is gonna need two parents that love him or her as much as they love each other."

Heart lifting, Dave smiled, "Then I don't think we're gonna have much of an issue. There's nothing on earth I'm ever going to love as much as you and this baby," he said, gently palming her stomach.

"Ditto," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

Nipping her lower lip, he whispered, "And you just made the next part of this easier, I think."

"The next part?" she asked suspiciously as she watched him shift a hand into his jeans pocket.

"Yeah, sweetheart, the next part," he murmured, shifting off the chaise to kneel on the wooden planks of the deck beside her.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked, catching her breath as he freed his hand from his pocket. "What's that?" she asked blankly, staring at his hand. More specifically, at what he held in his palm.

"_This,_ my love, is my mother's engagement ring. I think the past four generations have used it," he said, dropping his gaze to the ring lying in his hand. "And up until now, I never trusted myself to use it when I married. Mama used to say that once a Rossi woman put this ring on her finger, it wouldn't come off until death. Before now, I've been afraid to offer myself to a woman for that long. You'd understand if you knew some of my ex-wives, babe," he added, when he saw her quizzical look. "But then, I got lucky enough to convince you into giving me a chance. Now, forever doesn't even seem like long enough to spend together. But I'll take what I can get from you."

"You want to marry me with your mother's ring?" JJ asked shakily, her words trembling in the air around them. "Really? You're sure about this? You don't have to do this just because I'm having your baby, David," JJ said tremulously.

"When have I ever done anything I didn't want to do, JJ?" Dave asked, staring at her pale face. "I'm in love with you and you're giving me our child. I'd say marriage is the natural progression, wouldn't you?"

"Well, under normal circumstances, I'd say yes. But…" JJ trailed off.

"No buts, Jen. Not anymore. Be honest with me…you don't want to have this baby without the sanctity of a wedding ring any more than I do, do you?" Dave fished, studying her expression in the dim light of the moon overhead.

"No," JJ answered slowly, lifting her crystalline eyes to his, "I really don't."

"Then say yes. Say you'll marry me. Be my wife," he urged, taking her left hand in his.

"I don't believe in divorce," JJ warned haltingly, her eyes meeting his seriously. "I don't have any desire to join the ranks of your previous wives, David. You need to be sure."

He could understand her concerns. God knew his record spoke for itself; based on his previous number of trips down the aisle, he definitely qualified as a high risk. But, this time was different and somehow he needed to convince this one special woman of it. Swallowing, he slid the heavy ring onto her third finger as he said, "I've never felt like this before, Jennifer. I don't know how to describe it in a way you'll understand, but the best word I can come up with is complete. I feel complete for the first time in over fifty years. There won't be a divorce this time. I'm going to live and die loving you and however many kids we end up with. You've believed in me before and I need for you to do it again."

Hearing the sincerity in his quietly spoken words, JJ's eyes filled with tears as she nodded, "That's good enough for me. Yes, David Rossi, I'd be delighted to be your wife."

Pulling her into his arms, he buried his face in her neck as relief swept through him.

"I love you so much, Jennifer," he whispered. "And I'm never letting go of you," he promised, lifting her into his arms as he turned toward the door.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked, surprised.

"I am taking my future wife and the mother of my child to bed," he explained patiently, brushing a kiss against her moving lips as he moved inside the house.

"Dave, we can't…my UTI," JJ groaned, tightening her arms around his necks as his steps fell heavy and sure against the stairs.

"Sweetheart, shut up," Dave ordered on a quiet chuckle, pressing a kiss against her forehead as he reached the top of the stairs. "None of that matters right now, babe. All I want to do is hold the woman that just agreed to marry me and have my kid. I'm going to fall asleep knowing that the woman in my arms isn't ever going to leave me."

Resting her head against his broad chest, JJ nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, David. I'm finally home and I've got no desire to leave it now."


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138**

David Rossi would have given Jennifer Jareau any kind of wedding she wanted…one with as much pomp and circumstance as her heart desired. It was, after all, the first and only trip down the aisle that she would make. He was determined to make sure of that. But, surprisingly, he found that she had no more desire for a large wedding than he did, which equated to absolutely none.

Instead, one week after they'd regained a semblance of a normal life, she'd elected that they'd have a small ceremony featuring only their family and closest friends here, at Little Creek. And without further ado, she'd arranged to do just that in exactly the way she did everything else in her life, with precision and grace. It was impressive to watch, to say the least. He'd watched all his former wives struggle to plan their perfect days. Not his Jennifer. Although he knew that she was a stickler for detail, her planning had looked effortless.

And now, on this crisp, cool Sunday afternoon, he was prepared to make one last excursion into the realm of holy matrimony.

"Promise me that this is the absolute last and final time that I'm gonna be required to attend one of these things for you," he heard Hotch demand as he leaned against the wall watching as he placed the final touches to the tie of his black suit. No tux for him this time, he happily reminded himself, mentally shivering at the thoughts of his past experiences with monkey suits. If there was a God, there would be no photographic evidence of his one and only venture into experimental world of colored suits, the blue ruffled monstrosity from his first wedding a fading memory. He should have known then that any woman who forced him into that God-forsaken outfit was not sane.

His mind finally registering Hotch's demand, Dave grumbled good-naturedly, "I've already assured you of that very fact three times this afternoon. What more do you want, man?"

"Do it again," Hotch snorted, raising his eyebrow as he stared at his older friend. "And make it believable."

"I love her, Hotch," Dave sighed, turning to face his friend's scrutiny as the music from the dining room cum wedding chapel filtered into the guest bedroom that had been commandeered as the groom's chambers.

Pursing his lips, Hotch straightened, shaking his head. "Give me more than that. I heard that one on each of the previous trips into matrimony."

Rolling his eyes, Dave snapped with a snort, "How bout, 'She's having my child,'? Haven't heard that one, have you?"

Inclining his dark head, Hotch barely suppressed a grin, the thoughts of David Rossi becoming a father almost too much for anyone to comprehend. "That one's new, I'll grant you that."

"You realize the only reason that I haven't taken a swing at you is that I know you're trying to protect her," Dave said conversationally, turning back to the dresser mirror and straightening his tie again, his fingers cinching the silk tighter. Meeting Hotch's eyes in the mirror, Dave repeated quietly for what seemed like the thousandth time, "This is the last time, Aaron. I love her. I'll take care of her and I'll die loving her."

"You'd better," Hotch grumbled, seeing the purity in Dave's eyes as he spoke those words. Grinning suddenly, he cocked one eyebrow as he added, almost conversationally, "Because it won't be me that comes for you if you disappoint her. Penelope and Emily are more cunning and ruthless than any man in this unit. And they'll both take great pleasure in destroying you if you screw this up."

"Hotch," Dave replied pleasantly as he rolled his eyes, "would you please stop threatening me on my wedding day? You're the best man. Your job is support. Try to stay on task, okay?"

"I am…I will…I'll support your dead body right into an open grave if you screw this up," Hotch nodded, propping his feet on the small ottoman as he settled back into the deep wing chair. Shaking his head, he wondered if he would ever understand how his older friend had ever managed to snag their younger co-worker. But some way, somehow, Jennifer Jareau had managed to completely bring the indomitable David Rossi under her control.

"I knew I should have tagged Morgan for this job," Dave muttered sarcastically, fiddling with his cufflinks as he tried to align the difficult pieces of gold into place once again.

"If you recall, you didn't choose anybody…we drew straws," Hotch snorted, pressing his fingers to his forehead, the effects of last night's bachelor party still lingering in the background.

"Obviously you drew the short stick," Dave replied, sliding on his suit jacket, the seams lining up perfectly on his broad shoulders.

"Obviously," Hotch chuckled, pushing out of the chair and stepping forward to straighten Dave's lapels. Meeting his friends eyes, he said softly, "You know I'm on your side, you asshole. I'm glad you found her. Or rather, she decided to let you find her. I just hope you understand how incredibly lucky you are."

"I'm well aware of the treasure I managed to unearth, Aaron. Hell, man, she has me wrapped around her little finger. They both do and one of them isn't even here yet!" Dave sighed, his mind still barely able to comprehend that the woman he loved was not only giving herself to him, but also giving him the one thing he had given up hoping for….a precious baby.

"I don't see that changing," Hotch said, laughing at the amazed tone in his friend's voice. "This time I think you might have met your match," he added as a hollow knock fell against the solid bedroom door.

Clapping Dave's shoulders, Hotch nodded approvingly. "I think you're ready."

Nodding, Dave called firmly, "Come in!"

Opening the door, Emily popped her brunette head inside, "Hey guys, Garcia said to tell you we need to get this show on the road before JJ's oven timer decides to go off. You ready?"

"More than ready," Dave grinned, his footsteps already leading him toward the open door. "Let's get married."


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139**

Two hours later, Jennifer Jareau Rossi stood staring out her living room window as the final of their guests straggled down the flagstone path toward their waiting car.

"Why is it that those two are always the first ones here and the last ones to leave?" Dave asked, sliding behind her to wrap secure arms around her expanding waist as they both stared at Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan's retreating backs.

"Maybe it's your glowing personality and sunny disposition," JJ suggested with a teasing smile over her shoulder. "I know it was what sold _me._"

"And here I thought all this time that it was my prowess in our bedroom that convinced you I was a necessity in your life," Dave said, feigning hurt.

"_That_ definitely didn't hurt," JJ whispered, turning in the circle of his arms to drape her arms around his neck. "Did I actually get married to you today?" JJ asked quizzically.

Capturing her left hand in his, he made a production of bringing her hand to his face, her gold rings twinkling in the light. "Pretty sure you did." Cocking his head, he furrowed his brows as he asked, "Did somebody drug you?"

Laughing, JJ dropped her head against his shoulder. "Nope, but I'm not entirely certain that this isn't all a dream. It feels way too good to be true."

Pulling her tightly against him, Dave whispered, "Oh, it's true, Bella." Waving his own ring finger in front of her face, he added, "Unless we're both having the same dream. And trust me, if that's all it is, I don't wanna wake up. Ever."

"Me either," she breathed, lifting her head as his dark head bent over hers, his lips slowly sliding against her mouth. As he slowly separated his lips from hers, JJ smiled softly up at him. "I'm somebody's wife now. I _never_ thought that's something I'd hear myself say."

"Who're you talking to? The last time I divorced, I signed my name in blood with Aaron that I'd never do it again," Dave grinned down at her, his arms resting around her waist loosely.

"So why did you?" JJ asked with a wink, swaying in his arms.

"I couldn't resist making you mine," Dave murmured, stealing another kiss from her waiting lips.

"I was already yours, Rossi. This was just a technicality," JJ laughed.

"_This_ was a hell of a lot more than a mere technicality, wife," Dave declared, pulling her closer. "This was a necessity…vital to my continued sanity."

"You considered yourself sane before this?" JJ asked mischievously.

Lifting her quickly into his arms, Dave strode toward the stairs, telling her, "We're going to have to do something about that sassy mouth of yours, Mrs. Rossi."

"And what do you suggest that would be?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow as he progressed up the staircase toward their bedroom.

"Oh, I can come up with about a dozen other ways to keep it occupied," he murmured wickedly as he kicked open their bedroom door, dropping her gently on the bed's king size mattress. "Allow me to demonstrate," he whispered, leaning over her as he dropped his lips to hers. Smiling as she parted her lips for him, Dave didn't waste time with the niceties, choosing instead to simply plunder what she willingly offered. Tangling his tongue with hers, he groaned as she buried her fingers in his dark hair, tugging him closer as he hovered over her.

For long minutes, he lay, simply kissing her, savoring her unique flavor. Since the day they'd finally regained her freedom, he'd kept his passion for the woman with him on the bed under a tightly held lid, worried for both her health and the safety of their unborn child. But yesterday's doctor's appointment had confirmed that it was safe to resume their normal activities and that information hadn't come a moment too soon.

Hearing her soft moan against his mouth, Dave ran his hands down her body. "I've missed this," he whispered, breaking away from her lips to trail warm kisses down the line of her neck.

Fingers flying down the front of his shirt, releasing buttons from loopholes, JJ smiled as she replied, "Well, you don't have to miss anything now. We're safe."

Lifting himself on one elbow to stare down at her, he asked worriedly, "You sure, Bella? There's no reason for us to take a risk if you'd rather…"

Pressing her finger to his lips, JJ rolled her eyes. "You _heard_ Annie, David. I think you asked three thousand questions yesterday and the reply was always the same…she said as long as it didn't hurt, all situations were a go, remember?"

"I heard her, sweetheart," Dave grumbled, shrugging out of his shirt as she pushed it over his shoulders. "I just feel better hearing it from you."

Burying her fingers in the hair of his chest, JJ shook her head. "I'm fine. The baby is fine. You aren't going to hurt us."

"Honey, you were sick," he groaned, inhaling quickly as her nimble fingers slid down his chest, her fingertips blazing a trail to his belt buckle.

Disposing of the barrier quickly, JJ unbuttoned his fly as she pressed a kiss to his rigid pectoral muscle. "Stop holding back, Rossi. Trust me to let you know if you're getting too carried away," she whispered, with a teasing lick to the pulse in his neck. "Now, I'm starting to feel a little overdressed over here," she said with an accusing look up at him. "Are you going to do something about that or not?"

His eyes hot, Dave gazed down at her body stretched out over their bed, her hair fanned across his pillow as her eyes met his. "I think I can help you with that," he huskily replied, wrapping his hands gently around her arms, pulling her upright in the bed. Sliding warm hands around her, he slowly lowered the zipper at the back of her white dress, sliding it down her toned arms. Catching his breath as the sight of her heavy breasts encased inside the lacy white cups of her bra, Dave swallowed thickly. "Beautiful," he murmured, bending his head to lightly kiss the swell of one peak as his hands worked the satin dress over her hips and long legs. Dropping the long white gown over the side of the bed, his eyes sketched her perfect body from the top of her gleaming blonde head to the tips of her tiny feet.

Shifting restlessly under his penetrating gaze, JJ whispered, "Dave, come here." Watching as he slowly stretched out beside her, his hand reached to cup the small bulge of her belly.

"You'll stop me if…" he began again, his eyes drawn to her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Shut up and make love to your wife," JJ growled, gripping the back of his neck to pull his mouth to hers. Kissing him voraciously, JJ moaned as his fingers quickly unclasped her bra, sliding the material aside. His lips trailed down her neck and over her chest to stop at her swollen breasts, his tongue sliding around one aroused crest teasingly. "Dave," JJ groaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as his hot breath fanned her, "stop teasing, please!" Closing her eyes as his mouth engulfed one aching tip, her hips jerked as she felt the suction tug at her core. "Ahhh," she breathed, her back arching as he shifted his attention to delivering the opposite breast the same delicious treatment. "David," she sighed, her hands sliding lower to delve beneath his silken boxers. Hard and aroused, his velvety heat burned her hand. Sweeping a thumb against his tip, she spread the scorching moisture of his arousal, tearing a raw groan from his throat as she did.

Lifting his head as he gasped, the sensations she induced with her touch overwhelmed him. Grimacing in pleasure as her palm swept against his length, he thrust against her hand without conscious thought, his only goal to prolong those wonderful feelings coursing over him. Finding her lips with his, he kissed her deeply, her tongue aggressively meeting his as he thrust against her palm. Sliding his hand gently over her stomach, he slowly trailed his fingers through her dewy softness, finding her wet and sensitive to his touch already. Smiling against her as her hips bucked against his fingers, he slowly impaled her sweet depths, pulling back to watch her face contract in pleasure as his thumb circled around her hidden bud. "You like that, don't you, Beautiful?"

"Mmm hmmm," her lips panted as her hips lifted against his hand. "Need more," she begged.

"Do you?" he asked gently nipping her jaw and gasping himself when her palm encased him just a little more tightly. Drawing back to stare down into her blue eyes, he growled, "Good thing for you that it just happens that I need more, too." Shifting over her, he stared down into her eyes. "You sure, babe?"

"Very sure," JJ nodded, wrapping her long legs around his legs as her hands pushed at the cool silky material of his boxers. "I want my husband, David. Now," she begged.

A masculine growl tore through the room as his body came into starkly intimate contact with hers. Probing gently, her mewls of pleasure rolled over him as she arched against him. Careful to keep his weight on his arms, he slowly slid into her, increment by increment.

"Dave," she gasped as she finally felt his entire length embedded in her.

"Too much?" he asked quickly, already pulling away.

Shaking her head violently, she clutched him to her, wrapping arms and legs around him tightly. "Not enough," she whispered against his ear. "Closer," she begged.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed, beginning to move inside her, slowly working them both up the ladder of passion. Thrusting gently, Dave captured her lips in a sweet kiss as her hands swept around his neck, sliding into his dark hair.

"Love you," she murmured against his mouth as she lifted her hips to meet his. "Deeper, David," she ordered in his ear.

"Sweetheart," he muttered darkly. "I'm trying to hold back here," he groaned, shuddering as she tilted her hips, pulling him deeper into her wet depths, her body embracing his in a silken vice. "You're going to break my control," he hissed, biting his lip as her talented fingers found their way between him, cupping his balls and squeezing gently.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, only satisfied when he moaned again as her fingers tightened around him.

"God, Jennifer, just remember that you asked for this," he growled against her neck, biting her flesh gently as he slammed his length deeply inside her, earning a triumphant shriek from the woman below him.

"Yes!" JJ screamed as his body sank deeply into hers, his depth and width filling her. Her nails dragged against his back as he built a hard, steady rhythm between them, their skin slapping together as his fingers dug into her thighs, holding her open for his invasion. She sucked greedily at his tongue as the bed creaked beneath their weight. Moans and sighs bent the air around them as he slowly trailed a hand down her body, pausing to tweak her nipple as it slowly traveled to that hidden tangle of nerve endings at the apex of her thighs.

Pinching her sweetly stiffened bud gently between his thumb and forefinger, he drew back to watch her eyes, darkened with passion, dilate and smiled as he felt her body tighten around his.

"Oh, God!" JJ whimpered, arching her neck against the pillows as he repeated his actions. "You have to stop that, Dave!" she begged, her head thrashing wildly against the overstuffed pillow.

"Not on your life, Angel," Dave said darkly, his face clenching as her body responded to his touch. "So fucking beautiful to watch," he whispered, shifting his body to bring him further inside her as his thumb stroked against her hidden pearl again.

JJ swallowed as she felt her body tense in anticipation of the oncoming maelstrom of pleasure. It hovered just beyond her reach. Jerking her hips against his, she felt the rising tide, clutching Dave as the wave sailed over her body, sucking her beneath the tide. Screaming his name as she was thrown into the sea, she heard his rough cry of completion, his shudders slamming into her own.

Holding her trembling body against him, Dave rolled to his side, his body spent, satiated by hers. "God, honey, loving you just might kill me," he whispered into the dark room.

"Mmmm…dying wouldn't be so bad if we could all go like that," she murmured sleepily, pillowing her head against his warm chest, her body curling around his.

Brushing a kiss against her sweaty forehead, Dave chuckled. "You certainly have a point there, babe. You okay? Both of you?" he asked, sliding his hand protectively around her stomach.

"We're wonderful," JJ hummed happily, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Sleepy, but wonderful."

Smiling down at JJ's closed eyes, Dave nodded. "Then rest, honey. We've got the rest of our lives in front of us. All three of us," he whispered, his hand sweeping slow soothing circles over her baby bulge.

"Love you," JJ breathed, her tired voice faint.

"I love you, too, Jennifer. You'll never know how much," Dave replied quietly to his already sleeping wife.


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140**

"How long have we been married, Rossi?" JJ asked, her voice exasperated as she glared toward the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet.

"Six wonderful months, Bella," Dave sighed, dropping his newspaper to nose level as he peered over the top of it at his agitated, heavily pregnant wife.

"Then explain to me why it is, after all those blissful months, that you haven't learned that you can no longer put the glass bowls on the very top shelf!" she snapped, bracing one hand on the counter as she stretched again, valiantly reaching for the bowl.

"Because that's the location we've _always_ kept the bowls in," he replied carefully, dropping his paper to the kitchen table. "And if you'll just look to your left, you'll see that I've already put a bowl on the counter for you."

"_That_ is not a bowl, Rossi," she muttered, glaring at his offering. "I told you three times that I needed the three quart glass bowl on the top shelf. Is your hearing going in your old age?" she asked, turning to face him as she dropped her hands to the general area that her waist used to be located. "I told you that I wanted to get the vinaigrette started before the team gets here. You know how Morgan complains if he doesn't get Mama Rossi's secret recipe. And this time I'm tripling the recipe. We aren't having a repeat performance of our Fourth of July celebration when Spencer spilled it before it made its way into Derek's greedy little hands. Not on my watch!"

Wincing as JJ's tirade increased in volume, Dave pushed out of his chair, moving quickly toward the cabinet. Easily grabbing the bowl she'd indicated, he pushed it gently into her hands. "Problem solved, babe."

Jerking the bowl from him, she muttered, "I gave you one simple task. _One! _How hard is it to follow one simple order? And you couldn't even give me the right bowl the _first_ time around."

Inhaling deeply, Dave silently reminded himself that he loved this woman. This pod person currently inhabiting her body was a temporary condition. Soon enough, he would have not only the woman he loved back, but also a miniature replica of one of them, too. Her mood swings, violent as they were, were transient. They came and went with easy regularity now. One would think he'd have become adjusted to them by now. One would be wrong, also. However, he'd was more than willing to endure whatever necessary to gain the joy he knew was heading in his direction.

_me_

Jokes aside, the last several months had been like living in a waking dream. JJ's pregnancy had progressed on schedule with no lingering problems from her ordeal with the psychos that had spent months torturing her. They'd focused on blending their lives together. And both had been shocked that it had been much easier than either one of them had anticipated. From learning how to work together while actually being together to decorating their child's nursery, they'd been a team.

It had only been for the last four weeks or so did he begin to feel like he was living with Dr. Jekyl and Mrs. Hyde. Hotch had assured him it was entirely normal, though he'd taken a great deal of enjoyment in Dave's discomfort. And, now, at one day past her delivery date, Dave was quite certain he was ready to meet his child and have his wife back.

Pulled from his internal reverie by the slamming of the glass bowl against the granite countertop, Dave jerked his head toward his wife. "Babe, why don't you tell me how I can help? Let me make this as easy as possible for you."

"You could start be learning to follow simple instructions," JJ grumbled under her breath. Sighing, JJ began pouring ingredient into the bowl as she said, "What I really need is for someone else to carry our baby around. I've served my time. Do you realize that your son decided to wake me up this morning by practicing his soccer kicks? Against my bladder!"

"He's going to be my son any time he does something inappropriate, isn't he?" Dave asked fighting a grin. Her burning glare served to answer his question as he lifted a hand to soothe it down her back. "To answer your question though, I was there this morning, babe. Remember, you kicked _me_ in retaliation."

"You might have been in the bed with me, Rossi, but you most certainly weren't _there! _

He's not beating your internal organs into submission. _You_ aren't carrying around an overripe watermelon inside your body that makes you feel like collapsing in bed like a beached whale!" JJ snapped.

"Sweetheart," Dave murmured, stilling her hand as she whipped the metal whisk against the bowl, "why don't you let me do this? There's no reason you should even be attempting to feed that invading army we call a family. Let me take over."

"You think I'm not capable of preparing a simple meal for our friends?" JJ accused angrily, pointing the metal whisk at him like a weapon. "I'll have you know…" JJ began, gasping as she paused mid-rant, dropping a hand to her bulging stomach. "Crap!" she winced, "Good one, son," she complimented, dropping her head to eye her belly.

"What do you mean by that?" Dave asked, taking a step closer and eyeing his wife suspiciously. "What's our boy been doing that I don't know about?"

"Your son is practicing playing twist and shout with my spleen, David. _That's _what I meant," JJ retorted, forcing herself to take a deep breath. Snagging his hand, she pulled it to her stomach. "Wait a minute and he'll kick for you. He's been doing it at intervals for the last couple of hours."


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141**

Grabbing her hand tightly with his, Dave squeezed lightly as he growled, eyes narrowing as he stared into her pinched face, "You've been in pain for over two hours and haven't bothered saying anything? Jennifer, we talked about this, woman! At length, damn it! You can't hide things from me, honey!"

"I'm not hiding anything, David," JJ assured him quickly, shaking her head. "Settle down," she urged, squeezing his fingers as she pulled her hand away. "Other than the twisting he's doing, our son isn't doing anything different than he usually does. How do you think he's gotten so good at it?" Bending slightly as the baby offered a hard kick, JJ grimaced, "Oomph!" Rubbing her lower belly, she glared at Rossi. "Your son and I are going to have a little discussion about that leg he has on him when he gets here, though."

"That's my boy," he said with a touch of pride, staring down at her swollen belly and smiling softly. Covering her hand, he bent to say to her extended stomach, "Easy on your mama, buddy. You're abusing your future food source. Learn this lesson now, don't bite or kick, as the case may be, the hand that feeds you."

JJ rolled her eyes as the baby seemed to respond to the sound of his father's voice, taking his opportunity to pummel her internal walls with excellently placed kicks and pats. Patting her belly, she laughed, "Easy in there, Peanut!"

"Babe, our little boy is a day late…don't you think it's time for you and I to decide on a name for this little man?" he said, nodding at her distended belly as he watched her rub at the internal attack. "I don't think the hospital will take kindly to us listing him as Peanut Rossi on his birth certificate. And he might have some serious issues with us when he gets older."

Shaking her head, JJ reached for the bowl again as she said, firmly, "We've still got time."

"You say that every time I bring up the subject of names," Dave grinned, propping against the marble counter as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've given you my list."

"I am not naming my son Francesco. I don't care if the name has been in your family for a thousand years. And don't be smug, you keep rejecting my choices, too," JJ countered over her shoulder as she watched his eyebrow raise.

"I refuse to burden our son with a name like Aichen Kasper," Dave replied, his mouth tightening as he fought the chuckle threatening to escape. He had learned many things over the past few months, and the primary lesson had been that a smart man did not laugh, chuckle, or chortle, in any form or fashion, at any item that his wife deemed important.

"Garcia says that those are strong Dutch names that mean…," JJ began defensively, snapping the wooden spoon against the solid counter.

"I don't care what translation it has," Dave said with a negative shake of his head, reaching out to grab the spoon from her hand. "My son isn't going to be confused for some cartoon ghost. I don't care how friendly he is. Tell Garcia and Morgan to go name their own progeny and leave mine alone."

"Well, I'm not naming him Benedetto Luciano, either!" JJ snapped, her swollen fingers grabbing the wooden instrument from his hand, then smacking him on the shoulder with it before she turned back to her task at hand.

"Honey, we could call him Ben," Dave reasoned, delivering the same argument he'd been using for months as he slipped his arms around her, effectively trapping her hands in his. Dropping a kiss against the nape of her neck, he continued, "Ben's a good strong name, too."

Turning in his arms, JJ shook her head as she smiled up at him, dropping the spoon onto the counter. "Not working, Rossi. That name sounds like some overage opera singer or a deposed dictator. You want him to marry somebody with a name like Imelda?"

"Honey-," Dave whined.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm not even sure how to spell it. How in the world would I teach a five year old to do it?" JJ said, meeting his twinkling eyes as she swayed against him, reveling in the strong feel of his body, in his solid presence. She was not one to easily admit such things, but she had found through experience over the past few months that he was more than capable of supporting her, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Hearing the crunch of gravel in the driveway outside, Dave peered out the window over her shoulder. "Looks like we're tabling this discussion again, Bella. I think the first of our guests have arrived." Staring down into her bright eyes, he asked sarcastically, "Care to take a bet on who it is?"

"Please," JJ snorted, patting his chest as she grinned widely at her handsome husband. "Do I have sucker stamped on my forehead? Morgan probably smelled the food five miles away," she laughed with a shake of her head.

"That man has a nose like a bloodhound when it comes to your lasagna, babe," Dave grinned, dropping a kiss against her parted lips, barely resisting the urge to deepen the contact, never tiring of getting lost in his wife's delectable body.

"He's not the only one," JJ winked, pulling back slightly as she caught her breath. "I seem to recall you begging me to cook this very dish yesterday."

"Hey, I'm just relieved not to have to try and talk you through the noodles anymore," he retorted, stepping out of her reach as he threw a grin over his shoulder.

Mock glaring at him as he headed toward their back door, JJ snorted, "Forgive me for not being born Italian. Go answer the door, David, before you manage to get yourself into some real trouble," JJ warned, reaching for her wooden spoon as her son once again twitched inside her stomach. Glancing at the clock on the stove, she grinned as realized that the little one was right on schedule.


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142**

Moving toward the door, Dave flashed one last look over his shoulder. "We aren't done with our discussion, Cara. I have good arguments for the name Ben."

"Wanna bet me," JJ murmured, rapidly whisking the vinegar and oil inside the glass bowl.

Ignoring her comment, Dave took a deep breath. "Heads up! A very determined looking Penelope Garcia is on our six!" he called, opening the door as their technical genius barreled inside the house.

Casting him a quick look over her shoulder, Penelope said, "You might wanna help Morgan out, SuperAgent. He's sorta loaded down out there." Turning toward JJ, Pen frowned. "He's got you _cooking_?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"I _wanted _to cook, Pen," JJ corrected, tapping her spoon against the side of the bowl.

"Do I even wanna know what you brought with you this time, Garcia?" Dave asked, peering out into the darkened night. "Wasn't the seven foot teddy bear that you insisted your nephew couldn't live without enough?"

"Evidently not," Garcia chirped, flashing him a bright smile as she bent to open the oven door, taking a whiff of its contents.

"It better not be another talking doll," Dave grumbled, stepping out onto the deck. "My son isn't playing with anything other than GI Joe and toy soldiers," he added over his shoulder.

Looking at JJ, Penelope snorted, "He looks so smart…and then he opens his mouth. How _do _you do it?"

Laughing, JJ shook her head. "Never mind him, he's in a mood."

"What'd you and the Peanut do now? Did you decide to play another rousing game of hang the shower curtain while I'm nine months pregnant?" Garcia giggled.

"No," JJ shook her head. "Let's just say that you arrived just in time for another exciting round of "What's That Baby's Name?"

"Oh, goodie! I wanna play! I wanna play!" Pen clapped excitedly, eyes dancing merrily. "Have I missed the part where you two come to blows?"

"Not yet…we decided to retreat to our neutral corners since company was coming," JJ smirked.

Hearing the mean enter through the back door again, JJ turned, watching as Dave follow Morgan into the kitchen, both men laden with bags of all color and size. Groaning as she spotted a stuffed giraffe poking its head from one of the bags, JJ shot Penelope a measured look. "What did you do now, Pen?"

"I'll tell you what this fruit loop of mine did," Morgan snorted, dropping bags on the kitchen table in a heap, "she dragged my rode hard, put away wet ass to every toy store in a forty mile radius. Twice! She made me push not one, but two buggies around after her while she managed to clear three stores of all manner of stuffed animal, blankets, baby boy outfits…and something called a snugli!" Casting an evil glance toward Rossi, Morgan added maliciously, "And I think that was for YOU, man!"

"It's only fair. JJ had to carry the munchkin around for nine months all ready. Agent Rossi can carry him around when he arrives. That is, when his Auntie Garcia isn't holding him hostage," Garcia explained, reaching out a fond hand to rub JJ's belly.

Sliding off the bar stool, JJ nodded. "That sounds about right to me."

Rolling his eyes as he hefted his bags on the table as well, Dave eyed the table. "Somebody explain to me where we're gonna put all this stuff. Considering that the nursery has been full for over two months," he said with a pointed look at Garcia, "I'm gonna need some direction here."

"Put it in your study," JJ said, taking a step toward her husband before faltering. Gasping, JJ bent at the waist as a pain ripped through her belly.

Dropping the bag he'd picked up, Dave's eyes widened as he dove toward her. "Jen, what's wrong?" Reaching for her arms to steady her as he watched her taking quick breaths, he ordered, "Start talking to me, babe?"

Eyeing the puddle forming between her spread legs with a raised eyebrow, she replied, her words muffled, "You sure you want the answer to that question, Rossi?"

"Hell, yes, I wanna answer!" Dave demanded, helping her straighten.

Looking down again, JJ shook her head as she replied faintly, "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe my water just broke."


	143. Chapter 143

_**Author's Note: Okay, loyal readers. Angels somewhere are singing loud and proud. We've got one more chapter to go and this sucker is finished. It's been a wild ride! Thanks for taking it with us! Also, it may be a day or so before my next posting. Those Xmas cookies won't bake themselves.**_

**Chapter 143**

"My gumdrop's having her mini gumdrop!" Penelope shrieked, slamming the oven door closed.

Grabbing his ears, Morgan winced. "Bring it down a couple of decibels, Mama! You're gonna shatter the kid's eardrums before he even gets her…not to mention what you're doing to mine! I think they both know the status quo."

"Babe, are you sure?" Dave asked worriedly, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Considering we're both standing in my amniotic fluid, I'm pretty sure," JJ snapped sarcastically. "Does this look like a practical joke I'm pulling over here?"

Reaching out to jerk a kitchen chair out, he eased her into it while he took a deep cleansing breath. "Okay, honey. It was a stupid question. Are you in any pain?" Grimacing as he realized he'd asked his second stupid question in thirty seconds, he waited for the oncoming volcanic eruption.

"Am I in pain?" JJ asked incredulously. Taking a moment to take stock, she realized that currently, she wasn't in any real pain. Looking slowly up at him, she shook her head. "Not exactly. Everything just feels heavy…like he dropped three feet in the last minute and a half."

"This is it! This IS IT!" Garcia squealed, bouncing excitedly on her heels.

Ignoring his colleague's exuberance, Dave squatted in front of JJ, staring into her bright blue eyes. Resting his hands on her tense belly, he asked, "Any contractions yet?"

"I don't think so. I'd know, wouldn't I?" she asked in an uncertain voice. "I haven't felt anything like those Braxton Hicks things I had last month. That's a good sign, right?"

"I'd say so. At least that's what all those birthing classes you and Dr. Annie inflicted on me said," Dave nodded, rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Annie!" JJ said, grabbing one of his hands in a death grip. "We need to call Annie, Dave. I refuse to do this with anybody but her. And we've gotta get to the hospital! I'm not having a home birth. I'm not one of those new age freaks that wants to submerge herself in water and let nature take its course! I want the drugs. I'm going to need those drugs," JJ rambled, her cheeks reddening with agitation.

Pressing the fingers of his other hand to her quickly moving lips, Dave shook his head. "Breathe," he ordered, his deep voice calm and reassuring. "Right now, all you need to do is get comfortable while I make a phone call to your doctor. We'll take care of the rest, but it won't help things if you start hyperventilating." Feeling the tap at his shoulder, Dave turned his head slightly to see Morgan holding out his cell phone.

"I've already got her on the phone, Chief. Garcia programmed everybody's phone with Annie's number after that false alarm we had a couple of weeks ago," Morgan explained with a grin.

Grabbing it quickly, Dave began filling Annie in on the status of his son.

"Her water broke, Annie! All over our shoes," Dave informed her briskly.

"It had to go somewhere. Your shoes were as good a place as any," Annie chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Stop laughing, you redheaded demon! My kid's on the way," Dave snapped, shooting JJ a reassuring smile.

"Hey, this redheaded demon is already on her way to the hospital. I suggest you two head that way, too," Annie suggested, her chipper voice bouncing over the telephone line. "This is your and JJ's kid. Wouldn't surprise me if he gets a little impatient to join us."

"Damn it, Rossi," JJ yelled, grabbing her stomach with one hand and his free hand with the other. "Hurry up! Something's happening over here! Damn it, this hurts!"

Dropping the phone, Dave crouched beside his wife and heard Morgan's voice behind him. He could only assume he was filling Annie in. Calmly, Dave spoke, his words even and measured. "Babe, look at me. Remember what they told you. You can't hold your breath. Breathe through the pain."

"You breath!" JJ yelped. "I'm gonna scream," she growled, as she did exactly as she indicated she would, her fingers wrapping tightly around his and holding on for dear life. Pausing to draw a breath as the wave of pain began to recede, she panted, "Okay, your kid wants out! Now!"

"Annie says you guys need to head toward the hospital. Even though she said JJ's labor could last for hours, she wants to be safe rather than sorry," Morgan said from behind them.

"Hours?" JJ asked sharply, glaring at Morgan over Rossi's shoulder. "Did you just say hours, Derek?"

"Hey, Baby Sister, I was just repeating what I was told," he hedged, stepping back under the power of her glare.

"Well, you and your conversation can go to hell. There's no way I'm enduring this pain for hours!" JJ retorted. "Tell him, Dave!"

"Honey-," Dave sighed.

"I wanna go to the hospital, Dave. I want to go now. And I want your solemn oath that you'll have them give me every known painkiller to man," JJ ordered sternly, squeezing his hand.

"Angelfish!" Penelope gently rebuked. "Remember your plan. Your goal. You said you wanted to keep it as natural as possible."

"That was before it started hurting, Garcia," JJ gritted out, glaring at her best friend.

"You didn't want the baby to be having a trippy experience when he got here," Garcia countered.

"I've changed my mind, Garcie," JJ muttered as Dave gently pulled her out of the chair. "I think we all ought to be buzzed out of our minds for this. I want to be so far gone, that you all have to wake me in three days to introduce me to my son!" Looking at Dave, she asked, "That's doable, right?"

"We'll see, babe," Dave murmured, noncommittally. Right now, he could only focus on one thing at a time and that was getting her to the nice, overpriced birthing suite waiting for her. Turning to Penelope he said softly, "Garcia, I don't think Jen's real interested in debating her birthing options at the moment. Would you mind grabbing our bags? They're packed up in the-"

"Right inside your closet, I know. Helped pack 'em, remember?" Garcia chirped. "Not to mention that JJ's been drilling the battle plan into our heads for weeks now."

Nodding, Dave led JJ toward the door. Throwing Morgan the car keys, he barked, "Do you think you can get us all to the hospital in one piece?"

"Oh God! Not him, Dave. Anyone but him. He's Mario Andretti on crack behind the wheel, remember?" JJ groaned, tightening her hand around Dave's arm as she eyed Morgan suspiciously.

"That stings, Jayje. I always got us where we needed to be, haven't I? And that little adventure was months ago. I'm pretty sure I can get us there without bouncing the kid out of you along the way," he assured her with a grin.

Eyes wide, JJ shook her head. Jerking Dave to her, she hissed, "I swear to God, David Rossi, if my baby is born in the back of our SUV because you let Morgan drive, I will make you suffer every day the rest of your life. We're talking the fires of hell, Rossi."

Lugging two heavy bags, Garcia suddenly appeared behind them. "Okay, let's get all the mamas and papas rolling!"

"The team!" Dave remembered abruptly. "Somebody's gotta call the rest of the team."

Patting his shoulder as Morgan took the bags from her hands, Garcia shook her head. "Taken care of, my expectant little daddy. Operation Phone Tree is in effect. I called Hotch while I was upstairs and he's starting the chain. Everybody's meeting us there in half an hour."

Nodding, Dave scooted JJ out the door and toward the waiting vehicle. Helping her inside, he noticed the terrified glimmer shining in her eyes. "Sweetheart?" he asked, stroking her pale cheek. "What is it? Pain worse?"

Shaking her head, JJ's voice trembled as she replied, "This is it? We're really having a baby?"

Smiling tenderly at her before brushing a kiss to her quivering lips, he nodded. "Yeah, honey, we really are."

"What if I can't do this?" she whispered, her tone filled with fear. "What if…"

"No. No, honey. We've lived through our worst days, remember? This is the prize at the end of our journey. You're gonna be wonderful," he assured her, framing her face in his warm hands as he stared in her eyes.

Swallowing, JJ allowed his voice to fill her with confidence. "Okay. You're right. Let's go, David. I want to meet my son."

"Our baby," he corrected gently, climbing in beside her as she scooted over. "Our son," he murmured, dropping an arm around her and pulling her close.


	144. Chapter 144

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you that have taken the time to ride along on this journey with Tonnie and me. But alas, it is over. I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did. Please leave us one final review and let us know what you thought! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.**_

**Chapter 144**

Turning her head toward the opening hospital room door, the slight sound obvious in the now-silent room, JJ carefully shifted the blue blanketed bundle in her arms. Eyes softening as she saw who her visitor was, JJ smiled gently. "Just in time. He just woke up again," she whispered, glancing down to the red-faced baby in her arms. Her son had turned out to be incredibly beautiful with his dark eyes and even darker hair….almost an exact replica of his father.

Quickly dropping the two steaming Styrofoam cups of coffee to the nightstand beside her hospital bed, David eased onto the thin mattress beside his wife, peering over her shoulder. Pressing a finger alongside the baby's warm pink cheek, Dave grinned, his voice filled with a mixture of awe and pride as he said, "There's daddy's little man. You wanted to spend some more quality time with Mama and Daddy, didn't you?"

"At least this time he did it without trying to wake up every other person on the floor," JJ chuckled with a fond look at her little boy. "He's got a set of lungs that rivals yours when you're angry, David," she whispered, watching their tiny baby scrunch his nose in consternation.

"Me?" Dave asked innocently, hiding a smile as he pressed a kiss against his wife's temple. "I don't think I was the one shrieking earlier with enough force to shatter glass," he teased, tucking a loose blonde strand behind her ear. "Besides, I'd say that our little guy had a good reason to let people know about his displeasure. Being sucked out with a vacuum from his nice cozy cocoon had to have been a bad way to start the day," he murmured, rubbing his son's fine black curls between his fingers gently.

"I still say this is definitely your son complete with a matching temper," JJ said with a shake of her head, her ponytail swaying from side to side at the movement.

"This coming from the woman whose outbursts earlier caused windows to rattle. And you're so quick to assign blame to me," he smiled, brushing a light kiss against her neck as his eyes remained focused on their tiny creation.

"Fine, we'll just agree that he might share in some of both our less-than-pleasant qualities, shall we?" JJ conceded with a soft sigh, relaxing completely against her husband.

"Done," Dave breathed against her ear, nodding. "But you've got to give me that he has your mouth, babe."

"He's got your ears though…and your hair and coloring," JJ added, her eyes never wavering from the new life she held cradled in her arms, still slightly awed at the fact that she had created such a miracle. "He'll be your doppelganger when he gets older."

"God help the poor little munchkin," Dave moaned, touching the baby's tiny foot poking from the blanket, grinning widely as the little boy immediately jerked his toes out of reach.

"We can't keep calling him peanut and munchkin, you know," JJ chided softly, smoothing her fingers against the solid wedding ring on her husband's finger. "We need to give him a name."

"I've been saying that for months," Dave grinned, easily pulling her closer as she held their son. "But, you aren't baiting me again, babe. You threatened to emasculate me the last time I offered a name suggestion. I take that sort of threat seriously, honey."

"I might remind you that I was in the middle of yet another contraction trying to bring your son into the world," JJ reminded him tartly, arching a delicate blonde eyebrow. "Not really the best moment for a debate, Rossi. And don't be a wimp. I did all the hard work."

"I tried to help," Dave laughed, his breath tickling her cheek as he grinned into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, let me tell you how incredibly helpful it was to have you barking orders like a drill sergeant in my ear. Fourteen hours of labor with you in my ear yelling at me to breathe!" she huffed, belying her tone when she brushed a kiss against his cheek.

"It's not exactly an optional activity, Bella. Annie said so," Dave retorted, watching as his son squirmed in his mama's arms.

Stroking her son's hand, JJ shook her head. "It's okay, baby," she soothed quietly. "This is just how Mama and Daddy have their discussions. You'll get used to it."

"Honey, he's lived inside you the last nine months. I'd say he's already well acquainted with our flair for the dramatic," Dave chuckled, brushing a hand down her spine.

"Your flair, Rossi," she corrected evenly. "Not mine. And there you go again. We can't keep referring to him as "he". I demand a name for this angel."

Tightening his arms around both of them, Dave replied, "I think we've run the gamut of our options, honey."

"Garcia's still advocating for Kasper," JJ suggested, biting her cheek to keep from laughing at the thunderous expression clouding her husband's face.

Watching as his son frowned, Dave pointed down at his child. "HE doesn't even like it. Even my hours old son knows what a horrible choice that is!"

Slapping his arm lightly, JJ shook her head. "It isn't horrible. It's unique. A good, firm Dutch name."

"Babe, I don't know if you realize it, but I'm ITALIAN!" Dave hissed against her ear.

"I'm not calling him by a name only ancient Popes are famous for," JJ countered.

Closing his eyes, Dave shook his head. His son was going to be nameless his entire life if they didn't do something soon. "Look, babe, I love Garcia. I think she's going to make a fine godmother to our son. But I'm not letting her choose his name. Let's go back to the drawing board. If we throw out all the family names, what are we left with?"

"I've been thinking about that. I don't wanna throw out all the family names. In fact, I'm partial to one in particular," she smiled, looking up at him with glowing eyes.

"Honey…," Dave whined. Oh how he knew where she was going with this.

"I want to give him David as a middle name," JJ interrupted. Seeing the frown creasing his mouth, she held up a stilling hand. "Just hear me out, okay? If you hadn't put everything on hold…basically turned your world upside down to take care of me, I'd probably be dead." Stopping to gaze down at the baby in her arms, she added on a whisper, "And we'd never have created this little miracle between us. He's lucky to have you as his father. And I want him to have your name to remind him of it."

"Hell, honey, when you put it like that, how am I supposed to be able to say no? " Dave asked hoarsely, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "I promised that I'd keep you safe, and I'm doubling that promise now," he whispered. "But, in retaliation, our daughter will have Jennifer as her middle name."

"I'll agree to discuss it when the time comes," JJ laughed, causing the baby to stir again in her arms.

Stroking his son's cheek with a tender finger, he asked, "Okay, we've got his middle name worked out, now what about the first name?"

"What fits?" JJ shrugged. "After all, he's gonna be stuck with it for the rest of his life. It has to sound good."

Tickling the baby's chin, Dave asked him, "What do you think, boy? You deserve some input here, don't you?"

"I don't think he's gonna answer us," JJ said after a still moment, her attention firmly on the bundle in her arms.

"He looks pretty smart to me. He understand what we're saying, Jen. I'm certain he's exceptionally bright," Dave murmured against her ear as his eyes rested, unwavering, on his little boy's alert face.

Something about his words struck a chord in her mind, the word association coming quickly. Turning her head suddenly to look at him, she asked slowly, "What about Lucas?"

"Lucas David Rossi," Dave replied, trying out the name, letting the words float between them. "What do you think, Lucas?" Dave asked his son quietly as both parents watched the baby wave his fisted hands in the air, staring into their eyes. "I think he approves, Bella," Dave whispered, almost afraid to break the spell that had settled around them.

Nodding, JJ swallowed, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled weakly. Leaning her head on Dave's shoulder, she whispered as she tightened her grip on her son, "It means light. And that's what he did for us. He brought us out of the shadows into the light."

"That he did, sweetheart," Dave agreed, his voice quiet in the still room. Staring down at his family with reverent eyes, he vowed, "And that's where we're all going to stay, babe. In the light. Always."

_**FINIS**_


End file.
